


Pet's War

by Isys Luna Skeeter (IsysSkeeter)



Series: Pet's Trilogy [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Adopted Children, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, F/M, First War with Voldemort, M/M, Mpreg, Sexual Content, Slash, Temporary Amnesia, Trilogy - Part 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-01-09 16:31:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 82,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1148220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsysSkeeter/pseuds/Isys%20Luna%20Skeeter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p> The Curse in Harry's Magical Core takes a turn for worse, creating consequences that would lead him to an almost pre-mature death. Now with his magical core restored, Harry has to deal with the war between Voldemort and Dumbledore while balancing it with his tutor's courting. Nothing truly is fair in life and war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [budchick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/budchick/gifts), [spinkavampire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spinkavampire/gifts), [MyDearGoddessofthemoonandsun](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=MyDearGoddessofthemoonandsun).



> **Summary:**  The Curse in Harry's Magical Core takes a turn for worse, creating consequences that would lead him to an almost pre-mature death. Now with his magical core restored, Harry has to deal with the war between Voldemort and Dumbledore while balancing it with his tutor's courting. Nothing truly is fair in life and war.
> 
>  **Spoilers:** ‘[I Want You, Sirius, And No One Else!](570638)’ fanfic by Isys Skeeter and ‘[Pet’s Curse](592365/chapters/1066475)’ fanfic by Isys Skeeter
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I also do not make any money from the writing of this story.
> 
>  **Beta:** spinkavampire
> 
> * * *
> 
> _Dedicated to **budchick,**   **spinkavampire**  and  **MyDearGoddessofthemoonandsun**  for bringing me back up when I almost gave up on this fic for personal reasons_

**Beta:** spinkavampire

 **Pairing/s in this chapter:** one sided LV/HP, HP/OC, LuciusM/NarcissaB, BellatrixB/NevilleL, SiriusB/RodolphusL, past HP/GinnyW, past HP/ChoC, CharlusP/DoreaB, future JamesP/LiluE

 **Warnings in this chapter:** Time Travel, Slash, disease illness, marriage, labyrinth, fire attack

 **Nr words in this chapter:** 407

* * *

 “Talking”

‘Thinking’

-Parseltongue-

_Dream/Memory/Letter/Journal/Book/Newspaper_

* * *

**Prologue**

Wedding Day, Saturday, 29 January, 1972

It had all started three months ago on a usually Samhain Auror investigation. He had been doing his job, fighting bad boys, putting them out of the streets… saving the world. When a Death Eater had attacked him with an object. Besides leaving him a magic eating curse the object had taken him to the 70s and, to top that, to an alive Dark Lord - Lord Voldemort - in person. The same man whom Harry had killed. The same person whom would kill Harry’s parents. How Harry survived the first encounter? Pure luck!

Then he became a DADA Professor at Hogwarts, Lord Potter - his Grandfather - become his Uncle and Tom Riddle - aka Lord Voldemort – his supposed tutor from the colonies – aka the future.

By Christmas, Harry had won a son - Severus Mather - an Uncle and an over protective tutor as well a new friend – aka Rodolphus Lestrange, who happened to be engaged to Sirius Black, Harry’s Godfather, what would make him Harry’s honorary Godfather!

This was followed by Diagon Alley attack that made Harry go into a coma and was followed by Voldemort becoming Harry’s new Lord of the family… not to speak that he started to court Harry! And he had 3 years to do it!

Did Harry already mentioned how much fate hated his life?

Then in January Harry lost his job, won his job back, gave Voldemort a job as a Professor and gained Ron, Luna and Neville back. And all in the first week!

To make things worse, all of Harry’s old girlfriends in the future would die according to the trio.

As if this all wasn’t enough in 3 months… Harry dared to persuade Neville to have a double date with Bellatrix Black - yeah, she had tortured Neville’s parents to insanity, just not yet - and Mariah Diggory - Cedric’s Aunt. The date had been a disaster… but he still had got engaged to Mariah - women, who can understand them?

Did Harry already mentioned that he was right now attending the Malfoys - yeah Draco Malfoy’s parents - wedding? Yeah, you’ve heard right.

And to top all of this…

The wedding had been attacked!

And now… Harry was entering a labyrinth in flames because he had just heard Voldemort scream in pain just after Harry saw a green light coming from the same direction!

“TOM!” he screamed worriedly!

**(TBC)**

* * *

Hi

I know not much of a chapter, more like a resume of PC to who didn’t read it or read it long ago knows what it was all about.

~Isys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Dedicated to **budchick,**   **spinkavampire**  and  **MyDearGoddessofthemoonandsun**  for bringing me back up when I almost gave up on this fic for personal reasons_


	2. Chapter I  –The Wedding of the Decade–

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Spoilers:** if you don't know the books from HP, go read them!  
>  **Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I also do not make any money from the writing of this story.  
>  **Beta:** spinkavampire  
>  **Pairing/s in this chapter:** one sided LV/HP, HP/OC, LuciusM/NarcissaB, LM/RW, BellatrixB/NevilleL, SiriusB/RodolphusL, past HP/GinnyW, past HP/ChoC, CharlusP/DoreaB, future JamesP/LiluE  
>  **Warnings in this chapter:** Time Travel, Slash, marriage, labyrinth, fire attack  
>  **Nr words in this chapter:** 3,184
> 
> * * *
> 
>  “Talking”  
> ‘Thinking’  
> -Parseltongue-  
>  _Dream/Memory/Letter/Journal/Book/Newspaper_

**Chapter I**

**–The Wedding of the Decade–**

Wedding Day, Saturday, 29 January, 1972

**_ Ron’s POV _ **

Ron entered the labyrinth with the others. He could see how Harry was tense looking around the labyrinth’s green walls as if they would suddenly fall on him… Ron could understand his friend’s reluctance in entering the labyrinth. Last time he had entered Cedric Diggory - Mariah’s nephew - had died.

As they entered further, Ron wondered why they were there, and more importantly, why did they had to attend such a stupid wedding?

“AHHHH!”

Ron tensed his wand flying into his hand in instinct. At his side he felt the same happening to Harry and Voldemort. At once the two pushed the kids and the women behind them, while Voldemort ran ahead of them towards where the fire was coming. He could see from where Harry had gotten his damn helping people impulses… Ron snorted at his way of thinking. He saw smoke, followed by flames… very quick flames. It wasn’t a natural fire, it was arson! Ron traded a look with Harry and immediately entered deeper. Finding couples here and there he used portkeys to send them out of the labyrinth.

Ron looked up suddenly at seeing a green light to his left. Could it be? And then a scream of pain… Ron’s eyes grew, that voice…

“TOM!” that scream came from where Ron had come from… it was Harry’s.

Ron took a deep breath and continued deeper. Not long later Harry ran past him, Bellatrix Black and Rodolphus Lestrange running after him wands in hand. He wanted to follow Harry, but he knew that for now those two would help Harry. Ron sighed, Harry would be fine with these Death-Eaters-wanna-be, he had other people to protect. He continued on, moving left and right, using aguamenti as much as he could and, then, he found Sirius.

“Sirius.” Ron found himself saying approaching the boy at once, checking him. He was with an old couple - that looked like Rodolphus - surrounded by fire. “Are you well?”

“Fire surrounded us, we’re trapped.” Sirius groaned, as if Ron was stupid enough to see it.

Ron looked at the adults, they seemed well.

“Whom are you, mister?”

“Ronald Lune, I'm a freshman Auror.” Ron answered while looking for something to use as a portkey.

“Lord and Lady Lestrange… have you seen our son; Rodolphus?”

Ron nodded.

“He followed my friend Aiden and Miss Black to the destination of the green light.”

“What are you looking for on your vests, Mr Lune?”

“Something I can use. I used almost everything I had to send people out the labyrinth to the safe place of the Malfoy living room and…”

Ron was surprised as Lady Lestrange took a hand to her hair and took the tiara, offering it to Ron.

“Use this.”

Ron gaped.

“Oh… thanks. Portus!” immediately the tiara rose a few inches before returning to the Lady’s hand. “Use it to return.”

“Thank you, Mr Lune… who is the Lord of your family?”

Ron stopped as he walked away and turned to the trio.

“I'm not sure, but I believe it would be Lord Potter as he took me and my friends in since we arrived from the Colonies.” And with that Ron left.

If Ron admitted to himself, talking about Harry brought up fears he had been trying to hide. Ron looked towards the direction Harry had run only to see red lights. He only hoped Harry was really fine…

Ron heard a scream and followed it. Immediately he entered an open clearing to see Narcissa Black. Her dress was on fire. Ron’s eyes grew and approached at once, putting out the flames.

“Are you well, Miss?”

“Yes, thank you.” The teen affirmed, while trying to regrow her composure. “What happened?”

“Arson, Miss.”

Narcissa Black turned to Ron at that, looking him in the eyes.

“Death Eaters?” she asked after a while.

Ron took a deep breath and shook his head.

“No, Miss. Death Eaters wouldn’t attack their own leader.” He affirmed and Narcissa nodded.

No further explanation was needed, the teen had understood the graveness.

“The guests?”

“I took out as much as I could… but there must be others.”

“Thank you.”

“It’s my job, Miss.”

“Not today, it isn’t.”

Ron looked around as the fire grew deeper.

“I'm sorry, Miss, but you really need to leave.”

Narcissa looked to one of the exits that was blocked by fire in thought, it was the one opposite from the one Ron had entered.

“You’re right. This is no place for a woman.” Narcissa affirmed and took out her bracelet, at Ron’s questioning look she smiled. “As a thank you for helping me. Now how do we leave?”

Ron looked at the bracelet confused but saved it in his pocket for later observation.

“Portkey, I’ll need a…” Narcissa took a quill from her pocket. Ron wondered why she needed that in there during a wedding… “Portus!” and with that she was gone.

Ron looked around in silence, doing aguamenti spells after spells, but it wasn’t working… he so wished he had Harry with him, Harry would manage to erase all that fire with one spell. He supposed he was also going weak with all that spells he’d been using, but…

“Aguamenti!” A strong male voice stated and at once all the fires inside the little clearing were turned out. Ron looked to see who had done it, only to find Lucius Malfoy entering the clearing, looking at Ron cockily. “What kind of protector are you if you can’t even erase fire?”

Ron huffed; 21 years old, 40 years old… the man hadn’t changed one bit. Ron looked at the entrance behind Malfoy to find it had closed. Ron turned to the one behind him, but it was also closed. Now what?

“Ronald Lune, isn’t it?”

“Ron, only my mother calls me Ronald.” Ron hissed between greeted teeth. “Called.” He added, remembering that supposedly his whole family had died in the colonies.

“So you are from the Colonies, isn’t that right?” Ron nodded, looking at the man and wondering why the questionnaire. “Any relationship with the Weasley family?”

“Only if they moved to the Colonies a few dynasties ago.” Ron argued. “Why?”

“It would be ironic… Arthur Weasley just broke his marriage engagement with my little sister this month to go marry Marguerite Prewett. So we decided to cut any contact with the Weasleys… even the others purebloods are looking down at them.”

Ron’s eyes grew wide. Was it his fault that the Weasley/Malfoy family feud had started? Because he had persuaded his Father to court his Mother?

“What would be ironic?”

There was a silence as Ron looked around trying to think of a way out - portkey was out as he had already tried that, and materialization as well - he felt Malfoy’s eyes on him as if trying to look inside Ron… that freaked him out actually.

“How do you celebrate weddings in the Colonies?”

Ron frowned and turned to Malfoy.

“A form of the muggle way… but without the whole church thing. Why?”

“Have you ever heard of this way of wedding?”

“Only what Riddle told Aiden, who then told me. So just enough to know that you have to find Miss Narcissa and kiss her to get married.”

Malfoy hummed.

“Pureblood?” he asked.

“Unless an ancestor has married muggle and no one told me, yes. The only thing I was taught in history was goblin wars.” Ron added the last part with a shrug.

Malfoy chuckled and Ron had to admit, it was a warm chuckle that made him have to bit his cheeks so he wouldn’t chuckled as well.

“You are different from the other purebloods. You’re a lot like Professor Mather, from what I hear of him, unknown of pureblood etiquette, pure, sense of humour, brave, courageous and still can be educated with everyone, even the ones you hate.” Ron frowned confused. “I can see why Lord Slytherin is so addicted to Professor Mather, if he really is just like you.”

That confounded Ron more than anything else Malfoy could have said. Malfoy approached Ron, whom immediately stepped back until his back hit the labyrinth wall.

“We need to leave here. There are people who still need help and…”

“Lovers?”

Ron’s eyes grew, going deep red until the tip of his ears if the heat he felt was something to take into account.

“What?”

“Do you have a lover?”

“She… died after Aiden came to England and before I followed him.”

“Married?”

“Engaged.”

Malfoy hummed and from his closeness Ron could see that his dark blue robe had a few tones of purple. Then Malfoy closed the space between the two. Ron’s eyes grew as Malfoy’s rough lips touched his. Ron immediately moved his hands up to push the other man away, when his hands were grabbed and the fingers intertwined, followed by the hands being forced besides his head on the wall. It was one of the oddest things Ron experienced. One was finding the pictures of his mother, the other was moving to the past and getting a whole new background… but this toped everything. This was Malfoy’s Father. This wasn’t just any Malfoy, this was the Malfoy that spent days and nights destroying Ron’s family… and now he was kissing Ron and trying to persuade Ron to kiss back? Was that a tongue?

Oh merlin! This couldn’t really be happening, it just couldn’t!

There was some kind of growl coming from the other male’s mouth at Ron’s lack of acceptance and then Ron gasped, followed by a tongue entering his mouth. Ron couldn’t believe that Malfoy had just pushed his leg against Ron and forced it between Ron’s legs and against Ron’s member!

The leg kept moving with the intention of making Ron let go. Ron closed his eyes and tentatively let his tongue touch the foreign tongue in his mouth. An appreciative sound was heard at that and the tongue copied Ron playing a battle of wills. Ron let himself go, the mouth, the lips, the tongue, the hard hands, the strong leg and the precise movements against Ron’s cock…

The face withdrew when the need for air was too much and the leg did a precise but quick movement that made Ron gasp and his underwear dampen with his seed.

The blond man’s face smirked.

“It obviously wasn’t your first time kissing, Ron.”

Ron went deep red and pushed Malfoy away.

“Bloody hell! Why did you do that for?”

Malfoy grinned.

“You really are clueless, aren’t you?”

That answer only infuriated Ron more than before and noticed that although Malfoy was the same cold bastard as always he was beginning to see under his pureblood layer. Ron shook his head to throw away that thought and looked away to notice the entrance had open again.

“Let’s go. I'm an Auror and it’s my job to make sure everyone is okay.”

“I'm the heir of the family. I can feel that Aurors already passed the labyrinth and made sure that everyone is well.” Malfoy answered.

“When did you feel that?”

“When we were trapped in here. That’s why I was so calm. I knew everyone else was safe,” Malfoy answered calmly.

Ron sighed relieved.

“Can you feel Aiden? Professor Mather? I saw him running deep into the labyrinth where the flames were deeper.”

“I'm afraid I'm not familiar with Professor Mather’s magic signature.”

“He was with Rodolphus Lestrange and Bellatrix Black. He ran to where Professor Riddle was.”

Malfoy hummed and closed his eyes only to open them again.

“They are at the Manor, if I'm correct in a room with a healer and my sister. If any of them was hurt my sister will make sure they have the best care.”

Ron let a relieved breath out, unknowingly having held it.

“Even so, we should go. I don’t know about you, Malfoy, but I would prefer to leave this damned place.”

“Lucius.” Ron stopped from his haste of moving away and turned to Malfoy puzzled. “It’s Lucius. Or, if you prefer, you can call me by my middle name, Abraxas, but - by all means - don’t call me Malfoy, Ron.”

Ron wondered what the hell was going on with Malfoy.

“Ronald Xenophilius.”

Malfoy nodded and pointed to the opposite direction Ron was going.

“This way is faster, Ron.”

Ron hummed and let him point the way, but stayed at the least 5 steps apart, so the bastard wouldn’t attempt something again. There was a small smirk at the corner of the bastard’s face, as if he knew what Ron was thinking, but besides that, Malfoy didn’t attempt anything or even talked to Ron, which Ron was happy about. Bloody hell, he would curse the bastard if he would even glance his way! What the hell had he been thinking?

“Here they come!”

Ron looked ahead as light appeared at the end to show the whole guests at the entrance, some were glaring at Ron, others were more nonchalant, there were even ones that were checking Ron up and down as if to check his worth. What is…? A brunette woman approached that Ron immediately saw the resemblance with Malfoy.

“Luciuz… arre you hurrt? Werre you burrnt? Hit?”

“I'm well, ma Mére.” Malfoy answered nonchalantly but gallantly.

Ron walked away from the family moment and looked for the others, as if sensing his thoughts the crowd opened space for Luna, Neville, Diggory, Lily and Sevvie. Ron approached them at once.

“You’re hurt…” Neville pointed out after Ron hugged Luna. Ron looked at him confused to see Neville take his wand out and force Ron to undress his dress robe and to raise his right arm horizontally. Ron’s eyes grew at noticing the heavy burn he had there. No wonder his magic wasn’t working correctly. It was probably working on keeping his arm in place. “Hold still.”

“Are you sure you can…?” Ron started to ask but Neville had already started to enchant some healing spells.

Ron contained his moan of pain and kept still as Neville healed the most of the burns. Lord Potter approached and looked at the arm.

“Lord Potter… wha-?”

“Lord Abraxas called me when he managed to get out the labyrinth. Kathleen told me you ran deeper inside.”

“I'm an Auror. It’s what I do.”

Lord Potter smiled.

“True. Miss Black said you saved her from the fire inside the labyrinth clearing. I take it that’s how you got burnt. The fire on the walls, according to Miss Black, were really big.”

“Wedding or not I couldn’t let her be burnt there.” Ron argued.

Lord Potter nodded with a smile and Malfoy approached with Lady Malfoy and a man that from the blond looks, silver eyes and the arm holding Lady Malfoy only could be Lord Malfoy.

“And in the name of the Malfoy family we’ll thank you for your quick thinking.” Lord Malfoy stated, bowing his head towards Ron. “If it wasn’t for you this wedding would’ve turned into a funeral.”

“I only did my job, sir.” Ron answered, and wasn’t he just sounding like Harry? Trying to minimize the worth of his acts than they actually were?

“Even so, thank you.” Lord Malfoy said before turning to Lord Potter and nodded slightly.

Ron saw how Lord Potter’s face, that had been calm, become rigid.

“And you muzt be Mlle Lune.” Lady Malfoy stated with a smile.

“Yes, madam.” Luna answered but she didn’t even look at the Malfoys, her eyes on Ron’s arm, Ron’s dress robes on her arms.

Ron grabbed her hands with his free arm.

“Relax, sis. Aiden and I have strong skin, we don’t die easily.” Ron affirmed pointedly and calmly.

“How can I relax, Ronald Xenophilius Lune? Even now I saw Aiden and Riddle being carried inside a closed room. And now you show up like this… is the DM all over again!”

“Alick stop!” Ron ordered and Neville sopped mid-talking and Ron approached Luna hugging her. “Hush. I'm fine. We got way worse than this and always survived. And with the potions I took a couple years ago it’s not like I can be easily beaten. Besides a little fire is nothing compared to what we’ve done! Hell in the DM I got attacked by brains, how can you compare fire to that?” Ron whispered to her hear soothingly and Luna sighed, relaxing into his embrace. “Don’t worry!” he ordered and Luna smiled.

“I would love to see you try to say that to my twin.” She argued and Ron made a face that made her laugh.

“May I see that, Ron?” Lord Potter asked, pointing to the arm and Ron approached, offering his arm and feeling a little self-conscious, suddenly, as he was only in his inner trousers, where not even half an hour ago he had come on.

Ron wasn’t ashamed of his chest, mind you. Sure he had some nasty scars on his body from when he’d been attacked by brains and the Auror test, but that didn’t mean he enjoyed being the only one half naked before all those purebloods.

As Lord Potter and Lord Malfoy looked at Ron’s burnt skin, while Ron argued that he was fine, Lady Malfoy approached Luna and started to check the arm of Ron’s dress robe.

“You are far from fine, Ron.” Malfoy argued and Ron glared at him.

“A few more healing spells and a balm for the burn is all he needs.” Neville pointed out.

“Are you a healer, Mr Neville?” Malfoy asked.

“I'm a waiter.” Neville argued and Ron snickered at the look on Malfoy’s face.

“Don’t forget Herbology freak!” Ron stated.

“You took a mastery in Herbology?” Lord Malfoy asked and Neville nodded. “That explains it, you have basic healing classes in the Herbology Mastery criterions. Then maybe we could move inside to finish healing Ronald, see if his robes are still presentable and then continue with the wedding?”

Ron looked towards the man puzzled.

“You don’t need to wait for me to continue with the wedding, you know?”

Lord Malfoy looked at Ron confused and Malfoy chuckled.

“He doesn’t know, Father.” Malfoy put in, before turning to Ron. “When you saved Narcissa you did more than that as you stayed in the marriage clearing.” Ron tensed at the clearing name. “I didn’t know that it was you and entered. The labyrinth had been previously magically… ‘warned’ that when I would enter it, the entrance to the clearing would close. So, when I entered, they closed, locking both of us inside. The entrance only would open after the sealing marriage kiss.”

Ron tensed, going deep pale and eyes growing wide. He turned to Lord Potter, whom nodded affirmatively.

“Wait, what is that supposed to mean?” Lily Evans asked.

“That Ronald Lune is now Ronald Malfoy.” Diggory whispered to the girl.

“You just have to be kidding me!” Ron managed to say at the least.

**(TBC)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *evil grin* poor, poor Ronny…
> 
> ~Isys
> 
> * * *
> 
> I just wanted all the readers of Pet’s War to know that is was not the lovely Isys fault that this story took so long to get out.  I was given this about a month ago, I just got swamped with school.  I hope I can be forgiven and that everyone enjoyed this chapter!
> 
> ~Spinka V


	3. Chapter II  –Cowardry & Blessings–

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Spoilers:** ‘[I Want You, Sirius, And No One Else!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/570638)’ fanfic by Isys Skeeter and ‘[Pet’s Curse](http://archiveofourown.org/works/592365/chapters/1066475)’ fanfic by Isys Skeeter
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I also do not make any money from the writing of this story.
> 
>  **Beta:** spinkavampire
> 
>  **Pairing/s in this chapter:** one sided LV/HP, HP/OC, LM/RW, CharlusP/DoreaB
> 
>  **Warnings in this chapter:** Time Travel, Slash, marriage, labyrinth, fire attack
> 
>  **Nr words in this chapter:** 2,952
> 
>  “Talking”
> 
> ‘Thinking’
> 
> -Parseltongue-
> 
>  
> 
> _Dream/Memory/Letter/Journal/Book/Newspaper_
> 
>  
> 
> Time change/date of time

**Chapter I** **I**

**–Cowardry & Blessings–**

Wedding Day, Saturday, 29 January, 1972

Harry ran inside the labyrinth. Hell, Voldemort was hurt! His Tom was hurt! As he ran deep into the labyrinth he heard footsteps behind him, looking behind he saw Bellatrix. The once pureblood woman was now the crazy woman he had met in the future.

“You’re certain it’s him?” She asked as they ran.

“I know his voice, it’s him!” Harry argued pointedly.

Bella hissed angrily.

“Who dared to hurt our Lord will regret it!”

Harry nodded coldly and looked ahead again.

“Aiden!” Harry looked to the side to the Lestrange family with Sirius. Rodolphus was looking at him confused, while keeping the fire away. “Where are you going? That’s where the big fire is coming from!”

“Tom is there.” Harry stopped to respond.

The three Lestranges tensed. Rodolphus turned to his parents.

“Father, please look after Sirius.”

Lord Lestrange nodded.

“Just bring him back safely.” Lord Lestrange stated as Lady Lestrange put a hand on Sirius shoulder.

“If we don’t then the person whom hurt him is going to pay dearly!” Harry promised and started running with the other two behind him. Three months ago if someone would’ve told him he would end up in a labyrinth worried sick by his parents killer he would think them crazy, but… Voldemort had grown on him. He could be mad at the man… but he cared for him… and that was something he never thought possible of.

The three passed by Ron but Harry didn’t stop or even acknowledge him. As strange as it sounded, Tom needed him. As they approached the place Voldemort had screamed from - Harry blowing walls at every dead end he found, making Rodolphus and Bella look at him surprised – Harry said;

“When we arrive, you two stay behind and hidden.  Wait for the best moment!” he ordered, but didn’t even look at them to make sure they had heard.

As they got closer, Harry felt Voldemort’s magic. He was alive!

Harry stopped running and took a deep breath, approaching the small clearing where Voldemort was holding his right bloody arm to his chest, his wand in his left hand. Before Voldemort was the one and only Albus Dumbledore.

“Give up, Tom. You are in no way a match to me.”

Voldemort laughed coldly.

“Do you think so weak of yourself to have to burn my wand arm in order to be able to defeat me?”

At once Dumbledore shot a spell that Voldemort moved away with a flick of his wrist, but even Harry could see how weak he was with his left hand.

“Give up, Tom. No one will come to help you. No one of yours men is brace and bashful enough to enter deeper into the Friendfire.”

Harry closed his eyes and took a deep breath, before opening his eyes and entered.

“Headmaster. Tom.” Harry said casually, approaching Voldemort and looking at his burnt arm. “I thought you taught me to avoid getting my wand arm burned?” he asked ironically.

“Aiden, my boy, what are you doing here?” Dumbledore asked.

Harry glanced at the man confused over his shoulder.

“I heard my family Lord scream in pain and came.” He turned again to Voldemort. “Can you handle until we return? I could basic heal it, but I should keep my magic levels high enough.”

“I can handle the waiting.” Voldemort answered casually and Harry was sure that the man was puzzled.

“Now that I think of it…” Harry started, grabbing Voldemort’s non-hurt-hand before turning to Dumbledore half-way, releasing Voldemort’s hand again. “I don’t remember seeing you at the welcoming ceremony, Headmaster. Why are you here?”

“Aiden, I would advise you to leave. This man is the Lord Voldemort you speak of.”

Harry hummed turning fully towards Dumbledore and Dumbledore tensed, noticing the second wand on Harry’s left hand, the hand Harry had used to grab Voldemort’s hand.

“Still using that lie, I see. I take it that you also started the fire and hurt my Lord?”

“Aiden you don’t under…”

“Bombarda!” Harry screamed raising his left hand with Voldemort’s wand and a spell, as strong as his right one would be fired against Dumbledore whom had to dodge to avoid it. “Don’t lie to me, sir. You almost caused my family to get hurt. Hell! You hurt my mentor and family Lord!”

Dumbledore looked at Harry with a patronizing look, which only infuriated Harry even more.

“Aiden, please, listen. This man isn’t whom you think he is…”

Harry glared at the man before turning to Voldemort and dead on kiss him. Voldemort didn’t even have time to react before Harry turned to Dumbledore again.

“Yep, still the same bastard who tutored and raised me.”

“Wha-?” Dumbledore started stupefied.

“The same rough lips, the same hard chest, the same cinnamon breath, the same daisy toilet-water overpowering his natural intense male smell. Yep, this is still the same bastard who raised me. Not any other person who is personifying him. So, yeah, I know who this bastard is.”

“I would prefer if you wouldn’t insult me while attempting to save my skin, Aiden.” Voldemort argued and Harry was sure he was amused at Harry’s tactics.

Harry rolled his eyes and saw Dumbledore look at him thoughtfully.

“So that’s why you refused… you aren’t Tom’s heir, you’re his lover.”

Harry laughed.

“How do people always assume we’re lovers? I mean, you do try to kiss me a lot and I am your heir, but that doesn’t make us lovers!” Harry ended with a pout. “Hell, I am even engaged!”

Dumbledore’s eyes grew cold.

“Stop with this mascaraed this instant, Aiden.”

Harry hummed.

“Tom is not my lover. I hate him. But what about you? You coward?” Harry asked pointedly, acting as much as a Gryffindor as he could. “Weren’t you who made Gellert Grindelwald into the Dark Lord he was? Weren’t you the coward who killed his own sister but couldn’t admit it? Weren’t you the one who sent the man you loved to jail so he wouldn’t tell the truth?” Harry glared at Dumbledore. “HE TRUSTED YOU! HE LOVED YOU AND YOU COULDN’T FIGHT FAIR AND SQUAIR! BUT YOU NEEDED POWER AND AWAY TO DESTROY THE ONLY EVIDENCE OF WHAT YOU DID, SO YOU FOUGHT HIM AS THE COWARD YOU ARE, KNOWING HE WOULDN’T MANAGE TO FIGHT BACK! AND YOU CALL MY MENTOR A MONSTER? YOU ARE THE MONSTER!” Harry pointed to Voldemort who was looking at Harry wide-eyed at his outburst. “YOU CAN’T EVEN FIGHT HIM WITHOUT MAKING SURE HE CAN’T FIGHT BACK, CAN YOU? THAT SHOWS HOW MUCH OF A COWARD YOU ARE! FIGHT ME! I'M YOU’RE OPONNENT! YOU WANT TO FIGHT? THEN FIGHT ME, YOU BASTARD!”

Dumbledore’s eyes narrowed and he started attacking Harry. Harry wasn’t stupid to think that his quickly lowering magic core could handle his attacks, but he never felt as alive as he fought the man he saw as a Grandfather. He knew he had hit a wound. He knew the Headmaster thought him a bashful Gryffindor. And Harry wanted him to think like that. And, like Harry expected, on the right moment, Rodolphus and Bellatrix attacked Dumbledore, who didn’t have any other choice but to run.

“NO! HE’S MINE! COME BACK HERE YOU COWERD!” Harry shouted, Rodolphus stopping him from running after Dumbledore. Harry glanced at Voldemort and knew that the man was waiting as Harry screamed to be released and then, suddenly, Voldemort nodded. Harry stopped the act all together. “When did you realised I was being theatrical?” That made Rodolphus look at him wide eyed, still grabbing Harry’s arms from behind.

Voldemort approached and his healed-hand picked up his wand from Harry.

“When you mentioned the magic levels. On a normal day you wouldn’t even care about them… I have to say I'm impressed. I expected you to be the Gryffindor boy and only the Gryffindor boy, but you’re more than that, aren’t you, my Pet?” Voldemort asked, pocketing his wand and raising his hand to Harry’s face.

Harry tapped the hand away, while releasing himself from Rodolphus.

“Don’t ever scare me like that!” he threatened pointing one finger at Voldemort’s face, before turning around and starting to walk the way he had come.

Harry didn’t need to look to know that Voldemort smirked.

“I wouldn’t dream of it, my Pet. I wouldn’t dream of it…”

**–PW–**

Harry was sitting on the bed as the healer healed Voldemort’s burnt arm. His only problem was the low magic levels, so he had to wait for Voldemort to heal so Voldemort could lend him magic. The Aurors had found them as they walked back and had took them back at once to safely. They had interrogated them about who it had been but before anyone else could answer Harry had stated that in his hast to go save his mentor he hadn’t quite catch the face of the other… besides he had a glamour on his face. The Aurors had accepted it and left them as Rodolphus and Bellatrix looked at Harry surprised. After the healer finally stopped the door opened to show Charlus and a woman that clearly had to be Lady Malfoy. The two entered with a set of dress robes in their hands.

“Lorrd Zlytherin, how do you feel?”

“Much better now that I can move my arm again.” Voldemort stated calmly.

“Yourr drrezz robe had been unzavable so I requezted ourr houze elf to contact yourrz and it brrought you thiz drrez robe.” Lady Malfoy stated offering Voldemort the dress robe the man had used during the concert.

Voldemort looked at it and nodded, dressing it up. Charlus approached Harry and Harry noticed it was his own dress robe that had been miraculously cleaned and saved from the burns during the fight. Charlus helped Harry to dress before rearranging his hair.

“Ron requested your presence downstairs.” Charlus stated when he finalized.

Harry nodded.

“Did he say why? He wasn’t hurt, was he?”

“Nothing that couldn’t be healed quickly. But the reason why you’re being needed is that your dear friend got himself locked with young Lucius Malfoy inside the marriage clearing.”

Bellatrix choked amused while Rodolphus took a hand to his mouth to contain his chuckle. Harry frowned confused, turning towards Voldemort.

“What does that mean?”

“That means that Ronald is married to Lucius magically.” Voldemort stated, approaching and putting a hand on Harry’s shoulder. “He must be calling for you, so you’ll be his godfather on the law ceremony.”

Harry’s eyes grew wide.

“That’s for real? There’s no way around? A divorce or something alike?”

“No, Aiden. There’s no way around it.” Voldemort argued pointedly.

“Don’t worrry, Professeur Aiden. Jeune Ronald will be welcomed to ourr family and will feel fine in herre.” Lady Malfoy stated with a strong French accent.

Harry snorted, only for Voldemort to squeeze his shoulder in warning.

“I'm sorry, my Lady, but neither I nor Ron care about that. We care about love and equality. Your Son will never give either of both to my friend. I can’t ever in any piece of mind bless this wedding.”

There was a silence as the woman looked directly at Harry. It felt like hours, but was actually minutes, as the two looked at each other’s eyes.

“Jeune Ronald mentioned that he juzt bought a comparrtilled houze with you, Professeur Aiden.”

“It’s true, my Lady.”

“If my zon would courrt Jeune Ronald in the law it would take thrree yearrz. Would that make you blezz thiz wedding, Professeur Aiden? Jeune Ronald would live at the houze you two bought for the next thrree yearrz az Luciuz haz to courrt him and make Jeune Ronald feel loved and like an equal.”

“And if Mr Lucius can’t?” Harry asked pointedly.

“At the end of thrree yearrz if Jeune Ronald hadn’t felt a thing for my zon and have yet to conzumate the marriage then we’ll fill the divorrce paperrz.”

Harry hummed. It was a better agreement than nothing.

“I accept it, my Lady. But only if Mr Lucius promising to not attempt or have any sexual relationship with Ron until the courting has finalized or until Ron sees him like an equal and a lover.”

Lady Malfoy nodded her agreement and showed the way out the bedroom. Harry looked at Voldemort, who sent him a warning look and started to push Harry after Lady Malfoy. Charlus, Miss Malfoy – a brunette woman -, Bellatrix and Rodolphus followed them. Arriving downstairs, they went to the aisle on the living room where a freaked out Ron was with Lucius Malfoy, Narcissa Black, four goblins, Lord Malfoy and Lord Black. Lady Malfoy walked to them and pulled the Malfoys apart telling them something and Harry was certain that it was about Harry’s request. Charlus approached Ron and immediately rearranged his robes and whispered something on his ear. Ron’s eyes grew and then he nodded, looking at Harry grateful.

–If you weren’t my heir the Malfoys would have never agreed on such a disgraceful agreement, you know that, right?– Voldemort hissed coldly.

–I’ll do it again whether I’m your heir or not.– Harry argued just as coldly.

Voldemort glared at Harry, who reciprocated the look.

–Why were you worried about me? I thought you hated me.– Voldemort asked instead. –You even said so to Dumbledore.–

Harry tensed. Right… him and that big mouth of his.

–You’re my Lord of the family. Do I need any other excuse?–

Voldemort’s eyes narrowed and Harry looked away towards the goblins and then to the Blacks. Lord Black was one of the ones that was looking down at Ron, he was even sneering at him.

–It’s more than that, Aiden.–

–Can we talk about this later? Look at your school friend Black.–

Voldemort sent Harry a warning look but looked.

–So he doesn’t like your friend, what about it?–

–My friend or a gay marriage?– Harry retorted angrily.

Voldemort hummed and looked at Black again with more attention.

–You got a good point. We’ll talk about it later.– Voldemort warned Harry and walked away to Lady Walburga.

Harry took a deep breath and approached the Malfoys. Lucius bowed his head at Harry.

“Thank you, Professor Aiden, for your acceptance.”

“I’ll only accept after your vow, Mr Lucius.” Harry retorted.

“As you wish, Professor.” Lucius stated, bowing his head. “I, Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, will court Ronald Xenophilius Malfoy, née Lune-Potter during 3 years. Along those three years I, Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, will not try in any possible way to bed Ronald Xenophilius Malfoy, née Lune-Potter. I, Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, will court and treat Ronald Xenophilius Malfoy, née Lune-Potter as an equal for the rest of our lives. If I, Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, won’t manage in 3 years to make Ronald Xenophilius Malfoy, née Lune-Potter love me back then I, Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, will sign the divorce papers with one Ronald Xenophilius Malfoy, née Lune-Potter. So mote it be.”

“So Mote It Be.” Charlus stated, approaching with Ron. Charlus pointed to the goblins. “Shall we, then?”

Lucius nodded and offered his arm to Ron. Ron raised an eyebrow.

“What the bloody hell you think I am? Some chick you met at the bar?”

Lucius palled, while Harry and Charlus snickered. A hand appeared on Ron’s ante arm. Harry and Charlus turned to see Dorea.

“Dorea?” Charlus asked.

“If you don’t mind, husband of mine, I’ll walk with our nephew instead.” Dorea argued to Charlus.

Charlus hummed and grabbed Ron’s shoulder, squeezing it then he did the same with Harry’s shoulder before he left the aisle and approached where Bellatrix, Rodolphus, Luna, Neville, Sirius, Severus and Lily were. Harry looked to the Malfoys to see Lord Malfoy squeezing his own son’s shoulder before leaving the aisle as well with his Daughter, Lucius offered his arm to his mother - as he had done previously with Ron - who took it. Dorea smiled at Harry and then walked with Ron and the Malfoys to the goblins. Voldemort approached Harry and put a hand on his shoulder, pushing him to be besides Ron’s side while Narcissa walked with Lady Walburga to Lucius side. Dorea and Lady Malfoy staying behind their ‘sons’ and the same for Voldemort and Lady Walburga.

“Lady Genevieve Diona Malfoy, née Ambroise do you or do you not accept the marriage between your son Lucius Abraxas Malfoy and Ronald Xenophilius Lune-Potter?” One of the goblins asked.

“I do.” Lady Malfoy stated and left the aisle.

“Lady Dorea Faye Potter, née Black do you or do you not accept the marriage between your adopted nephew Ronald Xenophilius Lune-Potter and Lucius Abraxas Malfoy? And do you accept that Ronald Xenophilius Lune-Potter takes the Malfoy surname?” another goblin asked and from the crest on his clothes Harry supposed he was the Potter’s goblin account manager.

“I do.” Dorea stated and left the aisle to where Charlus was who offered his arm to her.

“Lord Tom Marvolo Riddle do you in the name of the Slytherin family accept that your heir, Aiden Marcus Mather, blesses the marriage between Lucius Abraxas Malfoy and Ronald Xenophilius Lune-Potter?” the goblin that had the Slytherin crest on asked.

“I do.” Voldemort said before squeezing Harry’s shoulder and leaving the aisle.

“Lady Walburga Despina Black, née Black do you in the name of the Black family accept that your niece, Narcissa Vega Black, blesses the marriage between Lucius Abraxas Malfoy and Ronald Xenophilius Lune-Potter?” the goblin with the crest that Harry recognized as the Blacks asked.

“I do” and Lady Walburga left.

To everyone’s admiration she approached Sirius and Rodolphus instead of Lord Black. Harry didn’t need to understand ‘pureblood’ etiquette to know that Lady Walburga had just despised the Lord of the family.

**(TBC)**


	4. Chapter III  –Quite The Contraire And That Scares Me–

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Spoilers:** ‘[I Want You, Sirius, And No One Else!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/570638)’ fanfic by [Isys Luna Skeeter](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/IsysSkeeter) and ‘[Pet’s Curse](http://archiveofourown.org/works/592365/chapters/1066475)’ fanfic by [Isys Luna Skeeter](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/IsysSkeeter)
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I also do not make any money from the writing of this story.
> 
>  **Beta:** spinkavampire
> 
>  **Pairing/s in this chapter:** one sided LV/HP, HP/OC, LM/RW, CharlusP/DoreaB, BellatrixB/NevilleL, SiriusB/RodolphusL, past HP/GinnyW, past HP/ChoC, CharlusP/DoreaB, future JamesP/LiluE
> 
>  **Warnings in this chapter:** Time Travel, Slash, marriage, labyrinth, fire attack, mpreg, different povs, mention of minor character death
> 
>  **Nr words in this chapter:** 2,911
> 
> * * *
> 
>  “Talking”
> 
> ‘Thinking’
> 
> -Parseltongue-
> 
> _Dream/Memory/Letter/Journal/Book/Newspaper_
> 
> Time change/date of time

**Chapter III**

**–Quite The Contraire And That Scares Me–**

**_ Lucius’ POV _ **

Lucius entered the labyrinth having to avoid several traps, one of them being Rodolphus'. His friend could be quite deadly when he wanted… and finally arrived at the wedding clearing. He could clearly see inside without problems. Narcissa was looking around with a bored look and Lucius sighed.

“Narcissa.” The witch looked his way and approached, looking at him with a questioning look. “Do you want me to enter? Or do I get lost?”

Narcissa frowned.

“It’s your labyrinth, you can’t get lost.”

“No…” Lucius conceded, “But I want to.”

There was a silence as she assimilated the news.

“Who is it?”

“Apparently his name is Ronald Lune - your guest if I might add - and I had seen him before at the Ministry.”

“Our parents won’t approve if you lose me for a Colonist with no family name.”

Lucius hummed and started to enter when Narcissa smirked and shook her head.

“Get lost.” She ordered and Lucius smiled, nodding. Suddenly, there was fire everywhere before he could even have time to react. “AHHHHHHH!” Lucius looked to see Narcissa’s dress robes in flames.

Lucius’ eyes grew and was about to enter when…

“Aguamenti!” Lucius stopped to see, between the flames that hid him from the clearing, Ronald Lune enter and go check Narcissa. “Are you well, Miss?”

“Yes, thank you.” Narcissa stated, trying to regain her composure, but Lucius knew she was still scared. “What happened?”

“Arson, Miss.” Ronald answered.

Lucius took a deep breath, vowing to make the person pay.

“Death Eaters?”

“No, Miss. Death Eaters wouldn’t attack their own leader.” Ronald affirmed and Lucius couldn’t help the smirk. This wizard really was one of a kind.

“The guests?”

“I took out as much as I could… but there must be others.” Besides smart, brave…

“Thank you.” Narcissa said with a bow of her head.

“It’s my job, Miss.” Lucius hummed to himself. So Ronald was an Auror…

“Not today, it isn’t.”

Lucius looked at the fire as it deepened, Ronald seemed to think the same.

“I'm sorry, Miss, but you really need to leave.”

Lucius saw as Narcissa looked directly at him in thought.

“You’re right. This is no place for a woman.” The young witch stated, for Ronald it was a simple affirmation, to Lucius - that knew the teen - it was a pointedly affirmation. No place for a woman, because it was for two men. Lucius watched as Narcissa took his family bracelet and gave it to Ronald. “As a thank you for helping me. Now how do we leave?”

Ronald seemed not to understand the bracelet meaning and limited to save it in his pocket.

“Portkey, I’ll need a…” Lucius eyes grew as Narcissa took her family quill - that she was going to use to sign the wedding - out. Ronald could do a portkey? “Portus!”

Lucius’ eyes grew wider as she disappeared. A very complicated spell done as if it was a simple first year spell…

Lucius frowned as he saw Ronald’s arm get burnt and he doesn’t even react as he tried to erase the fire… he was getting burnt… and couldn’t do magic… and didn’t even realize why? What had been the spell he had used for water?

Lucius entered the clearing.

“Aguamenti!” and to his luck, it worked. Lucius couldn’t take the proud look from his face at actually managing that spell at the first try. “What kind of protector are you if you can’t even erase fire?”

Ronald huffed… he actually huffed! As more strange as it seemed, he got more attracted to Ronald by the minute. Which was a good thing as now there wasn’t a way out.

**–PW–**

**_ Voldemort’s POV _ **

Voldemort approached Walburga and the witch bowed her head at once.

“Walburga, trade with Orion.”

“May I wonder why, my Lord?” the witch dared to ask.

Voldemort nodded as she walked with him to the aisle again.

“Your husband has yet to tell your Son that he is in an arranged marriage and he’s thinking of refusing your Son from the family and of forcing Bellatrix to marry Rodolphus instead.”

Walburga’s lips narrowed but it was all she showed as a reaction. They approached Orion and young Narcissa and Walburga turned to her husband.

“I'm the Lady of the family. I’ll take it from here.”

“Walburga, I'm the Lord of the Black family. I still have more power than you.”

Walburga narrowed her eyes, then she smiled sweetly.

“It was a request from Lord Slytherin.”

Voldemort saw amused as Orion tensed slightly and looked at him, then nodded and left.

**–PW–**

**_ Sirius’ POV _ **

Sirius looked surprised as Mother approached him and Rodolphus - Rodolphus offered his arm to her, that she took with a smile - instead of approaching his Father. Mother always was with Father… Mother put her free hand on his shoulder and smiled at him.

“Look, my son. In a few years it will be Rodolphus and you in there instead.”

Sirius’ eyes grew and looked to the law ceremony, to Mother and, then, to Rodolphus - who was looking to the wedding with a longing look.

“Bu…?”

“Hush and look.”

Sirius looked to see Cousin Narcissa pick something from Ronald Lune’s pocket and put it on his wedding arm.

“With this Malfoy family’s jewellery I bless your marriage with Lucius Abraxas Malfoy.”

Sirius saw as Ron looked at the bracelet with wide eyes. Professor Mather took Narcissa’s place between the two grooms and picked up Ron’s hand taking a ring he hand on his hand and turned to Lucius.

“With this Wedding Ring I bless your marriage with Ronald Xenophilius Lune-Potter.” Mather stated, putting the ring on Lucius wedding hand, on his ring finger and as the ring entered it grew to adjust to Lucius finger size.

Sirius looked at the Potters with their arms interlocked, who stood by Mather’s friends’ side, then to Rodolphus and then to the grooms… he couldn’t help but picture himself in Ronald’s place, Rodolphus in Lucius, probably Cousin Bella in Narcissa’s place and James in Mather’s place… no wonder Rodolphus was so nice to him! No wonder that…

Sirius turned around and ran.

**–PW–**

**_ Rodolphus’ POV _ **

Rodolphus frowned at seeing Sirius run. Lady Walburga release his arm.

“Go.” She whispered, before approaching Alexander and Bellatrix.

Rodolphus ran after Sirius immediately. It wasn’t difficult to find him. He already knew all the hiding places from his fiancé.

“Sirius…”

“Go away!”

Rodolphus sighed at hearing the tears in the boy’s voice. He approached him, turned him around and kneeled on the grass, hugging him.

“What’s wrong?”

“You don’t need to stay! I get it! You’re only here because of some damn contract our parents forced us to. You don’t need to pretend you care anymore. You…”

Rodolphus sighed, moved back just enough, grabbing the 13 years old wizard’s face and kissed him full on the lips for the first time. When Rodolphus moved back Sirius was looking at him wide eyed, but he had finally shut up.

“I'm not here because of the contract. The contract exists because I'm here. I was proposed to wed Bellatrix and refused. It was on the day we officially met… remember when I taught you to enjoy pureblood parties?” Sirius nodded. “I got hooked on you because of your smile. So when the time came, I asked your Grandfather for you. I'm courting you because I want you to feel for me the same that I feel for you. Even if you end up a cry baby I don’t care; I love you, Sirius. And every day I love you more. You once asked why I hate your Father… it’s because he doesn’t approve of us. He’s doing everything he can to make me leave you. But I’ll only leave you if you ask it of me.”

Rodolphus smirked when Sirius closed his eyes and let his face fell on Rodolphus’ shoulder crying into it. For a few moments he had been afraid Sirius would still send him away, but Sirius hadn’t.

“I'm no cry baby…” Sirius hiccupped and Rodolphus couldn’t help the chuckle.

“Of course not, my pup.” He patronized his fiancé.

Rodolphus looked up at hearing movement to see his Mother following them, she looked at Sirius and smiled sadly. She approached, took her handkerchief out, moved Sirius away from Rodolphus and cleaned his face.

“There, there, big boy. I know weddings are stressful days, but what would your friends say if they saw you?”

“I'm sorry, Lady Alexa.”

“Mother.” Mother looked at Rodolphus as he stood and cleaned the grass away. “Lady Walburga just told Sirius that one day it would be us… Sirius didn’t know yet.”

“Oh…” Mother turned again to Sirius and smiled at him. “Don’t worry, silly boy. Rodolphus is the best choice you could have got. He doesn’t shut up about you. Sirius this, Sirius that… he is so crazy about you that Rabastan vowed that if he wouldn’t shut up you would start to think he’s a stalker.” Rodolphus went deep red. “Trust me in this. Rodolphus is a good bet as a groom.”

“Okay, I think he got the memo, Mother.” Rodolphus stated before she would say something too incriminatory.

“He even sleeps with a drawing you made under his pillow. You know that one you made of the two as a happy family that has written _‘To Roddy, Love Sirius’_?”

“Really?” Sirius asked.

“MOTHER!” Rodolphus hissed deep red, he was so taking the drawing from under his pillow!

Mother winked at Sirius.

“Trust me, Sirius. If many grooms where like him; there wouldn’t be unhappy marriages.”

“Very well, that’s enough!” Rodolphus grabbed Sirius and started to pull him as Sirius and his mother laughed at his account. “And she’s lying about the drawing under the pillow part.”

Sirius grinned, but didn’t answer.

**–PW–**

**_ Harry’s POV _ **

Harry approached Severus, Lily and Mariah. He was glad that they would now have dinner as his body wouldn’t handle dancing right now. Harry looked back way towards Ron as he stood by Lucius’ side being forced to wait as people wished them congratulations. If it wasn't for Ron, Harry would excuse himself and leave. Lady Malfoy was talking with Luna while Lady Walburga was talking with Neville and Bellatrix.

“Are you well?” Harry looked at Mariah and shook his head. “Do you need a healer?”

“I just need to sit and relax with enough time for my magic to regrow.”

“Oh…” Mariah started to look around for a chair.

“I’ll be right back.” Severus stated, before disappearing.

Harry started to feel groggy and then a hand grabbed his shoulder, followed by welcoming dark magic.

“The blessing magic was too much for you.” A voice hissed. “Miss Mariah, warn Lord and Lady Malfoy that Aiden needs to sit or he’ll pass out.”

“I…”

“You want to be a good future wife? Then start acting like one!” the voice hissed.

There was a huff and then the sound of someone walking away.

“Please don’t fight…” Harry requested, groggily. Even with the overpowering blissful magic he was still so weak…

“Don’t worry, my Pet, everything will end up all right.” The male voice, that previously was hissing, stated comfortably. “I’ll always be here for you. Whether you hate me or not.”

‘Hate?’ Harry’s mind asked, confused. “I don’t hate you.” He retorted. “Quite the contraire and that scares me.” He tried to explain and then they heard:

“Please let’s move to the tables. Most of us were attacked by the fire, let’s sit while having dinner and regrew our energies for the dance.”

Harry felt himself being pulled and let himself go.

“You don’t ever need to be scared of me, my Pet.” The hissing voice stated against his ear. “You are the only person I’ll ever see as an equal.”

Harry hummed and was pulled to a chair that he sat on.

“Is Aiden all right?” a male voice asked.

“Used too much magic. Don’t worry, young Ronald, your friend will be fine in time for the speeches.”

“Does Aiden need a potion or…?”

“If he doesn’t regrow enough magic in a few minutes then I’ll request my house elf to bring us one.” The male voice stated. “And let me congratulate you and Lucius, may you count many and be blessed with many. I can’t wait to see Aiden in your place.”

“Count many and be blessed with many? Isn’t that the same?” the female voice made something in Harry’s mind scream mother.

“It’s an expression, Miss Evans.” A woman stated by Harry’s side. The opposite side of the male overpowering magic’s voice. “Count many years and be blessed with many children.”

Harry looked groggily to the side to see a red haired go deep red and choke on his own breath as the blond man at his side wore an amused smirk.

“Thank you, Lord Slytherin.” the blond man stated, accordingly. “I sure hope to make Ron happy with a happy house filled with children.”

“Bu…” the dark-red haired girl - that Harry’s confused mind couldn’t comprehend how she could be his mother - started. She was sitting by the woman at his side and a boy his mind recognised as son. “They’re two men. How is that even possible?”

“You’re muggle raised, am I right?” the blond wizard asked and dark-red haired girl nodded. “Male marriages are accepted in the Wizardry World because it is possible, thanks to the magic, to get pregnant. Normally, also, thanks to the aid of healers. There is also female marriages, but it is not as common.”

“Why is that?” the man at Harry’s side coughed and the girl blushed. “May I wonder why that is, sir?” the girl recapitulated.

The blond man smiled.

“Of course, Miss Evans. Well you see it’s because….”

“Woman are still seen like dirt in the Magical World, ma’am.” Harry answered. “Most purebloods don’t see witches as powerful. But from the little I know off my mother, I can tell you that she was one of the most powerful witches of her era.” Harry answered looking at Lily directly in her green eyes, so alike his own.

Lily looked back and then nodded.

“Thank you for your honest answer, Professor Mather.”

Harry nodded briefly and looked down, pained. Right, she wasn’t his mother yet.

“I want none of that.” Harry glanced at Ron surprised, as the food appeared on the table. Ron refusing food? “Lily Evans, right?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Today you’re Lily, I'm Ron, he’s Aiden, she’s Kitty Luna and he’s Alick.” Ron stated pointedly and Lily blushed slightly. Harry couldn’t help but notice they had the same blush. “Do you understand, Lily?”

“Yes… Ron.”

Harry turned to Voldemort at his side, between him and Ron.

“You can stop now.” He whispered while serving himself.

“You still aren’t magically restored.” Voldemort argued.

“You just used a good part of your magic. If you keep lending magic you’ll use all of it!” Harry retorted.

Then Harry regretted it as suddenly the warm overpowering magic disappeared completely.

**–PW–**

**_ Severus’ POV _ **

Severus looked at the way Father looked at Lily. Everyone was always stating how much he looked like a Potter, but… there were smiles, features expressions, the eyes and even the mouth and nose that wasn’t nothing like the Potters. Severus glanced at Lily, the same smile, the same blush, the same awkwardness. The eyes… the nose, the lips… the same lips and nose that Severus had blood inherited.

Severus’ eyes grew and he turned to Great Uncle by his and Lily’s side. The wizard rose a hand to his mouth and made the worldwide known sign of silence.

Severus turned to Marvolo, the man that Father hated… didn’t father’s parents die in the war? When he was a baby? And he hated Marvolo? Bloody Hell! Marvolo was Aiden’s parents’ murderer.

Severus waited for the dance to finally start to ask Father if he could walk with him to the washroom. As soon as they arrived Severus turned to Aiden.

“Lily Evans.” Aiden raised an eyebrow puzzled. “Or should I say Lily Potter?”

Father looked at him in silence and then smiled, kneeling to adjust Severus’s dress robes.

“I knew you would find out eventually.”

“So, she’s what? My Gran?” Aiden nodded. “Who else knows?”

“About Lily? Charlus found out when he saw her the first time.”

“And about the time…” Severus started but not quite managed to finish it, as if saying it out loud would make it more real.

“Tom, Charlus, Dorea and now you.” Aiden answered. “Tom thinks that I'm a few dynasties ahead though. I don’t want him to know the whole truth.”

Severus nodded, understanding.

“Are you ever going back? And whom am I from your backstories?”

“I'm never going back. I decided to stay when I took you in. It was then I decided to change my past, your future. And you’re the Dungeons Bat, the Potions Professor. The one who hates me because of what my father did to you.”

“A son shouldn’t pay for the debts of his own father.” Severus stated and Aiden smiled proudly, nodding. “Ron and the others?”

“All from my time.”

“And… Ginny?”

Aiden tensed.

“She will die before I go to Hogwarts… I think we both know who would want to change the future by making sure that her and my other ex-girlfriend Cho were dead before they could meet me.”

“Marvolo.”

 **(TBC)**  


	5. Chapter IV  –Not Good Enough–

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Spoilers:** ‘[I Want You, Sirius, And No One Else!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/570638)’ fanfic by [Isys Luna Skeeter](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/IsysSkeeter) and ‘[Pet’s Curse](http://archiveofourown.org/works/592365/chapters/1066475)’ fanfic by [Isys Luna Skeeter](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/IsysSkeeter)
> 
> **Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I also do not make any money from the writing of this story.
> 
> **Beta:** [spinkavampire](http://archiveofourown.org/users/spinkavampire)
> 
> **Pairing/s in this chapter:** one sided LV/HP, HP/OC, LM/RW, CharlusP/DoreaB, BellatrixB/NevilleL, SiriusB/RodolphusL, past HP/GinnyW, past HP/ChoC, CharlusP/DoreaB, future JamesP/LiluE
> 
> **Warnings in this chapter:** Time Travel, Slash, marriage proposal, parent-in-law introduction, pov changes
> 
> **Nr words in this chapter:** 2,903
> 
> * * *
> 
>  “Talking”
> 
> ‘Thinking’
> 
> -Parseltongue-
> 
> _Dream/Memory/Letter/Journal/Book/Newspaper_
> 
> Time change/date of time

**Chapter IV**

**–Not Good Enough–**

Wedding Night, Saturday, 29 January, 1972

Voldemort looked at Aiden as he danced with Mariah Diggory. He was awkward and seemed like he needed a few dancing classes. He should speak with Aiden about that, but at least he was dancing. Voldemort turned to the side where Ronald was. The wizard had danced the first dance as it was mandatory and then had stopped dancing all together. Lucius had seemed quite amused about it, even though he had been stepped on. When Voldemort looked for Lucius, he found him dancing with his _sister-in-law_ ,Kathleen Lune. Voldemort sighed and approached the Potters.

“Lord Tom.” Charlus acknowledged with a bow of his head.

“Lord Charlus, Lady Dorea.” Voldemort acknowledged back, nodding his head at Lady Dorea accordingly.

“Forgot to bring a date?” Lady Dorea asked.

“No, madam. Simply didn’t find anyone to bring with me,” Voldemort retorted. “I was wondering; have you ever given the four colonists dancing classes?”

Dora shook her head.

“They said they knew the basics for what they were going to dance. Ron even said he wouldn’t dance at all.”

“Maybe it would be a good idea to add dancing classes to their curriculum, don’t you think, Lady Dorea?”

“It seemz like a wondervull thing. A Malfoy needz to know how to danze.” Lady Genevieve stated, approaching with Voldemort’s old school colleague and her husband Lord Abraxas Malfoy, their arms interlocked.

“Not all of them need classes. Young Alick seems to know enough.” Lord Charlus argued and pointed to Neville and Bellatrix.

Voldemort hummed, Neville did seem like a good enough dancer, which would win him points with the Blacks. Voldemort saw Cygnus by the side looking to the two in silence. Bellatrix, normally a tense, stoic witch like the pureblood (unless when she was with him learning dark magic) , was free and laughing at something Neville had told her. From their first date, where the two had almost practically strangled each other’s necks to this in two weeks… Aiden had been right by joining them.

“What if I make a dance period every Saturday afternoon and Lady Dorea and Lady Genevieve came to help me teach the students?” Voldemort asked. “Aiden and Young Ronald would came to learn as well.”

“Zeems like a good idea. Of courze, my zon Luciuz would came az well and he and Jeune Ronald would be the example for the children.” Lady Genevieve stated. “What do you think, Abraxaz?”

“As long as Ronald learns how to be the heir of the family. Lord Charlus, could you talk with the Head Auror so Ronald can have the Saturdays afternoon off?”

“But of course. And maybe the Sundays as well so he may be taught in etiquette. He was taught in a house filled with children and during the war, after all. Pureblood etiquette was the last thing he and the others needed to know.”

“Ronald iz ztaying at your houze fo’ now, izn’t he Lady Dorrea?” Lady Genevieve asked and Lady Dorea nodded. “Then I could go to your houze every Zunday afternoon and we’ll teach him together. It’z a known environment and would be eazier fo’ him until Luciuz finalizez his courting.”

**–PW–**

Harry took the kids back to school and directly to Madam Pomfrey. At once the stern healer looked them over, making sure the kids hadn’t been hurt in any possible way.

“You should have contacted me at once, Mather!”

Harry limited to hum and sat on the bed next to Severus, leaning against the wall. He felt weak and ill. Harry opened his eyes when the doors opened to show a smiling Dumbledore.

–Oh no… not now…–

Severus looked at Harry and then towards Dumbledore, before standing and putting himself before Harry. Not for the first time Harry felt proud of his son for his quick thinking. Harry’s magic was too weak, by sheltering Harry with his own body Severus was forcing Dumbledore to think that it was Severus and not Harry.

“Headmaster.”

“Young Severus. Is everyone all right? I’ve heard what happened at the marriage ceremony.”

“News passes quickly…” Harry hummed, siting better only to regret it at once, feeling himself fluctuate, only for Severus to grab him.

“Mather…” Madam Pomfrey approached Harry at once, forcing him to lay down. “Your Lord should have…”

“My Lord was attacked and could not lend me magic, Madam Pomfrey.” Harry reprimanded the stern woman. “And I'm fine, just check the children first.” No… not before the Headmaster…

“You’re far from fine.” The woman reprimanded.

“Poppy…” Harry and Madam Pomfrey looked at Dumbledore. “The will to never show a weakness is taught from his Lord and tutor. The will to protect the others above any one is inherited from his parents, who I'm sure he looked up to.”

“Mother.” Severus put in. Dumbledore looked at him with a raised eyebrow. “It was his Mother who was the kind soul.”

“Are you sure, young Severus?”

“My Grandfather was a bully… I'm certain.”

Harry grabbed Severus’s arm in warning and pulled him to sit by his side.

“He changed. He grew up.” Harry argued while squeezing Severus’ hand to advise him to be quiet.

“Of course he did.” Dumbledore smiled amused. “I'm sure your younger self took a bit after him.”

Harry sneered.

“I was raised by muggle-hating-magic-people who every day reminded me how much they hated the ground I walked on. That I wasn’t any better than the dirt under their shoes.”

“Maybe this isn’t the best talk before children.”

“Oh no, Headmaster. It is the best.” Harry argued coldly. “Everyone needs to learn that Planet Earth is no Sun and Roses Wonderland.”

“Aiden…” Dumbledore started trying to will him to be quite with his magic.

Harry felt himself go weaker and had to close his eyes to keep the headache at bay.

“Albus that is enough.” Madam Pomfrey hissed and when Harry’s eyes reopen there was a potion under his nose. “Drink this before you die on me, Professor.”

“I'm not going to…” Harry started to argue.

“Father, please…”

Harry stopped and looked at Severus’ pleading look and sighed, grabbing the cup, drinking the potion inside and pulling Severus into a hug.

**–PW–**

Voldemort entered the infirmary to find Aiden sleeping on Severus’s shoulder as Madam Pomfrey was taking care of Young Lestrange.

“Poppy.” The woman looked up at him and then back to the boy, finishing up. “How is everyone?”

“Everyone is well enough. A little scared more than anything. That is my report to the Headmaster and the Lords.”

“The Malfoy’s already stated they would pay any medical bills needed.” Voldemort stated, approaching Aiden and helping Severus release himself from his Father.

“Sir?”

“Yes, Miss Evans?” Voldemort questioned, looking at the muggleborn. He was far from in the mood to be socializing.

“When you started tutoring Professor Mather you took him in?”

Voldemort looked at her puzzled, only to find all the children looking at him hopeful.

–They abused Father.– Severus whispered.

“I bought a house and Aiden moved in with me.” Voldemort answered and nodded barely in a move to Severus saying thanks.

“That’s good to know.” Madam Pomfrey affirmed and pulled Voldemort to the bed next to Aiden’s. “I would dread to know that my old classmate had watched on as his student was being mistreated by muggles.”

“You know me, Poppy. Have a soft spot for abuse by muggles.”

“Yes… I know, Tom.” The stern witch said and started checking Voldemort over. “You should have called me at once.”

“I’ve lent magic to Aiden… he forced me to stop.”

“He’s done well or you would’ve drained yourself.” Poppy argued. “From now on: call me. I don’t care the reasons. Aiden is my patient.”

Voldemort hummed and looked at Aiden on the bed, sleeping peacefully.

“How bad is he?”

“He’s loosening control over the disease quicker than I feared. He’s…”

“Worsening.” Voldemort finished coldly.

“The Headmaster was here, Marvolo.” Severus pointed out.

“What did he want?” Voldemort hissed.

“He found out about the attack.” Madam Pomfrey explained. “I had to force him out or he wouldn’t leave Mather alone.”

Voldemort hissed, he was going to kill that bastard!

“What did he want?”

“It was Father’s job to make sure we weren’t hurt.” Severus answered.

Voldemort’s eyes narrowed.

“Poppy.”

“Yes?”

“Is any of the students hurt?”

“I don’t see any burns or anything of the like in the children. I'm keeping them because of the scare and because of how their magic reacted to it.”

“So is there a reason for the Headmaster to blame Professor Mather for what happened to them?”

“He is only responsible for them physically. What happened is nothing he could have prevented. Unless, the parents blame him for their children’s emotional status then there’s nothing the Headmaster can do in this case.” Poppy answered. “And, I will add all this to my reports.”

Voldemort nodded and looked to his right arm that Madam Pomfrey was checking.

“I was already healed.”

“Not completely. Just enough so your magic didn’t feel compelled to sustain it. So, Mister, you’re staying here until I say so.”

“I have better things to do than sleep in the infirmary.”

Madam Pomfrey hummed amused.

“I can see where Mather inherited his fear for healers…” Voldemort glared at her taunt. “You’re staying, Mister.” She threatened. “Besides someone has to keep Mather in bed in case he awakes and tries to escape…”

**–PW–**

Neville took Bellatrix to Grimmauld Place’s front door and, after kissing her hand, got ready to leave, but he was called back.

“Alexander.” Neville stopped and turned to see Narcissa next to Bellatrix. “Father wants to speak with you.”

Neville nodded and followed the witches inside. It was odd how he and Bellatrix connected. It was like they were meant to know each other. Bellatrix wasn’t the usual witch from this time. Yes, she was a stoic pureblood witch but she was also a fighter who could take care of herself. And Neville knew, as they had already fought each other… after that time, Lady Dorea had forbidden them to have wands when meeting each other. To think, this witch was supposed to be his parents’ curser. It was amusing how it had been their fight that had provoked them to look at each other more than in the hateful way…

The three entered the living room where the Black Lord was arguing with a man that Neville had been introduced at the wedding to as Cygnus Black, Bellatrix’s father. Narcissa coughed and the two Black men stopped, looking at them.

“Mr Neville.” Mr Black said, standing. “Come sit,” the wizard said, offering the couch and Neville bowed his head thankfully. “I spoke with Lord Charlus earlier and he informed me that you only found out about the meaning of taking my daughter Bellatrix with you to the wedding after she invited you.”

“Yes, sir.”

“And I ask of you that if you had known would you still take her?”

Neville looked towards Bellatrix to see that she had closed the door, leaving him alone with the Black patriarchs.

“Yes, sir. I would still take Bellatrix with me.”

“So you understand why I want to speak with you?”

“I do, sir.”

Cygnus nodded and looked at his family Lord who seemed like he swallowed a lemon, before returning to Neville. Neville wondered how much the Black Lord hated him.

“Does your family have any inheritance?”

“In the Colonies there weren’t lordships. But my family inherited from the Longbottoms and the Garwins.” Neville explained and Cygnus hummed impressed. Neville took a necklace, where he had a ring, from his neck. “My Gran gave this to me when I turned 18.”

Cygnus offered his hand and Neville gave him the necklace.

“The Garwin only had one daughter… were you taught in the lordship ways?”

“No, sir.”

“That’s not an issue. Once if it proven your blood inheritance Lord Garwin will make sure you are taught everything you need to know.”

“May I?” Lord Black asked and Cygnus offered him the necklace with the family ring. “You only have this ring, Mr Neville?”

“My father and Mother were still alive when I left. Crazy but alive.”

Lord Black nodded.

“Of course. Your Mother kept the family inheritance. Until her death she keeps the ladyship inheritance. I take it, this was the one that came from your Mother side.” Neville nodded. “So your Mother was the heiress of the Garwin family and your Father the Longbottom family.”

“Yes, sir.”

“Obviously the family name was lost in the pass of time. But it tends to happen.” Cygnus said. “You stated at the wedding that you’re a waiter with a Herbology Mastery, what else do you have for yourself?”

“Excuse me?”

“My daughter obviously has chosen you. For my daughter to choose you means that you are powerful enough to get her attention. There had only been one man before to do that and he had already declared in not so many words that there is someone else.” Cygnus pointed to Lord Black. “My brother-in-law needs more persuading than ‘my daughter wants you’ in order to accept you.”

“I bought a café with Professor Mather. Kathleen Lune and I take care of the café, but have yet to open. Bellatrix has been a great help about what to buy and where it is cheaper to get stuff. Professor Mather, Auror Lune… I mean Auror Malfoy, and I had bought a house in Surrey and we are still making the changes to the house in order to move in. I came to England with no family state, so everything I have of value in my procession is that ring.”

“So, the only thing you have in your good graces is that Bellatrix accepts you.” Lord Black hissed coldly.

Neville narrowed his eyes.

“I am a pureblood, am possibly the heir of the Garwin family where is that nothing at all, Lord Black?” Neville argued coldly.

Lord Black glared at Neville before turning to Cygnus Black.

“I told you he was as insubordinate as the Professor is.”

“And I told you, better keep your impressions of the Professor to yourself. Lord Slytherin won’t find it lightly that you mistreat his heir.”

Lord Black huffed coldly.

“Bellatrix deserves better than a lowly waiter.”

Neville hummed and stood, bringing the Blacks’ attention back to him.

“I can’t force you accept me, Lord Black. But I'm not leaving my job or anything else for you to start to like me. Bellatrix got interested in me because of my parents ‘disease’. It isn’t my fault that my parents were targeted when I was an infant, which stopped me from learning from my parents. I spent all my youth not being good enough to my Gran because I wasn’t my father. If it wasn’t for Aiden, I wouldn’t be the man I am today. If Aiden wants to open a café, I’ll happily open one. Even if I only add a more floristic quality, I’ll do it for Aiden. If I'm not good enough for you… so be it. I won’t do what I’ve always did for my Gran. Never again.” Neville bowed his head in respect for Cygnus Black and then left the room. Bellatrix and Narcissa were there against the wall, looking at him in expectation. Bellatrix raised an eyebrow in question. “I'm sorry, but apparently I'm a lowly waiter with no rights at all. I'm undeserving of you.”

Bellatrix’s eyes narrowed coldly. Neville bowed his head at Narcissa, who sent him an apologetic look and then he descended the stairs.

**–PW–**

“Bell…” Cissy warned but Bella had none of it and entered the living room angry.

“Uncle!” she hissed coldly.

Father stood and grabbed something form her Uncle’s hand and put it on Bella’s hand. Bella frowned, puzzled and angry, and looked down to see Alick’s necklace. Bella looked to her Father confused. Father grabbed the necklace, took the ring from the chain and then grabbed Bella’s hand putting it on her ring finger.

“Cygnus.” Uncle Orion warned.

Father glared at her Uncle before turning to Bella.

“Your Uncle may be the Lord of the family, but I'm still your Father. I’ve never seen someone speak up to a Black and still expect respect. You really have someone at your level. Now hurry up before your man leaves the Black estate. Tell him that tomorrow you, Cissy and your Mother will visit his café and get it up and running in no time.”

Bella smiled and looked at her Uncle, who was openly glaring at her Father, before running out the room and down the stairs, catching Alick as he was about to close the door. Alick looked at her confused and Bella smiled showing her hand. Alick’s eyes grew, Bella approached to do for the first time what she’d been wanting to do in a long time – and kissed him on the lips.

**(TBC)**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter’s name: The Real Lover


	6. Chapter V –The Real Lover–

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No beta read

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Spoilers:** ‘[I Want You, Sirius, And No One Else!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/570638)’ fanfic by [Isys Luna Skeeter](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/IsysSkeeter) and ‘[Pet’s Curse](http://archiveofourown.org/works/592365/chapters/1066475)’ fanfic by [Isys Luna Skeeter](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/IsysSkeeter)  
>  **Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I also do not make any money from the writing of this story.  
>  **Beta:** none  
>  **Pairing/s in this chapter:** one sided LV/HP, HP/OC, LM/RW, CharlusP/DoreaB, BellatrixB/NevilleL, SiriusB/RodolphusL, past HP/GinnyW, past HP/ChoC, CharlusP/DoreaB, future JamesP/LiluE  
>  **Warnings in this chapter:** Time Travel, Slash, disease deterioration  
>  **Nr words in this chapter:** 2,979
> 
> * * *
> 
> “Talking”  
> ‘Thinking’  
> -Parseltongue-  
>  _Dream/Memory/Letter/Journal/Book/Newspaper_  
>  Time change/date of time

**Chapter V**

**–The Real Lover–**

Sunday, 30 January, 1972

"So… let me get this straight: Lord Black refused you as the husband of Bellatrix and then suddenly when you were leaving she appeared with your family jewel on her finger and… kissed you?" Ron asked.

Neville nodded and Harry clapped him on the back.

"Well, Neville, as long as that makes you happy." Harry stated and Neville grinned.

"He was badmouthing you and Riddle." He added and Harry raised a confused eyebrow. "Lord Black. I think he forgot I was in the room."

"Did he?" Dorea asked and Neville nodded. "I wonder what my Cousin would think if Lord Riddle found out…"

"Aunt…." Harry started warningly.

"Grandmother." She amended. "I have the right to be called accordingly when we're alone."

Harry sighed.

"Grandmother, if you tell Tom he'll…"

"It's in his right to get angry." She argued and turned towards Neville. "You have yet to tell me your family name."

"My Father is Frank Riley Longbottom."

"I know Frank. Met him at the Ministry. Fine young lad." Charlus stated approvingly.

"My Mother is Alice Sophie Longbottom, née Garwin."

"She is James' colleague." Harry put in.

"I don't know Young Alice, but I know the Garwins. I'll speak with Lord Reid. Like Lord Orion pinpointed; the Garwins only have your Mother what makes you the solely heir." Neville opened his mouth to argue but Charlus smiled. "It's in your right to take a claim in your inheritance. You now that we're at it, what are your biological names?"

  
 "Neville Frank Longbottom."

Charlus turned towards the others.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley." Ron answered. "The six son of Arthur Noah Weasley and Molly Ann Weasley, née Prewett. Bill, my older Brother, is supposed to birth this year."

"Weasley…" Dorea hummed. "Yes, I've heard how they broke up the marriage contract with the Malfoys…"

"Irony that I was the one who incentives my father to create the family feudo between our families and then get married to Malfoy." Ron grumbled.

Charlus hummed.

"It was supped to happen anyway. And you Kathleen?"

"Luna Galatea Lovegood, daughter of Xenophilius Aeolus Lovegood and Cassandra Svana Lovegood, née Petrova."

"Xenophilius… I've met him, you kind of remind me of him." Charlus admitted, thoughtfully. "Don't know much of Cassandra though, but with that names… she's Russian right?"

Luna nodded.

"Yes, she was. She died when I was really young."

Charlus hummed while putting a hand on her shoulder in comfort, before turning towards Harry, not ever realising Luna.

"What about you?"

Harry sighed.

"Harry James Potter."

Charlus' eyes grew.

"So literally James named you after me and himself."

Harry shrugged.

"I suppose." Harry hummed before turning towards Neville. "So when are you two actually thinking of doing it?"

"We hadn't had time to talk about it, but will most likely be on a holiday. I don't want to have to ask Professor Dumbledore for permission to have people attend it."

"I don't understand one thing." Ron pointed out. "How can it be that I don't have to work today and there aren't classes today?"

"Lord Riddle and Professor Dumbledore were called to the Wizengamot. As I'm your adoptive uncle and Lord Abraxas was at the wedding none of us are allowed to go in order to vote. Besides Head Auror Thames contacted me personally to contact you to congratulate you for your quick thinking at the wedding and, as you were married yesterday, you'll have a leave for a week."

Ron groaned, his upper body moving forward as he put his head on his knees.

"Don't remind me…" he pleaded. "I had almost forgotten that… accident!"

Harry approached and grabbed Ron's shoulder in support. Malfoy should have warned Ron of the consequences.

"I fail to see your problem, Ron. Lucius Malfoy is a fine young wizard." Dorea stated.

Harry hissed coldly.

"Yeah… if you're interested in a loveless marriage, Grandmother! I know that you were taught differently but from where we came love is essential in a happy marriage."

"They're married now, Ron has to accept it."

"No, he doesn't. Malfoy has to court Ron for three years, if he can't make Ron love him then Ron will be given the divorce."

"That's an outrage! Why did the Malfoys accept such a disgraceful agreement?" Dorea asked, livid.

"Because it was the only reason I would bless the marriage. And because Tom was next to me." Harry hissed coldly. "And, Grandmother, I would have picked Ron and moved away if they hadn't proposed it themselves in order to placate me."

"Harry, you need to understand that…"

"NO! You need to understand that I'm no pureblood. I'm a halfblood, my mother was a filthy mudblood and I was raised by her 'perfect' normal family. I don't follow the pureblood etiquette way and neither does my friends. If we're forced to change our ways of seeing the world we'll just move away and let Voldemort kill my parents and Bellatrix wed Rodolphus and they both torture the Longbottoms to madness." Dorea gasped. "Or do you think we hate people randomly? We know what they are capable of. Bellatrix and Rodolphus will be forced to wed and will never have children. Is that what you want for the four of us? To force us to wed people we don't like and to live a loveless life?"

"That is enough, Aiden!" Charlus warned and Harry huffed, crossing his arms. "I understand your point of view, Harry, that's why I've been refusing all the marriage proposals to Luna. I always answer that they have to win Luna before they came to me. I was also taught no marriage without love. That's why I courted Dorea officially before marrying her."

"Then that's why you granted Tom the means to court me." Harry grumbled between his clenched teeth.

Charlus nodded, as the others looked at Harry surprised.

"That and because a two men marriage only works if there's love. People tend to forget that if the submissive wizard hates his husband this magic will turn against the baby and kill it." Charlus said, looking pointedly to his wife. "Male pregnancies bear stronger children, yes, but also are more difficult to get. Now moving to happier subjects; Neville, are you sure about this?"

Neville nodded.

"Oddly, yes I am. She isn't the Bellatrix I knew... For once she isn't mad because of Dementors."

Charlus smiled as Harry, Ron and Luna laughed.

"Yes, I'm sure that would be a good factor in her favour." They heard the sound of a knock on the front door. "And that must be the Blacks." Charlus added, standing.  
Dorea stood at once and followed her husband out of the drawing room.

"By the way." Harry turned towards Ron. "I asked Malfoy about an house elf called Dobby and he said that they had one named that way and I requested for dobby to be our house elf."

"What did he say to that?" Harry asked at once, he missed Dobby so much…

"He would speak about it with his parents but that don't see a reason why the house elf won't be moving to Privet Drive to help us on our daily life, as I'm his husband…" Ron finished with a groan.

Harry nodded, smiling.

"Who's Dobby?" Neville wondered.

"Harry's favourite house elf. He died saving me, Luna, Harry and Hermione from the Malfoys Manor." Ron answered. "He's also the reason why Harry broke his arm on the 2 year."

"He thought he was saving my life. Harry argued. At the others raised eyebrow, Harry blushed. "By trying to force me out of Hogwarts."

"Wouldn't it be easier to try to expel you?" Neville argued.

"Been there, done that." Harry answered with a shrug and Neville frowned confused. "Flying car?"

"That was his? And you want him back?"

Harry nodded with a huge smile.

"Of course." Harry answered promptly. "Why wouldn't I?"

Neville traded a look with an amused Ron.

"Sometimes I wonder my own sanity by following you in everything." Neville answered instead.

Ron laughed.

"Don't worry, Neville. You'll get used to it."

Harry felt Charlus magic approaching and stood to welcome the visits in. The drawing room's door opened to show Charlus welcoming the Malfoys in.

"Lady Malfoy." Harry welcomed, surprised.

The older french woman smiled, bowing her head and approaching with Lucius Malfoy and Charlus.

"I hope you'rrre feeling betterrrr today, Professeur."

"Good as new, Lady Mafloy." Harry answered, offering the two newcomers a seat.

"That'z good to hearr. Good morrning, Ronald."

"Madam." Ron answered.

– **PW** –

July, 1972

Harry woke sweating and took his head to his hands. What was wrong with him? It wasn't the first time he had dreamt and woke sweating like mad scared shitless, needing someone there and not remembering a thing about the nightmare, only that he was in it. Was it his core curse? Was it worsening? Was it…?

"Hush, Father. I'm here." Harry heard and, looking up, he found Severus entering the bedroom, the boy approached him in the dark and hugged him on the bed. "I'm here." He placated.

Harry hugged him back in silence. It felt good to be hugged, but it was like it was the wrong person. The wrong hug. The…

"Hush, Father. It's okay… you're safe at home. Hush…"

– **PW** –

Harry sat by the kitchen table as Severus ate his breakfast and Ron and Neville hurried of the house to go work.

"Father?" Severus asked when they were finally alone.

"I love you, you know?"

Severus sighed.

"You're not in that kind of day, are you?" the boy groaned. "Last time was enough lame for my whole life-time." The boy pleaded.

Harry smiled weakly.

"If something…"

"I know, I know. I will either live with Godfather, Uncle Charlus or Marvolo. You told me that last time."

Harry raised a hand and touched Severus's cheek.

"I want you to be happy and don't live in regret."

Severus nodded.

"I won't, Father."

Harry smiled.

"Could you please make a firecall for me?" Severus nodded, standing. "Can you tell Tom that I don't want him to finish like a heartless man half-dead all alone?"

Severus frowned but nodded, leaving. Since Harry had stopped talking to Voldemort back in January Severus had become Harry's personal owl to the man and sometimes Harry asked for odder things than that. Harry closed his eyes when the pain in his chest become unbearable and laid his head on the table.

– **PW** –

"Severus." Voldemort welcomed at seeing the young wizard's head on his office fireplace back at the muggle Riddle Manor. "What is the message this time?"

"That he doesn't want you to finish heartless, half-dead and alone." The boy answered. "He had another nightmare today."

Voldemort hummed thoughtfully.

"Did he do anything out of the ordinary?"

"No, Marvolo. He's just back to the 'I love you' speech."

Voldemort tensed.

"Move away. I'm going in."

Severus frowned but moved away. Voldemort entered the fireplace and left on Privet Drive's living room and run to the kitchen to find Aiden sleeping by the table. Approaching, Voldemort felt Aiden's temperature. He was burning in fever. Voldemort picked Aiden up and climbed the steps and entered the once small room of the house to climb the hidden stairs to the second floor, only to enter Aiden's bedroom. Severus following him and opened the bedcovers.

"Sir?"

Voldemort shook his head and laid Aiden on the bed.

"Call Poppy. Tell her that Aiden is burning and had the goodbye speech."

Severus frowned puzzled but nodded, leaving. Voldemort looked at Aiden, stating to lend magic. He could sense how the curse had already gotten to Aiden's lungs and it was a matter of time that it would be sent to all the body though the blood. He was getting worse and there was nothing He could do.

**–PW–**

August, 1972

Voldemort looked at Aiden as he was in and out, his mind barely back and barely asleep. It had been a month since he had entered the comma. Neville was taking a leave from his café and was helping Madam Pomfrey the best he could. Ronald, Rodolphus, Lucius and Bellatrix were searching all the curses books in order to find the right curse while Luna worked at the café, Voldemort couldn't blame her for trying to keep herself occupied to forget it. Voldemort looked to the side where Severus was sitting on a chair. The boy hadn't left that chair since he had understood that Aiden had been trying to say his goodbyes by making sure everything was ready. Voldemort hissed turning again towards Aiden. The bastard man had even made a fucking will!

Voldemort turned around and left the bedroom, descending the stairs to find Young Potter and Young Black there at the living room with sad looks.

"What are you two doing here?"

The two looked up. Since Severus had started to prank them back a prank war between them and Severus had started. The Marauders were easier to catch, but Severus not so much. The boy knew how to make sure to not get caught, and his pranks always included potions. The two boys still had the green hair from the last time Severus had pranked them, and it had been at Hogwarts…

"We want to be here for Professor, Professor Riddle." Young Black answered.

Voldemort hummed and turned to the appearing house elf.

"Dobby, take them to Young Kathleen at the café. Children shouldn't be here."

The house elf bowed, approached the arguing children and took them away. Voldemort entered the dining room and sat next to Charlus.

"Any changes?" Charlus asked and Voldemort shook his head. "That's good."

"How can no news be good news?" Mariah Diggory asked.

"Easy. No news means he isn't getting any worse." Neville explained.

Voldemort hissed and stood, approaching the window looking outside. He never felt so powerless since he had found his magic at age 6. The only time Severus had spoken since Aiden had entered into a coma was to snarl at Mariah that Aiden despised the idea of someone holding his hand when the witch had been doing just that. Mariah hissed, standing.

"I can't do this."

Voldemort looked sideways to her as she made a move towards door in order to climb the stairs.

"Severus won't climb down." Voldemort argued.

"I have to do something. The boy can't keep himself locked next to Aiden forever! If Aiden dies next to him will be even worse!"

"DON'T…" Voldemort hissed, approaching her quickly and grabbing her shoulders, scaring everyone in the room. "Don't say that!"

"He is dying, Lord Riddle! It's time to face it!"

"Mariah." Charlus called, making the young witch look at him. "If you have already given up on him then please handle me that necklace."

"Wha…?"

"Giving up on our lover has no place in my family. The necklace and leave!"

There was a huge silence as Mariah looked at Charlus and then she took the necklace, giving it to Voldemort and left. Voldemort turned towards Charlus, surprised.

"I thought you liked her."

"Actually, me and my wide only respected her because Aiden choose her. Since he entered into a coma that she's been getting into my nerves." Charlus retorted. "And don't follow her. Aiden would never forgive you if you did."

Voldemort hissed but didn't argue.

"She was too ladylike for Aiden's tastes anyway." Neville argued. "You should have seen her when she found out that Aiden told Severus to contact you instead of her…" Neville continued and finished preparing the balm. "And if you ever hurt him I don't care whom you are, I'll locate them and destroy every single one of them."

"Then I better be careful." Voldemort argued.

"I'm not…"

"I know you're being serious, Neville. And that's the only reason why I didn't curse you right this moment. But you have my word that if I'll ever hurt Aiden on purpose I'll then deserve it." Voldemort hissed back.

**–PW–**

Charlus looked as Riddle couldn't keep still. It had to be frustrating to find the person you love like this and unable to do a thing. Harry - and wasn't it fun to call Aiden like this? - could say whatever he wanted, Riddle was the only person Charlus could see that was deserving of his grandson.

Charlus stood and took the soup upstairs to go feed Harry. A soup prepared with the ingredients Neville deemed that would help Harry both physically and magically. Charlus grabbed the necklace from Riddle and climbed the steps to the 2º floor towards Harry's bedroom. He looked at Severus still unmoving and then towards Harry, leaving the soup on the bedside table. Charlus grabbed the Slytherin necklace and put in on Harry's neck before helping him to sit with the help of pillows.

"Can I?" Charlus looked back at Severus. "Can I do it? Miss Mariah never lets me." The boy asked.

Charlus smiled and nodded.

"Of course. You should have told me sooner. As the son it is your right."

Severus nodded and approached.

"He told me…" Charlus raised a confused eyebrow. "That you're actually my Great-grandfather."

Charlus smiled and kissed the boy on the forehead.

"If something happens we'll always be here."

Severus nodded and sat on the bed feeding the liquid soup to Aiden's unresponsive body.

"Did you know that my future-self hates him?"

"You won't become him." Charlus retorted.

"Just like Father won't become the abused child he was." Severus argued back.

"I sure hope not. I would never live with myself if my grandson is destined to be abused and I didn't do anything against it."

Severus's eyes grew.

"Ron knows the uncles' names, doesn't he?" Charlus nodded confused. "Marvolo doesn't need to know that they are the actual family only that they are the ancestors of the 'muggle family'."

Charlus hummed amused, the boy was right.

**(TBC)**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N:** I have this typed for a year, I'm done waiting for beta so i'm posting non-beta-read do keep in mind i typed this in middle of night


	7. Chapter VI  –Nucleo Edere Morbo–

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Spoilers:** _‘_[ _I Want You, Sirius, And No One Else!_](http://archiveofourown.org/works/570638) _’_ fanfic by [_Isys Luna Skeeter_](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/IsysSkeeter) and _‘_[ _Pet’s Curse_](http://archiveofourown.org/works/592365/chapters/1066475) _’_ fanfic by [_Isys Luna Skeeter_](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/IsysSkeeter)
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I also do not make any money from the writing of this story.
> 
>  **Beta:** none
> 
>  **Pairing/s in this chapter:** one sided LV/HP, LM/RW, CharlusP/DoreaB, BellatrixB/NevilleL, SiriusB/RodolphusL, CharlusP/DoreaB, future JamesP/LiluE
> 
>  **Warnings in this chapter:** Time Travel, Slash
> 
>  **Nr words in this chapter:** 2,179
> 
>  “Talking”
> 
> ‘Thinking’
> 
> -Parseltongue-
> 
> _Dream/Memory/Letter/Journal/Book/Newspaper_
> 
> Time change/date of time

**Chapter VI**

**–Nucleo Edere Morbo–**

Sunday, 30 January, 1972

Voldemort looked at Charlus to see him descending with Severus. It was about time the boy left the room. As soon as he sat by the table Neville put a bowl of soup before him. Charlus approached Voldemort and gave him a parchment.

“To help keep the time busy.” the wizard explained before approaching Severus.

Voldemort looked at Charlus.

“Call me if there’s any news.”

“I’ll make sure of it.” the wizard answered and Voldemort left.

Aiden’s uncle would never birth if Voldemort had any say in that. Voldemort stopped at Lestrange Manor, by the library where Ronald, Rodolphus, Bellatrix and Lucius were.

“Ronald, what I’m about to say you can’t recapitulate as an Auror.” Ronald nodded. “I found the name of two muggles who will in future despise wizards above anything else.”

“Do you know a seer, my Lord?” Lucius asked.

“Indeed he knows.” Ronald agreed. “The Dursleys?” he wondered and Voldemort nodded. “So that’s why Lord Potter sent me that letter asking...” Ronald stood. “I want a hand in this.”

“Ronald?” Rodolphus asked surprised.

Ronald turned to him coldly.

“We didn’t came from the Colonies but from the Future. The Dursleys are the family who mistreated Aiden. Who made him win killing tendencies. I know; I’ve seen the bedroom they forced him to sleep in. I was the one who took the grades from his window and unlocked the locks that he had on his small bedroom. He even inherited his cousin’s clothes who was at the least thrice his size!” Ronald turned to Lucius. “I will have a hand in making them pay for that. Before the time or after doesn’t matter.”

Lucius stood, closing the book.

“We’ll talk about this time-traveling later. My lord, do you know where to find the filth?”

Bellatrix and Rodolphus stood as well.

“Petunia Evans is the muggle sister of Lily Evans. You visited her parents before, Bella.” Voldemort answered.

Bella nodded.

“I, Ronald and Lucius will catch her.” she said bowing and the three left.

Voldemort turned to Rodolphus.

“And then there’s Vernon Dursley. Who will wed Petunia and have a son that will be the uncle who would dare to hurt Aiden.”

Rodolphus nodded, his eyes narrowing.

“What about the aunt?”

“Aiden doesn’t want me to know his biological parents name. All I know is that he birthed a Potter and so most likely his father is James Potter’s son.”

Rodolphus nodded while chuckling to himself.

“I know this is no moment to laugh, my Lord, but this actually explain a lot about Aiden.”

“He was raised in the war... the war I’m starting.”

Rodolphus’ eyes hardened.

“Then let’s finish it before it happens.” the young wizard stated. “I have a question.” Voldemort nodded as they walked out the library. “Does this count has initiation?”

Voldemort chuckled, it was the first time in a long time that he did...

“Bella was initiated long ago. If I intended to do the initiation test you would have already passed it with flying colours when you fought against my men with Aiden all alone half a year ago.” Rodolphus nodded. “I just didn’t contact you yet because Aiden is actually found of you even though he knows you are supposed to became my man.”

Rodolphus bowed his head in respect.

“Thank you, my Lord.”

“But let’s find this as initiation if you’ll want. It’s your job to locate Dursley. You manage and you can choose to become one or to refuse without any collateral damage.”

Rodolphus bowed his head and apparated away.

**–PW–**

Ron looked at Petunia Evans as she was sneering at her sister who was happily talking with their parents about the magic.

“Time-travel then?” Malfoy asked as they waited for Petunia to separate from the others.

Ron glanced at him and then to the Evans.

“Yes.”

“Is Ron your real name?”

“Yes.” Ron looked at Bellatrix Black. “Alick told me and made me promise to keep quiet.” Malfoy turned to her. “Apparently I was the one who curses Alick’s parents. And, Lucius, you bring Ron’s name to the dirt, making sure that they have no wealth or right for themselves.”

Malfoy frowned and turned towards Ron.

“Arthur Weasley?”

“And Molly Prewett.” Ron conceded, making Lucius groan. “What? Have a problem with who my parents are?” he hissed coldly. “Is that it?”

“It’s not about a problem with your parents, Ron.” Bellatrix argued. “Your father broke a marriage engagement to Lucius’ sister in order to marry your mother so your older brother could birth - just in time, if what Alick told me is right - and then you get yourself married to Lucius. By all means, by _‘accepting’_ you Lucius broke the feudo with your father but because you’re a time-traveller he can’t admit it.”

“You have to be kidding me.” Ron turned to Malfoy. “By marrying me my father’s debt was paid? Does that mean you won’t mistreat the Weasleys?”

“Not that simple. It’s not like I can go to Lord Weasley and state that as I accepted his grandson the debt is paid.” Malfoy argued.

“There’s a Lord?” Ron asked making Malfoy and Bellatrix trade looks. “What?”

“I take it the Malfoy’s really brought your family to the ground.” Bellatrix answered and Ron understood, glaring at Malfoy.

“Do I have permission to speak about this with my Parents, Lord Weasley and Arthur Weasley?”

“If they make a vow that they won’t tell anyone.” Ron argued and Malfoy nodded. “And the same fo…”

“No need. I know better than go tell around that my husband is a time-traveller. How was I in the future?”

“You were married to Narcissa Black and had a child.” Ron answered, looking at the Evans. “And you can’t tell riddle the exact year we came from.”

“Why?”

“Aiden told him we came from 2101, instead of 2001.”

“Why didn’t he tell the truth?” Bellatrix wondered.

“Because if riddle gets angry with Aiden he’ll be able to locate his biological parents and hurt them to hurt Aiden.” Ron argued pointing to Lily Evans.

Malfoy hummed.

“Well, at least now I know that you’re a real pureblood. Neither Prewetts nor Weasleys have halfbreed or halfblood status in them.”

Ron huffed, glaring at the blond.

“Is that all you care about?”

“I wouldn’t mind having you sharing my bed.” Malfoy taunted.

Ron hissed, going deep red to the tip of his ears and turned away.

“Only on your nightmares.” He argued, Ron didn’t need to look to know that the other two had shared amused looks. “So unless you want to loosed your magic you better keep your bed to yourself.” Ron threatened.

Bellatrix hummed.

“Fighty… just like you like them, Lucius.”

Ron growled at them threateningly.

“Can you two stop? My best friend is in a coma and courtship is the last think I would like to think about at a time like this.”

A hand appeared on Ron’s shoulder and when he turned to glare at Malfoy, the other shook his head.

“You’re right. Now let’s make this teenager pay for what she did to our godfather.”

Ron sighed and turned again to the Evans.

“Lily does look like Aiden.” Bellatrix put in. “He is obviously a Potter but the eyes, the mouth, the cheeks, the facial expressions… it’s all miss Lily.”

“Aiden is always listening how much he is alike his father; he’d like to hear that.”

Bellatrix nodded.

“I’ll tell him myself when he awakes.”

Ron smiled thankful for her phrasing. Then they saw Petunia leave the house angry for the way her parents cooed at Lily. She could only be a teen, but Ron didn’t care, this muggle needed to pay for her treatments of Harry.

**–PW–**

Voldemort was looking over some parselscribing books at Riddle Manor about what the better way to curse the Dursleys to make them pay for what they would’ve do, when Voldemort’s eyes grew at reading a curse he had been doing the day Aiden had showed up on his throne room. How had he been so stupid? Of course the curse had sent him to the exact time he had done the curse!

“Slippery!” the house elf appeared. “Would you bring me parchment, quill and ink?”

The house elf nodded and disappeared to appear with the objects requested. Voldemort sat, translating the curse to English.

“My Lord?” Voldemort looked up when he was almost done to find Rodolphus and two blonds teenagers at his feet, their hands behind their back the best way that Rodolphus managed, considering how fat the teenagers were. “These are Vernon and Marge Dursley.” Rodolphus presented.

Voldemort hummed.

“If their heirs are as large as they are then I don’t even want to imagine what they done to Aiden.” Voldemort hissed and Rodolphus kicked the male teenager. “I found the curse, _Nucleo Edere Morbo_ , also known as the core eating disease.”

Rodolphus’ eyes grew and he almost lost his composure.

“My Lord?”

Voldemort pointed to the book and continued the translation. Rodolphus dared a peek at the book and then to the parchment.

“Ironically this was the curse I was making on the day Aiden showed up before me for the first time in this timeline. I had completely forgotten about it with his appearance and everything that followed.” Voldemort stated and finished the translation, before offering it to Rodolphus. “Give this quickly to Mr Neville, would you? So when I’ll return I’ll have everything ready to the anti-curse.”

Rodolphus nodded and grabbed the parchment, apparating away. Voldemort looked with a sneer at the pigs, gaining his real form making the muggles screech scared. And then the other three entered with a teenager with a horse like face and the longest neck Voldemort had ever seen. Voldemort showed the book to them.

“Found Aiden’s curse. Rodolphus already took a translation to Neville so everything will be ready for me to undo it.”

“Parselmagic?” Ronald asked sceptical, sneering at the blond muggle.

“Parselscript but Latin magic.” Voldemort retorted.

Ronald hummed and took his wand out, pointing it at Dursley who screamed in pain as a nasty would appeared on his leg. Lucius approached Ronald at once and tried to keep him in control before Voldemort would get angry, but now that he knew that Aiden would survive and angriness Voldemort had felt passed and he was more amused to see a Light wizard to use such a dark spell on the muggle. Voldemort looked with a dead look as the wound on the leg started to infect and attack the rest of the leg. Obviously Ronald and Aiden were more than simple Light followers. Rodolphus reentered, looked at the scene with disgust – as Dursley tried to crawl away from Ronald and Lucius tried to keep Ronald in control – and then approached Voldemort.

“Lord Potter requested for you to keep your magic levels high so you’ll manage to do the anti-curse as soon as it if possible, my Lord.”

“Lucius, let him go. Bella you can play with the Dursley teenager, but don’t touch the Evans. I will want a turn on her when the time comes… try not to bleed on the carpet. It’s Aiden’s favourite.” Voldemort stated and stood, leaving with Rodolphus who side-apparated Voldemort to Privet Drive.

Charlus has on the corridor, waiting for them.

“Alick and Pomfrey are preparing Aiden. Dorea went to contact Cousin Walburga for the ingredients needed that we don’t already have.” Voldemort nodded and walked to the living room, sitting. “Pomfrey said that no magic for you until everything is ready.”

“I know… I’ve done curses before…” Voldemort argued. “Although, I’ve never actually done an anti-curse.”

“As far as I’ve heard is not much different.” Charlus explained. “Good thing you found it as well, as Aiden wouldn’t survive much longer.”

Voldemort nodded and took a deep breath, starting to meditate in order to relax.

**–PW–**

Pain…

Why was there so much pain?

“Ego…”

Breath…

Why did breath mattered?

Living…

Why did living mattered?

There was a cause…

What was it again?

“Frangens…”

That was an odd song he was listening…

Couldn’t his…

What?

Lover?

No, it wasn’t his lover.

“Manducare…”

Friend?

No, it wasn’t his friend.

Father?

No that wasn’t it either…

“Vestra…”

It did sound like a lover…

But he didn’t had a lover…

Did he?

“Auferet…”

Alfred… what an odd name for a song.

Couldn’t his whatever put an actual song?

Couldn’t he at least deserve that?

“Magicae…”

He would magicae him as well if he wouldn’t be given an actual song!

Wasn’t he dying?

He remembered dying…

Crying…

Yes, there was definitely crying involved.

“Maledictionem…”

Was someone throwing powder on top of him?

Didn’t they know it was difficult to breath with powder on the lungs?

That it was difficult to cough when your body was too pained and tired to move?

Didn’t they…?

“Autea…”

Would someone blame him if he started cursing who ever had such a bad singing?

At least he could be sang some actual good song…

Not this shit!

“Fecerunt!”

And then emptiness.

**(TBC)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi
> 
> Sorry for the delay. Merry Yulë. ^_^
> 
> Next Chapter’s name: Memories and Lovers
> 
> ~Isys


	8. Chapter VII  –Memories and Lovers–

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Spoilers:** _‘_[ _I Want You, Sirius, And No One Else!_](http://archiveofourown.org/works/570638) _’_ fanfic by [_Isys Luna Skeeter_](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/IsysSkeeter) and _‘_[ _Pet’s Curse_](http://archiveofourown.org/works/592365/chapters/1066475) _’_ fanfic by [_Isys Luna Skeeter_](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/IsysSkeeter)  
>  **Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I also do not make any money from the writing of this story.  
>  **Beta:** none  
>  **Pairing/s in this chapter:** LV/HP, LM/RW, CharlusP/DoreaB, BellatrixB/NevilleL, SiriusB/RodolphusL  
>  **Warnings in this chapter:** Time Travel, Slash  
>  **Nr words in this chapter** : 2,874
> 
> * * *
> 
> “Talking”  
> ‘Thinking’  
>  **–** Parseltongue **–**  
>  _Dream/Memory/Letter/Journal/Book/Newspaper_  
>  Time change/Date of time  
>  **Change of POV**

**Chapter VII**

**–Memories and Lovers–**

August, 1972

Harry tried to open his eyes tiredly. His whole body hurt. It was like it was in flames. It was like one it was in flames. It was like every muscle hurt to move.

“Hush, Mather.” A woman voice reprimanded. “Don’t move, it’s okay. You’ll be fine.”

“Wh…?” Harry’s dried mouth tried to say only for a glass with some liquid - Harry liked to think it was water - to appear by his mouth and that he was helped to drink. “What happened?”

“You almost died. Lord Riddle found the curse and undid it.”

“So I’m… healed?”

“Almost healed. Now I have to bring your body back to health from the coma that the lack of magic your body put you in… but welcome back.”

Harry chuckled and did _it_ hurt! Only Madam Pomfrey would manage to scold him for getting sick and congratulate him for surviving a deadly curse in one line.

“Tom?”

“On the room next door. Mr Neville is nursing his magic back to health.”

Harry nodded and then he remembered his son.

“Severus?”

“Finally managed to force him to sleep while your Lord undid the curse. It’s been difficult to keep both you and him healthy when the boy refused to leave your bedside table. The boy sure took yours and Lord Riddle’s stubbornness.”

“But…” Harry started frowning. “Severus had promised me he wouldn’t be at my bedside table…” he tried to recapitulate.

His memory was being difficult. He didn’t even remember why he was angry at his Tom, only that he was angry. Had Tom argued with Harry about Harry’s love for Muggles?

“According to him you made him vow that he wouldn’t hold your hand, you never mentioned being in the same room.” Madam Pomfrey reprimanded.

Harry groaned.

“I’ll have to be more specific next time.”

“Do you think you’ll manage to keep a soup in your stomach?”

“I guess?” Harry answered, he was kind of hungry…

“Good, because you’re too skinny for my likeness. I’ll go call your uncle to help me sit you.”

Madam Pomfrey stood and, as she walking away, Harry called her afraid.

“Madam.”

“Yes?”

“I… you said my uncle? As in Uncle Vernon?”

There was a silence as Harry felt himself being observed.

“No, Mather. I meant Charlus Potter. You remember him, right?” Harry shook his head, confused. Should’ve he? “He isn’t your Muggle uncle. Don’t worry, no Muggle while you’ll be under my jurisdiction. “We’ll talk about your memory when I’ll manage to get some broth into your stomach.”

Harry nodded lightly, so it wouldn’t hurt and heard her leave.

**–PW–**

Rodolphus looked up at seeing Madam Pomfrey enter, and stood at once.

“Is the broth ready?” Madam Pomfrey asked. “Where’s Lord Potter?”

“Yes, Madam. And he left to watch over Sirius and James and take a first good night sleep.” Kathleen answered coming from the kitchen with a tray ready. “How is he?”

“As good as he can be considering the state he was in. His memory is a little difficult. He remembers ‘ _Tom’_ , ‘ _Severus’_ , me and an ‘ _Uncle Vernon’_. Lestrange, you came to me help me then.”

Rodolphus tensed, trading looks with Kathleen. So, Vernon wasn’t the father of the uncle but the actual uncle… what meant his Lord didn’t know the actual truth…

“Madam Pomfrey I would appreciate that you would keep the uncle’s name to yourself.” Rodolphus requested, picking the tray and followed Madam Pomfrey upstairs to Aiden’s room.

“And why would I do that?”

“Patient Privileges.” Rodolphus stated.

Madam Pomfrey looked at Rodolphus directly in the eyes thoughtfully.

“I will pretend that Mather requested it himself.”

Rodolphus bowed his head.

“Thank you.” Madam Pomfrey opened the door and Rodolphus entered the emerald room and looked towards the twin bed that remarkably looked like a Gryffindor four-posted bed, just this time in tunes of black and under the black silk was a thin Aiden that was in serious need of a shave. “Hello, Aiden, how do you feel?”

Aiden’s face frowned in confusion and it hurt Rodolphus has it meant that Aiden hasn’t recognised him.

“Mather, this is your friend Rodolphus.”

“Rodolphus?” Aiden’s weak raspy voice asked. “As in Rodolphus Lestrange?”

Rodolphus tensed and leaned the tray of soap on the bedside table. Even if Aiden was under the Patient Privileges it didn’t mean he wanted Madam Pomfrey to learn his possible future.

“As in your friend Rodolphus, Sirius’ groom.”

Aiden’s face morphed into a protective one.

“Sirius is a good man, you hurt him and I’ll…”

Rodolphus smiled, at least this way he knew Sirius had been alive in the future and Aiden obviously cared for him.

“I love him too much, Aiden. Now… let’s help you sit, shall we?”

Aiden nodded and Rodolphus approached, helping him to sit as Madam Pomfrey put pillows on top of pillows to keep him in a better sitting position. Aiden was so skinny and light… he really needed to win weight quickly. Rodolphus’ eyes grew at seeing a necklace fall from under the blouse as he pulled Aiden to a sitting position. It was the Slytherin necklace. Rodolphus looked at Madam Pomfrey but she limited to smile and don’t answer.

“I… I have a lover… Ginny?”

Rodolphus traded a look with Madam Pomfrey.

“Sorry, Aiden. She wasn’t deserving of you. Your Family Lord refused her as she was ready to give up on you. A good fiancé would have hope until the very end.” Rodolphus answered, knowing better than to mention that Ginny was dead.

Aiden hummed, letting his head fall on Rodolphus’ shoulder. Yes, definitely Aiden trusted Sirius or he wouldn’t be being so trustful of Rodolphus right now.

“I suppose it was for the best. We were killing each other anyway with our fake relationship… I dread when Ron finds out though…”

“Don’t worry, Ron will understand.” Rodolphus argued and at Madam Pomfrey’s nod leaned Aiden against the pillows, having to hold him so he wouldn’t fall to the side. “And if he doesn’t, I’m sure his lover will make him see reason.”

Aiden chuckled.

“Yes… Hermione will certainly make Ron understand it… she always was the wise one of us three…”

Rodolphus traded a look with Madam Pomfrey has she grabbed the soup bowl. Rodolphus knew that Aiden had always been avoiding saying names and now his weak mind was telling more than Aiden had in half a year.

“Hush, Mather. You need to eat.” Madam Pomfrey stated and put a spoon on his mouth that Aiden swallowed dutifully.

It was difficult, Aiden coughed a lot, half the broth was left on the towel that Madam Pomfrey had put on him as a bid. And in the end Aiden was more tired than he had been after a fight against the Death Eaters… Rodolphus smiled.

“That’s it, Aiden. You did a great job. Now let’s clean this…” Rodolphus watches as Madam Pomfrey took the towel and cleaned Harry’s face and beard. “And then take the pillows. What do you say of you taking a nap and when you’ll wake you tell me more about Ron and Hermione?”

Aiden hummed.

“I would like that… you’ll be here, right?”

“Don’t worry. You’re safe with me.” Aiden hummed again and his breath havened out. “I think he fell asleep.”

Madam Pomfrey nodded as she took the pillows.

“It’s not unusual for this to happen. He must be reminding his time at the colonies, but at the same time he remembers names from this time; like me, Severus and you.”

“He will remember, right?” Rodolphus asked as he laid his weak friend down.

“As soon as his body starts to strengthen his magic will start to regularize and pass through his brain accordingly. “Madam Pomfrey stated. “Is he going to say think people shouldn’t know?”

Rodolphus stood and made sure Aiden was tucked in.

“He’ll probably will tell things he would prefer that would stay between him and his colonies’ friends.”

Madam Pomfrey nodded and the two left.

“I’ll tell Neville for him to move towards Mather instead, while I treat Riddle.” The woman looked down at the bowl of soup. “He didn’t ate half the amount I would prefer that he would’ve.”

“He will get better, right?”

“Oh… yes, he will. He just needs to learn to eat all over again. But without eating the broth, no helping potion for him and no magic potion for his core.” Madam Pomfrey explained. “Lord Riddle is the only one magically comparable to lend magic to him.” Rodolphus nodded understanding. “And he can’t because of the ritual.” The two started to descend the second row of stairs. “And Mather may be not quite there, but I am. Young Black is a fine lad. If you dare to hurt him…”

“I would kill myself before that day comes.” Rodolphus answered and Madam Pomfrey nodded.

The two arrived the dining room to meet Lucius, Bellatrix and Ronald, as Kathleen served them dinner. Madam Pomfrey gasped at feeling their magic and went to the kitchen at once only to enter with magic potions for the three.

“What have you three been doing? You used almost all your magic!”

“Trust me, Madam Pomfrey, you don’t wanna know.” Ronald answered. “How’s Aiden?”

“Alive and finally with a chance at living.”

The three took relieved breaths. Rodolphus turned towards Kathleen as the three finally stated eating.

“Is there a room I can sleep in? I promised Aiden I would be there when he would’ve wake.”

Kathleen nodded.

“There’s plenty of empty rooms upstairs to possible children and visitors. I’ll ask Dobby to prepare room for you next to Madam Pomfrey’s one.” Rodolphus nodded thankfully. “I’ll go sleep then. It’s been a stressful month.” The witch nodded and Madam Pomfrey followed her out the room.

As soon as they were alone, Rodolphus turned towards the trio.

“Aiden’s mind is in the future. He doesn’t remember things from this time unless for Severus and he called Lord Riddle as Tom. Is that an usual thing?” he asked turning to Ronald.

Ronald shook his head.

“Although before he always called him Voldemort, during the last couple of years he did call him Tom.”

Rodolphus nodded. Dobby, the house elf, showed up and Rodolphus followed it to his bedroom.

**–PW–**

Rodolphus looked at Bellatrix.

“Do you want me to get you a room?”

The witch shook her head.

“No need. I’ll just go find Alick.” And the witch left.

Ron turned towards his half eaten plate. He couldn’t believe he had killed, he had actually killed, Vernon Dursley.

“Are you going to finish that?” Malfoy asked at his side and Ron shook his head. Malfoy approached and took the fork from Ron’s hand, putting it on the plate accordingly and the plates disappeared with magic. “Dobby, prepare a bath.” The hyper house elf showed up, only to bow twice and disappear. “Come, you need a bath.”

Ron hummed and stood, letting Malfoy guide him to the first floor.

“This isn’t Malfoy Manor.” Ron mumbled. “There aren’t private bathrooms.” Ron added.

Malfoy chuckled.

“Even so, you need a warm bath to help you with those sore muscles. You’ll be thanking me in the morning.” Malfoy stated and entered with Ron in the bathroom and checked the water temperature. “See you tomorrow, my dear husband.”

Ron looked at Malfoy as he started to walk away and found that he didn’t want to sleep alone. He grabbed the blond’s hand, putting his own face on the back of the man’s shoulder.

“Don’t go.”

There was a silence that Ron hater his weakness and dreaded the moment Malfoy would make fun of him.

“I’ll wait for you in your room.” Malfoy answered. “The bedroom facing the stairs, am I correct?”

Ron nodded and Malfoy kissed Ron’s back of the hand before leaving. Ron took his bath, dried himself and dressed his PJs that Dobby had set up for him, before going to his bedroom. Malfoy was there looking out the window. Ron blushed at remembering his posters and all the orange…

“So you’re the Chudley Cannons fan?” the wizard asked, turning towards Ron, who nodded blushing. “You should’ve told me. I’ll make sure to get tickets for their next game.”

Ron blushed.

“You don’t need to…”

Malfoy smiled and approached, grabbing the towel from Ron’s shoulder and started to dry Ron’s hair.

“Quite the contraire, I insist. I want to take you to things you like.” Malfoy stated. I want to pass from Malfoy to Lucius and maybe one day to lover.”

Ron sighed and nodded, noticing Malfoy had already traded clothes and that is outing robes were neatly folded on a chair at the corner.

“Where did you get your…?”

“Dobby is the Malfoy’s house elf. It simply took my sleeping robes from my bedroom to this bedroom.” Malfoy explained and laid the tower on a chair before looking at the bed. “Do you have a side preference?”

Ron shook his head and let Malfoy choose, before laying down on the bed.

“I love chess, hate marron and dried beef sandwich.” Ron mumbled as Malfoy laid at his side, hugging him. “I also hate the word Mudblood.”

“I’ll be sure to remember that.” Malfoy whispered into Ron’s ear. “Now sleep.”

Ron hummed and for the first time in a month he finally managed to sleep.

**–PW–**

Neville looked up at seeing Bella enter the room he was in. She looked at Riddle and then to him. Neville stood and left the room with her.

“How is he?”

“Nothing a good night sleep and a few potions won’t help.” Neville answered and accepted the hug. “Rodolphus told me you three located the Dursleys.”

Bella nodded.

“We did. Ronald went a little too much on the Man. The man barely survived in one piece if it wasn’t for Lucius… as for the women… they still keep their mind if that counts for something.”

Neville smiled.

“It does. And you should return to Black Manor…”

Bella snorted.

“We’re only going to sleep, Alick. No more than kisses ‘till marriage don’t mean that we can’t share a room.”

Neville chuckled.

“If you sleep on my bedroom I’m unsure if I’ll manage to keep the hands to myself.”

Bella moved back to look at him with a taunting smirk.

“I think I broke you.”

A male voice coughed and the two separated to see Rodolphus leaving Mather’s room with a shaving kit.

“Nothing until marriage, Bellatrix.” Rodolphus warned, before entering one of the bedrooms.

Bella huffed crossing her arms.

“Why is it that he only threatened me?”

Neville smiled and approached, kissing her on the pouting lips.

“Because he doesn’t know my Dark Side like you do.”

Bella grinned.

“Yes… my own Dark in Light clothes time-traveller lover.”

Neville chuckled and started to pull them to the 1st floor.

“Fine. I’ll let you sleep on my bedroom this night. But only this night until marriage!” he warned and she nodded with an evil smirk.

Neville wondered if he was making the right choose by letting her.

“Did I mention you’re the best?”

“Don’t even try to go there.”

Bellatrix chuckled.

“Well, I could dream, couldn’t I?”

Neville rolled his eyes.

“One day you’ll be the death of my, Belladonna.”

“I sure hope not… what did you call me?”

Neville’s eyes grew.

“Bellatrix. I called you Bella.” He answered as they entered his bedroom.

Bella sent him a warning look before kissing him on the lips.

“Do you know my full name?” Neville shook his head. “Bellatrix Domina Black. Had you know you could have used that as an excuse.” The witch taunted. “What does it mean?” she wondered as she approached his closet and started to look over his clothes.

“If I’ll lie you’ll find out, right?” Bella hummed approvingly. “Atropa Belladonna, or also known as Deadly Nightshade.”

Bella looked amused at him from the muggle t-shirt she was messing with to see if any served her.

“That sounds like me.”

“Is a perennial herbaceous plant in the family Solanaceae. Is native to Europe, North Africa and Wester Asia. The foliage and berries are extremely toxic, which contain tropane alkaloids. These toxins includes…” Bella approached and kissing him, stopping him.

“Okay, walking encyclopaedia… the English version, please.”

“It’s a poisonous plant.”

“See? That wasn’t so difficult… should I take the fact that you consider me a poisonours plant an insult?

“You can also translate it as beautiful woman…”

Bella chuckled.

“Good answer.” She teased and grabbed a t-shirt, starting to undress her robe to put on the t-shirt.

Neville turned around awkwardly.

“Honestly, you see naked people when you work as a healer, but me - your fiancé - you turn around awkwardly.” Bella reprimanded.

“Because I don’t see my patients in any sexually way possible, but you is different.” Neville argued.

“You can turn, I’m decent.”

Neville turned towards see Bella laying on the bed. Neville took his robe out and dressed his sleeping PJs.

“Muggle clothes?” Bella wondered.

“More comfortable and easier to pass undisturbed between Muggles.” Neville argued and laid on the bed, hugging his lover close. “Now; let’s sleep before I give your father reasons to still refuse me.”

Bellatrix snickered but didn’t argue.

**(TBC)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi  
> I’m sorry for the delay everyone. I know it’s been _decades_ since I last posted anything at all. So as a late happy birthday from me (my birthday’s on the 10th) you all get this new chapter recently finished being typed.  
> No Beta reader  
>  **Next Chapter’s name:** _Dad’s and Papa’s Reconciliation_  
>  ~Isys
> 
> * * *
> 
> Ps: If you want to keep updated on my fanfics or just talk to me or give me suggestions: [em>www(doc)facebook(doc)com/groups/IsysSkeeterFanfiction](http://www.facebook.com/IsysSkeeterFanfiction)


	9. Chapter VIII  –Dad’s and Papa’s Reconciliation–

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Spoilers:** _‘_[ _I Want You, Sirius, And No One Else!_](http://archiveofourown.org/works/570638) _’_ fanfic by [_Isys Luna Skeeter_](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/IsysSkeeter) and _‘_[ _Pet’s Curse_](http://archiveofourown.org/works/592365/chapters/1066475) _’_ fanfic by [_Isys Luna Skeeter_](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/IsysSkeeter)
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I also do not make any money from the writing of this story.
> 
>  **Beta:** none
> 
>  **Pairing/s in this chapter:** LV/HP, LM/RW, BellatrixB/NevilleL, SiriusB/RodolphusL
> 
>  **Warnings in this chapter:** Time Travel, Slash, Sex
> 
>  **Nr words in this chapter** 3,032
> 
> * * *
> 
>  
> 
> “Talking”
> 
> ‘Thinking’
> 
>  **–** Parseltongue **–**
> 
> _Dream/Memory/Letter/Journal/Book/Newspaper_
> 
> Time change/Date of time
> 
> **_ Change of POV _ **

**Chapter VIII**

**–Dad’s and Papa’s Reconciliation–**

August, 1972

**_ HJP’s POV _ **

“Morning, Aiden.” Harry looked up to see a brown haired man enter, he had a tray with a bowl with him. “Breakfast?”

Harry nodded.

“You’re…?”

“Rodolphus.”

Harry frowned.

“Aren’t you young for my godfather?” The young man, Rodolphus, chuckled. “What is it?”

“Don’t worry. I will always love Sirius, either he’ll be a cry baby or a dying old man.”

Harry chuckled.

“He is both, actually.”

Rodolphus only laughed harder at that.

“Now you need to eat.” Rodolphus laid the tray on the bedside table and helped Harry sitting up. “Madam Pomfrey ordered for me to give you food three in three hours until you start to be able to feed yourself.”

Harry groaned.

“That witch enjoys torturing me way too much…”

“No, Harry.” Harry turned his face towards the door as Rodolphus leaned him against the pillows, only to see Neville. “We are just worried about you.”

“Wow Neville… what’s with the sprout up?”

Neville chuckled.

“You’ve been asleep, Harry… for 30 years. In the wrong direction…”

Harry’s eyes grew and couldn’t help the laugh.

“Isn’t it supposed to be 70 years?”

Neville grinned.

“Well for that we would be in 1930s instead of 1970s.”

“You’re kidding… right?” Neville shook his head. Harry turned towards Rodolphus who was grabbing a towel and putting around Harry’s neck. “But that means…”

“It’s good to know that Sirius was alive in your future, Aiden.” Rodolphus stopped him amused. “It is even funnier to be considered the too young in this relationship.”

Harry blushed.

“I… don’t remember.”

“Lack of magic side-effect.” Rodolphus replied grabbing the bowl with porridge. “There, now be quiet and eat or you won’t get better.”

Grudgingly Harry let himself be helped. It was harsh. It hurt and it tasted horrible but he supposed it was filled with potions what explained the taste. Harry looked at Rodolphus and then towards Neville as they helped him and giving him a glass of water to drink every two spoons. Finally, Rodolphus leaned the empty bowl on the bedside table and took the tower away, before he cleaned Harry’s face and Harry finally was able to see how much he had wasted.

“Neville?”

“Yes?” Neville asked as he picked Harry’s arm and checked his hear beatings.

“How bad is it?”

“Better than yesterday.” Rodolphus argued. “Yesterday you couldn’t even open your eyes and you didn’t hold yourself seating without me grabbing you.”

“But I can’t even move my body on my own.”

“That’s a side-effect. You’ll get better as soon as your body wins enough magic and that you eat enough.”

“For me to win magic… I’ll need my body to be okay and for my body to be okay I’ll need magic.” Harry recapitulated, making Neville grin.

“That’s why our priority is bringing Riddle’s magic back to health. As soon as we deem him good he’ll start lending you magic and you’ll be as good as new.”

Harry groaned.

“I’m already bored.”

Rodolphus smirked and stood, approached the door, opened it and nodded at someone outside. Three people entered. One was Ron, whom approached at once.

“Don’t ever scare me like that again, Mate!”

“Sorry…?” Ron rolled his eyes and hugged him. Harry looked towards the others four. “So… if we’re in the 70’s that makes you Lucius Malfoy… don’t give me that look that blond hair, grey eyes and conceited look gave you away.”

The others five laughed as Malfoy opened his mouth to argue offended.

“He got you there, Lucius.” Rodolphus commented amused.

Harry looked towards the brunette.

“From the rest of the group I take you’re Bellatrix Lestrange, I mean Black.”

Malfoy snorted.

“Rodolphus and Bellatrix will marry?”

Harry saw surprised as Neville passed an arm around Bella’s shoulders.

“Not if I’ll have anything to say.”

Bellatrix kissed Neville on the neck before turning towards Harry.

“You don’t recognise me from the future, am I that changed?”

“I…” Neville nodded. “You were in prison… I guess it took a toll on you. I mean even Rodolphus is different from what I know his future after prison self to be.”

Rodolphus gasped.

“I’m supposed to go to Azkaban? Why?”

“Apparently we drive Alick’s parents insane as we look for the Dark Lord.” Bellatrix explained.

Rodolphus hummed and turned towards Neville bowing his upfront body.

“I’m sorry in the name of the Lestrange family for whatever mistake my older-self did to your family.”

“Just remember to not recapitulate it.” Neville retorted.

“I will.”

Neville turned towards Harry.

“Now, healers orders… we’re going to spend the news couple days, until you get better, telling backstories about the Golden Trio and DA and anything else that comes to mind.”

Rodolphus pulled from a chair, sitting at Harry’s side.

“And don’t worry, we don’t have anywhere else to go… except the loo.” That made them all laugh. “So we have all the time in the world. And we do want to know everything… even details that concern our future-selves… I mostly want to hear about future-Sirius. Imagining me and Bella is something I don’t wish to do.”

“You two never had a son.” Ron commented, sitting at Harry’s feet.

“That’s good to know.” Bellatrix commented, sitting by Neville’s side by Harry’s bed opposite side of Rodolphus. “But that means that Rabastan was The One to have the Heir… who’s his lover?”

Harry, Ron and Neville traded looks.

“That wasn’t any.”

They all traded looks.

“That’s not good…” Rodolphus mumbled.

“What about me?” Malfoy asked.

“Oh you had a son alright… a presumptuous bastard all right…” Ron groaned.

Harry chuckled as Malfoy looked at Ron surprised. There was a moment as Malfoy just looked at Ron and then he turned towards Harry.

“How old was he?”

“Our age.” Harry answered.

Malfoy hummed and an amused smirk appeared at the corner of his mouth.

“What’s his name?”

Harry frowned as Ron went red in anger.

“Draco something Malfoy.”

Lucius smiled, bowing his head thankfully.

“I love the name. If I’ll ever have a son I’ll name him Draco.”

Harry saw even more confused as everyone contained their amusement as Ron hissed angrily at Lucius.

“Am I missing something?”

“I’m courting Ron.” Lucius offered, grabbing Ron’s arm and showing a bracelet.

Harry’s eyes grew.

“Really Ron?”

“He didn’t exactly gave me another choice.” Ron grumbled, crossing his arms.

Someone knocked on the door, Malfoy opened it and, at once, Severus entered with Luna. Severus approached at once and hugged Harry tight. Harry sighed and hugged him back. Harry could feel the tears falling on his shoulder as the boy hiccupped into his shoulder. It was one of the oddest hugs Harry ever gave. Trying to hug someone when you own body refused to even move was one of the worst things he had ever done.

–Calm down, Severus. I’m never going again from now on… your Papa will make sure of that.– Harry promised on his son’s ear.

Severus moved back just enough to look at Harry’s eyes, a tear at the corner of his eyes. The boy frowned as if confused but then something seemed to click in his mind and he nodded, he seemed almost amused.

–Papa will never let you leave us, Dad. He was so worried for you that he didn’t even left this house. Oh, Dad, I thought and I…–

–I love you, Severus.– the boy nodded, tears at the corner of his eyes. –I’m sorry you had to see me and your Papa like this…–

–I… I love you as well, Dad. And whatever argument you had with Papa please reconsider… Papa has spent the last month thinking that the man he loves hates him and doesn’t want to see or speak with him ever again.–

Harry frowned, had he been that harsh on his Tom?

–Don’t worry. I don’t remember what the argument was about so it wasn’t serious.– he said to calm his son, he didn’t need to know that Harry didn’t remember. –All I want is to be strong enough to have both of you in my arms… and when I’m up to it you’re going to ear about staying at my bedside table when I made you promise not to.–

Severus raised an amused eyebrow, but nodded not arguing. Harry looked around only to realize they had been left alone. Harry turned around to his son, but a black haired, grey eyed male showed up on his line of vision. Tom Riddle was entering his bedroom slowly, as if uncertain that the Harry he was looking at was real. Never Harry hated his weakness so more than right now for not being able to stand, walk towards him and hug him.

“Tom.” He found his lips caressing the word.

**–PW–**

**_ LV’s POV _ **

Voldemort listened as Neville explained him that his Pet had healed but the lack of magic had created a specie of magical amnesia. And v was still too weak to lend Aiden any magic!

Finally, Voldemort entered the bedroom that he had entered so many times the last month only this time he entered to hear his Pet and son talking to each other in Parseltongue. Aiden was sitting on the bed against the pillows that had been put against the headboard, while Severus was sitting before Aiden facing his father in a half-hugging position. Aiden noticed his presence and turned towards him, his expression was of wanting and need… as if he… _loved_ Tom…

“Tom…” his Pet’s voice seemed to beg for Voldemort’s contact… as if he couldn’t do it himself.

Voldemort glanced at the awkward hug Aiden was still giving Severus and realized Aiden couldn’t move his body on his own. Taking a deep breath, he approached and sat on the other side of the bed, facing Aiden. Every movement the male did was a torment but he uncoiled from his son and turned towards Voldemort hugging, of better yet, let himself fall into Voldemort’s embrace.

–Oh Tom…–

A little unsure Voldemort let an arm embrace his Pet and push the body against himself as weak arms moved around his own torso. Voldemort dared a look at Severus to notice he was writing something quickly and putting the parchment over the pillows behind Aiden so only Voldemort could read it.

_He doesn’t remember anything from this time except me. He called you Papa and himself Dad._

Voldemort looked at Severus, nodding lightly and the boy hid the parchment.

–Dad?– Aiden hummed, having enough strength to raise his head and turn towards his son. –I’m going to have breakfast… can I comeback afterwards?– the boy asked unsure.

–Of course, Sevvie, me and your Papa will be here waiting for you.–

Voldemort had to restrain his amused smirk at actually hearing Aiden say the word. He knew it was the amnesia, but that didn’t meant it wouldn’t be true in a couple of months… Severus stood, kissed Aiden’s top of head, bowed his head at Voldemort - while with an amused smirk said “Papa” - and left. Voldemort kept looking after the boy until he closed the door behind himself to give them some privacy. He was grateful for that. Aiden could be the weak one, but his men didn’t need to see the Dark Lord in such a weak moment. Even if they wouldn’t think less of him because of that. Voldemort felt Aiden move on his embrace as if he was trying to sit again.

–Tom…– the male called and Voldemort turned only for his eyes to grow when Aiden’s mouth descended on his. Before he even realized what he was doing, he grabbed Aiden by the shoulders and pushed him away, surely Aiden had fallen on him by accident… right? –Tommie…– his Pet’s voice whimpered. –I know I’m weak and all that… I know I was angry at you but I don’t care… I almost died, Tom…– Aiden looked at him with pleading eyes that had never before been turned onto Voldemort. What was his Pet thinking? –Just kiss me… touch me… anything!– the green menace begged and Voldemort wasn’t sure he could restrain himself… it been so long since he wanted to hear that! –Please, Tom… whatever Lord Voldemort did that is making you work extra hard at the Ministry can wait! Please, I just…–

Voldemort kissed Aiden. He didn’t care Aiden wasn’t thinking straight… that he thought Tom and Voldemort to be too different people… the man was begging, pleading even, for Voldemort to take him! Voldemort could have restrain; but he was still human and a man at that! Voldemort moved back just enough to look at his Pet’s green eyes, just to make sure the other wanted this and then with a flick of his wand the pillows disappeared and Voldemort laid over his Pet, kissing him again. the male’s body could be unresponsive but his body sure acted accordingly to impulses… not to speak all those whimpers and moans his mouth couldn’t help leaving. Voldemort devoured every part of Aiden’s skin as he could find. As much as he just wanted to pound Aiden to the mattress this was Aiden’s first time… even if the man, obviously, couldn’t remember such.

He took his own time preparing his younger lover as the man whimpered and practically begged to be pounded into said mattress. For a breath moment as he captured his Pet’s cock into his mouth he wondered if his lover would freak out when his memory would return… even in his weak body Aiden trusted up in reaction to the mouth descending unto him. Voldemort let a magically lubed finger to enter the tight ring of his young male’s hole as he started to move his head up and down on his cock. Harry had never pictured himself actually doing this to another male, but there was something about Aiden that was different. Voldemort wanted nothing else than to claim his pet in every way possible.

Voldemort let a second finger enter as the other hand started playing with Aiden’s balls. He knew that if he continued his ministrations the other would came into his mouth, but oddly enough he wanted to tasted Aiden’s essence… just like Aiden’s ass would be leaking his essence for hours. Just the thought made Voldemort’s neglected cock squirm in desire for that tight hole it was about to enter.

**–PW–**

**_ HJP’s POV _ **

Harry gasped as his lover made him feel so much and so good. That mouth was sin for certain. There was no way that a mouth on his cock could feel so good.

–Tom…– Harry tried to warn but Tom limited to hum against Harry’s member what drove him over the edge.

When Harry found himself returned he found Tom finished licking his cock clean before he climbed up and grinned down at Harry.

–I love you, Tom.– Harry started with a smile.

There was a surprised look that showed on Tom’s face, before the man snorted to himself as he started to grab Harry’s legs and pull them up into his shoulders for better access.

–Don’t ever forget that, my Pet.– the man argued making Harry scowl playfully back. Before he gasped as Tom’s manhood entered his tight ass. –Don’t ever forget who can make you feel like this, my Pet.–

Tom entered slow at first, to let Harry adjust to the member slowly moving inside of him.

–No one else… just you…– Harry told his jealous lover between gasps as Tom started to slowly move back and forth, rocking into Harry in a slow motion as if waiting for Harry to get used to the feeling. –Always… will… be… only… you… Ah!– Harry gasped as Tom pounded into something inside him that made him gasp.

Tom smirked over him as if amused at something. The jerk!

–Like that, my Pet?– Harry nodded. –You want me to touch it again?–

–Yes, please…–

–Yes what?–

Harry glared at his smug bastard lover who limited to raise an eyebrow and stop all together. He hated his body for being unable to move or he would move himself against Tom.

–Yes, I like that. Yes I want you to touch it again… just fuck me, you Bastard!–

Tom chuckled amused but was more than happy to give Harry what he requested. Tom wasn’t the lover to do sweet talking. No, he just pounded you into the bed and took what he wanted from you and if he could make you beg for it even better.

Harry felt himself coming again what made Tom grow and his thrusts become even more faster and then he descended over Harry, kissing him to keep his mouth in control before Tom let himself come into Harry’s body. The two looked at each other panting as they returned from their ecstasy and Tom snorted, letting himself out of Harry and taking Harry’s legs down before laying on top of Harry with his forehead on Harry’s neck.

–Can’t believe you begged me to do this to you like this.– Tom argued.

Harry grinned amused.

–But I wanted to show you how much I love you and how much I was sorry, Tom.–

Tom raised just enough to be able to look at Harry.

–Right back at you, my Pet.– Harry grinned. –But you didn’t need to show me by giving me your virginity, you know?–

Harry’s eyes grew wide as he saw Tom look at him amused. That had been their first time?

**(TBC)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi
> 
> I was going to write the past stories talk with the friends thingy but it had been almost 2 months and I had yet to be able to get something on paper when I woke up with toothache and as I waited for the meds to take effect the idea of Voldemort entering the room wouldn’t stop bugging me. So… hope you like it XP.
> 
> What happens when I can’t think at all because of pain? Harry loses his virginity XD
> 
> Next Chapter’s name: **Kings Cross**
> 
> ~Isys


	10. Chapter IX  –Kings Cross–

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Spoilers:** _‘_[ _I Want You, Sirius, And No One Else!_](http://archiveofourown.org/works/570638) _’_ fanfic by [_Isys Luna Skeeter_](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/IsysSkeeter) and _‘_[ _Pet’s Curse_](http://archiveofourown.org/works/592365/chapters/1066475) _’_ fanfic by [_Isys Luna Skeeter_](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/IsysSkeeter)
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I also do not make any money from the writing of this story.
> 
>  **Beta:** none
> 
>  **Pairing/s in this chapter:** LV/HP, LM/RW, BellatrixB/NevilleL
> 
>  **Warnings in this chapter:** Time Travel, Slash, mention of character past torture, amnesia
> 
>  **Nr words in this chapter** 3,176
> 
> “Talking”
> 
> ‘Thinking’
> 
>  **–** Parseltongue **–**
> 
> _Dream/Memory/Letter/Journal/Book/Newspaper_
> 
> Time change/Date of time
> 
> **_ Change of POV _ **

**Chapter IX**

**–Kings Cross–**

August, 1972

**_ HP’s POV _ **

By the time Tom was allowed to lend magic, he barely left Harry’s side, sitting by his side on the chair and reading some books as the man’s magic caressed Harry. Harry’s memory started to come back in waves after that.

“Tom?” Harry asked as he sat on the bed, as much as he hated being confined to a bed his body barely managed to stay sitting for long periods of time.

“Yes, my Aiden?” Tom asked, not looking up.

Harry blushed. Now that his memory was returning he remembered his arrangement with one Mariah Diggory. To his defence he hadn’t been thinking straight, but that didn’t change the fact that he had convinced his tutor and Family Lord into claiming him.

“Hogwarts must be about to start… you need to prepare your classes for the new school year.”

“I’m not going…” Tom started, but Harry hissed.

“It’s been two weeks already. You need to leave this room. Is not healthy.”

Tom closed the book and looked up at Harry.

“You barely manage to sit without me lending you magic to win enough strength to do it.” The man argued.

“I can eat better now. I even keep the food on my stomach. I can start on the potions finally.” Harry argued.

There was a moment of silence and then Tom turned again towards the book.

“I preferred you when you had amnesia and thought I was a Ministry worker.” Tom argued, making Harry blush deep red.

**–PW–**

**_ NL’s POV _ **

“Do you want help with that?” Neville asked the young Severus on the living room, as the teen finished his homework.

“No, thank you.” The boy answered without looked up.

Neville hummed and sat on a couch, looking out the window in thought. Now that Harry was finally out of danger Ron had returned to work, Madam Pomfrey also had left since Neville knew basic healing after all. Her immediate help wasn’t needed anymore. So it was now Neville’s job to play babysitter on both Harry and Severus.

“Alexander?” Severus’s voice called and Neville turned only to see the fireplace had turned green.

And then, from the fireplace, Albus Dumbledore come out.

“Professor Dumbledore.” Neville stated, standing. “To what do I do the pleasure?”

“I heard that Aiden is doing better, maybe if I could see him?”

Neville smiled and nodded.

“Follow me then, Professor. Although I have to warn you that no more than a few minutes. Aiden doesn’t handle much time without Mr Riddle lending him magic and people can’t be present during the lending otherwise the magic won’t be surely focused on Aiden.”

Dumbledore nodded and the two climbed the stairs that lead to the first floor and then the ones that lead to second floor (which were located on the once ‘ _Dudley’s second room_ ’), where Neville knocked on the door to Harry’s room. Not long later the door magically opened and, thankfully, this time the room didn’t stink like sex… by Merlin’s beard, Neville still couldn’t look at neither of the two straight! Sure, to which their kink… but Harry’s body was immobile! It was like fucking a corpse!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Riddle had stopped lending magic and was looking at the door, apprehensively.

“Professor.” Harry said surprised as Neville and their guests entered. “What a pleasant surprise.”

At once Neville and the Dark Lord shared looks. Harry didn’t remember all that Dumbledore did yet, apparently.

“It’s good to see you awake, my boy.” Dumbledore answered, approaching Harry with a smile. “I had been honestly afraid for you.”

Harry smiled awkwardly.

“It’s good to be awake.” He answered.

Dumbledore looked at the Dark Lord.

“Tom.”

“Professor Dumbledore.” The man answered.

“I take it that you’re still too weak for classes.” Dumbledore asked at Harry who nodded. “Then I’ll need to find a substitute for the time being. Tom, I have a couple curriculums I would need you to look through.”

“I’ll pass by Hogwarts’ later today.” The Dark Lord answered. “And do not worry, you won’t need to find a replacement for me as well. Aiden just convinced me to continue with my classes.”

“Very well. Can’t wait for your improvements, Aiden.”

“Trust me, prod, no one awaits it more than I do.”

Neville saw as Harry started to weaken and traded a look with the Dark Lord.

“Excuse me, Professor, but Aiden needs to rest now.” He interfered.

Dumbledore nodded, bowed his head at Harry and left with Neville, flootraveling out the house. Neville grabbed a potion from the basement and climbed again, entered the room and helped Harry drink it. Harry fell asleep almost instantly.

“When I’ll be away make sure he won’t be left alone with Dumbledore. He still doesn’t remember everything… he still sees Tom and Voldemort as two different people.”

“Madam Pomfrey spoke with a mind healer at St Mungos specialized in magic amnesia. From time-to-time some memories that the patients wishes to repress only returned months if not years after they had been completely healed.”

The Dark Lord, Voldemort, hissed.

“Let’s hope it is not the case.” The Wizard stood and leaned the book on the bedside table. “Why would Aiden try to forget that me and Voldemort are one and the same, after all?”

Neville hummed amused as they left the room.

“Maybe because he accepted his feelings for one of you, while his feelings towards the other is of hate?” he asked as if off handily.

Voldemort turned towards Neville as if to glare at him, but stopped himself; most likely realizing what Neville was implying. The Dark Lord nodded and the two arrived the ground floor where Severus was.

**–PW–**

**_ LV’s POV _ **

“Marvolo.” The young wizard in the living room said, looking up at the Dark Lord. “What did the Headmaster want?”

“Make sure Aiden was incapable to teach classes. You’re staying with Neville until I return. No one enters Aiden’s room besides you two.”

“Yes, Marvolo.” The young wizard agreed and Voldemort left the house.

Voldemort sneered as he walked down the street of Privet Drive. He couldn’t wait to finally finish the courting with Aiden so they would return to Riddle Manor. Even that old muggle mansion was better than this hell home.

**–PW–**

**_ STM’s POV _ **

“I will never understand what your father sees in that wizard…” Alexander said as Severus turned, looking at the older wizard. “Well, I can’t speak myself… my fiancé did drive my parents insane…” the wizard added amused. “But at least she isn’t trying to take my head off half the time… those two act around each other like a can and a mouse. A dancing fight so complicated that no one besides them can see any allure in it.”

Severus chuckled.

“Marvolo loves Father. He is ready to do anything to make Father his… besides it is obvious how much Father is already his.”

“Oh really?” alexander asked sceptical. “And that whole fiasco when Aiden woke up doesn’t count, he wasn’t thinking right.”

“You only can lend someone magic if you two trust each other unconditionally.” Severus stated and pointed towards a book on the tea table. It was the book he’d studied to attempt at saving Father.

Alexander hummed.

“Then that’s why only You Know Who’s magic works on Harry…”

Severus turned towards Alexander at once, looking up from his homework.

“Is that Father’s name? Harry Potter?”

Alexander frowned, not having noticed his slip and then comprehension came.

“Harry James Potter.” He offered.

Severus smiled and nodded. It felt good to know his real name.

“It suits him… more than Aiden, actually.”

Alexander snorted.

“Did your father told you about how you could have been?” Severus nodded. “Then you should know how amusing it is to see our hater Professor – who snarled the Potter’s name as if it was acid on his tongue – to say that he likes Harry’s name.”

Severus hummed.

“I won’t become him.” The 12-year-old wizard said what his father had told him once before.

**–PW–**

Friday, 1 September 1972

**_ RXL-M’s POV _ **

Ron looked at Severus as the boy messed around with his breakfast. Ron could understand him. He wouldn’t want to leave his family home if his parents or siblings would be bedridden, but Severus still had school to go to. Ron sighed and pushed his own breakfast away – and Dobby had made him his favourite!

Riddle was already at Hogwarts because of the ned school year so Ron would have to take Severus himself as Neville couldn’t leave the house and Luna was already working at that time of the morning. The ginger wizard stiffed back a yawn. He had done the nightshift so he would have the morning off to take Severus. That didn’t mean he wasn’t tired. Ron opened his mouth to speak when someone knocked on the front door. Neville stood and wen to see who it was.

“Master is not going to eat breakfast? Did Dobby do something wrong?”

Ron shook his head.

“Not hungry, Dobby. It has nothing to do with you.” Ron said soothingly towards the quickly stressing house elf.

“You zhouldn’t zkip brreakfazt even zo.” A smooth voice stated as two people entered the dining room of 4 Privet Drive. “Iz the mozt imporrtant meal of the day, after all.”

Ron hummed as Lucius and Lady Malfoy entered and sat next to Ron and Severus.

“Why are you here?” he asked uncertain, suddenly self-conscious of his Auror robe he still had on. Did he have any blood on him? He didn’t think so…

“You mentioned that you werre taking Jeune Zeverrus to trrain on our lazt encounter.” Lady Malfoy stated. “It would be zeen wrrongly on the Malfoy Family’s image if we wouldn’t accompany you. Besidez, I want to make zure you and Jeune Zeverrus is well fed, drrezzed and if Jeune Zeverrus haz everrything he needz.”

Any retort Ron might have thought at the Malfoy Family’s image disappeared when Lady Genevieve Malfoy commented the next part.

“Thank you, Lady Genevieve.”

“Oh non, mon petit garçon. No Lady frrom you iz needed. My zon Ron is your godfather what makez my zon Lucius your honorrarry godfather. Zo, in my way of zeing it, I’m your grrandmother.” Ron’s eyes grew and chocked, as Lucius – at his side – pushed Ron’s dish towards Ron. “You can call me Mami Genevieve that iz the français name for grandma, or juzt Mami.” The Witch said and Ron was certain even his ears were deep red. “Now, you two, finizh your brreakfazt. Zon Ron, you seem like you need a good night sleep.”

“I spent the night working so I wouldn’t work the morning shift.” Ron answered, picking the teacup that Lucius offered him.

“You can go sleep… I don’t really mind going al…”

“Nosense!” Every adult said at once, interrupting Severus.

“I’m not too tired to take you there. Besides it’s an important moment.”

“Even if Ron was too tired, there is Mr Lucius and Lady Genevieve offering to take you. Not to speak that Aiden would be fine for half an hour that it takes taking you there.” Neville reprimanded the boy. “Not to mention how much you would dare to miss the train just so you could stay with your Dad.”

Severus lowered his head.

“You don’t understand.”

“Don’t I?” Neville asked, setting the tea for Lady Genevieve and Lucius Malfoy. “My parents were cursed to insanity before my very eyes at the same time Aiden’s parents were killed before his. Every and any chance I got I visited them at the hospital even though they had no idea who I was. Every single time my Mum gave me bubble-gum paper as a gift and every single one of them is sacred and secured in my heart and room. It’s actually something that Bella doesn’t even dare to approach as I managed to bring it from the Colonies and even if she doesn’t understand the meaning she understood the feeling. So don’t I understand what it feels like to know that your Dad survived?” Severus blushed and lowered his head to hide it. “I understand your need to be with him even if it only means the same house, Severus. If someone’s understands you is me.” Neville finished, his hands shaking and Lucius took the tea tray from his hands, serving himself and his mother. “I’m sorry.”

“Completely underztandable, Monsieur Alexander.” Lady Genevieve said.

Neville started to sit, when he suddenly stood.

“Excuse me. Aiden needs me.” He said before he left the dining room.

Severus started to stand but Ron grabbed his wand and glued the boy to his seat.

“Wha…?”

“You heard your Mami; eat your breakfast.” Ron stated, nipping on his own food.

Severus glared but pulled his dish towards himself and finished eating.

“So, do you have your trunk ready?” Lucius asked and Ron ignored the proud tone in the wizard’s voice.

“Packed everything last week. Marvolo helped me. He made me check thrice.”

“Good to know.” Lady Genevieve stated. “Why arre you ztill with the old clothez? I thought that by now you would have bought new onez.”

“Me and Neville bought him a pair of trousers and several shirts and t-shirts but…” Ron glanced at the boy who refused to look back. “Severus wants to wait for Aiden to go with him wardrobe-shopping.”

“Dad says he has no style-sense yet he knows exactly what kind of clothes he prefers. I want him to choose with me.”

Lucius smiled.

“Professor Aiden will be well enough by the winter holidays to do clothes-shopping with you. Until then you should at least have a few more new clothes and throw the old ones out.”

“What about I get a few clothez cataloguez - both wizarrd and muggle - to your father and we both run it up with clothez both ztylizh and practical?” Lady Genevieve suggested.

Severus nodded and finished his breakfast.

“I would love that, Mami Genevieve.”

“Good.” Lady Genevieve clicked her fingers and Dobby popped up, cleaning the table. “Ron, I have to azk… why did you azk for this exact houze elf of all the houze elvez we have? I mean thiz one iz…”

“Eccentric?” Ron put in amused and the Witch nodded. “Because he tried to save Aiden’s life and almost got him killed.” He answered truthfully making the two Malfoys look at him awestruck and Severus raise an amused eyebrow. “Aiden loves him. When I pondered that I could ask for a he, I thought «why not?»”

Ron picked his teacup sipping from it to hide his amusement as both Malfoys were at lost as on what to answer. Severus stood.

“I’m going to say goodbye to Father.” The boy informed before he disappeared into the lobby and descended the stairs.

“Take that smug face of your face. It’s unbecoming on you.” Ron hissed and Malfoy smiled amused, bowing his head.

“I just enjoy listening you say Mami Genevieve.” The blond wizard stated calmly into his tea.

Ron looked at him with a raised eyebrow, trying to understand what the bastard meant with that only to suddenly go deep red.

“I thought you had come to courrt, not taunt your huzband.” Lady Genevieve interrupted before Ron’s hand finished the punch in Malfoy’s face, while at the same time she picked Ron’s hand and used it to stand as if it was for it’s reason it had been raised. “Thank you, Zon Ron.”

Ron glared at Malfoy, but followed Lady Genevieve’s lead and stood. For a Malfoy the French Witch was supportable.

“I’m going to leave the Auror robes in my room. I’ll be down right away.”

Lady Genevieve nodded and Ron disappeared up the stairs to the Master Room, his bedroom.

**–PW–**

Ron looked at the red train as if took his godson away. He still couldn’t believe that Dumbledore was the ‘bad guy’ in this timeline. The Wizard had almost caused Ron and the others’ death…

A hand appeared on the bottom of Ron’s back. Ron glanced back towards the blond wizard and then again towards the leaving train.

Even if Dumbledore hadn’t attacked the wedding Ron knew the Wizard couldn’t be trusted as Harry was the horcrux of You Know Who, who apparently would never be able to kill him. Ron sighed. It looked like he was going to hel the Dark Lord the best way he could… as long as the Wizard himself wouldn’t go too far from Harry and Ron’s way of seeing the things, that is – which were a lot greyer than when they were at school.

“Ron?” Malfoy’s voice called and Ron hummed, still looking after the already disappeared train. “Here.” Ron frowned as a parchment was offered to him. He glanced at Malfoy and then towards the parchment, while feeling everyone in the train station looking at them. “You mentioned you liked them, as they were having financial issues I…”

Ron grabbed the parchment and opened it, his heart started to beat really fast. Was it what he thought it was? Ron’s eyes grew wide at reading how Ronald Xenophilius Malfoy was the owner of the Chudley Cannons Quidditch team. The ginger looked up towards the blond, his eyes open wide and he was sure even his mouth was open in a very undignified manner.

“Wha…? Why…? How…?”

“Father wanted to use the Malfoy Family name but I said no. After all… it is my gift to you.”

Ron hugged Malfoy close.

“Thank you, Lucius.”

There was a moment as the two tensed in reaction to Ron’s chosen name, before Lucius hugged him back. It was quite strange to hug someone that wasn’t female, even the few males he hugged were smaller than him, mostly Harry - that had outgrown his smaller height - didn’t get to Ron’s eyes. So to have a Wizard at the exact same height, hugging him was something uncalled for – even Ron’s brothers were shorter than him!

“Everyone is looking at us.” Ron mumbled after a while.

“Because everyone thinks that our marriage and my courting are propaganda. Watching me give you a gift and your reaction is making them think twice.” Malfoy answered and, when Ron made a move towards stand back, a hand appeared on Ron’s back, keeping him in place. “Don’t. Forget the rest. It’s just you, me and the moment you finally called me Lucius without me having to amend you.”

**(TBC)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi
> 
> Neville’s freaked out reaction to Aiden/Tom’s lovemaking wasn’t part of the original chapter, yet as I was typing this to computer (I already have Pet’s War complete and the first couple chapters of Pet’s Family) I just had to add something, because there’s no way the others weren’t able to tell that something happened.
> 
> No POV of Harry in this chapter, sorry about that. Yet during the time I wrote this I was finding it funny to write in everyone’s but Harry. Besides. Harry is bedridden, not much point of view there.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it, please review and comment. ^_^
> 
> Next Chapter’s name: **A DADA Test To Never Forget**
> 
> ~Isys


	11. Chapter X  –A DADA Test To Never Forget–

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Spoilers:** _‘_[ _I Want You, Sirius, And No One Else!_](http://archiveofourown.org/works/570638) _’_ fanfic by [_Isys Luna Skeeter_](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/IsysSkeeter) and _‘_[ _Pet’s Curse_](http://archiveofourown.org/works/592365/chapters/1066475) _’_ fanfic by [_Isys Luna Skeeter_](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/IsysSkeeter)
> 
> **Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I also do not make any money from the writing of this story.
> 
> **Beta:** none
> 
> **Pairing/s in this chapter:** one sided LV/HP, LM/RW, CharlusP/DoreaB, BellatrixB/NevilleL, SiriusB/RodolphusL, CharlusP/DoreaB, future JamesP/LiluE
> 
> **Warnings in this chapter:** Time Travel, Slash
> 
> **Nr words in this chapter** : 2,399
> 
> * * *
> 
> “Talking”
> 
> ‘Thinking’
> 
> **–** Parseltongue **–**
> 
> _Dream/Memory/Letter/Journal/Book/Newspaper_
> 
> Time change/Date of time
> 
> **_ Change of POV _ **

**Chapter X**

**–A DADA Test To Never Forget–**

Saturday, 16 December 1972

**_ HJP’s POV _ **

“Father!”

“Professor Mather!”

“Aiden!”

Harry looked amused as the students got out of the train and instead of going to their own parents they run towards him asking how he was. Harry hugged both Severus and James close while answering every question his students asked. He had been up and ready for a month but Tom had said that there was no way that he would let Harry to teach so soon without him making sure Harry’s body was ready. So, instead Harry had spent the last month helping Neville and Luna at the coffee shop they had open because of him while neve and Bellatrix finalised all the preparations for Neville/Bellatrix wedding. Until Harry’s body had restored they hadn’t set a date although, as soon as Harry started to be able to move on his own, Neville had declared that they would marry that winter holidays. Which meant now.

Harry looked at the Evans as they hugged Lily Evans close, tears at the corner of their eyes. Apparently Petunia Evans had disappeared and no one could find her; dead or alive. He knew he should feel bad for his aunt… but oddly enough he didn’t. it was like he had never felt better. His younger-self would never be sent to Petunia Evans…  why should he feel bad about the woman? Because she was his aunt? Even so, Harry couldn’t find it in himself to care.

“Cousin Aiden.” Harry glance at the person’s chosen title to see Walburga Black. “Let me congratulate you on your wealth progress.”

“Thank you, cousin Walburga.”

The woman nodded and turned towards her son.

“Sirius, Regulus, we should go. It’s getting late.”

Harry looked surprised as a boy that was shadowing Sirius, looked up at being talked to. So; that was Sirius’ younger brother. Harry put a hand on both James and Severus’ shoulder.

“We should go as well.” He agreed, making all his old students groan. “You’ll most likely see me next semester, so don’t look so down… when I’ll give you all your first test – to make sure any of you have been studying – all of you will be hissing my name.”

That shut up any groaning, making them all tense. Harry grinned and pushed Severus and James to the apparating area.

“Are you really going to give us a test on the first day?” James asked as soon as they arrived Potter Manor.

“Why wouldn’t I, James? I have to make sure you hadn’t forgotten last year’s teachings and that you listened to the substitute professor.”

“You know what that means, James.” Dorea said as she approached. “You will spend the holidays in your room, studying.”

James groaned but nodded, pulling his trunk towards his room. Dorea smiled and hugged Harry and Severus.

“Hello, Aunt Dorea.”

“Oh! None of that, Severus. Aiden calls me aunt, yes. Yet, you are his son what gives me the right to be called grandmother.”

“But mother, he is my age!” James argued as he returned.

“And I’m old enough to be your grandmother.” Dorea argued, making James gape at her. “Now, you two. Do you want me to accompany you? Are you certain it won’t be too soon?”

Harry glanced at Severus and then towards Dorea.

“Well, I suppose we could fire-travel instead. If it was just me I would dare to apparate but with Severus on my responsibility…”

Dorea nodded with a smile and took her wand touching it on Severus’s trunk and it shrank, before the boy stored it in his pocket.

“You can ask your house elf to resize it, as your father doesn’t seem to know what this spell is.”

Harry blushed as Severus chuckled.

“There’s a lot of spells that I’ve never heard of.”

“And a lot of spells you use as if it was normal that no one outside the colonies ever heard of.” Dorea argued and kissed Severus’s top of the head and then Harry as they arrived the fireplace room. “Try not to over exercise yourself.” She requested before turning towards her son. “Good to see that your hair colour is back to normal. Is the prank war finally over?”

Harry noticed how Severus won an amused glint at the corner of his eyes.

“No idea what you’re talking about, Mother.” James argued as Harry and Severus floo-travelled away.

“Very well, Severus. Should I expect James’ skin to turn green because of some balm he had in his trunk?” Harry asked with a cold tone as soon as he stood.

“No idea what you’re talking about, Dad.” The boy retorted.

Harry rolled his eyes at how obvious his son was and pulled him out of the fireplace room in Riddle Manor. The boy never called him Dad unless when he wanted something.

“Hmm… Father?” Harry hummed as they climbed all the way to the first floor where the office was. “Why are we here? I thought we were going home… as in towards 4 Privet Drive home, not Riddle Manor home.”

“Tom invited us for dinner. Besides… Privet Drive is full of Blacks and Garwins at the moment. Since Alick declared the wedding to be this holidays that the Blacks, the Garwins and Aunt Dorea have been working overtime to have everything ready.”

“Will it be in Privet Drive?”

“No. It will be in Garwin Manor, the groom’s family house.” Tom answered as he opened the office’s door. “And ye, it will be a labyrinth marriage as well. Kathleen and Ronald are staying at Malfoy Manor for the holidays while you two will be staying here. If there’s something you need form the house you can ask Slippery, but so when the two marry they can have a time to themselves; the house will be empty for now.”

Severus hummed, bowing his head at Tom. Harry could feel Tom’s eyes on him, but refused to look back.

“Why don’t you go leave your things in your room and refresh yourself before dinner?” Harry asked towards Severus who nodded and walked down the corridor towards his room.

“How are you?” Tom asked.

Harry glanced at him for the first time and then started to walk away, Tom walking with him.

“I’m good. My magic is still limited but I’m not body weak anymore.”

Tom nodded and Harry felt his magic at once surrounding him.

“That’s good.”

“I won’t have to enter the labyrinth as well, do I?”

“It is a mandatory, Aiden.” Harry groaned. “Why do you hate labyrinths so much? I mean; I noticed how you tensed during the Malfoy’s wedding before the attack, but…”

“Forth year. I had to enter a labyrinth. The goblet of fire was in the centre and when I touched it with a friend we were pulled towards Voldemort… my friend died… and I barely escaped with my life.”

Tom hummed.

“How did you? Escape, I mean.”

“Voldemort kept hitting me with the Cruciatus Curse… when I finally stopped running and fought back our wands connected and _prior encantatem_ happened. My parents left his wand and created a barrier that let me time enough to run for my friend’s dead body before I summoned the portkey which took us back towards Hogwarts.” Harry answered and raised his sleeve showing Tom the scar of that day. “Wormtail did this to me on that day to break the blood protection my Mum had created with her death.”

Tom stopped and grabbed the arm a little too tightly and Harry was forced to stop as well. The man hissed as he looked at the scar.

“Cruciatus at 14… Voldemort must have really hold a grudge against the Potters to go after you as much as he did.” The man said in barely controlled anger.

“He was mad, what did you expect?” Harry answered and felt Tom’s magic go harsher, making a few portrait’s frame break and fell to the ground. “Tom, you’re starting to hurt me.”

As if on cue, Tom let go of Harry’s arm and his magic returned inside at once. The two stayed in silence looking at each other as Tom regained his control and composure.

“I’m sorry.”

Harry shook his head.

“Don’t worry, I’m fine.” He argued. He really didn’t understand how Tom could get so worked up because of something that had happened years ago.

“Have you ever done a mental check?” Harry shook his head. “I’ll contact Madam Pomfrey tomorrow. She’ll know who to guide us to.”

“More healers?” Harry couldn’t help but groan.

Tom hissed and grabbed Harry’s arms right under the shoulders with strength.

“Your mental health comes first. Your physical health we can ignore for now as it is obvious that there wasn’t any physical issue with the Cruciatus after effects or Neville and Pomfrey already would have healed you during the summer.”

Harry stepped backways, making Tom release him.

“I’m fine, Tom.”

“No, you’re not!”

Harry massaged his eyebrows. And this was why he didn’t talk with him. The man was treating him like a damn flower that could break at any given moment.

“I’m no dancel in distress, Tom. I don’t need you to watch over me. I can take care of myself.”

“Aiden…” Tom started.

“No. I’ve always taken care of myself. Why do you think you have the right to tell me what to do and how to live my life? Who gave you the right?”

Harry glared at Tom who smirked.

“You did.”

“What? I did not!”

“You did. On the moment you gave yourself to me.” Harry frowned, when had that happened? “One the day you gave your virginity to me our magic blended together.” Harry tensed, eyes growing. “We’re – magically speaking – married. Don’t worry, though, I know better than to force you into a marriage and that is why I haven't spoken on it. But this means, I’m courting you now and no more lovers from you. I may have accepted to take this slow, Aiden, – even though there’s no going back with us – that doesn’t mean I’ll be as understanding if you’ll see you flirting with another person.”

“You may have to wait for a long time for me to even look at you in that way.” Harry argued coldly.

Tom smiled amused and shrugged.

“I can wait 10 years if so need to. After all, I’ve already claimed you. I don’t need your body. No, what I want is you full heartedly.” Harry blushed at feeling Tom’s eyes looking him up and down. “Although, your body is just a bonus… and you do make some entertaining noises…”

If possible Harry went ever redder. He couldn’t believe that he had married Tom magically, unknowingly. Hell, Tom had warned him that sex bonded people’s magic, why hadn’t he realized it yet?

“That that smug face out. It doesn’t suit you at all.” He hissed and descended the stairs as Tom laughed behind him. Harry couldn’t blame him for laughing, though. He had been fighting for the right to court Harry for a long time and now, unknowingly, Harry had given it to him full heartedly. Of course, he hadn’t been completely mentally there… but it had been done. And there was nothing Harry could do to stop it. It was too late by now. All he could do was be thankful that Tom was willing to wait and court Harry before making it official.

**–PW–**

Monday, 8 January 1973

“And so as I had warned previously, today you all are going to do a test so I’ll know if you all still remember something of what I’ve taught you or if you didn’t once listen to the new Professor.” Harry started after everyone had sat down. No student even dared to argued. He stood and grabbed the parchments. “Yes, Pettigrew, you can answer your question with just one world. I don’t care if you simply wirte the creature name or the spell name or if you do a full testament. Actually as less testament – and this is for you, Lupin – the better, as I will quickly read it through. No, Bell, it won’t contain grading. But if I see as bad you have answered I’ll put you in tutoring…”

Why? Why did he had to think of Tom now?

The man was a bastard. He was cold, presumptuous and had a God complex. So what if the man was a terrific kisser? So what if the man knew exactly wat to say to get under Harry’s skin?

So what if the man knew exactly what to give Harry because he knew Harry inside out? That still didn’t give him the right to treat Harry like a bloody flower! He was no Pet or Flower or whatever Tom was calling him this week. He was Harry, Just Harry.

Who cared that the bloody bastard had a smirk that made Harry’s feelings go rampant between hitting the bloody bastard to kiss him?

Who cared that a look from Tom made him feel more wanted than any word the man could say?

Who cared that Tom knew more about Harry’s likes and dislikes than Harry himself?

HE WAS STILL A BASTARD!

And Harry hated him with a passion. He hated him so much…

Harry sighed. The look Tom had given him as he helped Harry set his dress robes right for Neville’s marriage had been so intense, so… needy… so…

It was almost like Tom loved him. But Tom could not love. Harry didn’t know why he was so certain, but Tom was incapable of the feeling love. Even so, he still treated Harry as if he loved him…

It was not fair!

“Mather?” a voice called for him.

“It’s not fair, Tom!” Harry hissed, opening his eyes and glaring at the bastard only to see his student waiting for some parchment was supposed to be giving.

His Slytherin student raised an eyebrow.

“That’s not my name, Professor Mather.” The boy argued, a hint of amusement in his voice.

Going deep red, Harry finished giving the parchments and went to his desk as the students started, some daring to chuckle at his account.

He couldn’t believe he had spaced out in his first day of class!

There were times like this that made whatever new feelings Harry was winning for Tom to leave. It was in moments like these that his hate for the man grew tenfold.

**(TBC)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi
> 
> I know it’s been years since I’ve started writing this fic. And by so, years since I wrote the scene where Voldemort taught Harry about the sex weds people… which it only makes me laugh harder that no one realized what Tom did _that_ night.
> 
> Some of you even thought Tom had gotten Harry pregnant, oh no. Tom just made certain that even if Harry might be with someone else, it won’t be good enough (not to mention Harry’s morals won’t allow him)
> 
> If any of you got confused with Harry thinking about Tom and Voldemort being two different people, then go reread last chapter. Harry’s curse now turned into amnesia: magical amnesia. For several chapters to come Harry will be unable to see those two as one. It will be mentioned along the chapters, but the best explanation was Neville’s talk with Voldemort last chapter.
> 
> Next Chapter’s name: **The Trade**
> 
> ~Isys


	12. Chapter XI –The Trade–

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Spoilers:** _‘_[ _I Want You, Sirius, And No One Else!_](http://archiveofourown.org/works/570638) _’_ fanfic by [_Isys Luna Skeeter_](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/IsysSkeeter) and _‘_[ _Pet’s Curse_](http://archiveofourown.org/works/592365/chapters/1066475) _’_ fanfic by [_Isys Luna Skeeter_](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/IsysSkeeter)
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I also do not make any money from the writing of this story.
> 
>  **Beta:** none
> 
>  **Pairing/s in this chapter:** one sided LV/HP, BellatrixB/NevilleL, future JamesP/LiluE
> 
>  **Warnings in this chapter:** Manipulation, Slash
> 
>  **Nr words in this chapter** : 3,246
> 
> * * *
> 
>  
> 
> “Talking”
> 
> ‘Thinking’
> 
>  **–** Parseltongue **–**
> 
> _Dream/Memory/Letter/Journal/Book/Newspaper_
> 
> Time change/Date of time
> 
> **_ Change of POV _ **

**Chapter XI**

**–The Trade–**

Monday, 8 January 1973

**_ LV’s POV _ **

Voldemort raised an amused eyebrow while trying to keep his chuckle in control.

“Aiden did what?” he asked, not quite believing what the second year Slytherins had just told him.

“Professor Mather spaced out at the word «tutoring» and when we managed to bring him back he said to someone named Tom that he wasn’t fair.” The young Witch recapitulated.

As much as he tried not to, Voldemort couldn’t control a small smile from appearing on his lips.

“Did he say or do anything else?” he was unable to keep himself from asking.

It was too amusing to know that he was finally managing to get inside to get inside that thick head of his.

“Professor Mather gave the tests, his face turning into a deep rose colour, before he sat at his desk and waited for us to finish. When we were done, he opened the class door without a sound and picked the parchments, going to his office.”

Voldemort nodded and opened his office door.

“Very well, then go enjoy the rest of your free time. Although no more fighting with the Gryffindors ever again!”

“Yes, Professor Slytherin.” They all said and left.

Voldemort glanced at Severus as the Young Wizard stayed behind.

“How did he look physically?”

“Strong. It was inside his mind, Marvolo. Not his body or magical core.” The boy answered, approaching and sitting down before the desk. “And I’m sorry about the…”

Voldemort shook his head.

“I saw everything. I know that it was both ways and I only intervened so it wouldn’t go too far.” Voldemort stopped and the boy nodded, bowing his head. “Did Aiden tell you about the Magical Marriage?”

Severus raised his head, puzzled and shook his head.

“No, Marvolo.”

“Last summer Aiden magically married me, unknowingly.” Severus raised an amused eyebrow, Voldemort couldn’t help but notice how much the boy was taking after him every day. “I had to tell him this winter for him to realize what had happened of course. Even so, I’m not going to do anything about it. As I told him, I’m going to court him until I’ll have him full heartedly… and hopefully until his mind return completely. This means that I’m courting your father.” A smirk appeared on the corner of the Young Wizard before him. “And, as amusing as it may be for you, if you so desire you may start to call him Dad and me Papa.”

Severus chuckled.

“Blood speaking you already are my father, Papa.” The boy argued. “So, it’s because of this that Dad has the space out?”

Voldemort nodded.

“If Aiden asks; I had nothing to do with the ‘ _Papa’_ name.”

**–PW–**

**_ HJP’s POV _ **

Harry looked up from his paperwork as Dumbledore entered his office. The man smiled at Harry and approached.

“I do have to say it’s a relief to see you back up and running. When I hear the news from Poppy that you had entered into a coma I feared the worse. Both for you and for Young Severus, of course.”

Harry smiled sadly.

“It’s good not to have a death threat over my head. Even if something would have happened to me, Severus would have stayed with my Uncle Charlus. Besides my Mentor and Lord would watch over my son in my stead.”

Dumbledore hummed, sitting on the chair before Harry.

“Yes, Tom does acts different around you.”

Harry snorted, closing his ink bottle and storing his quill.

“he is over protective. It’s like he expects me to fall off suddenly. I’m not the teenager he taught anymore, I can take care of myself.”

Dumbledore nodded and slippery appeared with a tea tray and a plate of biscuits.

“Thank you, Slippery.”

“You welcome, Master Nice.” The house elf bowed his head and popped away.

Harry served the two and at Dumbledore’s raised eyebrow, Harry rolled his eyes.

“Like I said; he is overprotective.”

Dumbledore hummed.

“He cares for you.” the man states as if impressed with the fact itself.

Harry’s hands trembled and he had to take some deep breaths in order to manage to control his breath to regain his composure.

“He sees me as something more than an Heir… he always did. Even at a young age he always treated me differently.” He admitted.

“What do you think of it?” Dumbledore asked, sipping from his tea.

“I hate it.” Harry admitted, nipping on a cookie and moaning at the taste. “You have to try this one, Professor.”

Dumbledore smiled and picked one, tasting it out. The man hummed approvingly.

“Very good indeed. Your house elf has my seal of approval.”

“This is from my café. Muggle made.” Harry argued, making Dumbledore’s eyes grow. “Alick spent the last couple months learning with me how to bake cookies and cakes.”

“The café is going swiftly then?”

Harry nodded with a huge smile.

“Couldn’t go better.”

“That’s good news. With all that is going on with the war, at last finally there are some good news.” Dumbledore stated and Harry beamed with the approval. “I won the best DADA Professor back and a café that bakes such great food is going great. Not to speak of Mr Neville’s marriage with Mrs Neville.”

Harry snorted at hearing Bellatrix being called that.

“You mentioned war…” Harry wondered, confused.

Dumbledore’s face become solemn.

“Lord Voldemort, the new Dark Lord.” The man stated and Harry’s eyes narrowed angrily. “He and his men, Death Eater if I’m correct, have been doing raids all over England. Even Muggles have been attacked…” the man informed as if reluctantly.

Harry lowered his teacup, hissing angrily. If he would manage to stop Voldemort before the man would kill his parents he wouldn’t be raised by Muggles.

“What can I do to help, Professor?”

“Aiden, my Boy, I could never ask this of you… you just survived from a death curse.” Dumbledore stated at once worried, but hope in his eyes.

“Dumbledore, please. Fighting is in my blood. I fought once in my homeland as a teen and Dark Lords is one thing I can’t tolerate. If there is one here that is attacking people randomly then I’m going to fight. I don’t care what Tom thinks… I won’t let my son pass by the same I did.”

“Completely understandable, my Boy.” Dumbledore sighed and Harry felt like a huge burden had fallen on the man’s shoulders. “I do have a small group of people who are helping me with the Dark Lord issue.”

“When is the next meeting?” Harry asked looking at the man dead-on, feeling his forehead scar hitch as Dumbledore looked back and then the man nodded with a sigh.

“Next Thursday night. Came to my office after dinner. We’ll go to the safe-house together then.”

“Thank you for acing me to join.”

**–PW–**

“How was your first day of class?”

Harry looked up from his paperwork that he was checking to the smug bastard of his Lord and ‘Courter’. The man was dressed in dress robes. Harry raised an eyebrow at the outfit, did the man had a party of some sort?

I had better.” Harry replied. “What’s with the attire? What’s the ceremony?”

“Your return to class, of course.” Tom replied amused. “I couldn’t congratulate you properly when you started teaching the first time; I won’t commit that mistake a second time.”

“The first time you bought me an entire wardrobe.” Harry argued.

Tom nodded.

“Indeed, I did. And this time I’m taking you out for dinner.”

Harry’s mouth fell open. The man could only be joking.

“Bu…”

“Do you want to trade first or are you going like this?”

“Don’t I have a say in this?” Harry asked, standing.

“Of course you do; You can choose to change or not.”

“That’s not what I meant, you Bastard.” Harry hissed and Tom smiled amused, which only infuriated Harry even more.

“Did you already have plans?” he asked and Harry shook his head. “Then be a good pet, get ready and let’s go. We have a dinner celebration for your first day of school after the coma.”

Harry grumbled and moved towards his bedroom, Tom following and stopping by the door. Harry opened his dresser - as he took his plain black robe he was wearing off - and looked at the robes he had in there. He didn’t want to dress anything fancy so Tom wouldn’t get ideas and, at the same time, he didn’t want to take his muggle clothes off he always wears under the robes. Harry frowned as a sudden thought attacked him and glanced at Tom that was shamelessly checking Harry’s tight skin trousers out. Right… no more tight trousers from now on!

“It won’t be considered a date, will it?” he asked, while calling the attention back towards his face and a smirk appeared on the other male’s lips.

“You called it that, not me.” The man argued, not really answering the question.

“I asked you a question.”

Tom hummed, approached Harry from behind and leaned forward over Harry - with his front touching Harry’s back, damn was the older hard! -, grabbing one of his robes.

“Simple, you can dress on top of your muggle clothes and still presentable enough for where we are going.” At Harry’s glare at the lack of answer - not to mention obvious hard on -, Tom’s free hand found the back of Harry’s hand and he was pulled to a kiss. “We can call it a celebration dinner or a date. Whichever you chose to name it, I’m still taking you out to dinner.”

“I hate you.” Harry hissed barely a whisper, his breath laboured from the kiss.

Tom smirked and kissed Harry’s forehead.

“Good… that makes the hunt for your love even more interesting.” The male argued, before turning around and walking away.

Harry snarled at the reminder of their ‘ _courtship_ ’. But then he remembered something. Tom was one of the most powerful Wizards ever. Harry wasn’t stupid to think that his magic was powerful enough to fight Voldemort at the moment.

“I’ll go but only if you agree to do something for me.” He stated before the other male left the bedroom.

Tom stopped at the door and looked back.

“I’m listening.”

“Teach me how to control the totality of my magic and how to know when my magic can’t go further.”

Tom sneered.

“Your core isn’t strong enough for you to start…”

“And that’s why I need to learn. I can’t pass out because I used _leviosa_.”

Tom started to approach, cautiously.

“Let me get this straight; I teach you to get in touch with your magical core and you will accept any and every date I invite you to?”

Harry opened his mouth to argue, but thought better.

“Yes.”

“So I’ll start trading classes for dates… as many lessons I give you from now on, as many dates you’ll have to go with me.” Tom stated, standing right in front of Harry and forcing Harry to look up into his eyes. “What about kisses and gifts? Will I have to trade them for anything special?”

Harry hissed.

“How big is my core at the moment?”

Tom’s eyes narrowed in confusion but besides that he man didn’t react. Harry felt the man’s magic touching and caressing him before moving back. Harry had to restrain himself from following… after all Tom was already 5 inches from him!

“Strong enough for the day-a-day spell… you won’t pass out from a levitation spell. Although you should be a lot stronger.”

“Then you’ll have to wait for my core to grow in order for me to start to use you as a duelling practice.”

“You want me to teach you how to duel?”

“I want a dueller that will force me to be in form.”

Tom hummed.

“For both kisses and dates?”

“Of course not!” Tom raised an eyebrow. “No kissing!”

“What will you do if I kiss you?”

“I’ll punch you in the face.”

Tom hummed.

“You will change ideas eventually.”

“No, I won’t.” Harry argued stubbornly.

Tom smiled and picked the robe from Harry’s hands, only to help him dress it. Finally, the man grabbed the necklace that nowadays hanged from Harry’s neck.

“One day I won’t need to trade lessons for dates and gifts. One day you will be sharing my room every night. One day you will want me just as much as I want you. One day I’ll scream to the world who you belong to and you will be by my side proud to be there. One day someone will say to us to expect many and to be blessed with many.”

“Only on your dreams.” Harry argued, moving back and the necklace fell on his chest.

Tom laughed and it wasn’t his cold laugh or his fake laugh that he used as a mask. No, it was the warm laugh and a real one at that. Suddenly Tom caught himself and he looked surprised at the fact he had showed so much feelings, before the mask came up again. it was strange how Tom always lost his composure around Harry and how much Harry preferred him in these moments than when he used a manipulative mask, showing the expression that he thought people wanted to see.

“One we already have, my dear Pet. If I do remember correctly I adopted Young Severus alongside you. he is as much yours as he is mine. Technically, Young Severus should be called – at the least – Severus Thomas Mather-Riddle.”

Harry sneered and fastened his robe cuffs.

“You hate the Riddle surname.”

“True… but you also aren’t a Mather… are you, my Pet? Or should I say, my Potter?”

Harry glared at Tom.

“Can you stop calling me Pet? It keeps reminding me of my Aunt Petunia.”

Harry frowned at seeing Tom’s eyes flash red for moments. A smile then appeared on Tom’s face that Harry easily recognised being a mask. Tom pointed to the room’s door.

“Shall we?”

Harry sighed at the mask, accepting his fate and let the man guide him out. As the two were about to enter the fireplace a knock was heard on the front door. Tom hissed as Harry went to open, only to see his mother.

“Miss Evans?” He asked puzzled.

“Can I…?” Harry opened the door wider, letting her in. “Professor Slytherin.”

“Miss Evans.” Tom stated, bowing his head.

Harry saw as the 12-year-old Gryffindor girl looked from one to the other and blushed, lowering her head.

“I’m sorry, Professors. I didn’t intend on interrupting something.”

“We were just going to celebrate Professor Mather returning to class. So, obviously, a student comes always first. If it is something personal I can wait in the classroom.” Tom stated.

Lily shook her head.

“You can stay, Sir.” Tom nodded and Lily turned towards Harry. “I don’t know if the Professor heard that my sister has disappeared during last summer.”

Harry nodded.

“I heard.”

“Muggle officers found her body during last winter.”

“My condolences.” He stated, feeling put off at his lack of reaction.

Lily nodded her head in thanks.

“Is there any spell or something to protect my parents? First it was Severus’ biological parents, now my sister… I don’t want my parents to…”

Harry approached the crying girl at once and hugged her as she cried into his chest.

“There are protection wards that can be put around their house and their work place.” Tom stated. “I can contact the Evans tomorrow and help them get a good warder.”

“Thank you, Sir.” The girl said and moved back. “I’m sorry, I…”

Harry shook his head.

“You’re always welcomed to my office. I will always help the best I can.”

Lily nodded and with a nod towards Tom, left. Harry took a hand to his face, sighing tiredly. A hand appeared on his shoulder and he was pulled into Tom’s arms.

“Nothing will happen to them. Do not worry.”

Harry nodded lightly.

“Shall we go?” he asked, stepping back only to remember the tears on his robe… “I should change robes, shouldn’t I?”

Tom passed a hand over Harry’s robe chest and the tears disappeared.

“There’s no need. Let’s go.” Tom guided Harry to the fireplace and travelled with him to a restaurant lobby entrance. “Good evening, I have reservations under the name of Slytherin.” He stated to the waiter that was waiting for them.

The waiter nodded.

“Follow me.”

Harry turned towards Tom as they followed the waiter into the restaurant private dining table.

–Reservations?– Tom nodded back. –Couldn’t you have warned me earlier if you had enough time for reservations?–

–If I told you sooner, would you come?– Harry raised a questioning eyebrow. –Wouldn’t you find another thing just so you couldn’t come?–

Harry hummed, looking at the pale waiter. The bloody bastard knew Harry too well. They arrived one door that the waiter opened and waited for them to enter, before bowing his head and closing the door. Harry sighed and looked at the table, sitting on one of the chairs.

“I think we scared him with Parseltongue.” Tom stated amused. At Harry’s glare the man added. “I did reservations so we would be in the private rooms and no one would see us or even border us. I thought that you would prefer privacy on our cele… date.” The man emended himself, winning a smirk in place.

“You barely know me, how can you know me so well?” Harry found himself asking. “You haven’t been reading my mind, have you?”

“I’m just good observant. Besides… you are far from easy to read. I don’t understand you, my Pet… and that captivates me towards you. You show one face to some people, your Gryffindor face. Actually, I think that you spent so long as a Gryffindor that you see yourself as one. At the same time, you are caring and respectful like a Hufflepuff. If I look deeper, I’ll see a person full of hate and sorrow. When I thought I’d seen it all, I met your Slytherin side. someone who doesn’t care of the reasons as long as he wins. Even if you rarely use it for your beneficial but for others. And at the bottom I see two different faces. A vengeful man who saw everything being taken from him and is ready to do anything to avenge it. And an abused man who all he wants is a family and be left alone. This one doesn’t want to fight but to love and be loved.” Tom served himself and Harry saw some red house elf win, before sitting himself before Harry. “And I wonder, my Pet, which one is at your bottom now. The vengeful fighter or the one who doesn’t want to fight and want a family.”

Harry grabbed his glass in silence, taking a sip. He knew exactly what was at his bottom at the moment, but Tom would never let him fight against Voldemort if he knew the truth behind Harry’s sudden change of minds.

“All I want is to keep Severus, James, Sirius, Remus and Evans out of harms way.” He argued.

Tom hummed.

“If I’ll have a word in it, nothing will.” The man promised, but Harry knew that he couldn’t make such a promise. Not while Voldemort was out there. “Aiden?” Harry looked up towards Tom. “If I ask you… would you sleep in Riddle Manor tonight?”

**(TBC)**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter’s name: Date & Gifts


	13. Chapter XII  –Date & Gifts–

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Spoilers:** _‘_[ _I Want You, Sirius, And No One Else!_](http://archiveofourown.org/works/570638) _’_ fanfic by [_Isys Luna Skeeter_](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/IsysSkeeter) and _‘_[ _Pet’s Curse_](http://archiveofourown.org/works/592365/chapters/1066475) _’_ fanfic by [_Isys Luna Skeeter_](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/IsysSkeeter)
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I also do not make any money from the writing of this story.
> 
>  **Beta:** none
> 
>  **Pairing/s in this chapter:** LV/HP, LM/RW, future JamesP/LiluE
> 
>  **Warnings in this chapter:** Time Travel, Slash, Voldemort being Voldemort, Cruciatus Curse,  Voldemort’s jealously for Harry’s Mother (yep that’s a warning)
> 
>  **Nr words in this chapter** : 2,856
> 
> “Talking”
> 
> ‘Thinking’
> 
>  **–** Parseltongue **–**
> 
> _Dream/Memory/Flashback_
> 
> _ Letter/Journal/Book/Newspaper _
> 
> Time change/Date of time
> 
> **_ Change of POV _ **

**Chapter XII**

**–Date & Gifts–**

Monday, 8 January 1973

**_ HJP’s POV _ **

The restaurant private room’s door opened to show the waiter who showed both of them a menu list before leaving. Harry looked at his menu and then up towards Tom who hadn’t looked away.

“Just to sleep?”

“Yes.”

Harry looked at the menu, not really managing to keep Tom’s intense eyes. Harry shrugged.

“As long as it is only to sleep.” He stated nonchalantly.

Tom hummed and Harry felt him finally look away.

“You keep mentioning just to sleep… are you implying that I’m allowed in the same bed?” Tom taunted and Harry tensed, looking up at once.

“No!”

Tom smiled and lowered his menu list.

“Have you decided yet?”

Harry shook his head and returned to the menu. He knew he shouldn’t but his mind wouldn’t stop traveling to _that_ day and how good it had felt to have Tom _in_ him. Feeling Tom’s eyes on him, Harry glanced at the first name on the list and lowered the menu. As if on cue the waiter entered. Tom smiled at him.

“I would like the menu 4.” The waiter nodded and turned towards Harry with a raised eyebrow.

Harry felt as if he was checking Harry’s worth.

“Grilled duck with fruit.” Harry said. The waiter sneered at him but nodded, before leaving. Harry turned towards Tom with a raised eyebrow. “What the…?”

“Nice choosing. Some ducks really are too dumbly to my liking.” The man interrupted, taking a sip from his drink.

Harry raised an eyebrow wondered what the other meant by that.

“What was menu 4?”

“Soup, a dish of fried vegetables with mushrooms and salmon.”

“Salmon?” Harry asked, trying to picture the man’s likes and dislikes and found that he didn’t knew them.

“As a child I rarely ate fish. Whenever I find the chance I prefer it to meat.” Tom replied. “You can have a little of mine to try it. I’m certain that you’d enjoy it.”

Harry hummed and looked the other way in silence, appreciating the simple but still beautiful architecture of the room.

“Where are we?”

“A restaurant in Diagon Alley.”

“Never head of this place.” He stated glancing back at Tom, only to look away to avoid the intense stare the other was doing.

“You aren’t interested in things that are either expensive or had a fancy look that screamed Pureblood. It’s normal that you haven’t head of this place in the future.”

Harry snorted.

“With the way the waiter looked at me, it’s a wonder if it will still be open by the time I’ve birthed.”

“So you did realize he was checking you out.” Tom agreed coldly.

“To trust my worth as a Pureblood or as Mudblood.” Harry grumbled with a sneer.

To Harry’s surprise Tom rolled his eyes, snorting.

“You, sometimes, are really blind. He was checking you out and was angry because you weren’t even giving him a glance back. He was hitting on you and you didn’t even realize.” Harry’s eyes grew what made Tom laugh. “I’m your Lord, I’m certain that the last thought on his mind was that we were having a date.”

The door opened and at once Harry felt the waiter’s eyes move on to him. Now that he was looking for it, he noticed the man’s lust eyes checking Harry’s siting body. The waiter served the soup to Tom and left only to return with the duck and Tom’s plate. The waiter glanced at Harry and, noticing Harry was looking back, winked back before he left the room. Tom sneered, spelling the door shut. Harry glanced at the man to see his grey eyes dark in anger. Tom grabbed the bowl of soup and put it before Harry. A little eerily Harry grabbed the spoon and started eating Tom’s soup and started eating Tom’s soup. He knew better than to argue the man further. Or to even dare to bring the subject up, wouldn’t Tom do something drastic.

“This is good. Are you going to…?” Tom shook his head. “But you asked for you?”

“My dish already has enough vegetables. I asked because I knew you would forget to ask something for you.” Harry blushed as Tom served himself with his dish. “And Aiden?”

Harry looked up, barely keeping his moan at the taste in control.

“Yes?” he asked, until he had taken the first bite he hadn’t realized how hungry he was.

“The light is returning to your eyes.” Harry’s eyes grew. “The first time I saw you… it was dead. There were moments I could see it appear, but it would come and go… but now it is present at all time, I can’t wait for it to fully grow.”

“What makes you so certain it will?”

“Because you found a reason to live again. you had lost your will to live in your time. In here, though, you had moments that it would awake… and now you are regrowing your will to live. It’s good.”

“Why is that?”

“Because it means I won’t have to worry that you’ll off yourself.”

“I’m not suicidal.” Harry argued.

“That doesn’t mean you aren’t the kind to rush into motion and fight to your death. The simple fact that you’re asking me to help you control your magic shows me that you are finally fighting for your life.”

Harry hummed and looked down at his soup. He should feel wrong for using Tom, like he was… he really should… but then, why didn’t he feel anything at all?

**–PW–**

**_ LV’s POV _ **

Voldemort left with Aiden the private room in the restaurant. The brunet waiter, still shamelessly, hitting on Aiden every moment he could. It was starting to get on his nerves. Finally, when they arrived at the travelling room, Voldemort had enough. Aiden was obviously ignoring the hitting, so why wouldn’t the waiter get a hint?

Voldemort hissed as he dared to came too close to his Pet. Then the man fell to the ground screaming. It felt good to hear him screaming, to show Aiden where he really belonged, at their feet. Although it was not enough. Voldemort would make him bed. Would…

“Tom, stop!” Voldemort glanced at his Pet and then back towards the waiter with a sneer. “You’re hurting him!”

“That’s the idea.”

“Please stop… he got the memo.” Aiden pleaded, trying to fight his spell with his own magic.

Luckily, Voldemort had expected Aiden to do so and been prepared.

“No, he hasn’t!” Voldemort hissed angrily. No one touched what was his and lived to tell the tale! First had been Mariah and all the Diggorys… which no one could prove of course.

Voldemort could see Aiden turned between fighting him to stop him and standing between Voldemort and his victim. Suddenly lips were on his, tentatively. Voldemort stopped the spell and grabbed the back of the head, letting his fingers intertwine with Aiden’s messy hair and pulled his body closer. Aiden’s raised his arms tentatively and hugged him around his neck, letting Voldemort take the control. Voldemort didn’t need to be told twice and let his tongue enter his young lover’s sweet mouth, claiming him as his. Finally, when the need for air was too much, he pulled back reluctantly.

“Don’t… hurt… him…” Aiden panted.

Voldemort smirked at seeing the reaction he could get out of his Pet just with a kiss. Voldemort sneered looking at the waiter who shivered under his glare. He wanted to still make him pay, but Aiden had made his statement. And, although, Voldemort could use it and say that Aiden hadn’t bargained the kiss for the man’s protection, Voldemort would let it escape this time around. Aiden kissing him of his own free will before a screaming possible lover was enough to placate Voldemort’s spirits. Besides, this way he knew Aiden would start using kisses to make Voldemort do things for Aiden. As it had ‘ _worked’_ once, Aiden would keep using it.

“Disappear before my face or I’ll tell your boss how a terrible waiter you are.”

The brunet stood and stumbled away. Letting him escape now, didn’t mean he couldn’t find him later on, when Aiden wasn’t there. Voldemort looked down to see Aiden blush deep red as he suddenly realized what he had done.

“Happy?” Voldemort asked Aiden, not really letting go of him so the other was unable to move away. At Aiden’s confused look – really the young Wizard was too cute for his own good – Voldemort had to contain his laugh. “I stopped hurting him, like you asked.”

“Only after I…” Aiden blushed. “After I kissed you.”

“Why else would I stop making the other realize that you belong to me?”

Aiden huffed angrily and lowered his arms, putting his hands on Voldemort’s shoulders trying to push him away.

“Do you mind letting me go?”

“I happen to like you exactly where you are.” _Where you belong,_ he added mentally.

“Fine! Give me a present or whatever, just let me go!”

Voldemort hummed. His Pet surely was so adorable.

“I’m thinking something more in the lines of…” Voldemort let his hand that was around the young Wizard’s waist to go lower and grab his bottom while at the same time his other hand, that was on his hair, pulled him for another kiss.

Voldemort hissed surprised as he was hit with a mild stinging hex, letting go of his Pet in reaction. Taking advantage, the young Wizard immediately stepped away.

“If I had known you were so easily to curse I would’ve done it long ago.” His Pet taunted, before approaching the fireplace. He grabbed the floo powder and glanced at the glaring Voldemort. “Come on, let’s go home!” he stated before throwing the floo powder into the fire. “Riddle Manor.”

As soon as his Pet disappeared, Voldemort laughed. Aiden had called Riddle Manor home. Surely his Pet was surprising him with every time the time passed. He would never get bored around him.

**–PW–**

**_ HJP’s POV _ **

Harry moved towards his room in Riddle Manor. He couldn’t believe Tom had just curse the nameless waiter because he was hitting on Harry… honestly!

Harry let a finger trace his lips, he still felt the tingle from the kiss he had just shared. Hell! Tom _could_ kiss…

He looked up towards the door, after taking his robe out, to see Tom enter, after having just knocked. The man approached in silence and, with a rectangular wrapped box in hand, laid it on the bed before Harry. Then he kissed the top of Harry’s head and left. Harry looked at the box with dread. Tom could only be kidding him… he had refused to trade a gift for letting go and, after Harry had hexed him, he still had bought Harry a gift?

Harry lifted the lid of the box to see a whole new Muggle winter pyjamas. He took it out, tasting the material. It was not that bad… Harry sighed and finished undressing, putting on his new PJs. At least Tom had good taste.

**–PW–**

Tuesday, 9 January 1973

“Professor?” Harry looked up to see his mother at the door. “May I?”

“Of course, Miss Evans.”

The girl smiled and entered, closing the door behind her.

“May I ask if the Professor is dating Professor Slytherin?”

Harry’s face went deep red.

“What? Why?” he asked embarrassed, not quite believing he was having this conversation with his mother… or future mother. _Time-travel was a mess!_

“I noticed at the Malfoys wedding last year that Professor Slytherin doesn’t treat nyou as the other lords treat their heirs… and after the other night… I’m sorry, Sir. I was just wondering.”

Harry sighed.

“You really are a Gryffindor.” The girl blushed at that. “Did Severus tell you about his blood adoption?”

The girl frowned, yet nodded.

“Yes, he told me how you had to use Professor Slytherin’s blood because Miss Ginny wasn’t around to do it.”

“To answer your question, Evans, Professor Slytherin has never treated me as an Heir, because that’s not what he wants from me.”

The girl nodded.

“Can I ask another question?” Harry nodded, standing and preparing them some tea and biscuits. “Last year the Professor…”

“Aiden.” Harry interrupted, at the girl’s confused look: he added. “We’re not in class, you can call me Aiden, Evans.”

Lily smiled.

“Oh… then call me Lily.” Harry nodded and put the tea seat on the desk, serving the two of them. “Thank you. Last year, you commented that both your parents had fought in the war and that because of that you three had been attacked.” Harry nodded, sitting again. “No Evans has ever gone to the Colonies; how can we look so alike?”

Harry tensed, his eyes growing. He looked from his tea to the girl, who smiled amused.

“Too Gryffindor for my own good?” the girl asked.

“Why do you think I’m part Evans?”

“Because anyone who puts both of us together can see the resemblance. Besides the fact that you named me madam in the Malfoy Wedding. The way you said it… it sounded like Mum.”

Harry smiled sadly and leaned back against the chair.

“I see who I take after.”

Lily sighed, probably having not been waiting for a confirmation.

“The Muggles you used to live with…?” Harry nodded and Lily sighed sadly. “I don’t know if I should feel happy that it won’t ever happen or sad that she’s dead.”

“I don’t feel anything at her death. I know I should, but I don’t. In other part, I’m happy to know that the future is really changing.”

“Does Riddle know of the future?”

“He knows I’m from the future… and that my father is a Potter, but he doesn’t know who my father is exactly and the same for my mother.”

Lily hummed, sneering.

“But James is so…” she started disgusted.

“He’ll grow up.” Harry argued, amused.

Lily sighed and nodded.

“Can you meet my parents?”

“Because of the wards?” Harry asked. “I can break wards… I’m not that good at making them.”

“I told them about my suspicion… they want to meet you.”

Harry’s eyes grew and he went deep red.

“You mean meet them as a… grow up grandson?” he was sure his voice vacillated, but hell! They were Muggles and…

“Yes.” The girl stated, smiling. “What’s your favourite plant?”

Harry smiled amused.

“Take an indicative guess.”

**–PW–**

Thursday, 11 January 1973

**_ LV’s POV _ **

Aiden was odd today. Voldemort didn’t know how or why, but he was. Voldemort knocked on DADA’s office door before entering, to find his Pet with an outing robe on.

“Aiden.” The Young Wizard looked up from the box he had on his hands. “Where are you going?”

“I have a meeting.” At Voldemort’s raised eyebrow his Pet huffed. “With several people. Do not worry; I saw first-hand what you do to competition.”

Voldemort narrowed his eyes, not liking that Aiden was avoiding telling where he was going and with whom. But then he tensed at seeing Aiden open the box and take a - real sized with a plenty of details - lilium flower made in ceramic. Voldemort frowned at seeing the light in Aiden’s eyes as a smile debouched on his face.

“Who gave you that?” Voldemort asked, having to control his jealously.

Aiden had never reacted like that at any of his gifts…

“Someone special.” And wasn’t Aiden saying that just to set him off… right?

“Someone gave you a flower in ceramic?” Voldemort asked, sounding sceptical.

“Someone special gifted this to me.” Aiden argued proudly, before looking up. “Isn’t it perfect?” he asked as he left his office and went to his classroom’s desk, putting it on top of it, before looking at it with a critical eye and rearranging it.

Voldemort wondered if Aiden was doing that just to set him off.

“Aiden…”

Aiden turned, climbed the stairs again and kissed Voldemort on the cheek.

“See you later.” And he stepped into his fireplace, disappearing, not saying a word as the green embraced him.

Voldemort snarled. Obviously Aiden was avoiding him and taunting him. He glared at the lilium and had half the mind to break it with dark magic so it couldn’t be fixed back up!

**–PW–**

**_ HJP’s POV _ **

Harry got out of the fireplace to see Dumbledore’s hand to help him stand.

“Glad you could come.”

Harry nodded, barely managing to control his smile at the thought of the gift his mother had given him.

**_–Flashback–_ **

_“Here.” Harry looked up from the box that Lily was giving him at the end of class and - at Harry’s raised eyebrow - the girl added. “A symbolic present to compensate for everything your_ parents _and_ grandparents _missed.”_

_Harry blushed and took it, nodding. The girl smirked and approached a raised eyebrow Severus, before leaving the classroom._

_Who would have thought that letting his mother find out was such a good thing?_

**_–End of flashback–_ **

“Ready?” Dumbledore asked and Harry nodded, taking hold of the man’s arm who side-apparated them away.

Harry wondered if Tom would’ve be mad if he knew he was in an Order meeting.

**(TBC)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi
> 
> In case it wasn’t obvious I sent two years trying to think up a name for the bloody restaurant. Comes the day I finally type up the fic and I still end up empty, so nope – nameless restaurant who is Pureblood-like and very expensive.
> 
> Should’ve I fell ashamed of posting a restaurant without naming it? most likely. Will I name it? NOPE!
> 
> Everyone wondering about _Harry/Tom!Voldemort_ : they are the end game in this. Harry won’t stay long in the Order of the Phoenix (like _two_ chapters or _so_ ). Harry and Tom will, in the near future, start to really share a bed
> 
> *winks*
> 
> And goodbye *evil smile*
> 
> Next Chapter’s name: The Guinea Pigs
> 
> ~Isys


	14. Chapter XIII  –The Guinea Pigs–

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Beta:** none
> 
>  **Pairing/s in this chapter:** LV/HP, CharlusP/DoreaB, future JamesP/LiluE
> 
>  **Warnings in this chapter:** Time Travel, Slash, abuse of power, blood adoption, child abuse, living being mistreatment, Pack dynamics
> 
>  **N er words in this chapter**: 3,216
> 
> * * *
> 
>  
> 
> “Talking”
> 
> ‘Thinking’
> 
>  **–** Parseltongue **–**
> 
> _Dream/Memory/Flashback_
> 
> _ Letter/Journal/Book/Newspaper _
> 
> Time change/Date of time
> 
> **_ Change of POV _ **

**Chapter XIII**

**–The Guinea Pigs–**

7pm - Thursday, 11 January 1973

**_ STM’s POV _ **

“What was that all about?” Severus asked his friend and future grandmother as they left his father’s classroom.

Severus had just left the library when he saw Lily climbing the stairs in a hurry and had hurried off to join her, only for them to go to his father’s just finishing fifth year Ravenclaw/Hufflepuff class. The 15-year-olds had looked strangely at them but hadn’t commented on it as Severus stayed by the door and Lily had entered.

The other girl smiled at him, since Petunia’s body had gone missing something had been wrong with her, but the last couple days there had been something different.

“Nothing.” She argued as they walked out the serpentine corridor on the third floor.

Severus sneered at his fellow Slytherin colleagues as they passed by them, making sure to dump into Lily.

“Be careful, Mather, the Mudblood seems ready to buy Professor Mather with gifts. After all, how else would she have good grades?”

Severus stood from his place on the floor where he was helping Lily, picking her books up.

“In case you have forgotten my grandfather, Professor Mather’s father, was a Muggleborn and both him and his wife were the most powerful Wizard and Witch there were.”

“Then that’s why they died!”

Severus smiled.

“They died to protect Professor Mather. There is no more powerful spell than a life-for-a-life. The Dark Lord was the idiot one for accepting it.” Severus was internally grateful that his _Papa_ wasn’t present.

The Slytherin sneered and approached ready to curse Severus’s life off.

“Just because Professor Mather adopted you doesn’t mean you still aren’t a Mudblood, Snape!”

Severus narrowed his eyes.

–Whatever.– he hissed, making certain to slip into Parseltongue.

The older stepped back as if slapped. Severus turned towards Lily and helped her pick her books, before starting to walk away with her.

“You enjoyed using your gift with him, didn’t you?” Lily reprimanded amused.

Severus smirked.

“I’ve no idea what you’re talking about.”

Lily chuckled, before opening her shoulder-bag. She took another box from the inside and gifted it to him.

“My parents sent this one for you. They just arrived, that’s why I was in such a hurry.”

Severus frowned, picked and opened it. Inside was a simple mug with two letters: _SM_ , in both the letters it was a snake with all it’s details. Severus looked up towards Lily, who smiled.

“Why?”

“When I told who your grand _father_ really was my parents sent one gift for Professor Mather and this for you…”

Severus’ eyes grew, realizing the inner meaning and looked at his mug again.

“Thank you.”

Lily nodded.

“See you at dinner?” Severus nodded and Lily kissed his cheek, before running up the stairs to her common room.

“Do I want to know?” Rabastan asked, immediately appearing at his side.

“It’s not that way.”

“Why not? I don’t believe Professor Mather would be against, or the Potters…”

Severus looked at his new mug.

“She is already promised to someone else.”

Rabastan hummed as the two walked downstairs to go to the Slytherin common room.

“To whom?”

“To the future father of her son.”

“You aren’t making much sense, Severus.” Rabastan argued.

“You just have to trust me.” Severus stores his grandmother’s gift back in the box. “Evans is off limits.”

**–PW–**

9:30pm - Thursday, 22 March 1973

**_ LV’s POV _ **

Voldemort looked at Aiden as he suddenly woke up from the trance. He was getting better. He already managed to get to his core and see the maximum he could control and he was getting stronger. In no time, he would be ready for the duelling classes. Voldemort had hoped that as Aiden got more in touch with his magic his mind would start to remember, but sadly no. Aiden still saw Voldemort and Tom Riddle as two different people. Madam Pomfrey had advised against telling him what he didn’t remember, but that didn’t mean that Voldemort didn’t felt like screaming it into Aiden’s head every time the younger differenced the two.

Aiden looked at his wristwatch and stood, leaving without a sound back. Voldemort didn’t know where his husband went every week, but he always made time to have his classes with Voldemort and then to the dates, so it wasn’t like Voldemort could argue. Besides; last time Voldemort had started to ask too many questions Aiden had limited to kiss him and leave before Voldemort could realize what his Pet had done.

Sure, he knew Aiden didn’t love him and any advance he had won with him in the last couple of months would disappear when he would remember… however he didn’t care. He wanted Aiden to remember!

Voldemort entered his fireplace. If Aiden was having one of his meetings today, then Voldemort would take advantage. It was not like Voldemort wanted to stay and wait for him. He had a Wizardry World to claim.

**–PW–**

**_ HJP’s POV _ **

Harry sat at a corner of the house when the Order meetings were held. Until now Voldemort had stayed mostly quiet and the people in the Order mostly talked about some subtle changes that happened in the Ministry of Magic that _‘could be’_ Voldemort.

Harry glanced up as someone barged in, being immediately pinned against the door with Harry’s magic. Everyone turned, before Dumbledore nodded at Harry who released the man.

“An attack.”

Harry stood, stretching. It was about time. Dumbledore looked at Harry with a raised eyebrow, who nodded.

“Where?” the Headmaster asked, picking his wand.

**–PW–**

Harry arrived the Ministry Facility, wondering why the Ministry needed this shady place and why Voldemort was attacking. He let the Order Members barge in without a real strategy. Almost none of them trusted him, even though he was a DADA Professor, so he would have to wait to show his worth.

Harry entered quietly, hearing Order Members and Death Eaters fight to his side, but heading to the other way. Voldemort was smarter than letting pawns where anyone could find them without a prior motive. So, Harry went deeper and further into the Ministry Facility and then started descending. What he found made him tense. Locked in jails were men barely dressed. They looked up towards him and their eyes looked dead. Harry took a hand to his mouth to supress a shout at seeing a child barely alive in one of them.

Immediately, Harry released all the fifty prisoners, who approached him – not really knowing what to do. Harry entered the cell of the child – maybe still a toddler – and picked him up, before leaving to the mix.

“Everyone grab onto me and to each other. Everyone has to make sure that we all are connected!”

The men and woman, barely dressed, nodded slightly and started moving. Before Harry knew it, they had all obeyed his orders. Harry took a deep breath and right before he apparated with them all, he found Voldemort descending the stairs.

Harry disapparated onto Riddle Manor’s gardens, almost falling to the ground with the force of the impact. It had been too much!

“Slippery!” the house elf appeared before him with a crack. “Prepare dinner and a change of clothes for everyone. And prepare the living room with improvised beds for everyone.” The house elf bowed and popped away. Harry started to walk towards Riddle Manor with the people at his side, none talking. “Dobby.” Said house elf popped by him, walking towards accompany him. “Warn Alick to came to Riddle Manor at once with his healing kit for 50 people.” The hyper house elf popped out and they approached the doors, only to find Tom already there. “Tom… I can…”

“Explain?” the man finished for him harshly. Tom walked back, grabbing his wand and suddenly Harry felt a refreshing spell wash over himself and everyone around him. “Come in. the house elf is readying you all a place to stay and something to eat.” The man added and picked the child from Harry, walking towards the living room by Harry’s side – while guiding the way for the former prisoners. “I am Lord Slytherin. Is there an Alpha among you?” Tom asked towards the group.

One of the men stepped forward.

“I am the Alpha.” His voice was hoarse from lack of use.

Tom lead Harry towards the table and sat him with the child on his lap, before sitting and offering a chair to the ‘Alpha’.

“May you explain me what my Beta Mate just done?” Tom requested.

Harry glared at the chosen name.

“We were locked up in a Ministry Facility where they use us as test subjects. Your Mate and Beta saves us.” The man turned towards Harry, finally acknowledging him since Tom appeared. “Until our debt of everyone in my pack is paid we owe you a life-debt.”

Harry scratched the back of his head. Pack? Beta? Alpha? Mate?

“Are you a Werewolf?” he asked, making the man smirk and nod. “Everyone here is…?”

“Indeed, Aiden.” Tom agreed. “Don’t tell me you saved them without knowing?”

Harry blushed, hiding his face on the child’s hair.

“I limited to see people who needed help… not that I have an issue with it… one of my students is one.”

Slippery appeared and, suddenly, the table enlarged and filled with food. At Tom’s nod, the Alpha started eating to which the rest followed. Harry served a bowl with soup and helped the boy on his lap to eat it. The door opened to show Neville not long later. The man looked around and his eyes grew.

“Did you steal Azkaban or anything of those terms?”

“A Ministry Facility where they kept Guinea Pigs.” Harry argued.

Neville’s eyes hardened and approached, putting his bag on the table.

“If I could call for help, it would be easier…” the Healer/Waiter commenter.

Tom looked at the Alpha who nodded. Tom stood and left. The Alpha turned towards Harry.

“The child could be a good start. It is the one in worst state.” He stated.

Neville nodded and approached.

“What kind of spells and potions?”

“Every King.” Alpha answered. “They tried to take it out of us and thought that the best way was by stopping it during the transformation. He was put in my cell. There’s a limit until even I as the Alpha can control myself without any food.”

Harry’s eyes narrowed and suddenly chandelier fell to the floor. Luckily not hitting anyone. Neville looked at it and then towards Harry with a raised eyebrow.

“Do _you_ need a calming potion?”

Harry shook his head, embarrassed.

“You are a very powerful one. It’s no wonder your Mate choose you as his Beta.”

Harry limited to nod in answer.

“Does he have a name and did he already complete his transformation?” Neville asked the Alpha – Harry supposed that it was a healer protocol to talk to the Werewolf Alpha instead of the patient.

“Already passed a moon. They didn’t let any of us to care for his wounds. Or to prepare him for the turn. Last time he spoke was before I bite him.” Neville nodded and continued with his spells. “The Wizard called him Mudblood. Someone who none would miss.”

Harry narrowed his eyes and he had to take a deep breath to control his magic. The door opened the show Tom with Bellatrix, Rodolphus, Ron, Lucius, Narcissa and two others Harry had never been introduced. Alpha stepped away from Neville and spoke with each and new comer, leading each one to each of the injuries. Never once one of the Wizards approached a Werewolf without the previous approval of the Alpha. Tom approached Harry and sat by his side, cutting an apple in several pieces, before offering Harry who gave it to the kid.

“What happened to the chandelier?” Tom asked, looking at it’s empty spot – Slippery probably already having taken care of it.

“Lost control of my anger.” Harry mumbled.

Tom hummed.

“It was just the chandelier it’s a good thing – and bad, as it can mean that you overused your core again.”

Harry nodded, not replying. The boy moved on his lap so his legs were to the side and his head on Harry’s shoulder, before closing his eyes. Harry looked up as the healed Werewolves dressed the new clothes and laid on the improvised beds, one by one. Finally, one of the woman, already watches over by one of the ‘healers’, approached and, bowing her head at Harry, tried to pick the boy up. Harry didn’t argue, he supposed that it was completely normal for her to do so as a member of the Pack. The boy awoke and immediately fought her hands and leaver onto Harry’s embrace for safety, refusing to leave. The Alpha looked up at hearing the boy struggle.

“Leave him.” The woman turned towards the Alpha and then to the child, before nodding and moved towards an empty bed. “I’m sorry. I’m afraid he has taken a living to your Beta Mate.” The Alpha added towards Tom.

Tom turned towards Harry, who was trying to calm the 5-year-old child on his arms. There was an unspoken question in his eyes. Severus might have been something that happened… but this was like accepting _it_ without being able to turn back. Harry didn’t need to answer back. His eyes answered the unspoken question with an unspoken answer. Tom turned towards the Alpha.

“Indeed, he did.”

**–PW–**

**_ LV’s POV _ **

Surely, Voldemort had wanted to free the Werewolves himself. There were supposed to be faithful to him, although he supposed that it was not that bad that it had been Aiden to find them. His Pet saving people thing had won their trust and his paternal instincts had just won the whole Pack respect. Of course, Voldemort would have to have a talk with his husband about his _saving Halfblood/Halfbreed children and adopt them_ thing.

Voldemort looked at the young boy – that he was certain couldn’t be a day older than 5 – in his lover’s arms. He surely hoped that he wasn’t going to name him Aiden or something on those terms like he had named Severus Thomas for Voldemort’s Muggle name. Voldemort nodded at the Werewolf Alpha, who nodded back in a silent agreement. Aiden had taken the child and even if the turning had been forced, the boy was still part of the Pack. By being himself his Pet had just made a whole Pack join Voldemort’s side.

Voldemort looked at Neville as the last one of the Werewolves went to laid down.

“Check the child’s full exam.” Neville’s eyes grew and he looked towards the Werewolf Alpha. It was good to know that Neville had still been taught Pack Etiquette in the future. He would be a great follower when the need for a healer would’ve arise. “Mr Neville, I asked you to check my new child’s full exam.”

Neville’s eyes grew and approached, finally understanding. Ronald turned towards Aiden at hearing Voldemort’s comment and approached, kneeling on the floor next to his friend to see the child as Neville worked.

“You have a powerful and strong Mate.” The Werewolf Alpha stated by his side as the two looked at Aiden with the child. “The name your kind gives me is Fenrir Greyback.”

“Lord Voldemort. Around my Mate I go by the name of Tom Riddle, or Lord Slytherin.”

Fenrir nodded.

“He is not bad to the eyes, either.” Voldemort growled threateningly. “I’ve heard of you before I was caught, Dark One. The child has chosen your Mate, so it means that our Pack has to protect you and your Mate.”

Voldemort nodded, having known that already.

“My Mate didn’t know it could happen when he rescued you all.” He simply stated.

The Werewolf’s eyes flashed golden for moments.

“He’ll be a great father figure for the cub. Is there any other pup?”

Voldemort nodded.

“12-year-old. At school at the moment. And you and your Pack can relax. My Ward Maker already rose stronger wards around the place.” The added, pointing towards Rodolphus who was by the window looking outside. “The gardens are big enough and still protected by the trees from the Muggles of the next town. You can stay and use it as long as you desire.”

“We won’t leave the walls that surround the gardens.” Fenrir agreed.

“If need food, my house elf will provide for you. And, if so desire, equipment for an encampment can also be acquired.”

Fenrir nodded, took a last look at the child in Aiden’s arms before walking back towards where his Pack had laid down. Voldemort approached his Pet and looked at Neville who gave him a parchment. Voldemort read it in silence and then looked at the boy. What Aiden didn’t know, it didn’t hurt him.

**–PW–**

**_ HJP’s POV _ **

From Tom’s frown at reading the parchment, Harry immediately knew he wouldn’t like to know what they had done to the child. Tom approached and picked the child from Harry’s arms, grabbing him with one arm, while with the other he pulled Harry up. Harry found his legs giving down under him. Ron stood at once and grabbed him. Tom narrowed his eyes and Harry knew he would hear for this little stunt later. Tom looked around and at once everyone left the living room, Ron helping Harry to walk.

“Ronald, were’ going to Gringotts right away.” Ron nodded and – before Harry could say something – side-apparated with Harry. Tom, Neville, Bellatrix, Rodolphus and Lucius following. “I like Kieran.” Tom added.

Harry looked at him, confused.

“Kieran?”

Tom nodded as they walked into Gringotts.

“Kieran Mather seems like a good name. What do you think?” Tom asked the child in his arms who nodded, embarrassed.

Harry’s eyes grew, understanding what Tom meant. He mumbled the name under his breath trying it out then he nodded.

“I like it.” he agreed.

“Any idea for middle name.” Ron asked as they waited for a goblin to acknowledge them.

Harry looked up in silence, only to see the architecture of Gringotts ceiling. He smiled and looked at Kieran.

“Do you like Bran?” the boy frowned and Harry let him think it up, finally the boy nodded. “Good. Kieran Bran Mather.”

Tom hummed as Lucius spoke with the goblin.

“Last time you made Ronald the godfather. Any idea for this time?”

Harry looked at Neville and the two spoke with their eyes as the goblin guided them to the backroom.

“Rodolphus Lestrange.” Harry finally stated, when he was certain Neville wouldn’t feel betrayed about it.

Rodolphus’ eyes grew. The man had been ready to stay behind but at hearing his name, Tom put a hand on his should and pulled him inside as the others stayed on Gringotts atrium. Immediately, Rodolphus traded places with Ron, before Ron left the small room.

“Child’s name?”

“Kieran Bran Mather.”

“Parents?”

“Aiden Marcus Mather and Tom Marvolo Riddle.”

“Godparents?”

“Rodolphus Cassius Lestrange.”

“Birthdate?”

“1968, 21 November.”

“Status?”

“Werewolf.”

The goblin looked up towards the child and then back towards the parchment.

“Magical?”

“Squib.” Tom answered, yet again.

“Family Pack?”

“Fenrir Greyback.”

The goblin finished and prepared the blood potion. Kieran drank it a little afraid and only then did it hit Harry… he had just adopted another child!

SHIT!

**(TBC)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi
> 
> As promised, only two chapters in the Order of Phoenix. I mean… who’d back up a Ministry after seeing exactly what they do to living beings… even if magical creatures?
> 
>  **Next Chapter’s name:** Family Genes
> 
> ~Isys


	15. Chapter XIV  –Family Genes–

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Beta:** none
> 
> **N er words in this chapter**: 2,408
> 
> * * *
> 
>  
> 
> “Talking”
> 
> ‘Thinking’
> 
> –Parseltongue–
> 
> /Hand-Sign-Language\
> 
> _Dream/Memory/Flashback/Others_
> 
> _ Letter/Journal/Book/Newspaper _
> 
> Time change/Date of time
> 
> **_ Change of POV _ **

**Chapter XIV**

**–Family Genes–**

Thursday, 22 March 1973

**_ HJP’s POV _ **

Harry looked at Tom as the man laid Kieran on Harry’s bed, while sitting on it and waiting for the other to leave. Harry frowned at seeing Tom approach the closet in there, open it and take sleeping robes, before he headed towards Harry’s private bathroom. Harry wondered what the hell the man was doing. When Tom returned, he was with sleeping robes on, he went to pick Harry’s Muggle PJs and approached Harry, starting to help him undress his outing robe and shirt.

“Wha…?” he didn’t quite managed to finish the question.

Tom looked up towards Harry’s eyes before he took Harry’s upper clothes and started putting his PJ shirt on.

“You shouldn’t have apparated them all at once.” Tom limited to state, before starting on Harry’s trousers.

“I can do it myself.” Harry screeched embarrassed.

Tom hummed and pushed Harry’s body, forcing him to lay on the bed before taking Harry’s trousers out. Harry tried to sit and stop the bastard but his body was refused to obey. He looked at Tom as the man finished putting Harry’s PJ trousers on him. Tom picked Harry up under the knees and the lower back, before laying him down on the bed. Then Tom moved around the bed, laid down next to Harry with Kieran between them, and puled the blankets over the three of them.

“Sleep, my Pet.” Tom finally stated, before closing his eyes and blowing the candles.

Harry forced his hand to moved and took his glasses out. He could fight Tom… but he wouldn’t do it with Kieran present – and the Bastard knew it –, so he might as sleep for now. They’d argued in the morning.

“Tom…?”

“It’s late.” Tom hissed in the dark.

“I have to make a firecall.”

“Now?” Harry hummed affirmatively and heard Tom groan, before the man stood. “You can barely move on your own because of your little stunt. Who is so important for you to firecall at this hour?”

“I have to talk with someone to warn him about what happened.” Harry answered.

Tom picked Harry up and took him out the bedroom and to the man’s office, bridal style much to Harry’s embarrassment. When they arrived, Harry saw the man warding the room and before he knew it he was kneeling by the fireplace. Harry looked up at the man as he approached the desk and started to look at some papers in there.

“Silencing wards?” Tom nodded. “Same bed?” He hissed.

Tom smiled amused.

“We’re a couple, even if I’m still courting you, it will make the wolves wonder if there’s something wrong.”

Harry glared at him, before turning back towards the fireplace and picked the floo powder, throwing it to the fire.

“Hogwarts Headmaster’s office.” And his head was thrown into the fire. “Headmaster.”

Dumbledore looked up from his desk and a relieved expression appeared on his face.

“It’s good to see you, my Boy. I thought that Death Eaters had gotten you.”

Harry shook his head.

“I found a room filled with people being used as test subjects. I took them out.”

Dumbledore smiled.

“Good, good. How are they?”

“Not too good, but my friend Alick has already looked over them. Tom is, actually, mad at me as I filled his Manor with 50 people and used his money to feed and dress them.” He added the last part amused.

Dumbledore’s eyes twinkled.

“I would’ve love to have seen his face when you appeared.”

Harry snorted.

“I have another thing to add.” Dumbledore nodded. “One of the people was a toddler… and…”

Dumbledore smiled knowingly.

“I’m certain that as long as he behaves he can accompany you to classes.”

Harry blushed and nodded. Was he this transparent?

“Thank you, Professor.”

“There’s no need for that. Now go. I’ll see you tomorrow at breakfast. Can’t wait to see Young Mather.”

Harry smiled, bowed his head and left the fireplace. In a moment, Tom was at his side, picking him up and walked back towards the bedroom.

“Dumbledore?” the man hissed.

“Had to warn him of Kieran.” Harry argued and leaned his head on Tom’s shoulder. “He said that for as long as he behaves I can take him with me to classes.”

Tom hummed and kissed the top of Harry’s hair.

“If I didn’t know any better I would say you’re a Slytherin, my Gryffindor Pet.” Tom whispered.

Harry huffed as Tom leaned him back on the bed.

**–PW–**

Friday, 23 March 1973

“There.” Harry claimed as he finished setting Kieran up.

The boy smiled back and Harry looked up to see Tom in front of the mirror, fixing his robes that he used at school.

“He seems to have inherited your messy hair.” The man said, looking at them through the mirror.

Harry smiled, passing a hand through the boy’s dark-red hair.

“Severus inherited yours. It was only natural that he should take more after my side.”

Tom turned and pulled Harry up, straightening up Harry’s simple black robe.

“You don’t have dark-red hair.”

“Doesn’t mean one of my parents didn’t had it.” Harry argued as he smiled towards the boy with blue eyes. “Like none of us had blue eyes.”

Tom sneered at the reminder, before he leant down and picked the toddler up.

“My _Muggle_ side of the family had it.” he said a little reluctantly, before he side-apparated with the three of them. When he was sure Kieran was fine, he set him back on the ground and they walked towards Hogwarts, Kieran grabbing Harry’s hand for dear life. “I firecalled Severus earlier so he would meet us at the doors. To be the first to meet the child.” Tom looked at Kieran. “Your older brother.”

Kieran nodded and, as they approached Hogwarts, they saw Severus by the doors waiting for them. Lily with him. When the two saw them, they approached at once. Severus bowed his head at Harry and Tom, before kneeling before Kieran on the ground.

“Pleasure to meet you, Kieran. My name is Severus. I’m your new older brother.” Kieran nodded and waved back from behind Harry’s leg. “This is my friend Lily. If you ever need something come to one of us.”

Kieran nodded and Severus stood, looking at Harry amused.

“He really _has_ the family genes, Father.” The boy pointed out.

Harry smiled back, Kieran had more Evans and Riddle than Potter and gaunt and it gave him an innocent but aristocrat look. Harry glanced at Lily, whom was looking at the toddler, at feeling his eyes she looked up and smiled. He supposed that until now all her suppositions never really had real proofs.

“Aiden…”

“Lily.” Harry replied before he leant a hand on Severus’s shoulder, walking his two sons inside. “Kieran takes after his grandmother.”

Severus nodded, Lily at his side and Tom a little behind them.

“But still has a little of Riddle in him to give him the aristocrat look. What about the blue eyes?”

“Tom’s father. Thomas II.”

Severus and Lily snorted. They entered the Great Hall and Harry accompanied Severus to the Slytherin table, Lily going to her own table, by he headed to the head table, Tom appearing at his side. Dumbledore was looking at the three with a smile. Harry sat and made a child chair appear next to his own, serving his new son’s plate.

“Then this must be Young Mather.” Harry nodded as Kieran was sat on the high chair by Tom and quickly started to eat. “What name I wonder?”

“Kieran.” Tom replied from his place next to Kieran. “Maybe we should have this talk later in the office?” he added and Dumbledore nodded. “Here.” Tom added, serving Harry a mug of tea.

Harry nodded thankfully and finished buttering the toasts, giving some to Tom. One thing was arguing with the man, another was doing it in front of Kieran. When they had woken up they had agreed – before waking Kieran up – that they would act as more of as a couple as they managed so they boy wouldn’t see them fighting. Tom had already given Harry the ultimatum that he didn’t want anyone else in Harry’s life but that was happy enough to wait Harry’s whole life for him. This meant that even though Tom was courting him, he was the other paternal figure he had around for Kieran – as the boy was too young to understand what was wrong with his two fathers – they would act like adults when he was present. It was already bad enough that Severus knew of all of their arguments, none of the two wanted Kieran to be the same.

“I have three periods with the third years right now.” Tom put in. “When I finish at a quarter past eleven, I’ll be heading to the Headmaster’s office to speak with Dumbledore. What about you?”

“I have fourth years on the first period and Severus’ class on the second.” Harry put in. “Both Gryffindor/Slytherin.” He added pointedly.

“I’ll firecall the Potters. I’m certain Lady Dorea will be enchanted to meet her new nephew.”

Harry glanced at Kieran and then nodded.

“Won’t she have issues with the… I mean I’ve already argued with her several times because of the way I was raised is completely different from hers.”

Tom hummed and served a glass of milk to Kieran.

“I’ll talk with her before my class. She’s still a Black and, unlike other families that have lost it, they still valorise magical family above everything. Besides, he’s your _son_. I’m certain she wouldn’t argue too much. In case you haven’t noticed, she values you a lot.” He stated as Kieran grabbed the glass gulping it down. “Professor Dumbledore.”

Dumbledore looked at Tom with a smile.

“Yes, Tom?”

“With your permission, I would like to give young Kieran’s medical files to Madam Pomfrey. There is so much that Mr Neville can do with his Herbology Mastery. There’s several potions that Madam Pomfrey will likely declare he should drink and what not.”

Madam Pomfrey, sitting at Tom’s other side, glance at the toddler.

“I already can tell that he was neglected and not to speak of his need of nutrition potions.”

Dumbledore beamed back.

“Anything I can do to help Young Kieran, it will be arranged.”

Harry smiled thankfully.

“Thank you, Headmaster.”

Dumbledore nodded and Tom grabbed some parchment scrolls, handling them to Madam Pomfrey. The healer looked them over and nodded.

“Any treatment I’ll make won’t fall unto Hogwarts’s payment.” She warned and Tom nodded. “Very well. Horace, I will need your area of expertise.”

Slughorn bowed his head, showing just how private their conversation was – since Slughorn was several Professors to Dumbledore’s other side.

“It will be my pleasure.”

Harry nodded thankfully and stood, picked the toddler and walked out the Great Hall and upstairs to the third floor, into his classroom.

“This is my classroom where I lecture.” Harry explained as they entered. “Tom’s classroom is just outside the Serpentine Corridor. So just down the corridor.” Kieran nodded. “He’ll introduce you to it on a later time.” Harry climbed the stairs at the end of the classroom and entered his office. “This is my private office. I have to prepare some paperwork for classes, but I can get you a toy or something…”

Kieran shook his head. Harry sighed and approached his desk, letting the toddler on the chair. He picked an old parchment and have it to the kid.

“Slippery.” Said house elf appeared out of nowhere. “Get Kieran a pack of coloured pencils, if you please. Kieran this is Slippery, the Slytherin’s family house elf. If you ever need something and neither I nor Tom is present you may call Slippery. Slippery this is my new son.”

Slippery bowed to Kieran, before disappearing only to return with a small child’s table and chair where he put a set of papers and coloured pencils. Harry smiled at the house elf as he grabbed Kieran’s hand and guided him to his new things. Kieran bowed thankfully and the house elf disappeared. When Harry was ready to move towards the classroom, Tom opened the door, followed by Dorea. Tom looked at the toddler drawing and then towards Harry with a raised eyebrow.

“Slippery is a very smart house elf and got Kieran more than I requested of him so I could have my desk for myself.”

Tom hummed.

“As long as he’s happy.” Kieran looked up at hearing Tom’s voice. “Kieran, came meet your Gran Aunt, you may simply call her Grandmother like your brother does, if you ever feel like talking.”

The boy nodded.

“Pleasure to meet you, Kieran.” Dorea stated with a smile. “I see you like to draw. Can I see it?” Kieran nodded. Dorea turned towards Harry. “Aiden.”

“Aunt.”

“You can go to the classroom. If I see he needs your presence, I’ll take him downstairs and stay in the back of the class with him.”

“Thank you, Aunt Dorea.” Harry thanked, before approaching and kissing his new son’s forehead. “I’ll be on the classroom if you feel like needing me, okay?” Kieran nodded. “If you need to go to the bathroom is just behind that door.”

Kieran looked and then nodded again. Dorea approached and kneeled next to him. Harry turned and followed Tom out the room.

“He’ll be fine.” Tom placated.

Harry glared at him.

“Last Werewolf I’ve met who refused his turning was anything but fine… and I was under untested potions, I know what they can do to a person’s psychic.”

Tom stopped on his way to the door and looked back at Harry in silence.

“He is your son now. He had your force.”

“How bad was it?” Harry asked back, afraid of the answer.

Tom hummed, pondering on the answer.

“Try being turned into a ‘ _monster’_ and still be forced to drink potions to stop the transformation. Afraid of everyone, even your own Pack.”

“Not much different from my life with the Dursleys then. The only difference was the lack of transformation every full moon and that the potions were actually the lack of food scraps.” Harry hummed to himself, walking towards his desk by the foot of the stairs to his office.

Harry turned towards Tom confused at seeing his own ink bottle explode. Tom’s eyes were dark in anger, but Harry couldn’t quite understand why. Had he done anything wrong?

**(TBC)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi
> 
> 22 March, the day Harry meets the Werewolves it was just three days after the full moon, so Harry meets Kieran just after his turn. His turn was 17, he still had two days of full moon until 19 (according to the moon phases of March ‘73)
> 
>  **Next Chapter’s name:** Andromeda
> 
> ~Isys


	16. Chapter XV  –Andromeda–

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Beta:** none
> 
> **N er words in this chapter**: 3,063
> 
> * * *
> 
> “Talking”
> 
> ‘Thinking’
> 
> –Parseltongue–
> 
> /Hand-Sign-Language\
> 
> _Dream/Memory/Flashback/Others_
> 
> _ Letter/Journal/Book/Newspaper _
> 
> Time change/Date of time
> 
> **_ Change of POV _ **

**Chapter XV**

**–Andromeda–**

Friday, 23 March 1973

**_ RXL-M’s POV _ **

Ron looked up from the menu he was looking at to see that Malfoy hadn’t taken his eyes of him.

“What?”

“You were great with Young Mather last night.”

Ron returned to the menu.

“Aiden had a godson at 17…” Malfoy hummed. “As we are like brothers and he was dating my baby sister, we spent a lot of time watching over little Teddy. He was 4 when we left… now he would be 6 I think.”

“What happened?”

“We were going to take him with us… and my fiancée as well… but Aiden started to change the past. My fiancée changed completely and… Teddy will never even birth…” Ron admitted, surprised at how much he actually missed the young boy. “He was a metamorphmagus. Usually with turquoise eyes and hair. He had Harry’s pout, my blush, Hermione’s nose… his Gran used to say that he was more our child than he was his late parents.” Ron chuckled, lowering the menu down. “ _Uncle Ron, Uncle Ron, play chess with me…_ ” he said mimicking the young boy’s voice. “He only used the King but he always won my Queen…” Ron bit his index finger. “I miss him… and my nieces and nephews… my older brothers… my baby sister…” Ron felt a tear drop from his face. “BLOODY HELL!” he snarled, cleaning his face. “I’m sorry, I…”

“There’s no need for apologies. You miss your family. It’s normal.”

Ron looked up and Malfoy offered him his handkerchief.

“But you took me to this fancy restaurant and I end up…” Ron blushed, just knowing that everyone had to be looking.

Malfoy shrugged as Ron cleaned his face.

“If I would care about your swearings I would never had taken you here.” The Wizard argued. “Have you chosen?”

“All the plates look the same to me. Aiden’s the cook specialist, not me.”

Malfoy hummed and looked at his own menu.

“Something simple I believe…” Ron nodded at once. “Are you into sharing dishes?”

“I guess?”

Malfoy smiled and lowered the menu. At once a waiter appeared and Malfoy made their request.

“I asked for water since you’ll work this afternoon.” Ron nodded and glanced at the handkerchief embarrassed. “Dobby.” Said house elf appeared and took the handkerchief from Ron, trading for one to each Master before disappearing with a pop. “You can spend the whole lunch talking about your family if you so desire.”

Ron glared.

“And why is that?”

“Because if the past couple minutes you spoke more to me than the whole time since we’ve married.”

Ron’s eyes grew as he blushed to the tip of his ears.

“Oh…”

The waiter returned and sever soup to the two of them, before leaving again.

“If you could stop Aiden from being cursed into _England_ … would you do it?”

Ron hummed, picking his spoon and tasting his soup.

“No…”

“Why not?”

Ron peeked up, before looking back towards his bowl.

“Aiden’s insides were dead. Only _I_ could _see_ it, but he was dead. Coming here… meeting Riddle again… adopting Sevvie… he is my Mate again. I don’t care if I have to fight along the side of everything I am against… as long as I see the light on his eyes.”

Malfoy nodded.

“I understood.

Ron smiled thankfully.

“Just don’t get too over your head.” He added coldly.

Malfoy snorted.

“Do not worry, I won’t.”

**–PW–**

Thursday, 29 March 1973

**_ AMM’s POV _ **

Harry frowned as he entered the Order of Phoenix to have everyone congratulate him.

“What did I do?”

“Dumbledore told us of the _guinea pigs_ you saved.” Minerva commented. “Not even we did know what the facility did, yet you managed to save them and get their trust before You Know Who did.”

Harry hummed.

“All I did was release some people from a prison. Some of you might have seen my new son?” Everyone nodded, having read Rita Skeeter’s new article. “He was in a cell. He was forced to turn before the Ministry Employees into a ‘ _monster’_.” He put in, making certain to do the quotes movement with his fingers and the Order Members gasped. “I do not trust with Voldemort’s way of dealing things… and I have a debt to settle with him… but one thing He is right: The Ministry of Magic needs a changed. Even if the Order fights against Voldemort outside the Ministry, it still fights in favour of the Ministry of Magic. That I cannot accept. I’m dropping off. I’ll never be a Member again.”

“But…” Molly Weasley started.

Harry turned towards her.

“You have a son and are pregnant with the second… this is no place for you.” he said before turning to leave.

“Werewolves are…”

Harry turned fasten that the speed of light and the man was pinned against the wall.

“Beware how you speak. My honorary godfather was a Werewolf and my son is one. I would trade any of them over ten of you.”

“Aiden.”

Harry turned towards Dumbledore, before releasing the man and heading out.

“Mather!” Harry stopped at the door to look at whom had called him. Only for his eyes grow at meeting a younger Andromeda Tonks, she was just as pregnant as Mrs Weasley was. “My name is Andromeda Tonks, I’m the Mistress of this house.” Harry nodded embarrassed. “I’ve told since the beginning that this is no place for you to the Headmaster. Not that I don’t like you, but because you’re here for all the wrong reasons. You simply want to fight the You Know Who. You already fought in a war before and when you followed the Light Side you saw the way it treated creatures. You believe in You Know Who’s change of thoughts, but do not believe in killing to achieve them…”

“Why are you here if you are against the way they creatures?”

The woman smiled and put a hand on her round belly.

“I fell in love with a Muggleborn. My family disowned me for that. You can say that I’m a _Black Sheep_.”

Harry looked behind him where ted Tonks was looking at the two, by the door.

“My _father_ was a Muggleborn.” Harry argued, thinking of his mother. “I take pride in my Halfblood status. Your family may not approve of it, but my Lord of family wouldn’t allow any of them to look down on me for it.”

Andromeda caressed her belly, looking down at it before back at Harry.

“Sadly I don’t have a powerful important Lord like you to protect my back. All I can do is join the side who won’t attempt to kill my husband and unborn child.”

Harry looked quietly at woman, before finally turning around to leave.

“Who’s to say the Ministry won’t turn as well against your family? I’ve seen it with my own eyes.” He argued, before stepping outside and apparating away.

**–PW–**

**_ LV’s POV _ **

Voldemort looked up from his drawing son to the office’s door at feeling Aiden apparate inside the wards. He was quick this time.

“Dad is home.”

As expected Kieran stood at once at hearing him and run out the room. He had grown quite attached to Aiden in the last week. Just like Aiden of him. Voldemort glared at his paperwork. He had only agreed to watch over Kieran while Aiden went to his weekly meeting… with the Order of Phoenix – Voldemort had to restrain a hiss at the mere thought – so there would be no attack and so Aiden wouldn’t barge in into danger. His magic wasn’t ready, even if Voldemort would love to fight head-on with him: it was too soon.

“Hi, you can leave if you want.” His Pet stated from the door, Kieran on his arms.

Voldemort shook his head.

“I don’t have anything planned so I could keep Kieran with me. What happened? You’re earlier than usually. You barely been half an hour.”

“I won’t be going anymore.” Aiden stated with a shrug, before turning towards Kieran. “Do you want to help me bake pancakes?” Kieran nodded and Aiden started to leave, only to stop and peek at him. “If you want some, you better get downstairs.”

Voldemort smirked as Aiden disappeared. Aiden had dropped off from the Order? It was about time!

Voldemort stood, leaving his paperwork for another time. He had a husband and a son to be with.

**–PW–**

Friday, 30 March 1973

**_ AMM’s POV _ **

Harry woke up, sitting and gasping for breath. At once arms moved around him and he was pulled to a chest as he felt dark powerful magic surround him.

“Another nightmare?” Tom’s voice asked against his head. Harry nodded, leaning against the man’s chest. “Do you want to talk about it?”

“Kie…?”

“Sleeping.”

“It was about my parents’ death… Cedric’s, my godfather’s, Dumbledore’s… the Lupin’s… Severus’…” Harry felt Tom pulling him even tighter. “It won’t happen again, I won’t allow it… Tom?” Harry asked, looking up towards the man with a weak voice.

“What is it?”

“Is there any way of the Blacks claiming Andromeda and accepting her husband into the fireplace?”

“Orion won’t accept it.”

“We made a deal. I would’ve go to Wizardry Celebrations with you and you would give me proofs to the fact that Orion killed his own father.”

Tom sighed.

“We did agree… even if Walburga or Cygnus becomes the Lords; why does that matter?”

“Bellatrix will kill Andromeda’s daughter. She’s pregnant with a metamorphmagus. I’ll be the godfather of the future grandchild… he would’ve been an orphan… Ron said he disappeared from the future, but…”

Tom nodded.

“I’ll speak with Cygnus Black. If Orion is found, he’ll be the next Lord. He used to look up towards me so it won’t be hard to persuade him.” Harry nodded thankfully. “But will come the time I’ll ask something from you and won’t wont refuse. Do you understand?”

“Nothing involving killing or…” Harry asked, going slight red.

Tom shook his head.

“Until you get for it, I won’t touch you. Don’t worry it will be something that will involve saving your own life.”

Harry nodded, agreeing to it.

“You n…” Tom shut up, suddenly only for Harry to feel his son’s eyes. “It’s late, Kieran, go back towards sleep.”

The boy stood on his knees and approached Harry close enough for Harry to see him, leaning into his chest as he took his hand to Harry’s face and cleaned the tears.

“It’s okay, Kiddo. Just had a nightmare.” Harry argued with a smile.

Kieran opened and closed his mouth several times, before the boy leaned his head his head into Harry’s chest with a huff.

“That’s it! I’ll look up hand language tutors and books, in the morning. I’m tired of we being unable with Kieran.” Tom hissed.

“It’s not his fault.” Harry argued.

“I know. It’s one of the potions after effects, I still don’t like it. He obviously wants to talk to you and don’t know how.”

Harry turned towards the boy on his arms.

“Would you like that? To learn how to speak with your hands?”

Kieran nodded at once.

“It won’t be easy at first, but I’m sure we’ll manage it.” Tom said, before standing. “I’m going to warn Slippery to bring us two mugs of hot cocoa for you and a tea for me, before we’ll go back towards bed.”

Harry nodded thankfully and Tom left the room.

“Do you need to go to the loo?” he asked, looking at his son who nodded. “Can you see where I’ve put my glasses?” Kieran stepped away and grabbed them, giving them to Harry before the two left the bed and went to the bathroom. When they returned, Tom was on the bed reading some parchments. “How late is it?”

“It was 3am when I woke up with your trashing the bed. Now it’s almost 4.”

“I’m sorry.”

Tom shook his head.

“After everything you went though I would be surprised if there wasn’t any after effects. Don’t ever ask sorry for something you can’t control.”

Harry nodded with a blush.

“Now you really sounded like a mentor.” He threatened, sitting on the bed as Slippery appeared and gave them their drinks, Kieran being the first to get his.

Harry saw amused as the hyper house elf pampered his son.

“I did take you in when you were 11… old habits die hard.” Tom argued, only for Harry to glare back. “What? It’s true.”

“You are impossible.”

Tom smirked and Harry wondered what the hell would be thrown back at him.

“I didn’t see you complaining when we were mating.” Tom retorted.

Harry tensed, his eyes growing and his cheeks going deep red. The bloody bastard had to mention THAT… and when there were Werewolves in the bloody Manor! Not to speak that they had Kieran in the room, it wasn’t like Harry could argue against the _‘mating’_!

**–PW–**

Saturday, 31 March 1973

Harry apparated to Potter Manor with Kieran. Immediately, Dorea hugged the mute boy. Harry glanced at his grandfather in silence, showing a pack of parchments in his hand. Charlus nodded and looked at his wife to make sure Kieran would be okay, before the two went to the office.

“What is it?” Charlus asked as Harry gave the scrolls to him.

“The proof of how Orion Black killed Arcturus Black.”

Charlus’ eyes grew and opened the file at once.

“How…?”

“Deal with Tom.” Harry replied, sitting on a chair tiredly.

Charlus looked up from the file.

“You know if you keep adopting children with him people are going to stop believing that you two aren’t a thing.”

“We’re married.” Harry blurted, making Charlus gape. Harry blushed. “When I woke up from the coma my memory wasn’t all there… I… practically _raped_ him… so our magics connected as one… well, you know…” Harry shrugged embarrassed.

“Who knows of this?”

“You. The Werewolves at Riddle Manor… my two sons. Actually, Kieran and the Werewolves think we’re Mates… and something about his… Beta?”

Charlus hummed and stood, approaching his bookcase looking for one in particular.

“Werewolves live like wolves hierarchies. By using those terms about you Riddle put you in an important position in the wolves’ eyes. Someone to follow. His second in command.”

“Oh… so, that’s why he said he was an ‘Alpha’?”

“Latin alphabet words. But yes, Alpha is the chief of the Pack. Then there’s Beta, the second in command. The warriors, that is our Aurors. The hunters, that are the ones that hunt or to go look for bags and stuff… the woman and finally the cubs. Woman also appears on the other groups, but they have their own group because as one they protect the Pack’s cubs. The children are not one wolf’s child, but the whole pack’s.” Harry hummed as Charlus finally picked the book he was looking for. “You must have really made an impression for they to let you take a cub as your cub.”

“I took them from cells and have them food and clothes, while calling Neville to check them over… all this with Kieran in my arms, who refused to leave.” Harry glanced at the door as it opened and the boy in question run towards Harry’s lap, crying. “Hush, it’s okay. I’m here, see?”

Harry felt his hair in the back of his neck go up. Frowning he stood, pulled his son behind him and faced the office’s door. It didn’t take long for Dorea to walk in with a Ministry man.

“Our meeting is tomorrow.” Charlus stated, leaning the book on his desk over the file.

Harry could feel his son shivering as Officer Bryan Thames looked at him hiding behind Harry’s legs and grabbing unto Harry’s trousers as if for dear life.

“Aunt, could you please take my son to eat ice cream?” Harry hissed in such a cold tone that even the Auror tensed.

Dorea approached with a smiled – it was in that moment Harry could see the Black inheritance on her.

“But of course. Come dear, your Daddy is going to talk boring stuff while we are going to have lots of fun in Uncle Alick’s café… do you want to see how big Aunt Bella’s belly is?” a little unsure, Kieran nodded. “Then come with Granma, I’ll take you there.”

The boy glanced at Harry, before grabbing Dorea’s hand and walked with her out, Dorea closing the door after them.

“You adopted a mutt, Professor Mather.”

“First, it’s Werewolf. Second, I’m aware of it.” Harry hissed. “And third, from his reaction to you I’ll take you’re part of the reason he’s a Werewolf… Uncle, I would really advise for you to leave… this discussion won’t be pretty.”

Charlus picked the things from his desk as both Harry and Officer Thames took their wands out.

“Try not to bleed on the carpet. It’s a family antiquity.” The man commented, before leaving the office.

As soon as the door clicked close there was an explosion coming from both wands.

**–PW–**

**_ CHP’s POV _ **

Charlus looked up as Tom Riddle finally entered his drawing room.

“It took you enough time.” He drawled as they heard screams coming from the office.

“Was in a meeting… what happened?”

“Head Auror Bryan Thames apparently is the one who put Kieran in the cells…” before Charlus could finish already Riddle was running out the room and going to the office.

Charlus returned to the scroll about Orion, as a door opened only for him to hear a scream of pain as something fell to the floor under the hex of an Unforgivable. It was a good think his house was protected against the trace on Unforgivables… it would be an awkward thing to explain, with Charlus being the one in control of the Aurors after all.

Charlus opened another scroll and started to look up over the Aurors for the new Head Auror. There would be a need for a new one by tonight after all…

Charlus looked up when he heard Thames stop screaming only to hear that his grandson was screaming with Riddle… Charlus frowned as Aiden was suddenly shut up at the same time he heard something hit against the wall… where they actually going to…?

“Tom…”

Charlus chuckled, rolling his eyes. Who would ever understand how those two worked? Although, that was quite the kink those two shared…

**(TBC)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To all of you dirty minded ones… not everything is what it looks like.
> 
>  **Next Chapter’s name:** The Pack, The Stag, The Dog and The Hare
> 
> ~Isys


	17. Chapter XVI  –The Pack, The Stag, The Dog and The Hare–

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Beta:** none
> 
> **N er words in this chapter**: 2,980
> 
> * * *
> 
>  
> 
> “Talking”
> 
> ‘Thinking’
> 
> –Parseltongue–
> 
> /Hand-Sign-Language\
> 
> _Dream/Memory/Flashback/Others_
> 
> _ Letter/Journal/Book/Newspaper _
> 
> Time change/Date of time
> 
> **_ Change of POV _ **

**Chapter XVI**

**–The Pack, The Stag, The Dog and The Hare–**

Saturday, 31 March 1973

**_ AMM’s POV _ **

“Stop, you’ll kill him!”

“That’s the idea!” Tom hissed, his eyes red in his anger as he looked at the squirming body on the floor.

“I need him!”

Tom stopped as if stabbed and looked up towards Harry, surprised.

“Whatever for?” he hissed, jealously entering his voice.

If not for the issue at hand, Harry would’ve find it hilarious how Tom would’ve let this decontrolled side of him show only before Harry and no one else.

“I can’t force Kieran to go to the Ministry to find who else has hurt him… I need him thinking… please, Tom…”

Tom hissed and Harry saw him ready to curse again. Shit!

“Kiss Me!”

Tom stopped and looked up shocked, only for his eyes to narrow and before Harry knew it he was being pinned against the wall as lips and tongue practically fucked his mouth…

“Tom…” he tried to say but Tom didn’t let him.

Finally, Tom leaned his head back.

“He isn’t worth it.” he mumbled against Harry’s lips.

“Please…”

Tom groaned.

“Fine!” the man hissed and stepped back, grabbed Harry before he could fall from the lack of pressure. Harry sat on the desk embarrassed at his legs decontrol… “He’ll be in the Lestrange’s dungeons.” Tom snarled, before grabbing the Officer Thames and apparated away.

Harry passed a hand through his head with a groan. He could still feel Tom’s hands on him… the way his body had touched him, the way that hard member moved against Harry’s body between Harry’s open legs… the only thing that had missed was them being naked! And the penetration of course…

**–PW–**

Monday, 16 April 1973

Harry shivered as Kieran cried on his arms, the full moon was about to rise from the horizon but he still refused to leave Harry’s side. Surely, being present during the boy’s transformation was not in Harry’s mind, he was no Animagus after all, but still he didn’t want to leave his crying son. Alpha hissed at seeing the white light start to appear. Harry tensed and Alpha approached, pulling the crying boy from Harry.

“Get inside, now!” the man growled, his voice barely human.

Harry glanced at his crying son, trying to return, before he entered the Manor. As soon as he closed the door he heard a howl from a wolf. Harry turned, but a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

“He’ll be fine. He is with his Pack!”

“I am his Pack!” Harry hissed back.

Tom sighed, passing a hand through his face.

“This is going to be a long night…”

Harry looked at the door as suddenly a huge body collided against the door but as it didn’t move an inch, the wolf started to crawl at the door and whine.

“Kieran…” Harry mumbled and the wolf whined back. “Hush, I’m here, Cub. I’m here…”

“He can’t understand you!”

“Oh, yeah. Because you are so expert in wolf-speak, aren’t you?” The wolf whined again and whatever retort Tom had was held back. Harry turned back towards the door, relaxing his body the best he could. The wolf would know if he was angry or upset. “It’s okay, Cub. Go play with the older wolves. They would love to play with you if you’d let them…” the wolf whined. “I’ll be here. Always.”

There was a moment Harry was sure Kieran was pondering on it, before Harry heard steps moving away. Taking a relieved breath, he leaned against the wall and descended down to the floor.

“You’re going to stay here all night, aren’t you?” Harry nodded, without looking up. “Very well, then.”

Harry’s eyes grew as he saw Tom sitting at his side on the floor.

“Wha…?”

“He is also my son, for just in case you have forgotten.”

Harry blushed, but nodded. Tom didn’t need to do it, but he still stayed with Harry all night. He also spoke with Kieran when the wolf appeared by the door, telling him the story of The Three Brothers and the Deathly Hallows, along with many others that Harry had caught him telling Kieran previously when it would be Tom’s turn to take Kieran to bed. On the first sunrise, Tom stood and approached the door just as someone knocked. Harry stood to see Alpha entering with Kieran on his arms. The Werewolf approached Harry and put the sleeping boy on his arms. Harry nodded thankfully before running up the stairs to lay his son down on the bed. He would worry about giving him a bath later.

**–PW–**

Tuesday, 17 April 1973

**_ LV’s POV _ **

“You have a stubborn Mate, Dark Alpha.”

Voldemort nodded as Aiden disappeared up the stairs with Kieran.

“He lost a pup once.” Voldemort glanced at Fenrir to see the Werewolf’s eyes darken in anger. “His whole Pack to be exact. Everyone he still has from that time is the healer, the ginger and the blond witch… how was Kieran?”

“The cub was all right. Scared at first. A little frightened even. But for the most part the cub just wanted his Dad.”

“My Mate can’t hear that. If I know him enough, he would turn into a Werewolf just to be with our son.”

Fenrir’s grin become feral.

“Like I said multiple times, your Mate is one of a kind.”

Voldemort’s eyes become red as he let go a little of his control on his magic in a threatening manner.

“And no harm will happen to him or Kieran… including a transformation into a Werewolf, isn’t it? Greyback?”

Voldemort had to restrain his magic as it started to suffocate the wolf. Fenrir’s eyes darkened and the wolf nodded.

“No harm as long as me or my wolves can keep them protected… but I can’t protect him when he leaves the nest to go to that school of yours.”

Voldemort hummed with a nod, thinking it over.

“There is a Werewolf at the school.” Fenrir’s eyes fully turned red this time around in a threatening manner. “He is still a student… a cub without a Pack. Aiden feels responsible for this cub for some reason.”

“This cub was taught to accept or…?” the growl in his voice showed Voldemort how much control Fenrir had.

It was full moon and Voldemort had just brought up the subject of a threat to the Pack so close to the youngest cub of the Pack in a place unprotected. Any other Werewolf would have already, at the very least, destroyed the living room in rage.

“No. He was taught to hide it… you might have heard of his family. His name is Remus, son of the wizard Lyall and the muggle Hope, Lupin.”

Like Voldemort expected, Fenrir snarled and he punched the nearest wall, leaving a dent on it.

“He’s my cub.” Fenrir growled. “I turned him, but when I tried to take him back… my Pack was captured thanks to his _father_.”

“Should I get it arranged so he’ll be here this night?”

“As early as you can, he’ll need time to accept us… if he refused it, he has probably injured himself last night so we need to tend to his wounds.” Fenrir howled and threw the things on the entryway table to the ground in anger. “I have to go calm myself and warn the Pack of a new comer. Is he a domesticated wolf?” the Werewolf asked at the entrance doors, not looking back.

“I’m afraid I don’t understand the term, Fenrir.”

“During the full moon, does he looks stronger or…?”

“He gets weaker.”

“Domesticated then. They managed to put in his mind that he is a monster that should be put down… your son is a lot like him.” The wolf explained, before he left.

Slippery appeared and cleaned the mess, before starting to pull on it’s ears for being unable to mend the dent on the wall. Voldemort turned on his spot and apparated, entered Hogwarts and climbed all the way to the Headmaster office.

“Tom? I hadn’t expected to see you back so soon. How is Young Kieran?”

“Drop the façade, old man.” Voldemort hissed and the twinkling in Professor Dumbledore’s eyes, along with his grandfather smile, did just that. “Where is Lupin?”

“Resting.”

“Where?”

“He hasn’t hurt anyone, Tom. There isn’t a reason to bother him at a time like this…”

Voldemort hissed and glared at Professor Dumbledore. He had just spent a whole night awake: he was not with the mood for these bantering’s of theirs.

“The only person who has a right to call me by that blasted name is Aiden. If you insist on calling me something you can use Slytherin… everyone knows how much you abhor the family, or is it just the house?”

Professor Dumbledore’s eyes darkened.

“What do you want from Young Lupin?”

“I’m taking him out for the rest of the full moon.”

“You can’t do that!” Professor Dumbledore argued, standing from his desk outraged. “He hasn’t hurt anyone. He stayed put in the house at Hogsmeade.”

Voldemort laughed harshly.

“Like Aiden would’ve say: _just watch me!_ In case you have forgotten, the only reason I haven’t claimed the Headmaster post and thrown you out is because this way I can keep one eye on you, not to mention that I like to teach. Yes, I _can_ do it. Aiden has filled my backyard – back at Riddle Manor – with a Pack of Werewolves. They have heard that an enemy rogue wolf is at the school and said that either Lupin comes and joins the Pack, or they’ll take his head of his neck… which in case you may also have forgotten is legal because they are all Werewolves and the youngest Cub spends most of his time here at Hogwarts near the enemy Werewolf.”

Professor Dumbledore’s eyes narrowed.

“Why would they care?”

“Like I said: Aiden’s newly son is the cub of the Pack. They see Aiden as part of the Pack himself. So, it’s normal that they’ll take any threaten out if it is needed. Now… where is the Lad?” his patience was going thinner by the second.

“Infir…”

Before Professor Dumbledore even finished, Voldemort left the Headmaster’s office.

**–PW–**

**_ AMM’s POV _ **

“What is it, Mate?” Harry looked up at Ron, before going back towards his drink in silence. “Did you have _another_ argument with Riddle?”

Harry shook his head no.

“Kieran turned for the first-time last night since the adoption.”

Ron’s eyes grew and immediately comprehension appeared on his face.

“So, that’s why Riddle called me to kidnap you from the house…”

Harry nodded.

“I was thinking… Animagus is a form of our inner-self, like the Patronus spell.”

Ron nodded, unsurely.

“I’m no Hermione, but yeah; that’s the usual idea.”

“So, what? I would turn into a stag?”

“Unless your Patronus isn’t Prongs anymore then yeah, Mate. That’s the general idea… why?”

“You know, my Dad turned into an Animagus because of Moony…”

Ron shook his head immediately.

“You can’t be possibly thinking…” Ron’s eyes grew at seeing it on Harry’s expression. “You’re insane. One thing was one wolf. Another entirely different is a whole Pack! Are you certain they won’t just eat you?”

“That’s why I’ll have my Jack Russell terrier with me…” Harry added with a pleading look.

Ron chocked on his drink.

“Wha… are you bloody kidding me?”

“Come on, _Mate_ … I’m certain your _huge_ size at 15 inches will manage to keep the 30 inches of a grown wolf at bay… don’t you think?” Harry asked with a hint of amusement.

Ron hissed.

“You’re insane if you think I’m going to join you.”

“But of course we are. Count this hare in.” Luna commented, sitting next to Ron and kissing his cheek. “How was your date with your husband last night, dear brother?” she added while smiling at Ron.

Ron blushed, groaning.

“Not important.”

Harry grinned.

“Oh, I get to differ. Tell me all about Mr Blondie…”

“Fine! I’ll join you in this little crusade… but no more Mr Blondie again!” Harry nodded, while winking at Luna. “You two are nuts, you know that right?”

“Just roll with it, Ron. That’s what I do.” Neville exclaimed over them, before turning towards Luna. “I’m afraid I didn’t told you that you could rest, Kitty Luna. There’s a full house, now it’s not the best time for chit-chat.”

Luna stood at once with a grin and walked away, practically dancing. Neville rolled his eyes, before he glanced at the two.

“Do I want to know what you’re going to do this time?”

“Do I have to petrify you like Hermione did last time?” Harry asked in return.

Neville hummed.

“One time was enough.” He replied, before walking away.

“He looks good.” Harry mumbled. “He’s glowing.”

Ron nodded, sipping from his beverage.

“Bellatrix’s sudden pregnancy might have something to do with it… he won’t be joining in any crazy adventure anytime soon, that’s for sure.” Ron agreed.

Harry nodded, understanding why.

“I certainly wasn’t expecting this when I got into what double date.”

Ron laughed.

“Yeah, Alick and Bellatrix wasn’t a pair anyone would think happening any time soon.” Ron finished his drink. “By the way, do you know who owns the Chudley Cannons?”

Harry frowned, before his eyes grew to which Ron nodded.

“Mr Blondie?”

“Courtship present.”

“You’re kidding… I thought Malfoy’s only bought ‘ _The Best_ ’…” Harry argued, making a face worthy of Draco Malfoy, which only made Ron snort and fake-punch him in return.

“He’s only worried about winning my approval. So, he’s doing everything that might make me happy. Like Riddle with you, I suppose.”

“Riddle isn’t the best example.”

“Why so?”

Harry shrugged, taking a huge sip from his own drink.

“Tom isn’t an example. Blondie is waiting for you to be ready… Tom didn’t wait for me.”

Ron frowned confused, only for then his eyes to grow as his face grew deep red.

“Too much info…”

“You started the convo, not me.” Harry taunted his sputtering best friend.

“You are pure Dementor, Mate.” Ron hissed.

“No, that’s Voldemort.” Harry argued amused.

Ron rolled his eyes.

“So… Animagus?” he asked.

“That’s the general idea. Anything against?”

“Lot’s… how will we do it, then?”

Harry frowned, he hadn’t thought that much ahead.

“What about we start to look up on the subject?”

Ron groaned.

“We’re not Hermione, Harry.” he hissed. “Besides the Aurors are warned every time someone looks up the subject either in local library, bookstore or Hogwarts… what is with that look? I don’t like that look. It’s the look that always means trouble for Ron and Ron means _me_.”

Harry’s eyes had narrowed as he thought.

“The Marauders did it… what means they must have used private libraries.”

Ron groaned.

“Bloody hell, Mate. Your uncle is the Aurors’ chief, having a say in everything they do. I don’t believe that even him would let us room freely over his library… and no good excuse would let us into the Black library.”

Harry hummed with a grin.

“I’m certain Mr Blondie would willingly lend the library if you winked your eyes at him…”

Ron chocked, going deep red.

“HEY!” he screeched.

Harry chuckled behind his hand as Ron’s ear went deep red.

“If I ask Tom he’ll ask why and he won’t let me… and _Mrs_ Neville, if we ask her help, she’ll just tell Tom.”

“You’re having too much fun with using my ‘ _marriage’_ , aren’t you?”

“Hey, I’m married as well… and I don’t get to have a divorce like you do.”

Ron groaned.

“I’ll speak with Lucius… and why not?”

“Because once two people do It together their magic bend. There is no turning back.” Harry sighed, finishing his drink before opening his mouth tiredly in a yawn. “To my excuse my memory hadn’t been completely back when I did it.”

Ron nodded and stood, going to pay Neville their Fire Whiskey.

**–PW–**

**_ LAM’s POV _ **

Lucius’s eyes would have grown if he hadn’t such a good control on his emotions. Ron wanted to use his library for some private investigation?

“Anything dark?” he asked to which Professor Aiden Mather rolled his eyes behind Ron.

The Professor had deep dark circles under his eyes, proof that he hadn’t been sleeping lately. Ron fidgeted under Lucius’s eyes.

“No dark investigation… still illegal enough to win us a one ticket to Azkaban without a return ticket.”

“Only if we’re found…” Mather put in.

“But illegal enough for you to turn towards me instead of Professor Slytherin, isn’t it?” Lucius tensed as Ron bit his bottom lip. “What is the subject?” he asked as he stood from the drawing room and walked out the room with the two colonists following, being thankful for the robes to hide his reaction to Ron’s movement.

“Family inheritance… do you remember my Patronus Prongs?”

“The stag?”

“He’s my Dad.”

Lucius frowned puzzled and then he understood.

“I know just the books you’re looking for.” Lucius agreed and entered the library going to the bookcases with the Animagus books. “Here it is.”

Lucius started to walk away, only for a hand to grab his forearm. He turned, only to see an embarrassed Ron. Mather on the other side of the bookcases’ corridor, his face in a book, pretending not to see them.

“Hmmm… thank you, Lucius.”

Lucius smiled.

“Yeah, thanks, Mr Blondie.” Mather screamed with his face on the book.

Ron turned towards Mather, deep red.

“Harry…” he screeched and Mather made a show of turning his back to them.

Lucius smiled at their childish antics and grabbed Ron’s chin, turning him around and close to his own face.

“My pleasure.” He made no move to kiss Ron, he knew better than that… principally when his magic was at risk. “If you need my help do tell.”

Ron peeked back at Mather and then he kissed Lucius. Lucius smiled and nodded his head at Ron, before leaving. He knew he should tell the Dark Lord, but he Wizard would never allow this… Lucius wouldn’t break the small jump he had just given with Ron. Even if he was obviously being played…

**(TBC)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi
> 
> So, who noticed how ‘ _nice’_ Voldemort is to the poor house elf?
> 
> And I wonder if we should feel pity for poor Lucius. After all… Voldemort will find out eventually…
> 
>  **Next Chapter’s name:** Ward Breaker
> 
> ~Isys


	18. Chapter XVII  –Ward Breaker–

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Beta:** none
> 
>  **N er words in this chapter**: 2,725
> 
> * * *
> 
>  
> 
> “Talking”
> 
> ‘Thinking’
> 
> –Parseltongue–
> 
> /Hand-Sign-Language\
> 
> _Dream/Memory/Flashback/Others_
> 
> _ Letter/Journal/Book/Newspaper _
> 
> Time change/Date of time
> 
> **_ Change of POV _ **

**Chapter XVII**

**–Ward Breaker–**

Saturday, 26 May 1973

**_ AMM’s POV _ **

Harry looked at Rodolphus as he bowed at Tom, before entering the office. Harry really didn’t understand why his friend, Malfoy and Bellatrix spent so much time with Tom. It was the fourth time this week alone that they come to speak with the man in private. Honestly, Rodolphus was his friend, Malfoy was Ron’s husband and Bellatrix was Neville’s wife… why would they visit Tom?

Tom looked up, from whatever paperwork he was looking over with Lucius, directly at Harry. Harry rolled his eyes and turned around, leaving the entrance of the office. Frankly!

Tom was spending more afternoons after work with _them_ than with Harry and Kieran!

**–PW–**

**_ LV’s POV _ **

“Sir?” Voldemort looked at Lucius, before nodding and returning to the maps of the next Ministry Facility with guinea pigs. “We could use Professor Mather’s expertise at Ward Breaking…”

“No.” Voldemort argued. “He wouldn’t understand.”

“The wolves wouldn’t let anything to happen to him.” Bellatrix argued, looking at the map with a bored look. “It took me a month of working at Alex’s café to manage to persuade the Wizard to give me this intel. Whatever Mather knows is helpful.”

Voldemort hissed threateningly, to which everyone back down at once.

“Aiden fought on the Light rebel side in the ‘ _colonies’_ in case you all have forgotten. He joined Dumbledore and help the Wizard that took me to my demise. If I attempt at explaining him, he’ll say that Light is good and Dark is evil.”

Rodolphus hummed and Voldemort glared at him.

“Everyone has a little of Light and Dark inside of them… the one who taught me this was Aiden himself when I met him.”

Voldemort groaned.

“He would never join the Dark Lord in a raid, principally as long as he sees me as two identities completely different.” He said as if it finished the argument.

Had it been anyone else they would’ve been on the floor begging but being under Aiden’s wing gave them more tolerance than he would give anyone else… besides Aiden himself, that is.

“He would join a friend.” Rodolphus argued. “He knows from the ‘ _colonies’_ that we aren’t… Light. He still is our friend.”

Voldemort’s eyes narrowed and Rodolphus fell to the floor.

**–PW–**

**_ AMM’s POV _ **

Harry looked up from the books to Lucius Malfoy entering the Malfoy library. Malfoy bowed his head, before approaching and sitting before him.

“Young Mather?”

“Alpha said that he wanted to teach things to him and Remus Lupin.” Harry explained. “Weren’t you working with Tom?”

“Not… exactly.” The Malfoy Heir argued, making Harry frown and, finally, look at him directly. Malfoy put a house plant before Harry. “Rodolphus is of the thought that you’ll help if a friend asks.”

Harry narrowed his eyes and grabbed the scroll.

“Isn’t this what Tom has been working on?”

“He’s been helping us how to break it.”

Harry glanced up towards Malfoy confused and Malfoy put a hand on his forearm. Harry’s eyes grew.

“What is this place?”

“From Bellatrix’s sources a facility equal to the one you met your son.”

Harry’s hands clenched and returned the scroll.

“I’m not a Death Eater.”

“No, but we still need your expertise on how to break Ministry wards… unnoticed.”

Harry glanced at the scroll again.

“I won’t fight at His side.”

“The wolves won’t let anyone close enough to hurt you.” Malfoy argued.

“I’ll need to taste the wards first. So, I can prepare.”

Malfoy bowed his head, thankfully.

“I’ll speak with the Dark Lord so a reconnaissance mission is prepared.”

“I want Rodolphus and Alpha to accompany me in the mission. I want Rodolphus to help me with the wards while Alpha sniffs around the facility to see how bad it really is. Depending on what he sniffs, then I’ll join.”

Malfoy hummed and nodded, standing and leaving. Harry peeked down at his Animagus book. Why was Tom helping the Dark Side?

**–PW–**

Saturday, 2 June 1973

Harry looked at Kieran as his son run off with the Pack to their wigwams, while Alpha stayed by Harry’s side.

“Will do the cub some good.” Alpha explained as they waited for Rodolphus to arrive. “It’s good for him to be with the Pack from time-to-time.”

“To lose his initial fear, yes Tom told me.” Harry finished, still not being able to look away.

“Your Mate cares a lot about you two.”

Harry looked at Alpha with a raised eyebrow.

“Tom is dominant and over-possessive. I’m still surprised he’s letting me do this.”

Alpha grinned, his sharp white teeth giving him a feral look.

“Aiden.” Harry looked up to see Rodolphus approach with a dark robe with hood, a Death Eater’s mask in his hand. “Ready?”

“Waiting.” Alpha replied. “He’s still missing.”

“He?” Harry asked, puzzled.

Apparently, he was the only one not knowing because Rodolphus nodded.

“Aiden, whatever happens in the next few several minutes… just roll with it.”

“Roll with it?” Harry asked his friend, only to feel a presence behind him.

Harry turned only to be face-to-face with a person he wished never to meet again. Lord Voldemort was there looking directly at him.

“Let’s go.”

Harry’s eyes grew. Voldemort was coming with them? Why?

“Bu…”

“This is the deal: Fenrir is going to do a reconnaissance of the place while we’ll do a reconnaissance of the wards. While you and I check the wards, we will be unprotected. Rodolphus will be there to guards us while we get our magics out of the wards in time and one-piece. Any questions?”

Harry narrowed his eyes.

“Why you?”

Voldemort smirked.

“You’re not a Death Eater, I’m certain Lord Slytherin wouldn’t enjoy that I would let anything happen to you. You’re my responsibility.”

Harry groaned, but didn’t argue. Voldemort could have sent a whole army… but he had went himself. Because as much as he trusted his men… he was still the best in what he did.

Voldemort apparated them and, immediately, Alpha disappeared. Voldemort looked at Harry and Harry felt his magic picking Harry’s up and guiding him to the wards. Harry had forgotten how Dark and powerful Voldemort’s magic really was. How good Voldemort’s men really were, Voldemort was better. It was easy to find the wards, unlike the ones on the Diagon Alley, but now he needed to taste every and any single one of them instead of just breaking them like he did back then.

Harry closed his eyes and felt the Dark Lord grab his hand so the two continued connected. They couldn’t risk disconnect their magic, wouldn’t they do something to the wards earlier than it was needed.

“I can feel an anti-apparating ward.” Voldemort mumbled barely a sound.

“Decoy. The real problem is the one it hides. An anti…” Harry frowned. “Time?”

Harry felt Voldemort guide him deeper inside.

“Time can’t be.”

“It’s intricated with the apparating one. But it’s the one I’ll have to break first if we want to enter… but of course! Every time someone tries to enter he will appear on the other side, several hours later.”

“Met those before?”

“My ward mentor used to have these in the pyramids in the Egypt. I’ll have to study it, but it won’t be an issue. Next layer.” Voldemort guided him deeper, carefully. “What do they have in this place?”

“I believe it is Muggleborns and their parents experiments. Along some Squibs.”

Harry froze and he turned towards the blood red eyes of Voldemort.

“What?”

“We’ll be certain once Fenrir returns.” Voldemort replied.

Harry turned towards the facility.

“Why…?”

“Because we need to find how they come to be and how to stop it or whatever it is the Light Side is claiming to do. All for the…”

“Greater Good.” Harry snarled as if acid on his mouth.

Harry closed his eyes to control his emotions, before slipping into the wards and tasting each and every single one of them.

“Fenrir’s here.”

Harry opened his eyes, as he took his magic from the wards, he stepped back away from the facility… and Voldemort. He raised an eyebrow at the Alpha.

**–PW–**

Harry had barely set foot on the entrance of Riddle Manor and already a body was hugging him and a mouth was attached to his. Harry gasped surprised at Tom’s sudden kiss. Tom took advantage and pushed his tongue inside Harry’s mouth, while pinning him against the wall. Harry didn’t even have time to think of fighting for dominance, he was completely and utterly claimed as Tom dominated Harry’s mouth and pulled Harry’s legs around his waist. A whistle in the back made Tom withdraw, Harry whimpered and tried to follow the mouth as Tom’s hand pushed Harry’s legs back down.

“No…” Tom hissed, only for Harry to groan. “Kieran is here!”

That worked as if cold water had dropped over Harry. He released Tom and looked towards the side, putting his glasses straight, to see his blushing son by the front door. The boy approached and Tom leaned down, picking him up so he would be at their weight.

/I sorry.\

/For what, Dear?\ Harry asked back, before petting his hair.

/Stop love mating.\ the boy shyly moved his hand to say.

Harry’s cheeks went deep red. Tom grabbed Kieran’s hand with one hand.

“It’s making, not mating. Like this.” He explained, making the boy move his hand to show him. “Mating is a Werewolf term, it doesn’t apply to me and your Dad.”

The boy blushed, but nodded.

“I thought you were staying with the Pack tonight.”

Kieran lowered his head.

/Hear you arrive.\

Harry looked at Tom.

“What do you say I’ll get you in bed and read you your favourite while Dad prepares a hot cocoa?” Tom asked already walking with the boy up the stairs.

Harry took a deep breath, passing a hand through his hair. He couldn’t believe Kieran had caught them… doing that.

Hell!

He couldn’t believe they were actually doing… THAT!

“If I might…” Harry turned tense to see Alpha by the front door. “Your Mate is more than just a possessive, over-domineering wizard.”

Harry blushed and walked towards the kitchen, the Werewolf following and popping on top a counter. Had anyone not heard them?

“Why do you care?”

“Because it’s my Pack that it’s involved. You and cub Kieran are my Pack. I’ll follow you where you’ll want to go. And I’ll also give you advises – whether you want them or not – about your Mate.” Harry blushed, glaring at the wolf. “Your Mate mentioned that you would even turn into a Werewolf to be with the cub.” Harry’s eyes grew, turning towards the man. “Your Mate wouldn’t go that far. So, to me that makes you a member of the Pack either you turn or not.”

Harry looked down at the mugs in thought.

“Ever heard of Animagus?”

Alpha nodded.

“Are you one?”

“Studying… my Mate doesn’t know.”

Alpha jumped out from the counter and approached Harry, taking the drink from him and looking directly into Harry’s eyes.

“It will still be dangerous. I can’t promise to keep Cub from attacking you in your animal form.”

Harry nodded.

“I know… but I have to try. If anything happens you’ll turn me.”

Alpha hummed and moved back.

“Are we going to join the Darkest Lord in his attack… my Beta?”

Harry tensed and looked at the Alpha, who had an eyebrow raised.

“You tell me. You’re the Alpha, not me.” Harry argued, to which Alpha grinned.

“I like you. Trust me, don’t fight your Mate.” Alpha turned to leave, setting the mug down on the counter. “And if you do, make sure Cub doesn’t find out… for the Cub’s sake.”

**–PW–**

Sunday, 3 June 1973

“Alpha called me his Beta.” Harry said as soon as he got out of the fireplace.

Dorea and Charlus choked, both looking at him wide-eyed.

“What was your reply?”

“I… I submitted.” The two took deep breaths. “Did I do wrong?”

Charlus shook his head.

“Wrong? Aiden, Fenrir Greyback’s Pack was captured for a reason. He has the strongest and most powerful Pack in UK. Not to speak of the biggest. To pass from a no one to a Beta without actually being a Werewolf? Pardon my French, wife of mine, but – as your friend would’ve said, Aiden – bloody hell!”

Harry snickered as Dorea hexed Charlus with a slight stinging hex.

“So, it’s a good thing?”

“Aiden, dear. Having such a powerful Pack at your command? No one can control them. No Wizard has the power of Werewolves. Not even the Dark Lord… but you do. And to top it all out, they call you Beta. The second in command. A place not even the Dark Lord would dream to get. He would speak with the Alpha and just the Alpha of the Pack, but you? You can speak with each single one of them and can order them.”

Harry tensed, falling backwards and Charlus made a seat appear behind him.

“Oh.” He muttered.

“Exactly, oh! Now you really need to study how a Pack works. You don’t want to create a war between you and your Pack, do you?” Harry shook his head. “What does Riddle say about this?”

“I… haven’t told him yet.”

Dorea hummed and approached Harry, checking his temperature on his forehead.

“What have you been doing? Your magic is being used too much for it to be growing safely.”

“Studying…” Harry mumbled, looking the other way and hiding his blush, because, hell, he couldn’t tell the stern woman the truth. Not to mention… woman touch still freaked him out! Good thing he only had sons and no daughter!

“What?” Charlus wondered.

Harry blushed even redder.

“It’s… for a job.”

“What job?” Dorea asked angrily.

Harry scratched the back of head, embarrassed.

“Well, you see… there is a new facility like the one where I met Kieran.” Charlus hummed, at once assuming a pose of interest. “It has Muggleborns, their parents and Squibs… people _Wizards_ wouldn’t miss.”

Dorea sighed, sitting again on the couch facing Harry.

“You’re helping bringing them out, aren’t you?”

“I’m practicing the wards to break them out.”

Charlus hummed.

“Ward breaking. The only thing You Know Who most likely doesn’t have on his ranks.”

“He has a person who knows about wards. But he doesn’t know how to break them undetected like I do.”

Charlus looked up directly to Harry’s eyes and then back towards his books.

“I will pretend I don’t know who this person is.” He stood and grabbed several books, levitating them onto the table. “Is Riddle busy?”

“At Hogwarts. I think he has paperwork or something.”

Dorea frowned.

“What about Kieran?”

“His godfather said something about some Wizardry Tradition that he must buy his first bed…?”

Dorea nodded approvingly.

“Heir Lestrange is right. I wonder where has my great-grandson been sleeping then?”

“My bed.” Harry replied, making both adults look at him surprised. “Yeah, that was Rodolphus’ reaction also.”

Charlus kept putting several books on the tea-table before Harry.

“Dorea, would you call Riddle?”

Dorea nodded and stood, approached the fireplace and kneeled only for her head to disappear. Charlus grabbed one of the books and shrank it, only to save it inside Harry’s pocket.

“Wha…?”

“I know enough of ward breaking to know it doesn’t leave your magic like that. Since I saw my fair share of people studying this, I know what you’re doing. Besides, it was that or turning into a wolf yourself, what Riddle wouldn’t approve.”

Harry blushed.

“Was I that obvious?”

“Like I said, I’ve seen the signs before. Don’t worry; Dorea and Riddle won’t see them.”

Harry nodded thankfully as Dorea’s head returned, followed by Tom. Tom’s head immediately turned towards Harry and approached, letting his magic touch Harry’s. Tom looked at the books.

“Are those…?”

Charlus nodded.

“Your Heir managed to get the Beta claim of Greyback’s Pack.”

Tom choked and turned towards Harry, who blushed lowering his head.

“When was _that_?”

“Last night, when you were tucking Kieran in.” Harry mumbled.

Tom passed a hand through his face.

“You accepted the claim then.” Harry nodded. “You have a lot to learn then. We don’t want you to do or say anything wrong. If you thought Pureblood parties bad, I can’t wait to have you act around Werewolves…”

**(TBC)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi
> 
> So… who caught the Iron Man’s line?
> 
>  **Next Chapter’s name:** Happy Memory
> 
> ~Isys


	19. Chapter XVIII –Happy Memory–

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Beta:** none
> 
> **N er words in this chapter**: 2,501
> 
> * * *
> 
> “Talking”
> 
> ‘Thinking’
> 
> –Parseltongue–
> 
> /Hand-Sign-Language\
> 
> _Dream/Memory/Flashback/Others_
> 
> _ Letter/Journal/Book/Newspaper _
> 
> Time change/Date of time
> 
> **_ Change of POV _ **

**Chapter XVIII**

**–Happy Memory–**

Saturday, 9 June 1973

**_ AMM’s POV _ **

Harry stood angrily, throwing the table across the room.

SHIT!

What the hell was he doing wrong?

He was focusing and focusing!

He Even Knew The Animal He Should See!

Why the Hell wasn’t It Working?

He was fucking doing everything ducking thing right! Why in the fuck wasn’t the fuck working?

“Mate?” a voice called. Harry turned angrily to see Ron entering with his hands at show, Rodolphus and Lucius behind him by the door unsurely. “Don’t worry, Mate. It’s alright…”

“No, It Isn’t!” Harry snarled, feeling his control over his magic slipping every time more.

Ron must have noticed it too, as he took his wand out yet he didn’t stop on his approach.

“You need to calm down.”

“Don’t approach, Ron, I’m not safe.”

“What happened?” Ron asked as the two started to circle around each other. “Why is your magic so much decontrolled? The last time I’ve seen you like this Dumbledore’s office had been destroyed to pieces.”

Harry felt his magic itching for a fight and he knew Ron saw it coming, because in a second the two were shouting spells at each other.

“You can’t compete with me, Ronald.” He hissed.

Ron hummed, avoiding a nasty spell aimed at his head.

“It doesn’t mean I won’t concentrate your uncontrolled magic on something specific. Malfoy Manor isn’t Hogwarts. You can easily break the wards here.” He argued while hexing Harry. “I might not be as powerful as you… but I can hold long enough for you to relax.” Ron ducked and looked behind to the bookcase that had just been blown to pieces. “Although, you have learnt some really nasty spells since we last fought together during the Auror tests.”

Harry grinned as he avoided Ron’s comeback hex.

“I can say the same about you, Brother.”

Ron grinned and Harry threw a really dark spell, before the spell could hit Ron the man was thrown to the floor and the spell was deflected. Harry tensed for several moments, only for then to start attacking with more strength. The man attacked with exactly the same force, making Harry back down and before Harry knew Voldemort’s magic had cornered him, making him gasp for dear breath. Voldemort kept him pinned against the wall, with narrowed eyes as he approached the books on the floor that Harry had been reading previously, the only thing his magic hadn’t destroyed – by some luck – in the library yet. The man leaned down, picked one in silence before he turned towards Harry.

“What happened?”

“As if I’ll tell you, Voldemort.” Harry hissed, the dark magic still pinning him against the wall. He had forgotten how dark Voldemort’s magic really was… Harry gasped his eyes growing as Voldemort overpowered him with too much magic.

“What went wrong with the transformation, Potter?” Voldemort hissed.

Harry narrowed his eyes at the Dark Lord, using magic ways was low, but then again… he was the Dark Lord.

“I can’t see Prongs.”

Voldemort frowned, his magic leaning back and letting Harry back unto the ground. Harry took a deep breath, glad he could breathe again.

“His father. The stag in his Patronus.” Ron’s voice answered.

Harry opened his eyes – when had had he closed them? – to see Malfoy over Ron, making sure he wasn’t hurt, on the other side of the destroyed library. Voldemort hissed, bringing Harry’s attention back at him.

“Of course it won’t work, you stupid moronic Lad! Are you by any case your father?” Harry shook his head, frowning. “Exactly! You see your father in your Patronus… because you see your father in yourself. Because you pretend to be him. Not because you are him!”

“Wha…?” Harry asked confused.

“Hear me out, Potter, if a stag does not appear it means it isn’t your real Patronus either!”

“My… real Patronus?”

“A Patronus shows us our inner-self, our animal-side of ourselves. Our affinity. Most people never manage a fully-fledged Patronus. And others, like you, put a strong image of what they think they are or want to be… what is your happy memory?” Harry turned his head to the side, that was private. “Potter!”

Harry sneered at Voldemort.

“The same people you killed when I was a mere baby, Voldemort!! My parents. Just being there, nothing more.”

Voldemort hummed.

“A family. You have one now. A real one.”

“And whose fault it is that I didn’t know my parents? Whose fault it is that at 13-year-old my only happy memory was a fake memory? It wasn’t me who decided to turn into a fucking boy who fucking lived!” Harry hissed angrily, Voldemort stepping back at his outburst. “Whose fault it is that I – a mere teenager – was turned into the fucking Wizardry World’s idol? The Chosen One, that’s what they called me. You kill, you destroy… everyone I hold close was killed because of you… every fucking one. I said I would help with the Ministry Men and I will… but after that I will hunt you down and I will bring you down myself! One Can’t Live While The Other Survives!”

Voldemort stayed silent, assimilating hr news as Harry gasped for breath, angrily.

“You have two sons, a Wizard who loves you and three siblings. You have every reason to have a good memory.”

“I… I can’t think of none.”

“Try!”

Harry narrowed his eyes at the order, but closed his eyes and tried to think of Severus, of Kieran but no good enough memory came. Ron, Luna and Neville always reminded him of the war… Tom…

“Expecto Patronum!” a strong powerful power come from Harry’s heart all the way to his hand then… Harry’s eyes opened to see a fully-fledged form. “That isn’t a stag.” Was all he managed, before everything turned black in his mind.

**–PW–**

**_ LV’s POV _ **

Voldemort frowned at Aiden’s outburst… no wonder he refused to accept Tom and Voldemort as one and the same. He had a lot of reasons to hate him. Voldemort couldn’t blame him.

“You have two sons,” _come on, Aiden, think of Severus and Kieran,_ “a Wizard who loves you,” _think of me…_ “and three siblings. You have every reason to have a good memory.”

Voldemort saw a pained look on his Pet.

“I… I can’t think of none.”

Voldemort wanted to bang his magic-husband’s head against the walls. Seriously, didn’t he had any good memory with Severus and Kieran? Of his own sons? Who he _loved_ so much?

“Try!” he demanded.

Aiden narrowed his eyes, before he closed his eyes as he thought. Come on, Pet, don’t be a Gryffindor…

“Tom…” a very quiet mumble was heard. Voldemort tensed, looking at his Pet as he raised his wand. Was he truly about to use a memory of… _them_? “Expecto Patronum!”

Voldemort saw impressed as a white light immerged from the wand creating a fully-fledged Patronus. Not any form… it was a feline, but nothing like a cat – although the thought amused the Dark Lord, since Aiden was his Pet – his face was much alike one though, but had the size and body of a lion without its mane. It could be a puma… but without colour it was impossible to tell exactly. It was around 30 inches tall as the shoulders and 7 feet long from mane to tail. It was an impressive animal all things considered, if you didn’t count that it was a big cat…

“That isn’t a stag…” a voice mumbled.

Voldemort looked from the beautiful specimen that was moving around Voldemort’s legs as if begging to be petted, to its owner. Only to find Aiden’s eyes rolling back before he blacked out, the Patronus disappearing with a flicker of light. Voldemort caught him before he’d hit the floor.

“Lucius!” he hissed, turning towards his Death Eater who immediately stopped looking over his husband. “What were you thinking on not telling me about this little crusade?”

“It was my fault.” Voldemort turned towards Ronald. “Aiden persuaded me to look up on the subject. Anyone we would ask would tell you and he didn’t want ‘ _Tom’_ to stop him.” Voldemort hissed, Aiden knew him too well. “It was this or turn into a Werewolf.” He snarled, not liking any of the ideas. “That was when we thought of Lucius. He would accept anything I would ask in his… wish to court me and get my approval.” Ronald glanced at his husband, looking regretful. “I’m sorry I used you, but…”

Voldemort looked around the room in annoyance.

“I should torture you, Lucius, for withholding this inter on me. Yet, considering half your family library has already been destroyed, I’m certain it will be punishment enough to bring it back up to it’s previous glory. Alone, without the help of house elves… and Lucius?”

“Yes, my Lord?”

“Being Aiden’s friend’s husband won’t save you for the next time, I may give you three more leniency than anyone else of my members… yet it only goes until certain point. Or do I need to remind you of what happened to Rodolphus in my office?”

“Thank you, my Lord.”

Voldemort nodded and looked at Ronald who was obviously holding himself from barking back.

“You may help Lucius, I know your Gryffindorness wouldn’t let you do anything else. Now go call Alexander. I want him at my house. I need to know how much damage Aiden did to his core with his stupid stunt of attacking us and then doing a fully-fledged Patronus.”

Ron’s eyes narrowed.

“What should I say? Yes, my Lord?” he growled before turning around and leaving, Lucius tensed for his husband’s sake.

“Lucius!” the Wizard bowed at once. “Ronald told you who his and Aiden’s parents are, am I correct?”

Lucius frowned puzzled.

“My Lord…?”

“You, Rodolphus and Bella have the order to stop any Death Eater – with me included - from touching their parents and respective family, only informing who they are at the last resort.”

Lucius and Rodolphus shared a look before they bowed. Voldemort left the library and descended towards the apparating room. Yes, he wished to know… but he also understood why Aiden refused to tell. If the things between the two would go south… Voldemort could kill them in anger, before he even realized it.

Voldemort apparated to Riddle Manor, only for Fenrir and Slippery appear at once.

“Slippery, open the bed for Aiden.” The house elf bowed at once worriedly and popped away. Voldemort glared at the Werewolf as they climbed the stairs to the Master Room. “You should’ve told me… when he told me you claimed him as Beta… I should’ve have suspected!”

“Did he do it? Did he turn?”

“Not yet. He just found his inner animal.” Fenrir raised an eyebrow. “A huge cat, probably a puma. Although the legs are too tall.”

Fenrir frowned.

“A puma… well, it’s better than a stag. Cub will still need to interact with him in his Animagus form before the actual full moon for at the least an entire moon cycle.”

Voldemort nodded, looking down at his magic-husband.

“Where is he?”

“Beta’s grandparents came over a while ago. A good thing too or he wouldn’t be leaving Beta’s side right now… shouldn’t you change appearances before he awakes?”

Voldemort snorted, although he would never admit to have done said thing.

“With the amount of magic he used? He won’t be waking up until morning.”

Voldemort glanced down at his Pet as Fenrir opened the door to let them inside. His Pet was the most precious thing in the world. He had the power to defeat Voldemort, what else could that line mean?

“Can Slippery do anything for Mister Nice?”

The Dark Lord shook his head, laying his lover on the bed. He had to get the young Wizard’s memory back… before something would’ve happen. Even with him being a living Horcrux. Voldemort wasn’t sure what this prophecy – because that had to be a prophecy that Aiden had repeated – was, but if it meant fighting Aiden to live: it would be an endless fight with either Voldemort losing a body or Aiden starting suicide, none of the two screamed approvable for the Dark Lord.

**–PW–**

Sunday, 10 June 1973

**_ AMM’s POV _ **

Harry opened his eyes to see a figure sitting by the side, Harry didn’t need to see to know that Tom was looking at him with disappointment. Harry leaned onto his side, turning his back at the man.

“I’m angrier at you because you didn’t tell me than for you doing it.”

“You would try to stop me.”

“And you would do it anyway.” Tom argued and they both knew it to be true. “At least I would be there to help you. Do you have any idea how dangerous it is?”

“I did a fully-fledged Patronus at 13 and my father and godfather turned into Animagus at 15.”

Tom sighed and the weight on the bed shaped, before arms surrounded him from behind.

“Are you doing this for them?” Harry shook his head. “Then why?”

“Because.”

“That’s not an answer, my Pet.” Tom hissed.

Harry went deep red, putting his head on the pillow.

“It started because of Kieran…” Tom hummed affirmatively, his breathe on Harry’s ear making goosebumps to the younger. “It is still part of the reason. I just…”

“Just what, my Pet?”

“It is not what but whom.” Harry knew Tom frowned at that. He pushed back until Tom let him lay on his back, Tom staying halfway over him. “I love you.”

Tom’s eyes grew at that. Harry took his time enjoying the moment. It wasn’t every day you could get one over Tom Riddle. Harry moved up, kissing the older man’s lips.

“You…?”

“I love you.” Harry said again, deep red. “It was our happy memory that made me do a fully-fledged Patronus even though I had over used already my magical core. It was…”

Tom leaned down, kissing Harry.

“Say it again.” the man practically begged.

“I love you.”

Tom kissed him again, before moving to his neck.

“Again.”

Harry closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of Tom’s lips.

“I love you.”

Hands soon joined the mouth. With that clothes started to disappear but not even once Tom stopped telling Harry to say it again.

Taking Tom in him again after so long was come as a surprise and at the same time as a pained satisfaction. It hurt at the initial intrusion, but at the same time it was the right thing. It was… right! There was no other word for it.

“Ai…”

“Don’t!” Harry practically screamed to which Tom stopped moving, confused. _Well, it was good to know Tom wouldn’t ever force him into anything…_ “Don’t say my name.” he begged.

Tom’s eyes softened in comprehension and he nodded.

“As you wish, my Pet.” The man conceded, before restarting to move in and out of Harry…

After that… no rational thought left Harry’s mind. And it wasn’t needed to. He was where he belonged.

**(TBC)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, that just happened, there won’t be any move back. They are a _thing_. Harry finally accepted and acknowledged what we all could see with his jealously moments over the Death Eaters’ meeting and loss of control to stop Voldemort when the older would’ve kiss him…
> 
> And irony… I just realized while putting the dates that I made Harry say _‘I love you’_ on my own birthdate because it had to be on a weekend
> 
>  **Next Chapter’s name:** The Raid!
> 
> ~Isys


	20. Chapter XIX –The Raid!–

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Beta:** none
> 
>  **N er words in this chapter**: 3,339
> 
> * * *
> 
> “Talking”
> 
> ‘Thinking’
> 
> –Parseltongue–
> 
> /Hand-Sign-Language\
> 
> _Dream/Memory/Flashback/Others_
> 
> _ Letter/Journal/Book/Newspaper _
> 
> Time change/Date of time
> 
> **_ Change of POV _ **

**Chapter XIX**

**–The Raid!–**

Monday, 11 June 1973

**_ AMM’s POV _ **

Harry looked at the way the seventh female students had cornered Tom at the entrance of Great Hall after lunch. Kieran was looking at the scene, tilting his head to the side confused at the way the girls practically threw themselves at his Papa. Harry hissed angrily and grabbed his son’s hand, walking away and up the stairs. _Bloody Tom! Bloody Bastard! Idiot! Conceited! Smug! Cocksure! ~~And what a nice cock he had…~~ Vain!!! Haughty! Flatulent! Snobbish! Dictatorial! Domineering! Self-assertive! Self-absorptive!!!_

A hand pulled at his, taking him out of his insults towards his son… Severus was against the wall not far away from them, being pinned there by none other but James and Sirius. Harry groaned, _as if the day couldn’t go any better!!!_

“Potter! Black!” the two 13-year-old teenagers lowered their wands, turning towards Harry with a shiver. “I thought this stupidity of yours had ended!”

“We weren’t doing anything…”

“Yeah, right, and my name is Albus Dumbledore.” The two teenager’s eyes grew. “Are you two that blind to realize that an attack to any of my sons is a direct attack to me? To _Our_ family? That by attacking him you are being no better than a Dark Pureblood Family who picks on the Heir of the Family because he is Light?” Sirius tensed at that. “Come with me, you need a real punishment.” Harry turned to descend and the two teens started to follow while his son tried to walk away. “You too, Severus Thomas Mather!” Harry hissed without looking back. Kieran released Harry’s hand and run towards his brother, grabbing his hand and descending with him. Harry could hear James and Sirius comment that he had to be really angry to use the full name. Harry hissed at seeing the group of girls still all over his magic-husband. “Tom!”

The man looked up from whatever subject he was ‘explaining’ towards Harry confused, only to see the three teens behind him. Tom nodded at the girls and approached Harry.

“What happened?”

“They need a real detention!” Harry hissed, stepping away from Tom when the older tried to put a hand on his shoulder. “Any detention I threaten them with isn’t working. Kieran just caught them cornering Severus against the wall.”

Tom frowned, confused at Harry’s reaction, before looking at the duo.

“You are suspended for the rest of the school year! You’ll return only when the day of your exams came.” The two teens gasped. “You will live with a Pack of Werewolves, only leaving during the full moon and the hours of your exams. If by the end of two months you still haven’t learnt to be responsible, nothing can.”

“But sir… a Werewolf Pack?”

“My word is final. Now go pack workout-clothes and your school books!” the two shared looks before running up the stairs. “Oh, and be certain the Potters and the Lestranges will have the full version of what happened!”

The duo shivered before disappearing up the stairs. Harry turned towards Severus, crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow.

“Don’t you have something to tell me, Mister?”

“I’m sorry, Father. I didn’t want to worry you with everything that was going on with the curse and all…”

Harry hissed, what shup up the teen.

“I was abused as a child. My own cousin’s favourite play game was Aiden Hunting. Do you really think I would’ve stay quiet and let things happen as my own son is used as a punch bag by his cousin like I was? Honestly, Severus!”

“I’m sorry, Father… I didn’t want to worry you.”

“Aiden…” Harry hissed, glaring at Tom. “What did _I_ do?” the man asked amused at Harry’s anger turning towards him instead.

Harry looked behind the man at the group of girls that didn’t leave him alone. Tom followed the look confused, as Severus’ eyes grew and the teen tried to keep the amusement at bay. Kieran was looking at the girls with a frown, not liking his Dad’s reaction towards them.

“Is everything okay, Professor Slytherin?” one of the girls asked.

Harry groaned angrily, only for Tom’s eyes to grow as he turned towards Harry. Before Harry could make a move, Tom grabbed him to stop him from cursing the teens that were making doe-eyes at his magic-husband. Kieran released Severus’ hand and stepped before Harry and Tom, while glaring at the girls. He growled low under his chest, making the girls stepping away with shrieks.

“What in…?”

Severus chuckled under his breath.

“My brother is a Werewolf.” He explained. “You all are clearly hitting on a person of his Pack. He doesn’t like it. Neither does that person’s lover.”

“Lo… lover?” the girls asked turning towards Tom, who by answer grabbed Harry’s head and kissed him on the lips.

Harry hissed angrily at Tom. The older man seemed more amused at Harry’s anger than anything.

“Severus, take your brother with you to your common room, I’ll fetch him later before your class start. History at 4, correct?” Tom said, not looking away from Harry.

Severus nodded and grabbed Kieran’s hand pulling him down to the dungeons. Tom grabbed Harry’s hand and pulled him upstairs towards Harry’s room.

“You do realize the feeling you just felt, right?”

“Anger!” Harry hissed angrily. It was obvious!

Tom laughed, which only made Harry be ready to curse him.

“You’re jealous.” The older put in proudly.

“What? No, I’m not…” Harry frowned. No, it wasn’t jealously… was it?

Tom only laughed harder and pulled Harry to himself, kissing him again.

“It’s you, my Pet. It is only you. It has ever only been you. No one else ever caught my attention but you.” he promised into Harry’s lips.

Harry blushed deep red, realizing that Tom was right… he had been jealous! And over a group of girls that in less than a fortnight would’ve graduate and most likely never see Tom again!

Harry let his head fall on Tom’s chest.

“I can’t believe this…”

Tom’s chest reverberated as he couldn’t stop himself from laughing again.

“It is flattering, my Love.”

“I was ready to curse you into kingdom come.”

“I would’ve love to see you try.” Tom teased.

“You’re having too much fun with this.”

“I’ve been jealous of you for a year now… let me enjoy as you are the one for once to be jealous. Let me enjoy as your feelings for me are proven in more than words.”

Harry looked up with a groan.

“Only you would need for me to get jealous for you to be certain of my feelings.”

Tom laughed yet again.

“I’m just happy to have you as mine.”

Harry sighed but smiled at Tom’s happy demeanour. He didn’t remember ever seeing his lover so happy.

**–PW–**

**_ APWBD’s POV _ **

Albus frowned as Tom kissed Aiden and then pulled him upstairs. He should have seen this coming. Without his full memories Aiden had let Tom enter his life, because without them he didn’t remember Tom and Voldemort being one and the same. It was beneficial to Albus, but also not as Tom had managed to get himself into Aiden’s heart. There was no avoiding it. he had to tell Aiden about Tom being Voldemort. He had to make sure Aiden saw the Light, for the Greater Good.

**–PW–**

Wednesday, 11 July 1973

**_ LV’s POV _ **

Voldemort watched as Aiden broke the wards around the institution. It was like watching him when Voldemort was pinning him down into the mattress. It was breath taking… it was…

“I would advise for you to focus, Darkest Lord. In no time, you will need to enter the facility… not pin your Mate to the dirty floor and dirtier it further.” Fenrir growled low at Voldemort so Aiden wouldn’t hear them.

Rodolphus and Lucius glanced at the Werewolf and then to their Lord, wide-eyed. The four were the only one close enough to Aiden, the rest of the Death Eaters several feet away to give Voldemort’s Pet space to work without feeling overwhelmed.

“He does look appetizing.” Voldemort argued, only to taunt his men further.

“And I’m certain he won’t mind some raw sex when he gets home as his Mate ‘ _Tom’_ pins him against the wall.” Fenrir argued.

Lucius coughed to hide his embarrassment, Aiden looked back at them before turning towards the wards again. Voldemort looked at Rodolphus.

“And I’m certain my son’s Godfather will gladly take him in for the night…”

Rodolphus’ eyes grew and he nodded at once.

“It would be my pleasure, my Lord. Kieran is always welcomed to Lestrange Manor.”

“What about Heir Potter and Heir Black?” Lucius asked, trying to subtly change topics.

Fenrir looked at him and then at his Pack by the side.

“Sent the pups with several of my wounded and my two heating wolves to your Mate’s house. My Beta checked the wards himself, but if they are attacked even my weakest member is strong enough to defect an attack to their Pack.”

Lucius frowned.

“What’s wrong with staying at Riddle Manor?”

“Lucius, I know you wedded a male, but do remember that females in their time of the month need certain… necessities.” Lucius’ eyes grew at Voldemort’s comment. “At Aiden’s house, they can use the rooms and the bathrooms as they wish. Besides Bella said it would be nice to have the house full for once, that she missed Black Manor’s hull house… even your husband commented something about having five older brothers and twin young sisters?”

Lucius chocked and Rodolphus clapped Lucius’ back.

“I would get ready if I were you. Ron is the type to have a full mood, I can’t even picture him pregnant… but I’m certain he’ll want several children.”

Lucius only grew whiter. Voldemort smirked amused. Seeing Bellatrix pregnant was enough to tell Voldemort that he would never want Aiden to get pregnant… they already had two boys after all.

They felt a change in the wards and Voldemort looked up, but Aiden hadn’t stopped yet. Fenrir growled low under his throat. Everyone turned towards the threat with raised wands, only to see identical ginger faces. Voldemort narrowed his eyes, they looked like…

“I have a feeling our oldest-selves sent us to the middle of a raid, Gred.” - “I was thinking exactly the same, Forge.”

Aiden gasped and Voldemort grabbed his magic before the younger would release his hold on the wards. Aiden looked back at the twins.

“Gred? You’re…?”

“Alive, I know. Last thing I remember is getting of the loop and then: boom! I’m next to Forge here and our older-selves sent us here… tell us, baby Brother, why are we… in the middle of a Death Eater raid?” one of the two spoke, the one who had both ears on.

“It’s hard to explain…”

“Give the quick version, give us the long version later on.” The other, Forge, retorted.

“We’re in the 70’s. I decided to change the future. Ron, Luna and Neville are here. Ron and Neville are married. Neville’s expecting a kiddo. I have two kiddos and my name is Aiden Mather… oh and did I mention I’m helping my parents’ killer to break into a Ministry Facility where they do illegal human experiments?”

Gred and Forge – what kind of names were that anyway? – looked at each other.

“Okay then… just want to know one thing… who dared to wed our baby brother without our approval?”

“Mr Blondie over there.”

At once the two identical faces turned towards Lucius, who lowered his wand and bowed at them.

“We’ll talk when we leave here…” one threatened Lucius while the other turned towards Aiden. - “Now, baby brother, what can we do to help?”

Aiden glanced at Voldemort, who was still holding the Wizard’s magic around the wards.

“They are trouble makers; inventors. Gred is a Transfiguration expert and Forge is a Charms expert. Did you guys bring any invention?”

Gred and Forge put a hand over their hearts.

“How could you even doubt us? You? our sponsor?”

“I’ll take that as a yes.” Voldemort hissed, how did they even speak at the exact some time? “Are you two good fighters?” the two nodded. “And you two are ready to fight against Aurors for Aiden?”

“Fight Aurors?” - “Nope.” - “Fight on Death Eater’s side?” - “Hell no.” - “But for Aiden?” - “We’ll do anything.”

Voldemort glanced at Aiden who blushed at their comments. He was a natural leader, Voldemort could see that… and to have such dedication from his ‘ _friends’_ … ready to turn against everything they believed for one person. Ready to…

“How far are your expertise of magic, of spells and how good are you in body-to-body combat technique?”

“We are always inventing new spells because of our joke shop.” - “And Aiden was our Professor.”

Rodolphus whistled.

“How many people did you teach after all?”

“14 or so… two of them ended up being my lovers.” Aiden added the last part as if he’d just now realized said fact.

“25 would be a more correct number.” The twins argued to which Aiden glared at them. “Members that is.”

Voldemort sneered, wanting nothing more than pull Aiden close.

“I’m certain your Mate will love to find out about it, Beta.” Fenrir pointed out to which Aiden blushed. “The wards?”

Aiden nodded, returning to them. Voldemort took a deep breath to control his anger at bay as he returned his magic inside.

“You are going with Lucius Malfoy.” The two glanced at Lucius. “His job and the Death Eaters who’ll follow him is secure the Muggles, Muggleborns and Squibs and bring them to Black Manor where Alexander ‘Alick’ Neville is waiting with a team of healers. That I believe won’t go against yours believes?”

The two nodded at once, standing straighter and taking hands to their heads in a Muggle salute position.

“Yes, Sir.”

“Lucius, Mr and Mr Lune will go with you. Certainly, their expertise will help taking the people out the cells. Make sure nothing happens to them. Neither your husband nor their baby sister Kathleen Lune would appreciate if anything happened to them… principally if one of them just returned from the dead.” Voldemort looked at the two robes, before adding; “And get them proper clothes.”

The two brothers looked at each other puzzled at the chosen names and most like at the sister title.

“Famille toujours.” Lucius agreed with a bow of head, before calling one of his house elves.

The twins turned towards Aiden confused.

“Aiden Marcus Mather for me, Ronald ‘Ron’ Xenophilius Lune, Alexander ‘Alick’ Frank Neville and Kathleen ‘Kitty Luna’ Margaret Lune.” Comprehension hit the two brothers. “So, Gred and Forge Lune, you have a job to do, right?”

The two grinned and nodded, approaching Lucius and putting on the robes and Death Eater masks. Voldemort shared a look with Aiden, before the wards broke and fallen completely.

**–PW–**

**_ AMM’s POV _ **

“Beta?” Harry looked at Alpha, who raised an eyebrow back. Harry nodded and Alpha turned towards one of the Werewolves. “Keep an eye on the Lunes.”

The Werewolf nodded and run after the Malfoy’s group. Harry saw as Voldemort and Rodolphus’ groups entered first, immediately followed by Malfoy’s one. Harry and the Werewolves would keep the incoming Aurors entertained with himself while Rodolphus’ and Voldemort’s went inside to keep the inside attention on themselves instead of Malfoy’s.

“Beta.” Harry peeked at a Shewolf with a raised eyebrow. “Won’t your magic have been lowered down? What will we do if Dumbledork appears with the Aurors?”

Harry glanced at Alpha who nodded, his attention on everything else.

“Then you will run inside, find the Dark Lord and inform him that the Order has appeared, yourself.” He ordered.

The Shewolf nodded, not arguing. Harry glanced at Alpha, the Werewolf peeked back before returning to watching.

“If he appears…” Fenrir started.

“I’m magically compared to Voldemort. I may have a low magic control because of my Animagus studies, plus ward breaking… but I can hold him long enough for Blondie to take everyone away… or until Voldemort appear.”

Fenrir huffed.

“At least put the dark mask on before you’re recognized.”

Harry hugged and pulled the hood up and grabbed a Death Eater mask in golden, putting it on. Even his hood wasn’t the usual black colour, it was red. As if Voldemort had picked it for him using Gryffindor colours…

“Here they come…”

Harry looked up at the Aurors and stood from the floor (where he’d sat bored), putting himself between them and the facility. He stayed looking at the ground, his head tilting to the side as he looked interested to a butterfly lower on a flower.

“Get out of our way, Death Eater.” Harry still didn’t react, continuing to stare at the butterfly. Such an interesting creature to appear in the middle of a battlefield… “That’s it! Expelliarmus!”

Harry’s head rose and every Auror tensed at the cold look on the man before them. With a flick of his hand he protected the bottlefly from the impact. A young Werewolf approached quickly, picked the creature carefully and run away towards the forest to let it fly away.

“If this is what you do to a poor defenceless creature, I can’t imagine the poor human beings inside the building, who were hurt just for the mere pleasure of it.”

“You don’t understand, who…”

Harry glanced at the Auror, who lost his voice. That made every Auror point their wands at Harry, immediately. So, they finally acknowledged him as someone to fear…

“Sir… lower your weapon.”

Harry raised both his hands.

“No wand.” He argued.

“My boy…” a voice started. Harry tensed as from behind the Aurors the Order of Phoenix appeared. Here they are. Now the big show starts… “You do not understand what is happened. This is way bigger than…”

“Don’t!”

“Excuse me?”

“Don’t call me your boy.” He explained. Voldemort better get there quick. He may be able to hold them off, but not Dumbledore and the whole two armies.

“I would advise you to move. Death Eaters are attacking a Ministry Facility and…”

“Saving Muggles, Muggleborns and Squibs from people like you.” Harry agreed. “I’m here to make sure you don’t enter and try to stop them.”

The Aurors snarled, although Harry could see several Order Members vacillate at that. Harry deflected the spell aimed at him. Dumbledore’s eyes narrowed at his wandless magic.

“Who are you?”

“The man you raised for slaughter.” Dumbledore frowned at Harry’s answer. Was the man not expecting one? “I go by many names. Some of them I refuse to answer to, others I am even fond of even though I don’t use them as usually… none of them worthy to mention here.”

“Beta!” Harry peeked a look at the Werewolf running his way from the facility, it had been the one sent to supervisionate the twins. At once several Aurors tensed, saying _‘Werewolf’_ under their breaths. He didn’t answer them, let them think Harry was a Werewolf. “Oh… hmmm…”

“You may speak.”

The man looked at the Aurors and Order Members and then at Harry, nodding.

“Darkest Lord said that everyone was secured. That he wanted the Werewolves to leave before… they arrived.”

“Expecto Patronus.” Harry said as an answer and his new fully-fledged Patronus creature form appeared, only to ran inside the building.

A look at Dumbledore was enough to tell Harry that whatever suspicion he might still had that Harry was Aiden was long gone.

**–PW–**

**_ LV’s POV _ **

Voldemort looked as his Pet’s new Patronus form came running towards him and started hopping around his legs like every time Aiden would’ve use it. As soon as Voldemort acknowledged it, Aiden’s voice spoke through the feline animal.

{The Aurors and the Order of Phoenix are here. Should I keep holding them off by myself?}

Voldemort glared at the facility Wizards they had found inside. To think he had been here fighting the weaklings as his lover was outside holding off the big troop.

**(TBC)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi
> 
> to anyone who has yet to realize, I'm Portuguese and not English. Some words that to you may came like second nature, to me they don't. I do try my best though.
> 
>  **Next Chapter’s name:** Be The Animal
> 
> ~Isys


	21. Chapter XX  –Be The Animal–

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Beta:** none
> 
>  **N er words in this chapter**: 3,224
> 
> * * *
> 
>  
> 
> “Talking”
> 
> ‘Thinking’
> 
> –Parseltongue–
> 
> /Hand-Sign-Language\
> 
>  
> 
> _Dream/Memory/Flashback/Others_
> 
>  
> 
> _  
>  Letter/Journal/Book/Newspaper  
>  _
> 
>  
> 
> Time change/Date of time
> 
>  
> 
> **  
> _  
>  Change of POV  
>  _  
>  **

**Chapter XX**

**–Be The Animal–**

Wednesday, 11 July 1973

**_ APWBD’s POV _ **

Albus entered the old Mansion’s gardens. It had been years since he’d stepped foot into this old town, back then this Mansion was empty since the family had been brutally murdered… and now here he came for their murderer. He had never thought possible to see Tom care for someone, to see Aiden barge in to his life had been a complete nobility. The Young Wizard had won the Dark Lord’s heart; something Albus had believed impossible, but he had. Tom had saw the Young Wizard at his worst when he was a mere teenager, as he fell for other two Witches, as he fought the war in the Light Side… had taught him even… but still the Young Wizard was nothing but himself. He was gentle, playful, Light follower… but most of it all, he loved Muggles. He was Tom complete opposite. It was a wonder Tom had managed to deal with him for 7 years straight… although _straight_ shouldn’t exactly be the right terminology…

How could Aiden even look at Tom and don’t see his Professor? How could Tom look at Aiden and don’t see that 11-year-old boy he’d taken under his wing? How…?

“Tooom…”

Albus stopped dead on the front doors, not quite managing to look away from the sight before him. Tom was pinning Aiden against the wall, kissing his neck as his hands pulled Aiden’s simple black robe up to his waist. Aiden’s hands on Tom’s shoulders, his fingernails scratching the Wizard on his desire for… Tom’s robe having been thrown to the floor behind him. It was strange to see Tom in such a less controlled way.

One of the Aurors coughed, getting the attention from both males. Tom detached from Aiden and stood straighter, looking at them as if nothing was amiss, as if he didn’t have an obvious hard-on on his underwear – which was the only thing he had on besides his boots. Aiden lowered his head as he rearranged his clothes and tried to will his blush away. Then Aiden whispered something in Parseltongue that made Tom’s eyes grow, his face paling and his hard-on disappeared at once (not that it minded much, Tom sure was advantaged down there!).

Yes, that could be a factor to why Tom was so attached to Aiden… the young Wizard being a Parselmouth.

**–PW–**

**_ AMM’s POV _ **

–Just picture Dumbledore in a penguin suit… horny.– Harry whispered low to himself, willing his hard-on away.

He felt Tom turn and look at him, scandalized.

–Aiden! I would dispense _that_ mental image!– Harry tried to will his chuckle away as he leaned down to grab Tom’s fancy robe from where he’d thrown it after being pinned as soon as he entered the house. Tom accepted the robe, turning towards the Aurors as Harry helped him dress. “What is the meaning of this?”

“I’m sorry, Lord Slytherin, Professor Mather. We had no intention of interrupting anything important.” One of the Aurors said. Harry dared a look at Dumbledore, the man was obviously surprised by the position the two had been. What did he expect to find? Harry filled with other people’s blood in his red Death Eater’s robe? “We’ve got the denunciation that the Death Eaters that today appeared on a Ministry Facility were hosted here.”

Tom hummed.

“No Death Eater here. Only me, Professor Mather and a Pack of Werewolves camped in the gardens… but you are welcomed to look around.”

“Werewolves?” Dumbledore asked as if he didn’t know.

He knew of Greyback Pack. Tom had told him… right?

“Our son’s Pack. They insist on staying close to us so I bought them their wigwams and let them camp in the gardens… what they do with their life has nothing to do with me.”

The front door opened and Alpha appeared with a Shewolf at his side, from what Tom and Charlus taught Harry the Shewolf was pretending to be the Beta.

“Is there anything wrong with my Pack?” Alpha asked.

Dumbledore turned towards him with one of his too big smiles.

“We’ll talk with you and your Pack in a minute, Mister.”

“You already are interrogating my Pack!” Alpha argued, going to put himself before Tom and Harry in a protective imposing way.

The fake!Beta approached and set a hand on both Harry and Tom’s shoulders in a motherly way. That was another embarrassing thing about Pack laws, Beta was usually the _‘wife’_ of the Alpha as _‘she’_ was the mother of all. Harry was the _‘mother’_ of all the Pack. The fake!Beta had to show a great control over her wolf to pretend to be Harry’s mother when she was actually his daughter (in wolf mentality). The Aurors tensed, having been taught Werewolf etiquette enough to know how to deal with a Pack if they came upon on… like Harry had.

“My apologies, Alpha. It was not our intentions to be disrespectful. But we do need to make a visit around the Manor and grounds.”

Alpha looked at fake!Beta who leaned her head forward to show her neck in respect. Was Harry supposed to do that?

“Give them the ride, I’ll stay with the Pups.”

The Shewolf nodded and released Harry and Tom, leaving with the Aurors. Harry dared a look at Dumbledore, whom Alpha invited to the drawing room. The man didn’t seem happy but entered none the less. Harry asked slippery to bring tea and the cake he had baked earlier.

“So… Pups?” Dumbledore asked after Harry served him the tea and a slice of cake.

A look at Tom made Harry snicker and immediately served him as well. The man could say whatever he wanted of Muggles, but he was enamoured with Harry’s hand-made cooking.

“That is the term for children of Werewolves that are humans, yes.” Alpha agreed. “Thank you, Pup.” Alpha added when Harry gave him a slice.

Harry bowed his head in respect, before he finally picked a slice for himself.

“Can’t I speak directly towards my professors Aiden and Tom?” Dumbledore asked, a hint of annoyance in his voice.

Harry felt pity for the man, sure he couldn’t know what really was going on, but Harry still looked up towards the elder man.

“Of course you can. If it is school related stuff.” Alpha replied.

Harry half-glared at the Werewolf, who raised an eyebrow back.

“How are Young James and Young Sirius?” Dumbledore asked.

Harry smiled amused, good question.

“The pups are good. Still learning how to live, but they are doing much better than when they arrived last month. They stopped complaining about when their parents would find out at the least…” Alpha replied.

Harry had a picture of Draco Malfoy being forced to act like a Werewolf… which provoked in a coughing fit, having to have Tom help him with clapping his back. Tom raised an eyebrow but Harry shook his head, tears on his eyes from laughter and the pain of having tea on his lungs.

**–PW–**

**_ RXL-M’s POV _ **

“You’ve got to be joking… but… but… You Died! I buried you! You…”

Ron felt tears appearing on his eyes and Fred approached at once, hugging him tight.

“Hush… it’s okay… I’m here…”

Ron buried his head on his older brother’s chest. When Lucius had went to fetch him and Luna at 4 Privet Drive this had been the last on his mind. Oh Merlin… Fred was alive! He was…

“So, you’re our baby sister?” George’s voice asked Luna.

“Officially, I’m Ginny’s twin.” Luna answered.

George hummed.

“It’s good to see you again, baby sister.” He added, before hugging her as well.

Ron looked over from his place on Fred’s arms (which wasn’t hard since the twins were way shorter than him) to notice that Lucius had left them alone.

“So… RonRon…” Fred and George started and Ron tensed. “You and a certain Mr Blondie?”

Ron chocked, going deep red and moved away from Fred at once.

“There was an attack on his wedding with Narcissa Black. Being an Auror I went one by Aiden and went inside the labyrinth to secure everyone… and got myself caught in the crossfire of the Fiendfyre. I was locked in the wedding clearing when He entered… there was only one-way out. By Marriage’s sealing kiss…”

Fred and George hummed, sharing looks. Which never meant good things to anyone but Harry.

“Aiden made the Malfoy’s vow that Lucius would have three years to court Ron. If, until then he won’t win Ron’s heart, they’ll divorce.” Luna added to which Ron was grateful.

“We’re still going to have a talk with Mr Blondie.” And they had to use Harry’s nickname for him, hadn’t they? “Who does he think he is courting our baby RonRon without the Lunes approval? Specially after all that his family has done to us in the future.”

“Colonies.” Luna amended, making the twins turn towards her. “We came from the Colonies. Where there was war. Where Aiden was home taught by Professor Slytherin (who went by Riddle _‘back then’_ ) and then taught us.” She explained.

Fred and George looked at each other and then shrugged.

“Thanks, baby sister.” Luna nodded with a smile. Ron couldn’t help but notice that they were taking the changes better than he had.

There was a knock on the door and the four _‘siblings’_ turned to see the Malfoys entering with Aurors.

“Head Auror… to what do I do the owner of this visit?” Ron asked, stepping away from Fred and cleaning his tears at once.

This was his new boss, after all.

“I’m afraid I’ve came because of a denunciation stating that your husband was in the latest Death Eaters attack.”

Lucius tensed slightly, barely noticeable. Ron hummed, while wondering how he could always tell Lucius’ feelings.

“That would have been impossible, Sir.” He argued, to which the twins and the Malfoys looked at him surprised.

“And why is that?”

“Because my brother-in-law just arrived from the Colonies where he went to fetch our older brothers still alive.” Luna argued, pointing to the twins who stood straight.

“So, you see, it is impossible for him to be at the raid since he just arrived from halfway around the Globe.”

Head Auror frowned, looking at the twins who grinned back.

“Pleasure, Officer. Imagine our surprise when Mr Blondie appeared and said he was married to our baby brother… who we thought was long dead…”

“We thought you were dead also.” Ron argued icily, only for Fred to hug him tight again.

Head Auror turned towards the Malfoys.

“And how did you go without passing by the Ministry?”

Lord Abraxas raised an eyebrow.

“Frankly, my son’s husband is an Auror. If he wanted to keep this a surprise he would have to go the Muggle ways, obviously!”

The Aurors’ eyes grew before they nodded embarrassed.

“Mr and Mr Lune, I expect you two to appear in the Aurors Office by tomorrow morning to take care of both your papers.”

The twins saluted the man in the usual Muggle way, making Ron and Luna snicker.

“Yes, Sir.”

The Aurors frowned confused, but didn’t argue.

“I’m sorry, Auror Malfoy, it was not my intention on interrupting the family reunion… and you are allowed to stay in tomorrow to stay with the family. I’ll tell you your new hours later.” Ron nodded thankfully, while feeling the twin’s eyes on him. Head Auror Rufus Scrimgeour turned towards the Malfoy Lords. “I’m sorry for this misunderstanding.” He said as they guided him out.

Lucius and his sister stayed behind and, as soon as the door closed, the twins were before the blond Wizard with crossed arms.

“Who do you think you are to take our baby brother RonRon from us and even dare to give him your surname? Without even _daring_ to ask for our permission!”

Ron should feel pity for him, sure he should… but he couldn’t.

“Lord Weasley and Lord Prewett know of the Lunes ancestors and have accepted my engagement in trade for your father’s engagement with my sister.”

Fred and George frowned.

“Apparently, Dad was supposed to wed Lucius’ sister, Amphitrite, but I pressured him to wed Mum as he was in love with her instead and that is why the family feud started.” Ron explained, signalling his sister-in-law which had approached Luna and had interlined her arm with Luna’s.

“Still…” - “he” - “didn’t” - “get” - “our” - “permission.”

Lucius stood straighter and bowed his front body.

“Let me rectify that. May I, Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, court your younger brother, Ronald Xenophilius Lune-Malfoy?”

Ron facepalmed himself as the Witches snickered by the side and the twins shared a look as if thinking about it.

“With one condition.”

“And what would it be?” Lady Genevieve asked as she entered with her husband.

“We want our shop back.”

Ron groaned as Luna laughed.

“Excuse me?” Lucius asked, leaning up again.

“They want you to buy them their old place where they had bought for their Joke Shop… and most likely to finance it until they can do it themselves.”

Lucius nodded, thankfully.

“That I can easily do.”

“Give us the address.” Lord Abraxas requested. “I’ll make sure we’ll have it by the end of the month… and we need full names for the paperwork.”

“Gred” - “and Forge Lune.” They said at once with huge grins, making Ron and Luna chuckle.

“Middle name?”

The two looked at each other.

“Gred Ziggy Lune” - “and Forge Dash Lune.”

“Birth date?”

“1 April 1948.” Ron answered for them as they started counting with their fingers.

Lord Abraxas nodded thankfully and left.

“May I ask for the biological names?” Lucius wondered.

“Fred Sigmund” - “and George Dashiell.”

Lucius hummed and nodded his head, gratefully.

“I’ll have Dobby prepare your rooms. You’ll stay here this night and later we’ll see if you’ll stay here or in 4 Privet Drive.”

The twins chocked.

“4 Privet Drive?” - “As in Surrey?”

“Me and Aiden bought it.” Ron answered, making the twins gape at him. Ron shrugged. “Try tell Aiden what to do.”

They shared looks.

“Good point.”

**–PW–**

Saturday, 21 July 1973

**_ LV’s POV _ **

Voldemort smirked amused as Aiden chuckled good-heartedly at the sight of Lucius with pink hair. The twins had dared a look at Voldemort, but a raised eyebrow was all he needed to have them to back off. They were good in what they did and they managed to make Aiden laugh, while at the same time they were making Lucius pay for doing something Ronald didn’t approve. Ten days had passed since they arrived and Voldemort was certain Lucius dreaded the day they arrived every day more. Voldemort coughed into his hand, bringing his lover’s attention back towards himself.

“Right… Ron?”

Ronald nodded and approached, the two closing their eyes and concentrated. Aiden’s core had grown to it’s full strength so Voldemort had deemed him finally ready to a spell of this magnitude, not to mention the full moon had just passed. Their first turn into animal. Kathleen Lune had done it a month ago already, but Ronald had waited for Aiden to be ready. Voldemort watched as Ronald’s ears changed shaping into dog ears, his hair changed colours to a brown whiteish, giving him a more older look, while at the same time his skin started to win fur. Aiden although wasn’t moving a hitch. Voldemort wondered if it had been too soon… Ronald’s body started to lean forward and he fell on his four as his robes disappeared with the shaping. An animal groan left Ronald’s chest and then his skin completely disappeared as his body shortened and his head shifted, before Voldemort could blink his eyes Ronald’s transformation was complete. Kieran grabbed Voldemort’s hand. Voldemort glanced at his youngest and then at the Werewolf behind him. It looked like Fenrir had been unable to resist the idea of playing a visit in order to check on the turn. A dog approached and sniffed Kieran, tentatively. The boy smiled and scratched his head, behind his ears.

“I… I can’t.” Aiden finally whimpered, defeated.

Voldemort made a move to approach, but Fenrir traded a look before approaching instead.

“That’s because you’re thinking as a human. You need to be the animal. To feel your claws, your tail, your ears, the wind on your fur. Every smell, every sensation as an animal. As long as you’re thinking «I want to turn» you won’t turn. You’ll stay half-way. Half human – half animal and it’ll be worse for you. Trust me on this, Beta. Animagus might be different from Werewolves, but can’t be that different.”

“Be the animal?”

“Be the animal.” Fenrir agreed. “Stop thinking. Just feel.”

Aiden took a deep breath and Voldemort saw him as he concentrated. He wasn’t trying to turn anymore, only feeling as the animal. Voldemort had to give the Werewolf credit, that was a smart way of teaching an Animagus how to get in tune with his animal side. Then, a lot faster than Ronald, Aiden’s body fell forward as his body shaped. By the time the arms arrived the floor, he had turned.

“Very well, Beta.” Fenrir applauded with a smile that would’ve make anyone shiver in fear. “Why don’t you go say hello to your cub?”

Aiden opened his eyes. Voldemort had to control his breathe at the sight of his lover, who stood and run towards them… only to fall straight face unto the floor.

“Looks like you need to learn how to walk all over again there, Mate.” The twins taunted, as everyone chuckled.

Kieran released Voldemort’s hand and run towards his father. Aiden stood and sniffed the boy’s hair. Kieran smiled and hugged Aiden around the neck, leaning his body over his father’s. Voldemort glanced at Fenrir, who had approached.

“A strong body your Mate has. A Cougar. Needs to get in tune with it, but strong one. I don’t see him having issues with the Pack.”

Voldemort nodded and glanced at Ronald who was hopping around Aiden and Kieran.

“Wont there be a problem with the dog and the hare?”

“You’re Mate is the Beta. If he shows his power, the wolves won’t touch his family… the issue will be the cub.”

Voldemort nodded, knowing it to be true.

“Won’t the other wolves try to fight Aiden?”

“They will and now that he can turn during the moon they will take advantage of that. This is why I warned that he needed a moon circle to prepare. He needs to get in tune with all of him fast or he’ll get his ass beaten.”

Voldemort hummed, knowing that Aiden had to win his right among the wolves or he wasn’t a true Beta. Until now he hadn’t been fought because in human bodies, Aiden was the most powerful. Yet in animal form Aiden would have a disadvantage. One that the wolves would use to their profit.

**–PW–**

**_ AMM’s POV _ **

Harry raised his head as he heard Tom speak with Alpha. So, the wolves would argue his right as the Pack Beta…

A glance at Ron told him he had heard as well. They had less than a month to get completely in tune with their animas and to make Harry strong enough to fight back a wolf… looked like they had their life _easy_ , wasn’t it?

**(TBC)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi
> 
> Happy 2nd of May. Happy Voldemort and Snape's death... Fred's... *sniff* happy...
> 
>  **Next Chapter’s name:** Partnership
> 
> ~Isys


	22. Chapter XXI  –Partnership–

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning in this chapter: **_GORE_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Beta:** none
> 
>  **N er words in this chapter**: 2,870
> 
> Warning in this chapter: **_GORE_**
> 
> * * *
> 
>  
> 
> “Talking”
> 
> ‘Thinking’
> 
> –Parseltongue–
> 
> /Hand-Sign-Language\
> 
> _Dream/Memory/Flashback/Others_
> 
> _ Letter/Journal/Book/Newspaper _
> 
> Time change/Date of time
> 
> **_ Change of POV _ **

**Chapter XXI**

**–Partnership–**

Sunday, 22 July 1973

**_ AMM’s POV _ **

It wasn’t easy. It just wasn’t. He wasn’t stupid. He knew that there were memories from the past, his past, that he still hadn’t recovered. He could see how much it hurt Tom. Tom wanted him to remember something. It was obvious. But he also didn’t come up to Harry and told him what it was. Harry couldn’t help but wonder what was so bad about his lover’s past that the other would fear Harry’s reaction if Harry would find out, yet at the same time wanted it like a vampire wanted and needed blood.

“Mather!” Harry stopped and turned to see a very pregnant Bellatrix running towards him with a smile. “Thank you! Thank you so much!”

Harry frowned as he was hugged to death.

“Wha…?”

“Let him breath, Andromeda dearie.”

“Oh… sorry.”

Harry was released and he stepped back, taking deep breathes, his face deep red for having been forced down the breasts of a very pregnant Andromeda Tonks, what meant the male voice he had heard belonged to Ted Tonks. Harry nodded thankfully at him, who nodded back, while belittling himself. Bellatrix was still in early pregnancy. Obviously, it couldn’t be her.

“Why are you thanking me?”

“Didn’t you hear? Uncle Orion was proven to be the one who killed Grandfather Arcturus. My father Cygnus was claimed as the new Lord Black.”

“Oh…” Harry scratched the back of his head. “I’ve been busy.”

Ted put a hand on Andromeda’s shoulder to try to restrain her from any future hug.

“What my wife means is that we were taken into the Black Family. You were the only one who could have had a word in it, so… thank you, from both of us.”

Harry nodded.

“In what I can, I help.”

Andromeda nodded with a huge smile.

“Lord Slytherin would never had done anything if it wasn’t for you. I’m entirely grateful for that. To you belonging to a family state might not mean anything, but to me it means everything. It will give my family protection and my child a legacy.”

Harry smiled, bowing his head.

“I’m sure she’ll be well taken care off.”

“She?” Ted asked, puzzled. “We don’t know if it’s a girl yet.” He argued.

Harry shared a look with Andromeda who took a hand to her round belly.

“A mother knows.” Harry answered, making Ted look at his wife wide-eyed. “Well, I believe I’ll be seeing you more often at Black parties.” Andromeda nodded enthusiastically. It was amusing to see Bellatrix’s face being so hyper. “Then if you don’t mind. I have work to do.”

Ted nodded and stopped his wife from another hug, to which Harry was grateful of, before leaving him alone. Harry sighed and left the Diagon Alley going to Muggle London, while taking his simple mandatory robe out.

“Now!”

Harry jumped from his place to the side, only for a spell to miss him. Immediately, his necklace under his clothes started to heat up. Harry looked around at the 15 Wizards, suddenly surrounding him.

“What is the meaning of this?” Harry asked, noticing that none had Auror robes, but at same time none bared the Dark Mark.

Could they be Order Members? Why would’ve Dumbledore attack him? Harry had already ‘proven’ his ‘innocence’… joining Voldemort had been a one-time-thing. It wouldn’t happen again… it…

Harry gasped as he was hit with a spell from both front and back. It wasn’t spells to kill or to permanently damage… just enough to hurt him and keep him immobilized. Harry closed his eyes as his magic immediately moved towards his wounds, keeping him from bleeding out. He could hear their sneers.

“Not even a scream…”

“Scream… a normal person would be on their knees in pain by now!”

“The Headmaster did say he isn’t normal! That Voldemort himself used the Professor as a test subject…”

Harry felt his necklace burning higher as he tried to stop his own magic so he could defend himself instead of healing himself… sometimes those bloody potions he took were anything but a pain in the ass. Harry needed it now… who care about the wounds?

A scream followed by a rain of warm liquid washed over Harry. The young man frowned, opening his eyes. His glasses were red… paint? Harry licked his lips… blood! Harry raised his hands to clean it off, clean it off! Harry’s hands were red. Blood! Blood! Blood! There were more screams and then there was more rain. Something fell on Harry’s shoulder. Looking down under his glasses he was able to see a necklace made of someone’s guts. At once he pushed it from his person, stumbling back. Harry fell on something that wasn’t blood… he grabbed and pulled it close to his eyesight only to see the orb of a blue eye. Harry pushed it away at once, disgusted. Only to notice something had fallen on his lap when he’d grabbed the eye; the eye’s skull, which it had been attached to. It was impossible to make out the face. The lower jaw was missing from the place where his mouth should have been after the rupture of the tongue. Harry threw the decapitated head away from him, disgusted. As he stood and tried to walk away from the decapitated head and pool of blood, he heard spells being thrown ahead and behind of him. A battle. Then another scream and his seeker skills made him sense the object fast approaching, even before he could see. He grabbed it and looked at it close to his face. It was a heart… a still beating heart… Harry dropped it. What the hell was going on?

“Duck!”

Harry jumped to the floor, getting himself laying on his chest as another couple of spells were fired. After a while, Harry could only hear two hard gasping breaths as a set of feet approached them, like a Dementor approaching its prey.

“Voldemort…”

“Indeed…” the Dark Lord’s voice was cold, deadly and… would Harry dare to say, bloodlust? “You’ve found me: Lord Voldemort. Tell Dumbledore that next time he wants to play with me… to don’t attack an innocent Grey Wizard… oh… and never say my name again! You should learn to fear it!”

Harry stood on shaky legs, only for a hand to grab his glasses, to clean them and then return them unto Harry’s face and all the way up his nose. Before Harry was Lord Voldemort in person, drowned in blood just like Harry… only he wore it with pride.

“How many people are needed to deliver a message?”

Harry frowned confused.

“Just one.”

Voldemort turned and a green spell flew away, only for Harry to hear a body fall down. Harry tensed… had he just sentenced a person’s life?

“Let’s go before the Aurors appear.” Voldemort grabbed unto Harry and side-apparated away.

**–PW–**

**_ LV’s POV _ **

Voldemort looked at Aiden as the Young Wizard returned from the bathroom after a long bath. He had reacted better than Voldemort expected to his bloodlust side… but then again, the Young Wizard had been in war. This most likely wasn’t the first time he saw it.

“The Notts sent their house elf to Riddle Manor to fetch your clothes.”

Aiden nodded and approached the bed, picked his clothes and, without even vacillating, let the towel fall at his feet in order to start dressing. It angered Voldemort that his lover was so easy to see naked by an unknown male, one that Aiden wanted dead even. But then again, Gryffindor shared dormitories and even shared mix-locker-rooms in the Quidditch field… he was most likely used to undress and dress before both males and females.

“Why were you there?”

“Would you prefer to be captured and sent to one of those testing-subjects facilities?”

Aiden shook his head, finishing to put his robe on. The Young Wizard put his glasses on and finally turned towards Voldemort.

“Why did you save me? And how did you know how to save me? Were you following me and waiting for the best time to make me in debt with you? Is that it?”

“No.” Voldemort looked at those green eyes. The dead look was missing. So much life was now in them. Even if he was in shock… Voldemort had never seen him so alive, not even when he was pinning Aiden down to the next closest object or wall. “When you helped me in the Squibs/Muggles/Muggleborns Facility I put a spell on you so I would know if you were hurt. It ended up coming in handy.” He lied.

Aiden didn’t need to know that he carried Voldemort’s horcrux around his neck if he didn’t remember that yet.

“Saving me is only going to make Dumbledore believe that I’m a Death Eater.”

Voldemort snorted. As if Voldemort would do it for any Death Eater.

“He already suspected it, he wouldn’t stop at any means necessary. He attacked you because of Lord Slytherin. For being his weak point.”

Aiden tensed.

“Severus, Kieran?”

“Heiress Silvine firecalled Riddle Manor already. Fenrir has been warned.”

“And…”

“Heir Lucius escorted his husband to Auror’s office. Heir Rodolphus and Heir Augustus are at Lunes Lunatic Laugh _‘shopping’_.” Aiden snorted at hearing Voldemort say the shop’s name. The Dark Lord coughed, honestly what had those two been thinking? “And Lord Cygnus and family went to drink at Patisserie Flora.”

Aiden nodded thankfully, sitting on the bed.

“We can’t live forever like this.”

“No, you can’t. Yet the Ministry would back them off if Dumbledore so wishes.”

Aiden looked up at Voldemort.

“We’ve came to an impasse then. You obviously don’t want to kill me… even though I have told you the prophecy that got you killed in the future. And you just saved my life so I owe you a magical life-debt.”

Voldemort hummed. He couldn’t help but wonder how Aiden would react to the truth.

“I gather from the siblings Lunes that you are a natural leader and that people are ready to follow you to the end of the world if you so ask.” Aiden shrugged, obviously not proud of the fact. “I’m not telling you to join me, Potter, I’m asking you to join forces. Grey and Dark to show Light their wrong doings.”

“I don’t have an army, Lord Voldemort.”

“You have a Pack, and I know already of several Wizards and Witches who would follow you everywhere.”

Aiden looked down at his hands in though. He was pondering the subject… that was good.

“I’ll have to speak about this with Tom. Last time I tried going behind his back you had to stop me from blowing up Malfoy Manor.” Voldemort nodded, agreeing. “But, Voldemort?” Voldemort hummed, stopping at the bedroom’s door and looking back at his lover. “I fought in war once and saw what you’re capable of. If I see you doing killings just for the fun of it again, I’ll be jumping off. Understood?”

Voldemort smirked and left the room. His magical-husband was one of a kind.

**–PW–**

**_ AMM’s POV _ **

Harry put his head in his hands. Ron was going to kill him!

“Pet!!!” Harry looked up to see as Tom entered and approached at once, kneeled before Harry and pulled him into his arms. “Are you all right? Of course not, stupid question. You need…”

“Tom…” Tom stopped, in his raising up and bringing Harry away, to look at Harry. “I’m okay. The wounds are healed and my Core is okay… I…” Tom hugged him tight again. “Please don’t freak out…”

“Too late.”

“If you lock me up, I’ll make your regret it.” Tom grumbled. “I mean it, Tom!”

“I know, Pet, I know.”

Harry sighed, surrendering into Tom’s overprotective embrace.

“Would you kill me if I said I never felt so alive?”

“Aiden…” Tom started in a warning.

“Just… hear me out. Voldemort wants to join forces with me. Dark and Grey. I can’t stay still, Tom. And Light Side has just declared war at me… at us!”

Tom pulled Harry’s face back and kissed him.

“To turn the Wizardry World into a better world?”

“To turn the Wizardry World into a better world.” Harry agreed. “You’re taking this easily.”

“If I say no, will that stop you?”

“Hmmm… nope.”

“Exactly. As much as I hate it, that is what I love in you, my Pet. I can either fight it or accept it.” Harry smiled, only to feel Tom’s hands undressing his robe and shirt. “Now take it off, I want to see the wounds.”

“Yeah, right…” Harry argued. “What you want is to see me naked.”

Rom smirked amused, but didn’t argue. Harry undressed and let Tom exam his chest where he’d been attacked but that his body had already healed.

“New scar…”

Harry hummed affirmatively. Tom was right. Couple of more scars for the collection. Tom stood from his kneeling position and pulled Harry to the bed. He laid Harry down on his chest and looked at his back.

“Feeling calmer now?” Harry asked, turning his head to the side to look at his lover.

“Don’t like when you get new scars… I preferred if you didn’t have any at all.”

“I wouldn’t be me if that was the case.”

Tom hummed and kneeled on the bed, laying over Harry’s back and kissing him from behind.

“Pet, can I…” Tom started and Harry nodded, understanding Tom’s need to claim Harry. To give Harry his own claim.

**–PW–**

**_ APWBD’s POV _ **

Dumbledore looked at the scenario. It was a blood war. It wasn’t bodies but lays and lays of meat, bones, bowels and even organs. All mixed up and a mess. Faces disfigured, hearts ripped out and slammed by something that made Albus remember a hand closing around a balloon…

Even the Wizard that had been spared hadn’t survived, as soon as his message had been passed-on he had thrown up his own guts before dying.

Dumbledore sneered as he looked at the place where once had been an undead person. The only survivor. He had done all this killing right in front of Aiden Mather. The DADA Professor must’ve been already been unable to fight back of he would’ve not been a silent spectator. It wasn’t like the Wizard…

“Headmaster.” Dumbledore turned to see Auror Malfoy née Lune. The Wizard was the only one that had seen the massacre and hadn’t turned away to throw up. “I must ask you to leave. My superiors want to speak with you at the Auror Department… but you can’t be here.”

“Am I a suspect?” Albus wondered.

The ginger Malfoy smiled amused.

“Oh no, Headmaster. Not even you would cause this mass massacre. This was caused by You Know Who, no doubt about it. Officer Scrimgeour just want to know if you know the deceaseds… or what is left of them. And why were you contacted instead of the Aurors.”

Albus nodded and turned to leave, but stopped to look at Auror Malfoy. Just like Aiden, the Wizard didn’t vacillate at the sight of blood. He wasn’t as strong though…

A hand grabbed Albus’, making him turn to see Lucius Malfoy holding Albus’ wand hand. Lucius shook his hand in both of his.

“Professor.”

Albus nodded back and turned to leave. That was another issue. Tom had been too fast. He had put everyone that mattered to Aiden under protection… even the Potter Family!

No one in their right might wondered why the Blacks went to the coffee shop of the newly wed Bellatrix to goo at the Witch and her pregnant belly. Or if the Heir Lestrange and Heir Rockwood went to the new joke shop and looked it over… or even if Heir Malfoy would accompany his husband to work and on his raids. If anything, Lucius following Ronald only would make people wonder if Ronald was expecting himself…

**–PW–**

**_ LAM’s POV _ **

Lucius looked as Dumbledore apparated away, with narrowed eyes. Good thing he had come… the Professor had been about to curse his husband!

“People will wonder if you keep following me around.” Ron commented, approaching.

Lucius looked at one of the other Aurors that had been assigned with Ron to come but had been unable to handle the sight.

“At least I can keep my stomach contains inside!” he argued loud enough to be heard. The pale Wizard sent him glaring looks. “You really think I’ll let you come here on your own after such an… attack? With the backup that you have who knows what would’ve happen.”

Ron rolled his eyes.

“I can take care of myself.”

Lucius glared back and, then, an idea came up.

“Do you really think I’ll let you alone with you in your state?” And Lucius made a show of looking pointedly at Ron’s belly.

Ron’s face went deep red as the Aurors around gasped, which showed just how private their conversation was.

“Fine… do whatever you want. Just shut up!” Ron turned around and returned to the crime scene.

Lucius wondered how many hours he had before the whole Wizardry World were passing the gossip of a possible pregnancy… as if Lucius would let Ron work if he really was pregnant!

**(TBC)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi
> 
> Harry’s point of view with the attack is not well structured and repetitive on purpose. It’s Harry’s Point of View after all, and he is in the middle of a blood war. He won’t be concise.
> 
> Cookies to who can find the Disney’s scene reference
> 
>  **Next Chapter’s name:** Bad Omen
> 
> ~Isys


	23. Chapter XXII  –Bad Omen–

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Beta:** none
> 
>  **N er words in this chapter**: 3,511
> 
> * * *
> 
>  
> 
> “Talking”
> 
> ‘Thinking’
> 
> –Parseltongue–
> 
> /Hand-Sign-Language\
> 
> _Dream/Memory/Flashback/Others_
> 
> _ Letter/Journal/Book/Newspaper _
> 
> Time change/Date of time
> 
> **_ Change of POV _ **

**Chapter XXII**

**–Bad Omen–**

Monday, 13 August 1973

**_ LV’s POV _ **

Voldemort looked out the window of his office on the first floor, at hearing a bang only to see a huge wolf and a cougar fighting each other. So, it had started. The Werewolves hadn’t even waited an hour before they decided to argue Harry’s ranking.

The Dark Lord sighed. As much as he wanted to help his lover. It was Aiden’s place to keep the ranking. It was a good thing Aiden had let him supervision the _‘duelling’_ sessions he had had with Ronald. A small dog was nothing compared to the huge size of a Werewolf. Even Fenrir had fought Aiden on his human form against Aiden’s animal form.

Voldemort tensed as the Shewolf found it’s jaw on Aiden’s body. For his Pet safety, he hoped he would manage to turn it around…

If someone asked, Voldemort would deny how his heart skipped a beat when he heard a whine. He could see blood falling from Aiden’s back. The Shewolf released Aiden and backed away, blood on her jaw. Aiden followed her with his head, turning towards her as her paws vacillated and, then, she fell. Voldemort’s eyes grew as she completely turned human. There was only one-way that would’ve happen… the Shewolf was dead.

Aiden approached the body, putting his head against it as if trying to wake her up. A howl was heard, coming from Fenrir and, immediately, all Werewolves howled followed by baring their necks towards Aiden in a show of respect.

Voldemort sighed, knowing that Aiden’s wounds had already healed themselves. He would give his husband an hearing in the morning, but for now he would let him take his moment. Even if the Wizard was right now most likely blaming himself for the Shewolf’s death…

**–PW–**

Tuesday, 30 October 1973

**_ AMM’s POV _ **

September come and went. October passed too fast as well. Two years. Two years since he moved into the past.

“If you are in school and you aren’t sick, then why won’t you give classes tomorrow?” Minerva McGonagall asked yet again that night.

Harry sighed as they sat on the Great Hall during dinner.

“Because tomorrow is the anniversary of my parents’ death. I have plans on just staying inside and alone. It’s a day of bad omen for me… it’s also the day I got cursed… two years ago. Even if last year I was bedridden and nothing happened…”

Minerva’s eyes grew and, reluctantly, she finally accepted the answer.

“What about Kieran?”

“His godfather insisted on him staying over.” Harry answered with a shrug. “And Tom knows best than to bother me when I tell him not to.”

“How old were you when…?”

“A year old… and two months?”

Minerva smiled.

“You must have looked lovely.”

Harry blushed groaning.

“I guess…” he mumbled, before looking away.

It was on days like tomorrow that reminded Harry why he hated the Dark Side. Why he had joined Dumbledore in the first time. Why…

Harry’s eyes fell on Lily Evans as she happily talked with Severus on Slytherin table.

The real reason he wouldn’t leave to Riddle Manor tomorrow was because if he saw Voldemort on this exact day he didn’t know what he might do. At least in Hogwarts he would be safe from _that_. Knowing his luck, he would end up bumping into the Dark Lord. Peace treaty or not, who knows what Harry might do…

“Besides Tom already said that he’d be giving my classes, while Cousin Narcissa and my Aunt Dorea will be replacing his own class for the day. Something about a women’s touch…?”

Minerva nodded.

**–PW–**

Wednesday, 31 October 1973

Harry sighed bored, hanging his head on his hand and huffing. Four hours in and he already had done everything he could do. All the homework. All the classes preparations… all the studies on Werewolf dynamics… or at least pretended to…

Harry glanced up to the clock, only to huff again. How could Hermione stay so many hours studying? His ass hurt!

It sucked! What had he been thinking? What in hell had…

Harry glanced up at his fireplace longingly. He wanted out. He needed out. He…

No. He couldn’t; not today. Not this day. Not…

Harry peeked at the fireplace again. Maybe…

No!

“You look endearing when you’re trying to fight off your need to leave.”

Harry tensed, sitting straighter and looked at the chuckling man by his office’s door.

“Tom… what…?” he looked down at hearing something falling. “SHIT!” Harry grabbed his wand and left his chair, leaning down. “ _Reparo_!”

He watched as the pieces merged together until it was finally as good as new. Sighing relieved, he picked it up carefully and put it again on the desk.

“Why do you care so much about that bloody plant?”

Harry looked up amused.

“Tom Riddle swearing? Wow, where are the fireworks?”

“Aiden…” Tom hissed.

Harry looked at the flower again.

“It’s from my family… my Muggle side of the family. A gift.”

There was a tense silence as Tom took in what Harry implied.

“You… contacted them?”

“They contacted _me_. Severus and Kieran already met them. They gave Severus a mug with _SM_ engraved with snakes.”

“How did they…?” Tom asked, approaching and looking at the flower’s details.

“They saw me, saw the resemblance and made an indicative guess.” Harry answered with a shrug. “They’re Muggles. Lot more open minded to time-travel than Wizards.”

“Why a lilium?” Harry frowned confused and Tom rolled his eyes. “More commonly known as lily.”

“Oh… it’s my favourite.”

Tom touched the petals delicately.

“Why don’t you visit them? Obviously, I can’t go with you, yet I would like them to know that they are great pottery weavers.”

“I have lots of things to do… and with Kieran… it’s not like I can just go there with him. Alpha would freak out. He made a fit last time…”

“What about now?”

“Now?” Harry asked chocking.

“You are not giving your classes, I am. Your amount of paperwork has _diminished enough_ for today…” Harry looked at his desk with a groan at the lack of things he’d done on his paperwork. “Kieran is with his godfather for the day. Something about you refusing to celebrate the Samhain today so the Lestranges are taking him to the Blacks… you’re free now.”

“Bu…”

Tom looked at the Muggle clock Harry had on his office.

“I have to go give your DADA class in less than a minute, Aiden.”

“But…”

“You’ve got this, right? You’ll tell them, correct? Perfect. That’s my Pet!” Harry was unable to react as Tom kissed him, before turning around. “I want to hear later at dinner what they think of their great-grandson being gay and of their great-grandson-in-law.”

Harry opened his mouth to speak, but Tom opened the office’s door and immediately they heard the fifth-year Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws in the classroom.

“I heard Professor Mather didn’t teach during the morning, that Professor Slytherin is replacing him.”

“Do you think he’s ill? Maybe him and Professor Slytherin… you know…”

Harry’s face went deep red.

“I hear he doesn’t like Samhain… maybe he’s afraid of seeing his parents on the other side of the veil.”

“Or maybe you should just ask.” Tom said, being heard all over the voices and shutting everything up; voices and chairs included. “Professor Mather refuses to leave his quarters on this day because of a bad omen. On his 15-month-old he lost his parents. At 11-year-old he was attacked by a troll. At 12-year-old by a Basilisk. At 13-year-old by a mass murderer. At 14… I believe you all got the idea.” Tom turned towards Harry from the top of the stairs. “I’ll see you at dinner.” Harry nodded and Tom closed the door.

Harry sighed, passing a hand through his hair. To think he didn’t use to believe in bad omens… fine, he would visit his grandparents. After all, he had only had incidents in the Wizardry World… ant it was that or the paperwork.

Harry stood at once, going to change to Muggle clothes. Visit it was… anything was better than the bloody paperwork!

**–PW–**

Harry smiled as he walked back from the Evans house to the Leaky Cauldron. He was happy Tom had persuaded him to do this, after all. The sun was setting, it was almost dinnertime and nothing bad had happen yet. Maybe there really wasn’t any bad omen…

Harry looked at the small thing he had securely in his hand. It was good to know that the Evans weren’t prejudiced like their late oldest daughter. That they accepted him, all of him. Sure, they had accepted the children, their grandchildren, but it was different to accept adopted children than to accept that their future grandchild was _sentenced_ to be gay. That…

Harry blushed. Sure, he really cared for Tom - as if the other had given him any other choice… - and yes, they had magically wed - not that Tom couldn’t have stopped it from happening, the bastard! - but it was different between everything he ever felt for his exes - and didn’t that make him sound like a whore? - and what he felt with Tom. It wasn’t romantic, it was needy, it was power, it was possessive, it was intoxicating, it was sexual… he had never felt the sexual urge for anyone… until he met Tom that is.

Tom wasn’t romantic, wasn’t darling and wasn’t sweet - at least towards Harry… and didn’t _that_ make him jealous? Tom was his! Why did he had to… - and, yet, he was Harry’s. Only Harry managed to get a reaction from Tom. Only Harry mattered for the man. Yes, they had two boys but to Tom they were a way of proving that Harry was his. They were a mean to an end. They were no better than an animal you buy and gift to your lover.

Still, Harry couldn’t picture himself with anyone else. Not even with Ginny - who he had almost proposed to - or with Miriam - who he had almost wed. Thinking of Miriam… Harry wondered what had happened to her after his curse been lifted…

Harry opened his hand to see his grandfather’s gift. He was scared. Sure, he had Tom’s family necklace around his neck every single hour of the day, but Tom didn’t wear jewellery. He wasn’t Harry’s, it was the other way around. Harry was Tom’s. Yes, Tom had been happy at the fact that Harry was jealous, but that didn’t mean he would’ve…

Harry sighed, saving the family’s gift in his trousers’ back pocket. As if Tom would’ve accept such a Muggle thing… he had been stupid at thinking otherwise.

He couldn’t help but wonder how would he have turned out if he was raised outside all this war. Would he be attracted to this dark lover of his? Or would he wed a woman in the end?

Harry snorted, his own soul was too dark, too twisted with everything he had had to deal with. He would never be able to settle down for normal…

Taking a deep breath in a futile attempt at calming down his fast heart, he smelled copper thanks to his increased smelling abilities (being an Animagus was so strange…). Blood. Lots and lots of them…

Groaning - he knew he would regret leaving his room today -, he run to where all the blood came from.

**–PW–**

**_ RXL-M’s POV _ **

Ron looked up at feeling a powerful magic disturbance.

“Anything wrong, Malfoy?”

“What day is today?”

“Samhain of course, why do you…?”

Ron run towards the Head Auror’s office, entering without knocking.

“Officer Scrimgeour, I need to go to the field. I sense a magic disturbance and today’s Samhain… ritual’s day.”

The future minister looked up.

“Humour me, Malfoy. Why not? Take Shacklebolt and Dawlish with you.”

Ron nodded thankfully and left with the two Aurors. What they found was nothing of what Ron expected.

“Ma… Mate?”

“Ron? I… I can explain.”

There was a chuckle.

“How can you explain? You’re bathed in blood.”

Harry turned towards his companion that Ron didn’t recognize but was drained in blood… just like Harry.

“And whossse fault isss that?” Harry hissed, barely slipping into Parseltongue.

Ron sighed. Liking or not, he had to bring his friend in.

“Aiden, you know the processing’s.”

Harry nodded, approached the other with him and took his - hers? - wand before giving the two wands to Ron.

“Here they are.”

“All of the contents of your pockets.”

Ron saw Harry’s bloody face go even redder, as his companion huffed and took everything he/she had (it was hard to tell with the amount of gore and a simple once-black robe as guidance, okay? Bloody hell, he was no Lucius! He didn’t have an astute eye to things like that…), which John Dawlish stored in a bag. Kingsley Shacklebolt approached Harry.

“Professor Mather, if you please? Or I will have to do it myself by force.”

Harry took a hand to his Muggle jacket and took several Wizard coins and Muggle coins and bills. Then, from his back pocket on his Muggle trousers, he took a simple ring. Ron’s eyes grew as his friend saved it and the money in the bag. Was that what he thought it was…?

Ron let his colleagues take Harry and his companion to the Auror Department. Going with them and staying by the side, while he sent a Patronus towards the Dark Lord. What had Harry done this time?

“Ronald.” Ron looked at the door as Riddle finally appeared, running. “Come as fast as I could. Brought the fresh clothes.”

Ron nodded and pointed towards Harry and the Witch at Harry’s side, the two sitting by Ron’s desk. As soon as Ron returned with his _‘brother’_ the Head Auror had sent a team of Aurors to the place to find out what had happened, since Ron couldn’t do it himself for conflict of interests.

“Aiden’s wand.” Ron said, giving Riddle the item. The Wizard took it, glaring at Harry who had his head down embarrassed. “And what he had on his pockets.”

Riddle picked the bag with a sneer. Ron saw amused as Harry’s face went deep red – even to the tip of his ears!

“Lord Riddle.” Ron glanced at his boss as he approached. “My men are at the scene verifying what really happened but as far as the blood test tells us, the blood on their person belongs to themselves.”

“What? They lost that much blood?”

“I already took a blood potion…” Harry started but a glare from Riddle shut him up.

“According to Professor Mather and Miss Nott testimonies they came upon a ritual from a Death Eater by accident and interrupted it. Professor Mather mentioned visiting some relatives?”

Riddle nodded.

“Muggles.” The Wizard agreed, giving Harry the new clothes and Ron guided his best friend to the Auror’s locker-room to change. “I persuaded him to go, myself.”

“I know where they live, if you want I can…” Ron offered.

“Take Shacklebolt with you, Malfoy. Let him do all the questions. The less you do, the better.” Ron nodded. “It’s already bad enough that it was you who felt the ritual and the first to arrive at the scene.”

“I didn’t know it was my own brother.” Ron argued as he took his robes out to put a Muggle version of the Auror clothes.

The question was… if Ron had known… would’ve he had gone as an Auror?

**–PW–**

**_ LV’s POV _ **

Voldemort watched as Young Ronald left with the Auror named Shacklebolt, before he looked at the Witch on the chair. His Death Eater. She was so going to listen in the next meeting!

Aiden returned with the new clothes on, a bath taken and the bloody clothes inside the bag Voldemort had used to bring the clothes on. The Wizard approached embarrassed and sat again. Voldemort sighed and opened the bag, looking at what his lover had on his person. Muggles coins, bills and wizardry coins. Nothing too incriminatory… Voldemort frowned at seeing a ring.

“Oh, yes. Professor Mather refused to explain the origin of such a jewellery on his pockets. Witches wear jewellery, not Wizards.”

Voldemort looked at the Head Auror and then at the ring. He didn’t need to be smart to know what this ring was… what it symbolized. He glanced at Aiden who had his head down, his ears deep red. Yes, definitely this was what Voldemort was thinking it was.

“It’s a Muggle custom. Muggles rarely inherit family antiquities to use as wedding jewellery. A wedding ring, that’s what this is.”

Head Auror tensed.

“Oh… is this true, Professor Mather?” Aiden nodded. “You two aren’t…?”

“Only by magic.” Voldemort answered, leaned down on one knee before Aiden and gave him the ring. “You are still going to hear later.” He whispered, although he couldn’t quite manage to get angry right now.

Aiden nodded and, awkwardly, put the ring on Voldemort’s betrothal finger. Voldemort stood at hearing the Auror Department’s door open, only to see Ronald and Auror Shacklebolt enter.

“The Muggles verified Professor’s story. He left them at most ten minutes before the magic disturbance. Professor Mather couldn’t have time to prepare the ritual.” Head Auror nodded. “They mentioned that they gave Professor Mather a… wedding ring? They wanted to know if it was lost in the attack.”

Voldemort showed his hand, making Ronald snort.

“It was about time you two made it official.” The ginger Malfoy then turned towards the Head Auror. “So… Aiden is off the hook, right?”

“I don’t know… we don’t know what kind of ritual was interrupted and what it created instead.”

Voldemort hummed, giving mentally the Head Auror points for smart thinking. Head Auror Scrimgeour was right and knowing Aiden’s luck…

“Ronald, call Poppy Pomfrey.”

The Young Wizard nodded and went to the fireplace in the Head Auror’s office.

“Madam Pomfrey?”

“My lover’s personal healer. If something is wrong with him, she’ll know.” Voldemort replied. “Besides, she’ll kill me when she finds out and if she suspects that she wasn’t the first person to be contacted.”

**–PW–**

Earlier

**_ SMN’s POV _ **

Silvine stood in a dark alley. All devices were prepared for the ritual. On the ground was a ritual circle and, in the middle, was a huge bowl with lots of blood. On each four corners of the world was one black candle. Silvine went in the middle, close to the bowl and picked up her wand. She turned to the west and started the incantation.

“I call upon the spirit of water, which brings together all the rivers, come and help me, believer, find what I am looking for.” Black candle upon her words began to burn. She turned towards the south. “I’m calling you, breath of fire, which helps and destroys, show me what I require, on this path.” Another candle flared. She turned towards the east. “I call thee ruler of air, which has the power to defy, lead me to the dark heir which I want to bring here.” The candle in the east lit up. She turned to the last candle in the north. “I’m calling you Mother Earth, you are most connected with magic, help this blood to rebirth, bring me to my goal.” Last candle caught fire and magic circle glowed dark blue.

Silvine put down her wand and came to the bowl with blood. She plunged into the bowls with both hands and said “I offer my blood and blood of my victims.” From her hands her own blood started being withdrawn and mixed with the blood that was already there.

Then something went completely wrong. This was a private ritual. Only one person could be present. Only she was supposed to be here. Silvine opened her eyes as her blood was being drained for the ritual painfully, only to see a Muggle run in her direction with round glasses and bright green eyes like hers. Before she could stop him, the Muggle threw his hand into the bowl of blood to force her hands out of the blood. That’s when it all went to ashes.

Both their bloods were drained in one go and then the candles exploded, followed by the blood jumping high into the sky and start to fall over both of them. There’s a long moment when she was ready to kill the Muggle, but then he took a wand out and started to whisper healing spells around Silvine’s hands while at the same time, repelling the blood from touching any open wound. As if worried she might get in touch with the blood. Now… that was an interesting reaction…

“Do I want to know how you got all that blood? It looked like you drained a whole person…”

Silvine raised an eyebrow at the Muggleborn.

“Do you?”

The other huffed and stepped back.

“I guess not.” Was all he said before the Aurors appeared.

And it had to be the ginger Malfoy!

**(TBC)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Next Chapter’s name:** Dumbledore’s Army Return
> 
> ~Isys


	24. Chapter XXIII  –Dumbledore's Army Return–

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Beta:** none
> 
>  **N er words in this chapter**: 4,029
> 
> * * *
> 
>  
> 
> “Talking”
> 
> –Parseltongue–
> 
> /Hand-Sign-Language\
> 
> _Dream/Memory/Flashback/Others_
> 
> _ Letter/Journal/Book/Newspaper _
> 
> Time change/Date of time
> 
> **_ Change of POV _ **

**Chapter XXIII**

**–Dumbledore’s Army Return–**

Wednesday, 31 October 1973

**_ AMM’s POV _ **

Harry arrived home, tired. Tom was a mix between angry and happy. It was strange.

“To…”

“Next Samhain…” Tom interrupted and Harry hummed. “You stay at home. Understood?”

Harry nodded. The amusing part that Tom had been the one to persuade him to leave…

“Yeah, understood. No more listening to you on Halloween days… that reminds me, it’s still Halloween. I better go lock myself… who knows what might happen if I see you.” Harry started climbing Riddle Manor stairway, walking towards his bedroom tiredly. “I wonder if I’m fall down the stairs, trip over myself, break a leg, ea…”

Harry was stopped and pushed against the wall of the stairway, being kissed senseless.

“I’ll carry you to the bed. With your luck who knows what might happen.” Harry glared at Tom as the other pushed him up to his arms and took him upstairs to the Master Room bridal-style. Their room. “Then again… we should celebrate this day. Wasn’t it on this day that you got cursed?” Harry nodded confused as Tom opened the bedroom door with magic and entered. Harry noticed the bedcovers were already open for them. He wondered if Slippery had anything to do with it. “And wasn’t it on this day that we met?”

Harry frowned as Tom sat him on the bed. Tom showed the ring on his hand and it clicked what the older meant. When he came to this time he woke up in Tom’s living room… Harry’s face went deep red.

“It wasn’t because of that that I…”

“I know… my answer is still yes.”

Harry went even redder.

“But… I wanted to make it special. To…”

Tom leaned down, kissing Harry.

“I don’t care about romance. Had you done it any different and I would’ve said no.” he argued.

Harry grumbled to himself.

“No, you wouldn’t…”

Tom laughed.

“No, I would not. But no more blood baths… understood?”

Harry hummed.

“Even if that turns you on?” he asked, making Tom tense with his back at Harry as he undressed. “It turned you on last time… and even with those robes I could see the look of your eyes when you saw me drained in blood. Did you really think I wouldn’t see it?”

Tom turned and looked at him in the eyes.

“It wasn’t the blood.” He admitted. “It’s your eyes. They’re alive.”

Harry snorted.

“And that turns you on? That I’m finally alive?” Tom nodded, shamelessly. “Kieran will stay with the Lestrange’s tonight, right?”

“Yes, he will.”

Harry tilted his head to the side.

“Then what are you waiting for?” he said as innocently and as much poker face as he managed, but was certain that the red on his cheeks gave him away.

Tom smirked and finished undressing, only to approach Harry with a predatory look. Harry tried not to gulp, he really did…

**–PW–**

Thursday, 1 November 1973

**_ LV’s POV _ **

“Ron?”

“Yeah, Mate?”

“You did take care of my blood sample, right?”

Voldemort looked up towards the fireplace to see Ronald give Aiden an _‘I’m not stupid’_ face.

“Don’t worry, Mate. I’ve learnt last time how deadly your blood is…”

“Deadly?” Voldemort asked, bringing the two males attention to him.

“As I was bitten by Basilisk plus the potions experiments… Ron also can’t let anyone try his blood… even to us our blood can be deadly.” Aiden explained, before returning towards the head on the floor. “And about the woman’s?”

“Miss Nott had no contact with your own blood. But I made sure to lose her blood sample as well, for just in case.”

Aiden nodded, thankfully.

“Pet.” Aiden looked up towards Voldemort confused. “Don’t ever ever again contact Silvine Nott.”

“Why not?”

Voldemort narrowed his eyes, glaring at his young lover’s attempt of innocence.

“Because we both know that you being there by accident might happen with your bad omen… but she wasn’t there by accident.”

Aiden smiled amused.

“Weren’t you who said that what you hate in me is what you love? That you can either fight me and me do it anyway, or let me do it without arguing?”

Voldemort glared openly at the mischievous look of his husband-to-be.

“She’s a Death Eater.” Aiden smirked. “You hate Death Eaters.”

“I also hate Voldemort and you don’t see me trying to kill him…”

“Okay… I’m being one-too-many.” Ronald stated, ready to leave.

“Young Ronald, don’t you think it’s dangerous for Aiden to be close to the Witch?”

Voldemort frowned as he saw Ronald made a move with his head that looked as if he had just shrugged and raised his hands as if he was being shot at.

“Sorry, Professor Slytherin, no helping you there. You might be scary… but when Aiden puts something on his head even my twin brothers follow him. Hell, even the smart Hermione knew better than to argue.”

“Hey! I’m not that bad.” Aiden argued.

“You blew up the Headmaster’s office when your godfather died because the man refused to let you out the office.” Ronald argued, making Aiden blush. “There’s only two people who manage to tell my twin brothers what to do; our mother and Harry himself.”

Voldemort hummed. Yes, the twin Lunes. The two menaces…

“By the way, Ron… there is a word around… about a certain… pregnancy?” Aiden changed subjects on purpose and obviously to pick on his ‘brother’.

Ron chocked, only to swallow ash and start to cough.

“I swear I’m gonna kill him… Lucius uses that… _‘excuse’_ to follow me around now. I was even brought before Officer Scrimgeour! Had to lie and tell him I was ill of stomach and Lucius had been worried I was catching a cold or something because of the different environment… pregnants can’t go into the field… or some crap like that.”

Aiden snorted.

“I’m sorry, Ron. It’s my fault there is a possibility of you guys being attacked. It’s…”

“Yeah, yeah… the whole world is on your shoulders, blah blah blah…” Aiden mockingly glared at Ronald’s mocking face. “You know I’ll follow you to the end of the world, Mate. Stop acting so altruistic. It’s embarrassing…”

“Isn’t that what you like in me?” Aiden argued, making Ronald stuck his tongue back.

**–PW–**

Saturday, 3 November 1973

**_ AMM’s POV _ **

“Professor.” Harry stopped at hearing that voice and turned back, only to see the Dark woman. He picked his son from the floor into his arms. “You have something that belongs to me.”

Harry frowned.

“Silvine Nott…”

“Don’t call me that.”

Harry hummed.

“Sissy, then, I’m afraid I don’t know what I took from you.”

“His location.” Sissy answered, not even commenting on Harry’s chosen name.

Harry frowned as an image come forth of blood red eyes. First, he had thought of Voldemort, but now that she commented on it… it wasn’t. He had big long dark hair, a ferocious almost insane look, a mischievous smile (if you can call that a smile!) and, when he appeared on Harry’s sight, he had turned and looked directly at Harry… as if he could see Harry back.

“Who might him be?”

The woman raised an eyebrow.

“For real? You really do not know who he is? You have the power to locate him and don’t even know who he is? By Salazar, the Dark Lord’s going to kill me…”

“Calm down, Sissy, and explain what is going on.” Harry argued, before whispering to his son. –Ran towards Uncle Gred and Forge’s shop. Daddy needs to speak with this woman, kay?–

The boy nodded as he did he hand-sign of yes - which consisted of his hand raising up and knocking on air as he nodded yes -, as Sissy’s face frowned at hearing the Parseltongue. He leaned the boy on the floor and watched him run towards Lunes Lunatic Laugh that was closer than Neville’s café.

“You speak the Slytherin tongue.” The woman stated.

“Why else do you think Tom agreed to take me in as a child?” Harry argued before walking with the woman to the closest pub, sitting down. After they asked their drinks, Harry raised a silencing ward. “Now explain me what curse were you doing… and why would Voldemort try to kill you.”

There was a moment as Sissy took Harry in, before she finally smiled to herself.

“He is a Vampire. An olde one. The Light Side has power over him. Finding him and winning control over him is only way to win control over the Vampires all over the world.”

“And I destroyed your way to find him…” Harry mumbled and Sissy nodded. “I’m sorry, Sissy, it wasn’t my intention to do so. But I’m afraid the curse only worked half-way. I saw him… but not where he was.”

Sissy frowned.

“Then tell that yourself to the Dark Lord.”

“Take me when the next meeting is called and I might.” Harry argued.

That seemed to amuse the woman. Well, Harry called her woman, but she was around the same age as he was.

“I thought you were a Death Eater.”

Harry showed his forearms.

“See? No Dark Mark. I’m not his follower. I’m Grey.”

“Then why fight his fight?”

“Dumbledore made it my fight by making me a target.” Harry argued, before smiling at the bartender who had arrived with their drinks. “Thank you.”

“You welcome, Professor.” The bartender argued, before nodding his head at Sissy and leaving.

“So… are you the Grey Lord or something?”

Harry choked on his drink, looking up towards the amused Sissy. Her mischievous look should be forbidden.

“I have several friends who’ll follow me to the end of the world, yes, but I’m no Lord.”

“Whatever you say, Lord Mather.”

Harry glared at the woman, who smiled innocently back.

“Miss Silvine.”

Immediately, her face turned into a glare and Harry raised an eyebrow back. Sissy hummed.

“I like you, Maid.”

Harry raised an eyebrow at the nickname.

“Maid? Do I look like a manservant?”

“Isn’t that your name? Mather Aiden?” she asked teasingly, Harry’s eyes grew at realizing what she’d done, which only made her laugh. “Besides you nicknamed me Sissy, Maid. I have every right to nickname you a shameful name back.”

Harry snorted.

“You know… Tom, my fiancé, warned me against being close to you… that you would bring me _‘bad omen’_ …”

Sissy smiled in her innocent way that was far from being innocent.

“I didn’t bring you any bad omen… yet.”

Harry laughed, not being able to control himself.

**–PW–**

**_ RCL’s POV _ **

Rodolphus looked towards the shop’s door when it opened, only to see his godson… alone. He made a signal at the Lunes, before approaching his godson himself.

“Kieran, are you alone?” the boy shook his head. “Your Dad?” the boy nodded. “Where is he?” Kieran frowned since Rodolphus had yet to learn how to interpret the sign-language, before the boy made a move of grabbing a cup of tea with his fingers and drink it. “Alone?” the boy shook his head. “Your Papa?” a no again. “A Witch or a Wizard?” He offered while showing one hand and then the other as he said the names. The boy grabbed the Witch’s one. Rodolphus hummed and looked up towards Augustus Rockwood, who signalled him to go ahead. “Let’s go find your Dad then. Neither your Papa nor your Alpha would like to leave him alone with an unknown Witch…”

Kieran smiled and nodded. Rodolphus had a bad feeling about this. He knew Aiden wouldn’t send his youngest alone unless he sensed danger. It just wasn’t like the Wizard… the two left the shop, hand-in-hand - Rodolphus could immediately see the Old Witches’ eyes on him, was it so strange to have a Young Wizard to walk with a toddler hand-in-hand? - and walked the way the boy was lending. When finally Kieran stopped, Rodolphus looked around for the closest pub. Only to hear Parseltongue.

“Young Rodolphus.” Rodolphus turned, tensing at seeing his Lord as Kieran let go of Rodolphus’ hand and hugged his Papa’s legs. “Where is Aiden?” the Dark Lord asked with a hand over his son’s head.

“Kieran said he was with a woman at a pub, Professor Slytherin.”

The Dark Lord hummed, before hissing towards his son who moved his hands in return. Finally, Kieran grabbed Rodolphus’ hand again. The Dark Lord turned and Rodolphus followed the Wizard to the pub.

“Aiden.” The Dark Lord said with a smile.

Rodolphus looked at his friend to see him drinking from a mug, alone. Aiden smiled back.

“Hello, Tom, Rodolphus. It’s starting to get cold outside… don’t you think?”

Rodolphus smiled amused at his friend’s poker face. Whoever it was he had been with, Rodolphus was certain the Dark Lord didn’t approve.

**–PW–**

**_ AMM’s POV _ **

Harry smiled at Tom as the older one gave him a knowing look, as if Aiden was being beyond obvious. It was a good thing that Parseltongue travelled farther than English and he’d been able to hear Tom speaking with Kieran. It had given them enough time for Sissy to escape.

“And you sent Kieran by himself to Lunes Lunatic Laugh?” Tom asked with a raised eyebrow, sitting down with Kieran.

Harry glanced at Rodolphus, who stayed by the side as if a bodyguard.

“You can sit, you know?” he commented amused, before turning towards Tom. “He wasn’t alone, I watched him enter before I entered the pub… besides the uncles’ shop is a lot more entertaining than Dad drinking at a pub. Isn’t it, Sweetie?” Kieran nodded, with a huge smile. Harry turned towards Rodolphus. “So, who did you left with the twins to be their guinea pigs? I hear your father refuses after last time.”

Rodolphus smiled amused.

“Augustus Rockwood. You’ll like him… if he’ll live long enough under your twin’s hands.”

Harry snorted.

“Rockwood? Really? The Unspeakable Death Eater, right?” Harry felt Rodolphus look around, while Tom didn’t even let a sweat, picking Harry’s drink and sipping from it. Harry mockingly glared at him for it. “Silencing ward.” He offered.

Rodolphus nodded and smiled at the bartender, asking his own drink, before glancing at Tom and Kieran.

“Hot cocoa for the lad, not too hot. And two more of these.” Tom said, pointing towards the American coffee. The bartender nodded. “And a slice of whatever cake you have… do you want to eat something as well, Young Rodolphus?”

Rodolphus shook his head, while Harry tried to control his laugh. It looked like Harry managed to awake a sweet tooth in Tom.

“Cake, hmmm?”

Tom glared back.

“It’s for us three to share.” He argued.

The rest of the day, Harry was unable to take the smile out of his face.

**–PW–**

Friday, 16 November 1973

Harry looked at the fully-fledged Patronus, before narrowing his eyes. The Sparrowhawk Patronus said nothing, just stood there long enough for Harry to acknowledge it and then disappeared. He looked at Kieran and picked him up, apparating to Privet Drive. The Lunes and the Nevilles looked up from their dinner with a raised eyebrow.

“I need him to stay here 5 minutes.” He pleaded.

Bellatrix frowned and took a hand to her arm in question, to which Harry nodded back. Bellatrix sighed, stood and picked Kieran, pulling him to the table.

“Are you hungry?” the boy nodded and at once Dobby appeared. “It won’t be 5 minutes… just so you know.”

“I know…”

Ron and Neville frowned.

“Are you going to what we think you’re going?”

Harry nodded and the twins stood at once.

“We’re going with you.”

“What? Are you mad?”

“Ron’s an Auror, he can’t. Alick should stay with his pregnant wifey dear…” the two jumped out of the way of Bellatrix’ curse. “And between us… and our baby sis, we are your best bet as body guards. Honestly, are you really thinking that as Grey Lord we are letting you go unprotected? We are your Grey warriors. Your D.A.s.”

Harry rolled his eyes.

“We need a new name. Dumbledore is so old-school…”

“What about Drey?” Luna asked as she put the child chair on the table for Kieran.

Harry hummed, before nodding.

“You two; grey robes and some kind of mask.”

The two made a move towards the stairs, but Dobby was faster and the two were dressed in grey robes and their face was hidden with house elf’s magic. While Harry put on his red robe and golden mask – he couldn’t believe that he still had that thing!

“Thanks, Dobby.” Ron said towards the hyper house elf.

“Dobby’s here to serve.”

Harry nodded towards the others, before apparating with the twins to the dark alley where he met Sissy. She was already there in Death Eater robes. She looked back, but didn’t comment on the extras.

“Maid?” she asked and Harry approached. “Nice robe… but you’ll need something more fitting. We’ll look later on it. Now, I need to side-apparate with you all, using my Dark Mark. Understood?”

The twins approached, surrounding her and touching her on the shoulders.

“Cristal clear.” They said simultaneously.

Sissy side-apparated with them, before pulling them inside a room full of Death Eaters. Harry glanced around the Dark Manor. He’d been inside this room before… when? He took deep breaths to control himself, barely noticeably at seeing Voldemort on his throne. Seeing the newcomers, all Death Eaters turned against the three. The twins put themselves between the Death Eaters and Harry, hiding him from view. Harry looked directly towards the Dark Lord who was looking directly back. A Death Eater joined the twins. Harry looked at the Death Eaters and took a deep breath before letting his magic surround them all. He knew a couple of them would understand who is, since not all of them had seen him during the facility raid. At once two lowered their wands, one of them forcing another to do it and the three walked towards the twins’ sides. Voldemort stood and approached as Harry recoiled his magic.

“Grey Lord… welcome. I did not expect your visit… and of two of your warriors.”

“I was part of a ritual made by one of your Death Eaters, the information would be incomplete without me here.” Harry argued. “And it’s a good thing I did bring my D.A.s. Apparently, you didn’t inform any Death Eater that Greys are joining you in this war… Voldemort.”

Voldemort looked directly at Sissy, before turning again towards Harry.

“Trust me, they will learn to differentiate an ally form an enemy.”

Harry nodded, putting hands on both twins’ arms, forcing them to lower their wands. They crossed their arms and didn’t move away from Harry’s side. Harry had never seen them so… strict. Voldemort pointed towards his throne and a grey one appeared next to it. A little unwilling, Harry approached and sat down, the twins on both his sides like bodyguards. The Lestranges father and son, Malfoy and Sissy going back towards their place in the Death Eaters rankings. Of course, Harry knew that it was a show of his ranking that he was so higher seating, but he still didn’t like it.

**–PW–**

**_ LV’s POV _ **

Voldemort looked at Aiden as the man acted accordingly though the whole meeting. He hadn’t expected for his lover to came, but had been a welcoming surprise. The man was bored, he could feel it in his Pet’s magic that the other tried to keep in check. When the time came for Silvine Nott to give her report on the failed ritual, Aiden joined her. So, Aiden had seen the Vampire? That was good news… even if not the place, if the Vampire came close Aiden would know…

“Leave us.” He hissed towards the twins when the Death Eaters left. The two looked at him and then at his Pet, who nodded. The two joined the Death Eaters out the throne room. The place where Voldemort had met his Pet. “A warning would have been good, Potter.” He added towards his Pet in the Wizard’s former surname that he only used when he was in his Voldemort’s persona as he knew his Pet was easier to respond to it than any other name he’d use.

“Would you have accepted me to come if there was a warning?”

“No. You would come anyway though.” He argued as Aiden took out the golden mask. “How did you manage to make them behave? Those are the twins Lunes, correct?”

“I didn’t do anything. They asked to come and behaved on their own.” Voldemort hummed. “Are you going to punish them for attempting to attack me? Or for taking my side?”

“They saw you in a place of respect. They know that if you weren’t here 8/9 of the room would have been cursed. They… owe you.” Voldemort argued amused.

Aiden hummed and pulled his hood back, letting his face show.

“There was one thing I occluded from my report.” Voldemort hummed. “I think the Vampire was somehow able to see me back.”

Voldemort tensed.

“Alucard saw you?” Aiden nodded. “And you are still alive?”

“You did try to kill me most of my life and failed, why would he managed it?” Aiden argued with a serious face.

“I’m unsure if you’re the most lucky or unlucky Wizard in the world.”

“Both. My luck puts me in tight spots… but it gets me off them as well.”

Voldemort nodded.

“You need a name for your warriors and proper robes and masks. Even if I do enjoy seeing you in that golden Death Eater mask.”

“D.A.. Drey Army.” Aiden replied and Voldemort hummed - he liked it and he could join Dark people to Aiden’s group in order to protect him. “And Sissy… I mean, Silvine Nott has already told me she’s going window shopping with me for our suits.”

“Take the Lestranges and Malfoy with you.”

“Why?”

“They practically screamed _‘we’re Drey Army as well’_. The Lestranges are powerful warriors. They’ll bodyguard you. And Lucius has a good sense of style… and I won’t hear a no.”

“I already have Werewolves.”

“I know, but you called yourself Drey, yourself. Dark and Grey working together as one.”

Aiden narrowed his eyes and Voldemort could feel him controlling himself in order not to attack Voldemort. This would be an interesting alliance.

“Do you know how to make the Dark Mark but on galleons?” Voldemort frowned confused. “That’s what D.A. used to use when meeting. That way there will be no mark on us and we’ll still be able to come.”

“Why don’t you make it?”

“Because the person who made it didn’t come with us.”

“I’ll need a memory of how it’s supposed to work.” Voldemort argued and Aiden nodded, not arguing.

“Very well, but if I’ll have Death Eaters on my army, I want to choose a few more.” Voldemort nodded, amused that Aiden would request it. “Barty Crouch Jr, I know he isn’t one yet technically but once he’ll graduate he will be so…” he had to control his amused look at his lover’s rambling. “Bellatrix Neville.” Voldemort frowned surprised, that he hadn’t expected. Even though she had wed Young Neville and the two had spent a lot of time together when his Pet had tried to fight him off, the two had never really been friends. They hated each other’s guts. “Rockwood, the Unspeakable.” He nodded. “Severus Mather, the Potion Master.”

Voldemort tensed.

“Severus is…” _‘supposed to become a Death Eater?’_ but how could he finish that line? Aiden would eat him alive…

“Not anymore.” Aiden argued, interrupting Voldemort.

Voldemort nodded, not arguing.

“Anyone else?”

Aiden frowned, as if thinking about it.

“There’s one person… he’ll be a man who will work for you and who owed a life debt to me… I… I want him dead.”

He hummed amused, Aiden wanted someone dead? Wanted the Dark Lord to _do_ a kill?

“And who this person is that you hate so much?”

Aiden swallowed hard.

“Peter Pettigrew. He sold my parents to you to save his own ass… but you lost your body in return.”

Voldemort narrowed his eyes. The reason he had killed Aiden’s parents…

“Consider him dead already.” He promised.

**(TBC)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Next Chapter’s name:** Death
> 
> ~Isys


	25. Chapter XXIV  –Death–

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warning in this chapter:  ** _ **Time-Skip**_**  
>  **_ **Side-Canon Character Death** _ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning in this chapter:  ** _ **Time-Skip**_**
> 
> **_ **Side-Canon Character Death** _ **
> 
> * * *
> 
> **Beta:** none
> 
>  **N er words in this chapter**: 3,654
> 
> * * *
> 
> “Talking”
> 
> ‘Thinking’
> 
> –Parseltongue–
> 
> /Hand-Sign-Language\
> 
> _Dream/Memory/Flashback/Others_
> 
> _ Letter/Journal/Book/Newspaper _
> 
> Time change/Date of time
> 
> **_ Change of POV _ **

**Chapter XXIV**

**–Death–**

Friday, 16 November 1973

**_ AMM’s POV _ **

Harry arrived home to see Tom waiting for him. The man didn’t seem angry…

“Where’s Kieran?”

“Privet Drive.”

Tom nodded.

“I’ll fetch him.” Tom made a move to leave and apparate, but Harry grabbed his sleeve. “Yes?”

“I… I sentenced someone’s death…” Harry mumbled, barely a sound.

There was a silence as Harry was unable to look up from the floor and as Tom looked at Harry’s hair.

“Did this person deserve it?”

“I…”

“Besides; didn’t you kill Umbridge?”

“Yeah… but this person didn’t do anything… yet. And I could stop him of doing it, but…”

Harry felt Tom hugging him.

“Do you think this person can change?”

There was a long silence, before Harry shook his head.

“He would even sell his soul if that would’ve keep him alive.”

“Then you did the right thing. You can’t save everyone, my Pet. And not everyone deserves to be saved.” Harry nodded against Tom’s chest, holding unto it. “Want me to send a few wolves to Privet Drive to watch over Kieran and spend the night alone with me?”

“I don’t want him to see me like this.” Harry agreed.

“Slippery.” The house elf appeared. “Warn the Alpha of Kieran’s whereabouts and take whoever he says to 4 Privet Drive for the night.” Harry hissed angrily, only for Tom to add: “If you please.”

The house elf bowed and disappeared.

“I love you.” Harry mumbled against the robes.

“Right back at you, Pet.” Tom replied, before pulling him to their room upstairs.

“Am I… odd?”

Tom laughed.

“For being a moral Wizard that regrets that he sentenced someone to death? Aiden, you would be odd if you didn’t feel anything after that. Voldemort’s the odd one since he doesn’t feel regret.”

Harry felt himself being sat on their bed. Looking down he could feel himself trembling.

“But…”

“You are completely normal, my moral Pet.”

**–PW–**

Saturday, 17 November 1973

**_ LV’s POV _ **

Early morning, Voldemort called Silvine, Rodolphus, Jeremiah, Lucius, Augustus and Bellatrix through the Dark Mark. It didn’t take long for the house elf to welcome the six with an extra to the dining room. Voldemort looked at Young Neville, but he supposed the Wizard wouldn’t let his wife apparate by herself in her state. Voldemort offered the seats and they sat, before he looked at Young Neville.

“Are you a D.A.?” he asked and Young Neville nodded. Only then did Voldemort turn towards his men and women. “Silvine, Rodolphus, Lucius, Jeremy.” The four straightened. “Yesterday, you showed your loyalties to the Grey Lord and since D.A. means Drey Army, both Dark and Grey into one, I will put you on his group. You are still Death Eaters, but you work with the Greys.” They nodded. “Silvine, my fiancé mentioned that you will take him shopping, I want Rodolphus and Jeremy to go as bodyguards.” At once, the two nodded. “And Lucius for his style sense.” Lucius nodded as well. Voldemort turned towards the other three. “As you can guess, Grey Lord is Aiden Mather. When I told him he had to have a few Dark with him, he requested for you as well. Bellatrix most likely for you to stay in the same ranking as your husband.” He finished, pointing to said Wizard.

Voldemort looked towards the side, as Fenrir entered the dining room while Slippery set the table for everyone.

“So, these are the weaklings that Beta joined our rankings?”

“Indeed. As you all must know, this is Alpha Fenrir. The Greyback Pack has joined our fight… Aiden is also his Beta. So, technically, all of you will be fighting alongside Werewolves.” Every Death Eater showed their respect to the Alpha. Voldemort turned towards the Werewolf. “Do you want their names?”

“Healer, Healer’s Mate, Ward Maker, War Maker’s Father, Mr Blondie, Witch and Wizard.” The Werewolf argued.

Voldemort smiled amused, that did simplify names.

“Wow… Voldemort forced you all to wake up this early on a weekend to go shopping?” a voice said as someone entered the dining room and his Pet approached, pecking Voldemort on the lips.

Aiden sat at his side, as the Death Eaters looked away awkwardly at the show of affection from their Dark Lord.

**–PW–**

**_ AMM’s POV _ **

“You know, shops don’t open before 9am.” Harry pointed out, serving himself. “And even though we’ll be shopping for mascaraed clothes, I don’t believe that Wizard robes would be acceptable in Muggle London.” Harry grinned at seeing everyone staring at him as much wide-eyed as those Purebloods with a stick up their asses could get. “What? I’m not stupid enough to buy in Wizardry World only for Dumbledore to track me down.”

Neville snorted.

“Only you would take Death Eaters to Muggle London, Aiden.”

“They can go to Voldemort and argue against it, if they want.” Harry argued, seeing the amusement in Tom’s eyes. “Alick, I need your measurements for body, height and face.”

“Face? We’re going to have masks?” Neville sneered in disgust.

“But of course… not Death Eaters’ skeleton masks. I was thinking something more alike animal ones. Symbols of our Patronus.” Harry ate quickly and stood. “Done, I’ll be right back. Have to go fetch Kieran.”

Harry frowned as a hand found his, successfully stopping him.

“Pet.”

Harry turned towards Tom.

“What? You also want to come shopping?”

“To Muggle London? No, thank you. I already live in a Muggle village. No need for more than I have to, Pet.” Tom argued, making Harry snort.

Tom stood and before Harry could ask ‘what was it he wanted’, his face was grabbed and he was pulled up to a deep kiss. When Harry was able to move back, his breath was laboured and his face deep red.

“Are you ever going to stop calling me that?” he hissed.

“I’m afraid not, Pet.”

Harry glared at the bloody bastard, before leaving the dining room. He was so bloody… dominant!

**–PW–**

Monday, 7 July 1975

Harry watched with a huge smile as Kieran helped Bellatrix with the Neville twins. Since almost two years ago, Bellatrix had given birth. Garwins, Blacks and Lunes had made a big scene when she had given birth late in ’73, to two beautiful twin flowers. Harry looked back at Neville, even though the man knew Bellatrix and the twins were all right he was still such as mother hen as he had been when she was pregnant.

“So, Ron, how does it feel to be almost free?” Neville asked amused into his drink.

Ron frowned confused.

“Almost free?”

Harry snorted.

“Oh, you know… it’s almost 3 years…” Harry said off handily.

When even then Ron didn’t get the memo, Harry pretended to play with a bracelet. Ron frowned and looked at his own arm, where he unintentionally was using the hand he had the bracelet on to play with it. Ron’s eyes grew.

“Oh!”

Harry and Neville laughed.

“Did you actually forget that just a few more months and you’re free?”

Ron blushed, deep red.

“Of course not.” He argued, what only made the two laugh harder. “Shut up, you two.”

“And?” Harry asked with a huge grin.

“And what?”

“Did Mr Blondie actually manage to win your heart or are we having a divorce? First one in Wizardry History.”

“Skeeter will have news for her newspaper column for a week.” Neville pointed out, making Harry snort.

“A week? Rita will use this for a month… whatever the outcome.”

Ron groaned, letting his head fall into the table with a huge chock sound.

“I still have time…”

“Oh my… is our dearie RonRon having second thoughts?” Harry and Neville joked.

“Leave me alone… you guys sound like the twins.”

Harry and Neville smirked and high-fived in a playful way, as if to say _‘we won’_. Ron limited to groan from his seating position with the head on the table.

“Aiden!” Harry looked at the entrance of the café at hearing his father, to find the fifteen boy running in his direction, Sirius fast on his heels. “You have to come quickly. Something’s not right with Father. His chest…”

Harry was up by the time James said quickly, Neville and Ron by his side. He took a peek at Severus, who nodded back with his brother by his side and the three adults left after the two boys. They run towards a group of people and forced the way in. Harry approached the sitting man on the floor, his face looked kind of… Harry’s eyes grew, turning towards Neville, who had already his wand in hand and a serious face. Harry saw Ron persuading Sirius and James to take Dorea out of there. Then, Harry felt the flash of a camera. He looked up to glare at the fool journalist, only for the camera to explode on the man’s hands. Harry’s magic was ready to explode the next stupid one but then hands appeared on his shoulders and he was pulled up and into a chest. Before Harry’s magic could react, it was already being controlled by his lover’s overpowering magic.

“No… let me go. Let me go, Tom. Neville, do something… anything… let me go, Tom, you bastard!” but as much as Harry struggled, as much as he fought, as much as he screamed… Tom didn’t release him. As much as Harry insulted every single part of Tom, as much as he threatened him, nothing worked. Tom didn’t let him go and all Harry could do was watch his grandfather die of a meagre heart attack. “Please…” Harry pleaded, tears on his eyes, weakly.

Only when the struggle finally left Harry, did Tom release him. Harry turned around and slapped Tom, before letting himself fall on his chest, crying. Tom held him and Harry could feel himself being held a little too tightly. He knew Charlus would die one day, but he hoped…

**–PW–**

**_ APWBD’s POV _ **

Albus looked from the distance as Aiden cried on Tom’s arms after just giving him a red cheek. Albus was certain he wasn’t the only one who contained his breath at the bold move, but Tom had limited to hug his husband-to-be back. The Tom Albus knew would’ve put Aiden on his place for his daring… maybe they really were equals…

Albus looked apprehensively to the fallen body of Charlus Potter. A good Wizard and a Light one at that. His death had come in a really bad time. Now Aiden would be the Lord of the Potter Family and win the power over the Heir… James Potter. If Aiden didn’t exist, James would most likely turn towards Albus for guidance. But it wasn’t the case.

It was unfortunate, really, for Charlus to die before Albus had gotten James under his wing.

**–PW–**

**_ AMM’s POV _ **

Harry held Dorea as she cried. Unlike him, she had held herself all day long while they started the preparations for burying the body. The Potter Manor had been full of old friends and relatives, wishing them condolences. Harry had managed to send James with Sirius to the Lestranges when they had left. Severus had come to hug his Grandma, after that he had returned to Riddle Manor where he had left his brother with the Werewolves. Harry glanced over Dorea’s shoulder as the red in Tom’s cheek was still quite noticeable. How the man had kept a straight face all day and played perfect host with that on his face without hiding it, Harry didn’t know, but he was thankful for Tom. Bellatrix had had to drag Neville away by force as the man kept blaming himself for being unable to do something. Harry suspected she had taken them to Black Manor, so her family would help them with the twins. And the Malfoys had taken hostage of the Lunes, taking them all to Malfoy Manor.

“You should go…” Dorea hiccupped.

Harry shook his head.

“Tom can go if he wants, but I’m not leaving you, Granma…” Harry argued, slipping the last word into her ear. She needed to hear it now more than ever.

“But the boys…”

“All taken care of, Dorea. James is with the Lestranges and Severus and Kieran are with the Werewolves. They’re fine.”

Dorea raised herself from Harry, still crying and turned towards Tom.

“Thank you…”

Tom shook his head.

“We’re family. Family sticks together, I’ve heard.”

Dorea smiled and offered her hand towards Tom, who approached and took it. Dorea approached the hand to her face, looking at the ring Harry had given him years ago.

“Promise me that you two will actually wed officially and not just in magic.”

“There’s been a lot on our minds.” Harry argued. “And don’t talk like that. You’re going to be there.”

“I’m waiting for Aiden’s memory to fully return.” Tom answered, making Harry turn towards him. “I want all of his memory. All of him. And it’s not like we are in a hurry.”

Dorea smiled, nodding. Harry watched she approach the drinks cabinet and prepare 3 glasses of Fire Whiskey. He raised an eyebrow.

“I thought you didn’t drink.”

“It’s Ch… _his_ special bottle. He would’ve want it to be opened today.”

Harry nodded sadly, accepting the glass and Tom copied him. The three drank in silence, Dorea making a face at the taste.

“What did he _see_ in this?”

**–PW–**

**_ LV’s POV _ **

Voldemort looked as Aiden helped Dorea to the bed. The woman had just taken half a glass, she couldn’t be _that_ drunk…

Finally, Aiden returned and the two went to Aiden’s old quarters.

“I… I’m not going to apology for…”

Voldemort looked back as his Pet was pointing at Voldemort’s face. Voldemort nodded, knowing it would happen and not expecting anything else.

“I know. I know why you did it… doesn’t mean we won’t argue later. But for now, you need me.”

“Thank you…”

Voldemort nodded and pulled Aiden with him to the bed.

“It was already too late when you three arrived, you know that, don’t you?”

Aiden leaned into Voldemort’s naked chest, crying into it.

–I know… doesn’t help one bit.–

–Did you like him that much?– As much as Voldemort tried not to, the jealously slipped into his voice.

Aiden stopped crying and leaned back, looking at Voldemort in the eyes.

–Yes.– Voldemort narrowed his eyes. –He was the father I never got the chance to have. And as much as me and Dorea argue in point of views, she and Charlus were my first biological family I ever had.–

Aiden leaned up and pecked him on the lips.

–Biological family, hmmm?–

–That’s why I said first. You, Severus and Kieran are my biological family.–

**–PW–**

**_ RXL-M’s POV _ **

Ron glanced at the twins, as they held each other. That had been his reaction as well… turn towards Fred, make sure he was there…

“Here, let me.” Ron glanced at Lucius as he picked Luna from Ron’s arms and took the sleeping Witch to her room in the Manor. Ron followed them in silence. He watched as Lucius tucked his adopted sister down. How he took care of her. How the Malfoys took care of them. “What is it?” Lucius asked after he finally closed the door to Luna’s room, quietly.

“You know… you aren’t bad… for a Malfoy, that is.” Ron mumbled.

Lucius frowned, looking back.

“When did you hit your head?”

Ron blushed, lowering his head.

“That sounded terrible, right?”

Lucius approached and put a hand on Ron’s forehead.

“Are you all right, Ron?”

Ron took the hand from his forehead - he didn’t have a fever!

“Of course not. A Wizard who took me as family just died!” Ron argued, glaring at the other. “But… I can’t do this anymore. I’ve spent the last two years and half living a lie. Not anymore… I can’t do this, Lucius. I just can’t… I… I want a family… a big one. Life is too short. Bloody hell, when I was 18 I saw Gred die!” Ron saw Lucius’ eyes change, as if realizing where this was heading… good. “I know I must be a terrible person… and that I should’ve die and go to the pits of hell, or whatever it is called. I’m certain that in the morning I will feel as disgusted of myself as I should’ve for doing it on this day, but…” Ron took a deep breath, trying to win courage for the most shameful, stupid and immoral thing he would ever do in his life… honestly, Charlus had just died! “Sleep with me.”

There… he said it… he had actually said it… oh Merlin… what had he been thinking? It was Harry’s grandfather that had just died… how could he be thinking of… **_That_**?

“Sleep… I thought you were breaking up with me…”

Ron’s eyes grew at realizing Lucius hadn’t understood… Ron put his head in his hands, but he was a Gryffindor, by Merlin’s beard. He started, he had to finish…

“No… I want us to sleep together… not as in sleep-sleep, but as in… you know… **_That_** …”

There was a silence, where Ron started to lose his little courage he had gathered.

“Right now?” Ron nodded, not taking his face from his hands. “As you wish…”

Ron’s eyes grew, looking up from his hands only for Lucius to grab Ron’s hand and pull him down the corridor towards his sleeping quarters.

“You mean it…?” he asked deep red.

Lucius nodded, walking quickly to the bedroom. Someone was in a hurry…

“You love me.” Lucius said, looking back. Ron nodded, even though it wasn’t a question. “Then if you are going to that pitch, I’m following you because I won’t wait another night.”

Ron’s eyes grew at the husky tone Lucius had. Ron had a feeling he won’t be sleeping tonight and not because he spent the night crying like had done at Fred’s death…

**–PW–**

Tuesday, 8 July 1975

**_ AMM’s POV _ **

Harry didn’t know why he couldn’t sleep. There was something nagging in the back of his mind that told him not to. That something was wrong. Harry glanced at Tom as the man slept at his side. Tom sure had proved himself this day and night. He didn’t regret the slap, Tom knew that, but instead of the man throwing the usual fit, he had taken it like a man and stayed by Harry’s side. Not even when they had been alone and, Harry with a few drinks, had the man taken advantage. It surprised him, he had expected Tom to force Harry’s mind away by making him relax in the only way the other man knew how.

“Do you know how creepy that is?”

Harry smiled faintly as Tom opened one eye and looked back.

“I’m sorry… didn’t mean to wake you up.

Tom grumbled and sat, stretching.

“Had you been anyone else I would have already awoken sooner.” He argued and Harry knew he wasn’t lying. A little sound in their room always made Tom react. “Lady Dorea is still sleeping?” the man asked and Harry nodded.

Tom frowned and stood, Harry following him.

“What is it?”

“Would you be able to sleep so long if something happened to me or our children?” Harry shook his head, growing alarmed. “I couldn’t sleep when you were in a coma. It’s not the same but… and they were married for decades.”

Harry started running, Tom after him. The two arrived the Master Bedroom and entered. The sigh that they met was like a normal one, Dorea looked like she was asleep soundly. Harry was unable from moving from the door, so Tom approached and touched her on the neck, only to shake his head at Harry. Harry fell on his knees.

“How…?”

“I think she took a sleeping potion before we drunk that Fire Whiskey…”

Harry looked at his grandmother sadly.

The next couple of days were spent in a haze. Harry didn’t remember anything. Not the burials, not the taking over the Potter lordship, not the becoming James mentor… he didn’t even remember moving from Potter Manor to Riddle Manor…

**–PW–**

Wednesday, 23 July 1975

**_ LV’s POV _ **

Voldemort sneered as his lover was dead walking, like an inferi. He didn’t like it. Yes, it had been two deaths unexpected all of a sudden. He thought Aiden was better than this, but…

Nothing Voldemort did helped. Since ignorance, to overbearing with feelings, to use the Werewolves as nannies as he gave Aiden a night of passion he wouldn’t be able to forget… and the bastard was till numb.

He had to bring his lover back. This wasn’t his Aiden. This wasn’t his Pet. This was a soulless animal. No purr, not even when petted the exact way to give more pleasure. Not even his crawls from when he got angry or bored. Because he didn’t…

Severus and James had destroyed the living room right before Aiden’s eyes and by the time Voldemort arrived and hissed at Aiden, he had smiled at the duo and congratulated them. That had been when the children had understood that they weren’t the only ones affected by the deaths.

Something inside Aiden had snapped.

The issue was… Voldemort loved Aiden too much to take the children and leave the Wizard behind until he would wake up. He feared that he wouldn’t wake up. It scared him even more than when Aiden had been in a coma.

–Come back to me, my Pet, don’t leave me again.– He hissed in a pleading voice into his fiancé’s hair as they went to bed.

He didn’t care anymore… it wasn’t like Aiden could actually understand him. And didn’t _that_ hurt?

–Why?– he hissed, punching the wall, only for Aiden’s soulless body to hug Voldemort from behind. –Why Aiden?– Voldemort couldn’t believe he was crying.

It had been decades since he was a child and shredded tears…

–Why is it that only you can do this to me?–

**(TBC)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi
> 
> I wrote the whole Potter’s death scene without shredding one tear. And I thought… ‘Not emotional enough’ so let’s make it stronger.
> 
> Wrote Voldemort’s scene… and shit did I almost cry!
> 
>  **Next Chapter’s name:** Lords Meeting
> 
> ~Isys


	26. Chapter XXV –Lords Meeting–

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Beta:** none
> 
>  **N er words in this chapter:** 3865
> 
> * * *
> 
> “Talking”
> 
> –Parseltongue–
> 
> /Hand-Sign-Language\
> 
> _Dream/Memory/Flashback/Others_
> 
> _Letter/Journal/Book/Newspaper_
> 
> Time change/Date of time
> 
> _** Change of POV  ** _

**Chapter XXV**

**–Lords Meeting–**

Wednesday, 23 July 1975

**_ STM’s POV _ **

Severus heard as Marvolo cried. It had been the first time he’d seen the Wizard lose control. On a normal day, Severus would have contacted his great-grandparents for help, but he couldn’t anymore. They were dead, both of them.

“Is Professor Slytherin crying?” Severus turned to see James by his side, listening on the door as well.

Severus nodded.

“Dad closed himself inside and Papa can’t reach him.”

James lowered his head and Severus could see his father’s face of regret on his school enemy. It was so strange to know that this teenage was his grandfather. He was younger than Severus!

A hiccup called the two and they found Kieran crying. Severus run towards the six-year-old boy, hugging him to himself.

“James.” The other looked with a raised eyebrow. “Firecall the Malfoys. Kieran can’t stay here.” James nodded and run away to the nearest fireplace. They didn’t support each other… but for Kieran they could behave and work together for now. –It’s okay, baby brother.– Severus whispered, only for Marvolo’s snake (that Severus had gifted him back in first-year) to appear from under the boy’s shirt. –Hi, Nagini.–

–I’ve been telling your nest-mate for hours that it’s okay… but does he listen? No… he got the stubbornness form his Aiden’s side of family.– the snake hissed.

Severus smiled sadly, so this wasn’t a just now moment. To make it worse, Kieran was really tight to Father because of his abuse. To see him like this… it wasn’t the first time for Severus who had accepted that his father would die, but the cure was found and Father was back. It hurt to see him like this… but nothing compared to see him like a dead body in a bed. Severus looked up when he heard steps to see his godfather and Lucius following James. Immediately, Ron leaned down and picked Kieran to his arms.

“Let’s go!” Lucius said.

Severus took a peek at his parents room’s door, before following his godfather and honorary godfather.

**–PW–**

_ **LV’s POV** _

Voldemort looked up at hearing Slippery appear.

“Master, by came Heir Lucius and Mr Ronald did and children took… Mr Ronald they’ll until train be staying say. That Master Nice all the attention alone needs.”

Voldemort nodded and the house elf disappeared. So, unless he counted the Werewolves in the backyard, he was all alone with his unresponsive lover? The next couple of days would turn interesting…

**–PW–**

_ **RXL-M’s POV** _

“Will he be alright?” Ron looked at Lucius confused, as the two walked from Severus’ room as Kieran had refused to be away from his brother. “Aiden.”

Ron nodded.

“He will awake one day, scream at us for good reason and then will do what he always does. Attempt to take us from harm’s way and do everything by himself.”

“This had happened before?”

“Not exactly to this extent… but from what Aiden told me the only thing that woke him up was an attack of Dementors… in Privet Drive.”

Lucius frowned, thoughtful.

“How are you dealing with it?”

“Honestly?” Lucius nodded. “Like running towards my twins and hold them for hours. Bloody hell, I understand completely why George doesn’t stop looking at Fred as if he just might disappear suddenly… I feel the same. But I need to behave. By Merlin’s beard, Charlus had just died and all I could think was…” Ron’s face went deep red and a smirk appeared on Lucius’ corner of lips. “Take that smug smirk of your face. It’s unbecoming of a Malfoy.”

“Didn’t saw you complaining about this Malfoy last couple nights and early mornings.” If possible, Ron went even redder. “Actually, you sounded more like you were begging for more.”

“Shut up!” Ron groaned, because, hell, the smug bastard was right.

Lucius laughed, pulled Ron against a wall and kissed him. As much as Ron tried not to, Lucius always knew how to make him kiss back. That had been how they married, after all. Lucius leaned back to look at his job smugly. Ron groaned, the other loved way too much to leave him breathless and with a hard-on.

“Let’s start a family.”

“Wha…?”

“You said you wanted a big family. I see the way you look at Kieran and the flower twins.”

“Bu… but Draco was an only child and it’s still a while to…”

“Future is changing.” Lucius argued.

If possible, Ron’s eyes grew larger at the implications.

“But don’t we need to do more than just shared masturbation to…” Ron was sure his head was a bloody tomato.

Lucius smirked and grabbed Ron, pulling him to their bedroom.

“Trust me, this is going to be quite pleasurable.” The Wizard huskily said on Ron’s ear.

**–PW–**

Monday, 28 July 1975

**_ LV’s POV _ **

Voldemort looked up from the newspaper he was reading to see Silvine enter his living room, bow her head at Voldemort, before approaching the other male, raise her hand without thinking twice and slap him. The Dark Lord was glad the children weren’t home, as Aiden even had turned his head with the strength of the slap.

“Hey, what in hell…?”

Voldemort controlled his gasp, the newspaper falling to his lap.

“So, you are alive.” Silvine hissed, before pointing at Voldemort. “Young Potter said he and Young Severus caught Him crying because you entered into yourself… I told them that all that you needed was a good waking up call… I was right!”

Voldemort stood as Aiden massaged his cheek.

“Well… it hurts, Sissy…”

“Not as much as a Cruciatus Curse if you close yourself again!” he promised, before pulling his fiancé to his arms.

Although, he was thankful of Miss Nott’s smart reaction… he couldn’t help but be jealous that it had been her who managed to wake his Aiden.

“I have a feeling I lost an important part of my life all over again…”

“You did.” Voldemort agreed, looking up only to find that the Witch had already left, knowing better. “Don’t ever do it again.”

“I don’t know what I did… but I’m sorry, Tom.”

Voldemort nodded, holding Aiden to himself.

**–PW–**

Wednesday, 30 July 1975

**_ APWBD’s POV _ **

Albus looked at the new possibilities of DADA Professor. He wondered if Tom would leave the school as well, principally now that Aiden had closed himself at the death of both his uncles… it couldn’t had come in better time.

“Professor.”

Albus looked up from the parchments he was going to show the Lords, to see Aiden himself with Tom and his children.

“Aiden, I heard you weren’t feeling well.” He commented, confused.

Albus saw Auror Malfoy put a protective hand on the children. Aiden tilted his head to the side.

“Physically? Never better. Mentally? Who doesn’t cry when their family dies?” Aiden argued before turning towards the teenagers and rearranging the two boys’ clothes. “Do remember to behave. This is to both of you, James and Severus!” Albus saw surprised as the two nodded. “Ron, you’re allowed to punish the both of them if a single prank happens.”

Auror Malfoy nodded as the two boys stood straighter, tensing.

“What if it were the Uncles?” Severus asked.

“The Twins prank the Malfoys, they don’t prank you two. It’s easy to know when it’s you guys pranking.” Auror Malfoy argued. “Headmaster.” The ginger Malfoy said, bowing his head before picking Young Kieran and walking away with the two teenagers.

Aiden smiled at Albus.

“Shall we enter?”

Albus saved the parchments and smiled.

“But of course.”

Albus sat on his seat and watched as the Wizengamot meeting started. Aiden stayed out of the debate for most the most part, but then again, he didn’t expect anything else.

“And now about this Grey Lady that appeared. That joined the Dark Lord’s rankings.”

Albus immediately looked at Tom, as Tom stayed unreadable but his eyes brightened at an inside joke. He then looked at Aiden, Albus had tried to prove it was Aiden, but Aiden’s inner animal was officially a stag not a cougar.

“Professor Mather.” Albus looked at the Head Auror Scrimgeour. “You know more about the Dark Lord and his Death Eaters than any Auror since you warned us about them years ago. It was even you who gave them a name. What do you know about this Grey Lady?”

**–PW–**

_ **AMM’s POV** _

Harry raised an eyebrow. He was so going to kill Sissy.

“Why do you think it’s a woman?”

“Her name, the name her men call her.” Kingsley answered.

Harry kicked Tom under the table as the smug bastard eyes were shining in amusement at the misconception of Harry’s Grey Lord name.

“D.A. and the Grey Lord may be helping Voldemort and his men… but they are still Grey. They fight for both Light and Dark ideals. They don’t fight for any side. They fight for both.”

“They are still helping You Know Who.” Harry turned towards the Lord that spoke.

So, people already started with that shit?

“You do know that fear of a name only increases the fear of the thing itself?”

“You are one to talk, you fought him and survived.”

Harry’s eyes narrowed.

“Not without aftereffects.” He hissed. “You think me and my colonists’ family have no aftereffects of the war we came from? I still have nightmares every night for each and every death I saw, for every time I was under the Cruciatus Curse, for each time had to face the ‘enemy’.” Harry sneered as everyone tensed at his cold tone. “I’m no more special than any of you. I just have bad luck.”

Tom grabbed Harry’s hand, Harry stopped and looked at him. Harry huffed and crossed his arms.

“You say the Grey Lady is a male and he is one neutral zone… then why would he join You Know Who?”

Harry tilted his head to the side.

“You know the scene where was a mass massacre a few years ago?” Everyone shivered, but the Aurors nodded. “Why don’t you ask Dumbledore what the Order of Phoenix was doing by attacking a Grey Wizard? If Voldemort hadn’t showed up and saved the Grey Wizard he would be captures by the Order Members and most likely in one of those Ministry Facilities that ‘don’t exist’ but where I found my own son when I worked as an Order Member.”

“How do you know so much about both sides?”

Harry glanced at the Lord again.

“First, because I was a member Order of Phoenix until I got my second son, until I decided to be Grey, until I saw that this Ministry was even worse than what I though the Dark Side to be.”

“Would you join You Know Who?” Kingsley asked. “Or the Grey La… Lord?”

Harry shook his head.

“You didn’t let me finish. And never. I would never work for the Grey Lord.” ‘since I am him’ Harry added mentally. “And I will never work for Voldemort.”

“And why not?” Dumbledore asked.

“As I was trying to say earlier but was interrupted by Auror Shacklebolt: He killed my parents.” Harry answered truthfully, making every Lord in the room gasp. “You asked how I know so much about Lord Voldemort… I didn’t meet him in UK.”

**–PW–**

_ **LV’s POV** _

Voldemort watched as the Family Lords and Ladies tensed at the news. He saw as comprehension appeared on Dumbledore’s eyes. It was a good thing Aiden didn’t remember the two being one and the same, it helped to pass on the message. It helped to make people join Aiden. A person who had every reason to hate the Dark, but still joined them against the Ministry. Voldemort glanced at Abraxas who was looking back with a raised eyebrow. Voldemort nodded his head, barely moving it. by next meeting there was proof of Voldemort on the colonies, just like tutor Tom Riddle and his student Aiden… it helped that Charlus had already started Aiden’s back story. But Dumbledore might make questions…

“Professor Riddle?” Voldemort looked at the Head Auror Rufus Scrimgeour. “Do you consider this Grey Lord and his army as non-dangerous as your fiancé does?”

Voldemort smiled.

“But of course not. I’ve heard the relates, I even saw some of the raids myself.” He stated. It helped that Voldemort had sent Aiden on a raid with his Grey Army when he was as Tom Riddle with their children. “He doesn’t attack randomly. He attacks define members that _‘deserve’_ it because of the way they treat Muggleborns, Halfbloods and Halfbreed…” Voldemort saw as some Lords nodded, conceding his point. “But Maid is far from being considered weak.” Aiden kicked him under the table. It still amused Voldemort how the twins had taken Silvine’s nickname of Aiden and morphed the rest of Aiden’s letters until an anagram was created and then turned it into the Grey Lord’s name like Voldemort had anagrammed his own. “Everyone must remember how he handled himself alone against a team of Order Members and Aurors without the need of back up… Professor Dumbledore, you were there, weren’t you?” Voldemort asked, turning towards Professor Dumbledore.

He didn’t like to think of his Pet within of Dumbledore, but his Pet had duelled with an army all on his own… when his magical core wasn’t ready for such an extra attack.

“The wolf Beta.” Dumbledore agreed, remembering all of the lords of who Voldemort was talking about.

**–PW–**

_ **APWBD’s POV** _

Albus groaned as Tom left with Aiden.

“Do you still believe the Professor is the Grey Lord?” Kingsley asked by his side.

Albus looked at the Auror and then to the departing Professors. Tom he was certain, but Aiden? Not so much anymore. But the Wizard was right, Albus had forced his wand on the matter if the man really was the Grey Lord.

“Why would he work alongside the man who killed his parents after fighting him in his country?” Albus retorted. “But you heard Tom. Mars is a Wizard of set ideals. It will be easy to capture him.

“Do you want to create a trap for the Grey Lord?” Kingsley asked suddenly surprised. “How?”

“A Ministry facility powerful enough that requires him to go instead of his men… I want Him there.”

“He won’t escape if that happens.” Kingsley argued, going quite pallid… or as pallid as a black skinned man could go.

“If he does, he’ll be given a Kiss, so there won’t be much change.” Albus argued.

Kingsley nodded, a little unsure.

“How would we…?”

“There’s one journalist who is always on top of the news that the Grey do.” Albus answered, before leaving.

If Tom happened to accompany Maid Mars, it would just be a bonus.

**–PW–**

_ **AMM’s POV** _

“Those were Professors proposals to replace me, wasn’t it?” Harry mumbled, barely a sound as they walked in the Ministry towards the exits.

“Yes, Dumbledore most likely hoped to have the Lords replace you since he can’t and you were… ill.”

Harry nodded.

“Should I have stayed quiet?”

“No. They can’t see the Drey as Dark. They are different… I sure hope we won’t find Malfoy Manor blown to pieces. Severus and James really need to learn to coexist.” Tom said and all blood left Lord Abraxas’ face who was walking by their side.

“The stubbornness is inherited, I heard.” Harry argued amused.

Tom hummed.

“Yes… if the facial features weren’t exactly like Potter I would say that the stubbornness really make you two cousins.”

Harry laughed.

“Isn’t that what you like in me?”

“That and your set of morals.” Tom agreed. “Yet they stop being endearing on a couple of teenagers.”

Harry snorted.

“One of those teens is your son, do remember… and I’m not the only one stubborn. Severus can’t have inherited it all from me.”

Tom smirked.

“I’m certain he inherited his twisted morals from me.”

“Nope… that already came with the package.” Harry argued playfully. “He inherited from you only the good looks and the Parseltongue.”

“Good looks, hmmm?”

Harry nodded amused, only for then the two to hear a cough when Tom was about to pull Harry for a kiss. The two turned to see an amused Rita Skeeter.

“Don’t stop at my account, Boys. My camera is at the ready.” She argued, pointing at her cameraman.

Tom sneered and released Harry, nodding thankfully at Lord Abraxas.

–I’ll never understand your friendship with this Witch. No one has a hand on her… except you.–

–One day you might…– Harry argued. “What can I do for you, Rita?”

“An interview of course. The readers deserve to know about the new Potter Lord, what happened to the later Lord and Lady and how you were involved in it.” she said pointedly.

Harry narrowed his eyes. So, people thought he had killed his grandparents? Harry turned towards Tom.

“Can you fetch the children at the Malfoys?” Tom nodded. “See you at home then.” Harry leaned on his tiptoes and kissed Tom, only for the camera to set off. He glared at Rita at once, who grinned back. Harry grabbed the journalist and walked towards the apparating fireplaces of Ministry of Magic. “Don’t you already have like a million of pictures of us kissing?”

“There are never enough pictures of our favourite bachelors kissing.” She argued.

“Tom hates when you picture us like that.”

“Don’t be such a spoiler, Aiden.” Rita argued and the three apparated to Little Hangleton.

The three walked towards Riddle Manor where Slippery was already waiting.

“What happened?” Harry asked Rita with a raised eyebrow as soon as he sat on the couch.

Rita gave her photographer the ‘go to the toilet’ look and the man disappeared, Harry knew that Slippery would make sure he wouldn’t listen in on them.

“Dumbledore is going to set a trap for Maid.”

“What kind of trap?”

“A facility, like the ones we went before… but this one will be a fake… someone powerful will be there to kill you.”

Harry looked at his hands in thought.

“Will they involve real people?”

“If Dumbledore wants you to go himself, I’m certain he would involve all the Creatures, Muggleborns, Halfbloods and Halfbreeds just to make sure you would go personally.”

“Did they…?”

Harry looked up at hearing Rita scoff.

“As if Dumbledore ever brushes that beard of his! Of course they didn’t notice me.” Harry nodded and Rita’s face mellowed. “They are going to pass the intel so it gets to my human ears… it is too much to ask for you not to do it, isn’t it?”

Harry snorted at Rita’s worried tone.

“You know me better than that. When you get the intel, you came to me on the meeting just like always. Until then I’ll have the Dark Lord get ready in secret for it.”

“But it’s a…”

“He doesn’t need to know that.” Harry argued and Rita nodded, knowing better than to argue. “Avoid questions about how I entered into a comatose state with my aunt’s death.” Rita’s eyes grew but she nodded. “But do ask how I reacted in the Diagon Alley… the slap I gave Tom will help people realize how I felt about it.”

Rita smiled and picked her parchments, pointing it down.

“Don’t worry, I know how to make it work. Can I make you cry?”

“Sad look at the reminder of them… but that’s all… well, you can put an ashamed look at the mention of the Diagon Alley scene. You know what happened, I’m sure.”

Rita nodded.

“I know… it wasn’t a pretty scene. But your brother told me everything.” Harry nodded. “Of course, Ron always makes things more about himself than they really are, but I got enough to do it, don’t worry. No questions needed… I do want several pictures of you alone and with your family… and this includes Young James.”

“Do tell me you didn’t…”

“Young James will only be mentioned as the one who called you and as the Heir of the Family until you deem him old enough to take the family inheritance.”

“Good.”

**–PW–**

_**LV’s POV** _

Voldemort entered Riddle Manor with the trio to find Aiden in the living room with Skeeter and the cameraman. Skeeter was putting Aiden in several positions to take pictures. His Pet seemed bored out of his life… a chuckle made Voldemort notice Fenrir by the side, watching the scene. Skeeter turned and her eyes brightened.

“Just who we were waiting for. I want one picture of Aiden and Young James, the Lord and Heir. And a picture of the parents and their children… the three of them.”

Voldemort saw amused as Aiden chocked at that. Considering that James was most likely the Wizard’s own grandfather, Voldemort could see why he would react like that at the title. At once a camera light was shot. Voldemort sneered at it. Skeeter turned to look at Aiden.

“Perfect! Now we have the embarrassed face for when you speak of the Diagon Alley scene… just perfect!”

Voldemort wondered yet again why Aiden gave the Witch so much lenience… and why he even speaks with her if he hated journalists as much as he does.

–I’m sorry, Ron had already told about it… besides a lot of people saw it.–

Voldemort nodded as James was pulled next to Aiden. Ronald would hear later.

–Keep her away from how bad you reacted to the death, besides that I’m certain anything is good publicity.–

–Already done.– Aiden agreed as he and James stood together in a Lord and Heir typical position for the picture.

“That doesn’t feel like Beta at all.” Fenrir argued.

Voldemort had to agree.

“Stop.” He argued, approaching and Skeeter turned confused. Voldemort sat Harry on the couch and put James at his side and signalled Severus to sit on the other, Kieran running from his Alpha to sit on Harry’s side. Severus stood and sat on the couch’s arm. Voldemort stood behind the couch. “A family portrait is more Aiden-like. Aiden is more caring for the children than the acting the cold stereotypical Lord type.” He explained.

Skeeter seemed to agree and several pictures were taken.

**–PW–**

Thursday, 31 July 1975

**_ APWBD’s POV _ **

Albus looked at Daily Prophet as a picture of a couch with a Wizard in muggle clothes, a teenager at his side that seemed like his twin in robes, a child to the other dark-red haired in muggle clothes as well and a teenager by the child’s side on the couches’ arm in full black robes attire, all sitting down. Behind the four was an aristocrat Wizard in dress robes.

In this exact picture, the two teenagers argued between themselves, until the child stopped the teenagers, which made the three turn towards Albus and flash a smile. Both adults were looking at each other in such an in love look that even made Albus feel like leaving the newspaper alone to give them their own time.

**–PW–**

_**LV’s POV** _

Voldemort smiled as he put the Daily Prophet on the table. Of all the pictures… Skeeter had choose one that showed their family perfectly.

He looked up to find the trio jumping in on Aiden as his Pet entered the dining room. Aiden’s birthday…

**(TBC)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi
> 
> So, Pet’s War is getting to an end. There’s two more chapters, including epilogue and then a new story will start.
> 
> The new story of this trilogy is named Pet’s Family and I hope people will like it.
> 
> Random trivia I looked up for this fic: the British parliament meets Wednesday weekly
> 
> Next Chapter’s name: **Beetle’s Intel**
> 
> ~Isys


	27. Chapter XXVI  –Beetle’s Intel–

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Beta:** none
> 
> **N er words in this chapter**: 3,500
> 
> * * *
> 
>  
> 
> “Talking”
> 
> –Parseltongue–
> 
> /Hand-Sign-Language\
> 
> _Dream/Memory/Flashback/Others_
> 
> _ Letter/Journal/Book/Newspaper _
> 
> Time change/Date of time
> 
> **_ Change of POV _ **

**Chapter XXVI**

**–Beetle’s Intel–**

Friday, 1 August 1975

**_ AMM’s POV _ **

Harry picked the galleon with a sigh. It would be the first time he actually used it to call Voldemort. Normally was to warn Diagon Alley od the time and locations of next attack, or Voldemort himself calling the next mix meeting. But to contact the man personally? Never.

Taking a deep breath, Harry forced his magic on the galleon, until it was like burning in his hand. It was a new changed that Voldemort had added so he and Harry would be warned if a member wanted to speak, or if they were in need of help. On Harry’s galleon would show the animal name of the person and coordinates. Until now only George had used it once. He had been cornered with his D.A. robes on… in no minute the entirely Drey Army had apparated there.

Harry felt the galleon start to cold down and then he felt the pull of a portkey. When his feet found ground a pair of hands held him, stopping him from falling to the ground. Harry looked up towards the Dark Lord. The red eyes of the man were inquisitive, as he stepped back and gave Harry his space.

“Beetle heard of a possible new Ministry Facility.”

Voldemort nodded and took Harry through the dark corridor of the Dark Manor. The two entered an office and immediately the desk was free and parchments appeared on it with maps all over UK.

“What did Beetle tell you?”

“Not much yet. Beetle will have more later on.” Voldemort turned with a raised eyebrow. “Dumbledore wants me to go… in person.”

Voldemort narrowed his eyes, what was odd considering his lack of eyebrows…

“A trap then.”

“With real people involved. I’m going.”

“How much does Beetle know?”

“Only that Dumbledore will make sure Beetle hears of the Facility and that he’ll make it worth enough for the Maid to go in person.”

“We are blank here, then.” Voldemort hissed. “We have nothing to prepare ourselves for it. By the time Beetle does know already people will be under their hands and I’m certain you won’t stay still long enough for me to prepare a raid.”

Harry rolled his eyes, approaching the desk.

“This is a Grey Area, you know that. I’m just warning you in advance so you later don’t throw a fit when Beetle does have all the intel.”

“It’s sill my Death Eaters that accompany you.” Voldemort argued.

Harry passed a hand through the desk in silence, in his mind he saw red eyes accompanied by a wicked grin.

“Whoever comes with me will have to go of their own free will, I won’t be able to protect any one… Dog won’t go. He said he and Mr Blondie are trying to get pregnant. I’m glad for that. I don’t want him to risk his life for me.”

“Potter…” Harry turned. The only person who still called him that was Voldemort himself. It always made him feel glad… that he hadn’t stopped completely being himself, yet. That he still was Harry James Potter. “You know what will be waiting you in there, don’t you?” Harry nodded. “And it is life threatening.” It was an affirmative, but Harry nodded anyway. “But you are still going. That’s why you came to me. It is a Grey Area, like we agreed. But possible of death makes it Dark.”

Harry looked down again.

“I don’t want to put anyone at risk… not Rodolphus, not Sissy, not Blondie… no one. I didn’t come for reinforcements. The person that will be there… will come for me and after me. Anyone else will be killed if they step in our way… bodyguards for my Drey Army would be welcomed though. Even if I tell them they might die, they’ll follow me so…”

Voldemort nodded.

“Two Death Eaters for each of your Army that goes… I’ll have to warn the Malfoys and the Blacks. Your children will need a babysitting and Bella will refuse for her husband to came alone.”

Harry snorted.

“Dog will hate me for making him play babysitter but I don’t care… Bellatrix’ powerful and skilled. Toad will be in good hands.”

“What about you?”

Harry peeked up at the Dark Lord, who was looking back with an intense possessive glance.

“I’ll go alone with Sissy.” He finally said.

Voldemort frowned confused.

“Nott? Of all the Witches and Wizards at your disposal… you _choose_ her?”

“She’s powerful.” Harry retorted.

**–PW–**

**_ LV’s POV _ **

Voldemort looked at Aiden as his lover left the office to go home. If his lover thought Voldemort would let him go unprotected – because only Silvine as protection doesn’t count – he was fairly mistaken.

**–PW–**

Saturday, 2 August 1975

**_ AMM’s POV _ **

Harry looked at Kieran as he played with James on the muggle playground. Severus was sitting with his head on a book. Harry supposedly he took it after Tom, but at least Kieran knew how to play… and – considering what happened – James was happy enough to join him. Harry sighed sadly. Would this really be the future? A grandson and a grandfather who didn’t support each other but behaved well enough for the sake of the youngest grandchild?

“Why do I have the feeling that you are saying your goodbyes?”

Harry tensed, sitting straighter and turning towards his oldest son, who was looking up from his book towards Harry with a raised eyebrow that clearly rivalled his older-self looks that always made Harry feel like a petulant child.

“You’re becoming like Severus Snape every day more.” He argued.

Severus snorted.

“Considering that’s my old name, it doesn’t surprise me, Father. But you’re avoiding my question.”

“And now you sound like Tom.” Severus limited to look pointedly back, Harry sighed and looked at the other two playing kids. “Why don’t you even try to befriend him?”

Severus sneered.

“Because he is a preconceived fool.”

“Do remember that this preconceived fool will turn into your grandpa someday… not that far away, actually.”

Severus hummed.

“I know. I still don’t like him.”

Harry rolled his eyes.

“Some things never change…” he mumbled fondly, making Severus chuckle.

“I promise not to take it on you… I mean, on James’ Jr.”

Harry snorted, chocking on his own air at that and making Severus laugh.

“Don’t call me that…” he hissed barely a sound, and Severus limited to grin back. “He is also Her son, you know? He isn’t all James.”

“And that’s the only reason I will like the Jr.” Severus argued teasingly, making the two laugh.

“What are you two on about?”

Harry looked up at James and Kieran, who had approached. Severus sobered up immediately.

“Talking about the poor boy that will one day be your son.” Severus argued with a straight face and Kieran snorted, as James’ eyes grew at the implication of the subject. “You do remember that to be a Lord you need to wed and have a kid, right?”

“Of course I remember, Snivelus!” James argued, icily. “I just… it’s so far away…”

“Are you telling me that no James Jr is going to come to play?”

“Don’t call my future son that, Snivelus.”

“Then how should I call him? Lily’s son?”

Harry narrowed his eyes, ready to step in between the two, but James close his mouth after several moments of having it open in silence. Finally, the boy sighed.

“I thought you liked Evans?” he asked, passing a hand through his head in a nervous tick – which Harry recognised he had the exact same tick.

Severus looked at Harry and then back towards his book. Harry just knew the boy had noticed the same.

“Always.”

Harry facepalmed himself at the memories that word brought.

“Then why would you suggest her and me…”

“Because you said ‘ _like’_ … not ‘ _love’_. Which I do, by the way. Just not _that_ way. A Wizard and a Witch can be friends and even love each other like siblings…” Severus looked up with a glare towards James. “But continue as you are going and she’ll find someone else… of and by the way, you hurt her and/or Jr and I’ll kill you.”

Harry put a hand on Severus’ shoulder and another on James’ chest to remind them that it was enough.

“If I ever do do that, then I’ll deserve it, Severus.”

Harry wasn’t sure if the blossom in his chest grew out of proudness for James finally calling his son by name – or that the two even managed to have 5 minutes of convo at all – or that even though he was only 15-year-old he was already committed towards Harry’s mother and Harry himself…

“And stop calling him Jr.” James continued, bringing Harry back. “My son will be called Harry, like my father.”

Severus huffed, amused.

“Harry James Potter then, still a Jr.” at this Harry was certain Severus looked at him pointedly. As if telling him that he knew that was Harry’s real name.

Harry stood.

“That’s enough, boys.” He warned and pulled Kieran with him back home, the other two following.

“But what about you, Severus?” James asked behind Harry, making Harry frown confused. “Aren’t you going to have to wed and have kids as well? You are Professor Slytherin’s Heir after all.”

Severus hugged again.

“I still have time for that… besides I don’t intend on anything for a long while.”

“Why not?” James asked and Harry looked back towards his son, surprised.

“I still have time, James.” –And I don’t intend on having a child before my own father even enters Hogwarts.–

“Hey! That’s not fair, Snivelus. Speak English!” James whined as Harry stopped dead on and looked at Severus wide-eyed.

–I don’t intend on creating this time-travel more exquisite than it already is.–

–Severus…–

“Like I said, I have plenty of time… besides knowing Dad and Papa, it won’t take long before a new sibling appears into the picture… who needs an Heir when you can use your multiple siblings instead?”

Harry went deep red as James and Kieran laughed.

**–PW–**

Friday, 15 August 1975

Harry glanced at the galleon in silence, James and Severus stopping whatever bickering they were having at the moment. On the coin he could read _Beetle – D.A. Meeting_. So, Rita had finally been informed. It didn’t take long for the letters to shape into numbers from Voldemort himself. A date and hour for the Drey Army/Death Eater meeting. Harry glanced into his wristwatch, he had less than an hour to find someone to leave the trio at…

“Can we go visit Lady Walburga?” Harry turned towards James surprised, but the teen limited to grin and look pointedly at the coin. “Sirius’ there… and Regulus – he is your friend, isn’t he?” he turned to ask Severus who nodded. “And Cousin Andromeda will most likely leave Cousin Nymphadora for babysitting, as well as Cousin Bellatrix leaving the twins and Kieran loves children…”

Harry shook his head fondly. James was more perceptive than he gave him credit for.

“One day - when you two are older - I’ll explain you what we do in these… dates.” James and Severus opened their mouth to argue. “When I was your age I fought a Dark Lord and was forced under his Cruciatus Curse for more minutes than even an adult can handle.” The three shivered. “I’m not making the same mistake with either of you. when you are off age… - and I mean the Muggle counts, so 18-year-old - you may come to me and I’ll tell you everything that I can tell you.” Severus nodded, while James limited to shrug. “Go firecall the Blacks. Ask them if it’s all right.” Harry stood to go pick his D.A. robe and mask… “And thanks.”

James snorted.

“Even Kieran can tell that you always disappear when the Lunes, Malfoys, Lestranges and who knows who else, disappear… just be careful.”

Harry stopped at the entrance of the living room, tense. His eyes closing of their own account. James Potter, his father, had just…

“Great, Potter, now you’re making him cry!”

Harry took a hand to his face and found that Severus was right, he had tears falling form his eyes, running down his face without his notice.

“James?” James hummed. “You’ll be a great father one day, you know? Harry might fight you, might hate you, might scream at you… but you will always be his father and he wouldn’t trade you for anyone.” Harry found his voice failing and fled the room, running upstairs.

**–PW–**

**_ JCP’s POV _ **

James turned towards his cousin confused. What had that been all about? Severus rolled his eyes and approached Kieran.

“Aiden’s father was a bully… like you. He hated the man for that.”

James looked back towards the door that Aiden had just run off from. Why did it feel more than that?

**–PW–**

**_ AMM’s POV _ **

Harry tried to control his breathing, trying to control his tears, but he found he can’t even control his own body. His body fell apart and the ground suddenly become way too close… he was shivering, he could barely breath, he couldn’t see for tears and the fogginess on his glasses. How long had he been like this? How long had he took since he managed to arrive his room only to fall on his knees crying without being able to think? To breath?

Arms surrounded him and Harry shivered. Or was he already shivering?

“Hush… hush, I’m here.” A voice whispered on his ear and suddenly an impulse gave strength on his body and his arms loped forward and he hugged the other male around the shoulders, kissing him. It was sloppy and weak and… “What happened?” Tom asked, when he moved back. “Fenrir wouldn’t tell me.”

Harry found that his laboured breath was easier to control now, and that he was no longer crying.

“Panic attack.” He mumbled, to which Tom raised an obvious eyebrow. “If something happens to me tonight… will you take care of them?”

“Nothing is going to happen…”

“Promise, Tom.”

Tom narrowed his eyebrows.

“You have my word that I won’t let anything happen to you… ever.”

Harry chocked on his breath at the same time he chuckled, because there was no way Tom… - TOM of all people - could promise him that.

“I… I have to go. I have a Drey Army meeting. They… they are at the Blacks and…”

Tom stood and helped Harry up. He undressed Harry unceremoniously and picked Harry’s D.A. robe. His grey mage robe he had bought years ago. He helped Harry put it on. A brown robe all the way to his heels, a hood that hid his head and at same time looked large around his head, as in a way to help hid him unwanted attention. At the same time the cloth was so simple that you wouldn’t notice at first look. That and it was unisex, you could be a female instead of a male and the other wouldn’t know the difference (which made Harry a little pissed because of his Grey Lord name). Then, finally, he picked the leather mask in form of a cougar – Harry’s true inner form – and helped Harry put it on. The mask was simple, his mouth at show but from nose up (including the cheeks) it hid everything but the eyes, still it was so bright and vivid that the last thing you looked at was the eyes behind it. When Harry had it, it was like it itself were his glasses and by so he didn’t need to wear ones himself. He pulled Harry’s hair back and pulled the hood over his head, hiding his hair from view. The two looked at each other in silence and Harry felt the same look on Tom that the other had given him when he had helped Harry to prepare for Neville’s wedding.

–Tom?– Tom hummed as he checked the robe to make sure Harry was ready. –When I’ll see you again I want to prepare that wedding.–

Tom’s hands vacillated and he looked up at Harry surprised, from his kneeling position as he checked the bottom of the robe, before he groaned.

“I told you that I…”

“I know.” Tom wanted to wait, but… “I need to hold on to something.”

Tom agreed. Harry grabbed the coin, only to then be taken away.

**–PW–**

“An attack?” a D.A. with a dog mask asked. “Now? But Ai…” Harry coughed and Dog coughed as well. “That’s cruel of you, Cruena!”

Everyone in the room, Death Eaters included, laughed at the irony of the name. Why the hell had the Twins and Sissy given him a female name of all names? Honestly, The Maid Cruena Mars, really? Couldn’t they be a little less… he didn’t know!!!

“This isn’t like the other facilities, Dog.” He hissed, remembering everyone in the room to sober up. “Who will follow me today will be most likely coming on a one-way-ticket! Sure, the Dark Lord has agreed to lend Death Eaters for each Grey Army that follows me today… but against what I’m going to fetch today, who knows what will happen. So, no, Dog, you’re not coming.”

“But…”

“You’re pregnant!” Harry hissed, sending Dog against the opposite wall with his magic, before he could stop himself. All Death Eaters stepped away at once. “Just listen to me for this once…” he pleaded.

Dog nodded and Harry leaned him down with more carefulness than when he put him up there. A Death Eater was at Dog’s side at once. Twin octopus, one green and one purple, appeared by Harry’s side.

“What will be in there?”

Harry looked at the woman with the beetle mask.

“Vampires. Unfed ones if I understood correctly.” Beetle answered.

“This means no Werewolves.” Harry agreed to Alpha who nodded with a sneer.

“So, the people we’ll be saving might turn against ourselves?” Toad asked and Harry nodded. Toad turned towards the female Death Eater at his side, before nodding at Harry. “I’m in. I want Bellatrix and Rodolphus as my bodyguards.”

Harry looked back at Voldemort, who agreed. Rodolphus moved from his spot and approached Neville and Bella. Harry saw Lucius open his mouth, but Ron grabbed his hand. The blond looked at Ron and Harry knew Ron didn’t want Lucius to go alone. Harry didn’t blame him for that.

“Who will be with you?” Ron asked.

Harry glanced at Voldemort, whose face went stoic and his eyes hardened. He knew the man didn’t approve of it…

“Sissy.” The Witch turned at Harry, immediately. “If someone knows how to deal with what we will be facing is my blood-sister.”

Harry saw as Sissy stood straighter as she bowed her head, if to hide her excitement or in acceptance, Harry didn’t know.

“So, it will be dangerous?” Harry turned towards the woman with the white owl mask and nodded. She hummed. “I’m going.”

“But…”

White Owl smiled, glanced towards the side at her own twin and then back at Harry.

“I’m going, Mars.”

Harry sighed, knowing better than to argue with a woman. Harry saw Lucius ready to offer himself, but a Death Eater stopped him.

“I’ll go with White Owl.”

Harry’s eyes grew at hearing the Pureblood’s voice. Was that Lord Abraxas’ voice? Another Death Eater approached White Owl, putting a hand on her and Black Owl’s shoulder. Black Owl looked back and the Death Eater shook his head.

“I’ll take White Owl as her bodyguard. I’ll bring her back… or die trying.” The new Lord Black said, Cygnus Black if Harry wasn’t mistaken. “Go home and keep your daughter and nieces company until we return.” The man added towards Black Owl in a barely sound of voice, but as Harry had the Animagus side he was able to listen as if he was the one being whispered at.

**–PW–**

Harry looked at the Ministry Facility in silence.

“At your word, Mars.” Lord Abraxas stated to his side.

Harry closed his eyes, taking a deep breath and a hand appeared on his shoulder. He opened his eyes to look at Sissy at his side. She smiled from under her mask. Taking a deep breath, he looked ahead.

“Let’s go. You know the drill, as soon as an enemy of blood eyes and black haired appear… call me. Do not engage!”

Everyone, Greys and Death Eaters nodded, before stepping forward like Voldemort had previously told them to do. Harry had a bad feeling about this. Blood would be spilled tonight.

“Maid?” Sissy called from his side.

Harry glanced at her and then ahead.

“Someone’s dying today… and I can’t even tell Voldemort this because he needs this enemy on his side. Not to fight him.” Harry sighed. “You know about him better than I do… help me?”

Sissy nodded.

“I’ll protect you, don’t worry.”

Harry snorted.

“That’s what worries me…” he mumbled before he entered into the Ministry Facility.

He wondered if he would ever see Tom again…

**(TBC)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To anyone arguing about this being a trilogy instead of ending the fic here. Back in the first chapter I asked if one fic or three, people begged for three. It looks so far away because I have most of it all written on paper. I haven't been posting it because this was a fic I wrote to an ex-girlfriend and I had to be persuaded to pick it up again as it hurt
> 
> Next it’s the: **Epilogue**
> 
> And Harry finally finds out… you know what…
> 
> ~Isys


	28. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Beta:** none
> 
>  **N er words in this chapter**: 2,358
> 
> * * *
> 
>  
> 
> “Talking”
> 
> –Parseltongue–
> 
> /Hand-Sign-Language\
> 
> _Dream/Memory/Flashback/Others_
> 
> _ Letter/Journal/Book/Newspaper _
> 
> Time change/Date of time
> 
> **_ Change of POV _ **

**Epilogue**

Friday, 15 August 1975

**_ SMN’s POV _ **

Silvine Nott looked ahead in barely restrained excitement. It was today. She would finally meet him… after five years of waiting… after decades of longing… she would meet him.

When Aiden Mather had stepped in and stopped her one time and only chance of making the ritual that gave her the chance of finding… Him, she had been livid. Principally, since He had never even sensed any of the two and if he did, he didn’t deem them enough thought to came after them. But the Light was finally going to use Him, their trump card… and against Maid of all people.

It still amused Silvine to call him that since everyone – Light people included – started doing the same.

Silvine sighed and entered the Ministry of Magic. She had the most important job in the whole raid. One that she accepted without thinking twice… even if it would mean to wait to meet Him a while longer.

Silvine waited as her wand was measured in the front desk, while looking around. She couldn’t help but wonder if Maid would kill her if he found out that she had left him alone in the raid…

**–PW–**

**_ AMB-T’s POV _ **

Andromeda looked as Beetle went upstairs with her two bodyguards. Toad went with her twin downstairs, apparently they hoped that it was where the dungeons and the poor Vampires were. Andromeda looked back at her father and at Lord Abraxas. The two Wizards on either side of her wand in hand.

“Toad went down, Beetle and Green Octopus upstairs. Purple Octopus went into that corridor, so I believe it only leaves us this way.” She mumbled, showing a lighted with candles corridor to the left.

“I’ll go ahead.” Lord Abraxas said.

“But…”

“You heard Mars.” Her father argued. “Whoever comes runs the risk of dying! Your twin sister I understand, you? not so much. But like I told your Muggleborn husband, I’ll do what I can to bring you back. This means that you will follow our instructions… understood, White Owl?”

Andromeda bit the bottom of her lip to keep herself from crying and nodded. Lord Abraxas stepped forward and Andromeda walked behind him.

“Father?” she whispered.

“What is it?” the Wizard asked from behind her.

“Thank you…” ‘for taking me back into the Black Family, for accepting my husband, my daughter… for coming with me…’ but she was unable to voice it.

“You welcome.”

“He’s your father.” Lord Abraxas argued. “It is part of the job description. Lucius wanted to come… do you really think I would let my son come to something dangerous like this without stopping him? He might be powerful, but like Mars said, his lover just got pregnant. He is need at home. If something happens to me, he’ll be able to replace me.”

Andromeda’s father snorted.

“I wish my Heir was like yours. Sirius is not even of age yet… but Walburga will do her best as Lady of the family.”

“Sirius will surprise you one day.” Andromeda argued.

Her father chuckled in that chuckle that - as she grew up - had always made her feel happy, even when she was crying.

“Of course you would say that, Andromeda… you hadn’t changed one bit, my Owl.”

Andromeda turned towards her father with a grin, only to hear a curse from Lord Abraxas. She turned to find a team of Aurors. Father pulled her behind him, facing the Aurors with Lord Abraxas.

“Like old times, hmmm?” her father commented.

“I don’t know about you but I do remember we used to be more than just two and used to be equally in force. We are two, they’re 20 at the least.”

Andromeda grabbed her wand with force.

“Should I…?”

“Only if He does appear.” Lord Abraxas argued.

Andromeda shivered and looked at the Aurors, the Auror in command once used to fight alongside her in the Order of Phoenix. Andromeda had managed to get out of Dumbledore’s thumb thanks to Professor Mather… Kingsley hadn’t been so lucky.

“Capture them!”

Andromeda sighed relieved, she knew the Aurors were authorized to kill, or course she knew… but at least Kingsley won’t use it on them. A capture would be easily taken care of. Blacks and Malfoys had too much control over the Ministry of Magic for them to get to Azkaban.

“I’m getting bored, Commanding Auror.” A male voice said to the side.

Andromeda turned as a man in dark clothes, dark hair and blood eyes appeared against the wall between them and the Aurors. His arms crossed.

“You know your orders. Wait for Mars and capture him and if you can’t, kill him.” Kingsley argued. “You are not to engage until he does appear.”

Andromeda gasped as suddenly the man was in front of Kingsley.

“My only orders are to fight Mars… and I’m hungry!” Andromeda gasped, he was a Vampire? “I do not take orders from you, Commanding Auror, in case you have forgotten. And I really am thirsty…”

Andromeda chocked a scream as the… Vampire just bit into Kingsley’s neck as if it was nowadays thing. Father and Lord Abraxas turned and grabbed her, running away as the Aurors turned against the Vampire. Before the three managed to get to the atrium, a body appeared before them, making Andromeda shiver.

“This Mars they want me to fight, it won’t happen to be a Wizard of emerald eyes hidden by round glasses and raven messy hair, will it?” the Vampire asked as he licked the blood falling from his mouth. Andromeda nodded, barely managing to control her body and the Vampire laughed, bringing shivers down her body. “A Wizard of power beyond his might… and they want me to drink his blood? His blood can kill an ordinary Vampire!” the Vampire argued, amused.

“White Owl… run!” Father whispered before he and Lord Abraxas started shooting spells after spells.

Andromeda turned and run. She heard a body fall to the ground and relived breaths from her father and Lord Abraxas, only to then hear their mutual gasp.

“My turn!” the Vampire snarled.

Andromeda gasped as she found the sight of the Aurors. All and every single of them had been completely decimated. Bodies upon bodies, blood everywhere… Andromeda heard steps behind her, but was unable to move. Shivering like mad.

“Beautiful, isn’t it?” the Vampire asked. Andromeda choked back a sob, her father… “They thought they could control me… I’ve been waiting to do this for a long time.” Andromeda gasped as her neck was grabbed and she was pushed against a wall. “You have means of contacting him, this Mars.” Andromeda nodded, tears running down her cheeks. “Do it!”

Andromeda, shivering like mad, grabbed her wand and pointed towards the atrium.

“Ex… Expecto Patronum…” an owl got out and flew to the atrium. “He already knows you’re here.”

A wicked grin appeared upon the Vampire’s face.

“Perfect!”

Andromeda screamed as he finally threw his teeth upon her…

**–PW–**

**_ AMM’s POV _ **

Harry heard Purple Octopus as the man messed around one room, bored. Until now nothing. It was too quiet…

Everyone in the room held their breaths as a white owl appeared before Harry, a Patronus. It took Harry more than he should to realize it wasn’t Hedwig. Finally, the owl opened it’s beak and screamed.

Harry’s heart stopped. White Owl… Harry turned around and run after where he felt the woman’s magic. Please allow him to be fast enough… please not Andromeda. She had a baby! What about little Tonks? Who would take care of her?

Harry’s eyes grew at seeing the sight of Lord Abraxas and Lord Cygnus barely dead bodies. Only for green lights to hit both of them.

“What was that?” he snarled, turning towards Sissy ready to attack her.

“In no time their bodies would turn into a version of Inferi… do you want that?” Harry shook his head. “You see someone bitten barely alive? Kill it!” the woman hissed, Harry could tell that she didn’t like the idea herself.

Harry looked at the two dead bodies, biting his bottom lip. Before sighing and continuing down the corridor. What he found made him freeze. An army of 50 Aurors and Order of Phoenix Members turned Inferi were waiting for him. Kingsley Shacklebolt between them. Behind them was the Vampire in person. Andromeda’s body at his feet.

“For Salazar’s sake. Stop wasting time and kill them, Maid!” Sissy hissed at his side.

“Bu…”

“They are dead already!” the woman hissed, making something snap inside Harry.

The Vampire had fed on his own side and was now using their dead bodies as puppets. Like a Puppet-Master. Honestly, what did Sissy _see_ in this guy?

“Av… Avada Kedavra!” Harry stammered and a green light hit Kingsley who fell, but he stood again.

He could sense Sissy turn towards him surprised.

“Aim to the heart.” She offered when she got out of the stupor that Harry had actually used a dark curse, her voice a lot gentler then when she had screamed at him previously.

Harry nodded and obeyed. Kingsley used to be his friend. He couldn’t let him turn into this.

“Avada Kedavra!” Harry hissed and Kingsley fell to never get up again. “There has to be something faster…” he hissed towards Sissy as the two killed the undead army.

“Kill the Vampire who created them.”

Harry snorted. That was contradictive. Voldemort wanted the Vampire on his side… he needed him. Not to mention that Sissy was in love with him for some reason.

“Oh my…” Purple Octopus mumbled behind Harry. “Mars, what are you…?”

“They matured into puppets. They are already dead… same for Andromeda.” Harry argued, pointing to the woman as her body stood and joined the Aurors and Order of Phoenix members.

At once the two Death Eaters with Purple Octopus started killing. Harry looked at Andromeda’s body as she approached him. He should have persuaded her to stay behind. Not to come… it was his fault. And now he had to kill her. It was his job… he should never had introduced her to the Drey Army. He should never…

“Avada Kedavra!” Harry gasped as Andromeda fell at his feet and turned towards Sissy with a glare. The woman raised an eyebrow back. “You were too slow.” She argued, harshly.

“It was my…”

“It’s not your fault!” the woman argued, making Harry tense. He had never seen her speak like this to him. Ron? Yeah. Tom? Definitely. Sissy? Never. “She knew the risks, she still came!”

Harry nodded and turned towards the Vampire. The Vampire bowed to Harry in a taunting way.

“Would you please do me the favour of taking odd that mask? Don’t worry, I took care of all the Aurors and shot all the two-way mirrors in the room. No one will know.”

Harry took his hood back, before taking his mask off. He offered it to Purple Octopus.

“You two take him off here.” Purple Octopus opened his mouth to argue, but Harry gave him a look. “Take White Owl’s body…” he pleaded.

Purple Octopus nodded and leaned down, picking the dead body and left.

“Professor. So good to finally meet you.”

Harry raised one eyebrow, approaching the Vampire.

“I wish I could say the same, Alucard. If we had met in different circumstances maybe.” He argued and the two started to walk around each other.

“Are you going to kill me?”

“Are you?” Harry retorted, making the Vampire laugh.

“They want you dead, yes.” The Vampire finally admitted. “Such a pity, you do are a perfect enemy. Pity I won’t be able to drink of you.”

“You can try.” Harry argued amused. “Who’s to say it will work on you?”

“Trying to bring me down with you?”

“But of course.” Harry answered.

Then the Vampire was right in front of Harry, on his neck. Harry with his wand right on the man’s chest. The two looking at each other in the eyes.

“You are fast.” Alucard stated impressed.

“I stopped being a normal human years ago.” Harry agreed.

Alucard stepped back.

“Only humans can kill monsters.”

Harry snorted.

“I never said that I was completely human… Basilisk’s poison on my bloodstream since I’m 12-year-old… if that didn’t affect my growing, I don’t know what did.”

“Impressive.”

The two stopped and looked at each other. Harry held his breath. The two looked into each other’s eyes, waiting and then Harry let his breath out. Alucard moved and Harry moved too. Only for a hand to appear on his shoulder and pull Harry behind a body as Sissy stepped between the two and fired at Alucard. Alucard narrowed his eyes at Sissy as her hood and Death Eater mask fell from her face as her body shaped. Harry’s eyes grew as Voldemort in person appeared before him.

“Aiden, leave.”

“Wha… no way!”

There was a brief moment as Voldemort cursed Alucard and then raised a protection, before he turned towards Harry.

“You promised that if I’d ever told you to run and hide you would’ve!”

“Wha… I didn’t promise said thing to you.” Harry argued confused.

“This is not the time or place to contradict me, Pet! I promised nothing would happen to you and I intend of keeping it! Go! This is my fight! Not Yours!”

Harry’s eyes grew as his heart snapped.

“To… Tom?” he whispered, before he could realize it.

No, it couldn’t be…

Voldemort smiled sadly. Tom’s smile… Tom Marvolo Riddle – I am Lord Voldemort… Harry took a hand to his mouth.

Oh no…

“Go, Pet. Save yourself… for me.”

Harry nodded, barely registering the sweet tone of Voldemort’s voice and turned, running.

Voldemort… Voldemort was Tom. How could he had forgotten that?

Harry glanced back, before he turned on the corner to see Voldemort and Alucard fighting.

Oh Shit!

How could he go and leave him there? How could… but the man was right… Harry had promised years ago when Tom had started tutoring him that he would leave if Tom ever told him to.

Tears run down Harry’s face as he run.

Voldemort, you **_idiot_**!

**The End!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi
> 
> Almost wrote **_Baka_** instead of **_Idiot_** … that’s to show how much I was watching anime back in the time I wrote this…
> 
> And that’s it the end… until the third fanfic of this trilogy ^_^
> 
> ~Isys


End file.
